Apparences
by isatis2013
Summary: Tome 11 de la série commencée avec "Otage"
1. L'appel

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _._

 _Un peu de lecture ?_

 _6 chapitres pour l'instant, ma muse n'a pas tout à fait fini_

 _Chalut aux mousquetaires !_

 _Spéciale dédicace pour notre éminente CoolMhouse_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

Finch se laissait dériver doucement, parfaitement détendu, le corps léger, soupirant de bien être à cette sensation. Le bruit de la porte qui se déverrouillait le tira de la douce torpeur qui l'envahissait. Tout à coup parfaitement éveillé il se redressa et nagea jusqu'à l'une des avancées où il prit appui

-« Je suis de retour » lança la voix joyeuse de son compagnon. Quelques secondes et il pénétrait dans la salle d'un pas rapide

-« Enfin » murmura Finch

Presque quatre jours loin de lui, et trois nuits ! Cela lui avait paru interminable. Mais la dernière mission avait entrainé John à Washington à la suite d'un homme d'affaire trop honnête pour certains de ses collègues. Un de ces numéros qu'ils aimaient sauver. Reese s'avança puis s'agenouilla près du promontoire, Finch s'y accrocha aussitôt pour se soulever un peu et recevoir son baiser

-« Vous m'avez manqué » soupira t-il

-« Pas autant que vous » rétorqua John qui se pencha un peu plus pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Un jappement joyeux leur parvint

-« Bear ? » demanda Reese étonné. Comme le malinois n'était pas venu l'accueillir il le pensait resté chez eux. Il parcourut la pièce du regard et écarquilla les yeux « Oh ! »

L'informaticien gloussa

-« Ce chien a pris l'habitude du confort » se moqua t-il tandis que son compagnon observait, perplexe, le malinois tranquillement allongé sur un matelas gonflable dérivant sur la piscine

-« Je le constate. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute cette fois ! »

-« Hum… »

-« Ah non ! » protesta Reese « Ce n'est pas moi qui lui achète sans cesse de nouvelles couettes et des coussins assortis à la déco ! »

Finch marmonna quelques mots puis posa le menton sur ses bras croisés l'air boudeur tandis que John lui adressait un sourire malicieux

-« Vous êtes vexé ? » demanda t-il. Il n'obtint pas de réponse « Il faut assumer Harold ! » Ce dernier le fusilla du regard mais resta silencieux ce qui le fit rire. « Vous avez fait vos exercices ? » s'enquit-il ensuite

-« Non » répondit l'informaticien sans bouger

-« Non ? Comment ça non ? »

Finch se décida à relever la tête et affirma tranquillement :

-« Sans mon coach je manque de motivation ! »

-« Oh je vois » murmura Reese en plissant les yeux « Mais vous n'êtes pas mon seul patient M Wren »

-« C'est bien dommage. Je vais devoir remédier à cela »

-« Vous voulez l'exclusivité ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Rien que cela ? Vous êtes exigeant »

-« Toujours M Randall et je ne veux que le meilleur » affirma t-il en le défiant du regard

-« Très bien et… » Reese s'interrompit brusquement et fronça les sourcils « Harold ? »

-« Oui ? » interrogea celui-ci étonné

-« Vous êtes bien ? Je veux dire vous n'avez pas mal ? »

-« Heu…non, pourquoi ? »

-« Vous avez vu la façon dont vous êtes appuyé ? »

Finch se recula perplexe

-« D'habitude vous ne pouviez pas vous installer comme ça sans souffrir » insista John

-« Mais je n'ai pas mal » constata l'informaticien. Il leva les yeux vers son compagnon qui lui adressa un large sourire

-« Il y a du progrès ! » affirma joyeusement celui-ci « Et cela ne fait que deux mois ! »

Finch ne savait pas trop quoi dire, partagé entre la surprise, la joie et la reconnaissance. Il finit par sourire à son tour

-« Vous voyez que j'ai besoin de mon coach »affirma t-il

-« Alors si nous nous entrainions un peu ? » demanda Reese en retirant sa veste

-« Ca me semble une excellente idée » L'ex agent commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Finch ne le quittait pas des yeux « Il y a des vestiaires » remarqua t-il

-« Vous tenez vraiment à ce que j'y aille ? » demanda John avec un sourire ironique. Il laissa glisser sa chemise et commença à retirer son maillot « Alors ? » insista t-il comme son partenaire ne répondait pas

-« Pas vraiment non » concéda Finch. Reese rejeta son maillot et s'amusa du regard affamé que Finch fit courir sur son torse. Il se leva et se tourna pour ramasser ses vêtements

-« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? » lança Finch impatient

-« Mon compagnon me reproche sans cesse d'être désordonné. J'essaie de m'améliorer » lui répondit Reese avec un sourire moqueur. Finch se mordit les lèvres

-« Provocateur ! »Protesta t-il

-« Fâché contre votre coach M Wren ? »

-« Non M Randall mais je pourrais le devenir s'il ne se met pas bientôt au travail ! »

-« J'ai rarement rencontré de patient aussi enthousiaste à faire ses exercice » jugea Reese en laissant retomber ses vêtements. Il détacha la boucle de sa ceinture avant de dégrafer son pantalon et de le laisser glisser sans quitter le regard de son compagnon. Finch recula jusqu'au milieu du bassin alors que John entrait dans l'eau. Il le rejoignit rapidement et le saisit par les hanches

-« Alors M Wren ? Prêt pour la séance ? »

Finch saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avidement. Reese lui rendit son baiser puis recula

-« Doucement M Wren ! Ce n'est pas au programme »

-« C'est le patient qui choisit le programme »

-« Ah oui ? Et depuis quand ? »

-« Depuis que le coach est trop séduisant »

-« Ce n'est pas un argument M Wren » répondit John en le tenant à l'écart « Un peu de sérieux »

-« Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie ! » Répliqua Finch. D'un geste vif il appuya contre les épaules de son partenaire. Pris par surprise John se retrouva brusquement la tête sous l'eau. Il émergea et lança un regard vexé à son partenaire. Finch n'eut guère le temps de se moquer de lui, plongeant rapidement Reese le fit couler à son tour en le tirant par les pieds. L'informaticien émergea un peu étourdi et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer. Bear jappa

-« Il a raison : un partout ! » commenta Reese

L'informaticien fronça les sourcils puis d'un geste vif envoya une gerbe d'eau à son partenaire

-« Hey ! » Protesta celui-ci « Vous ne … » commença t-il mais une nouvelle gerbe l'interrompit. Cette fois il répliqua immédiatement aussitôt imité par son partenaire. La bataille continua jusqu'à ce que les adversaires manquent de souffle. Bear se manifesta de nouveau

-« Je doute que nous soyons toujours à égalité ! » affirma Finch moqueur. En représailles John plongea et le fit couler à nouveau

-« Ca compte double ! » Affirma Reese

Finch le fixa un instant puis se rapprocha lentement. John le laissa faire, attendant la suite. Mais l'informaticien s'accrocha à son cou, se collant contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. John l'enlaça et lui rendit son baiser. Il sentit ses mains glisser le long de son corps en une douce caresse, parcourir son dos, le faisant délicieusement frémir, puis descendre et s'immiscer sous l'élastique du sous vêtement

-« Je change de tactique » murmura Finch en le taquinant de ses mains toujours plus audacieuse

-«Vous pensez corrompre votre coach par le charme ? » suggéra son partenaire

-« Après quatre jours sans vous ce n'est pas de rééducation dont j'ai besoin » chuchota Finch avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres

-« Moi non plus » rétorqua Reese. Saisissant le tissu de son maillot il tira dessus d'un geste sec pour le lui ôter et se mit aussitôt à le caresser doucement tout en l'embrassant. Finch gémit et s'agrippa à ses épaules. John descendit le long de son cou glissa vers une épaule mordillant doucement la peau tout en continuant de le torturer délicieusement de sa main sentant son souffle se faire plus court, ses gémissements plus forts. Toutefois Finch ne voulait pas abandonner si facilement, détachant une de ses mains il se mit à tirer de l'autre sur le sous vêtement de son partenaire, frustré de ses gestes rendus maladroits.

-« John… » Gémit-il plaintivement

Reese eut un petit rire moqueur

-« Vous voulez l'égalité Harold ? » lui chuchota t-il

-« Ou.. oui… ! » bredouilla celui-ci. Reese s'écarta un instant pour lui laisser le champ libre et l'informaticien put enfin obtenir ce qu'il voulait : faire disparaitre l'encombrant morceau de tissu et rendre à son partenaire ses savantes caresses

La salle ne résonna plus alors que du bruit de l'eau presque entièrement couverts par les soupirs et les gémissements des deux amants jusqu'à ce que le plaisir les emporte dans son monde

Finch laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire s'abandonnant complètement contre lui. Reese passa un bras autour de sa taille et de l'autre nagea jusqu'au bord du bassin. Il le saisit ensuite par les hanches pour le faire asseoir sur l'une des nacelles. Finch n'avait pas bougé. Il glissa les bras autour de son cou et continua d'y enfouir son visage chatouillant son partenaire de son souffle. Reese caressait son dos, posant quelques petits baisers de ci de là

-« Harold il va falloir qu'on arrête » murmura t-il après quelques instants

-« Hum ? »

-« Il va falloir qu'on arrête » répéta t-il

-« Quoi donc ? » interrogea mollement l'informaticien

-« De faire l'amour dans la piscine »

Finch tressaillit

-« Pourquoi ? » Il releva la tête « Vous n'aimez pas?» s'inquiéta t-il

-« Si » le rassura Reese « Trop même. Mais chaque fois vous vous laissez complément aller. Vous couleriez à pic si je ne vous rattrapais pas ! »

L'informaticien le fixa un instant puis se réinstalla tranquillement

-« Si ce n'est que cela nous pouvons continuer : vous me rattraperez toujours John » constata t-il avec un soupir satisfait

John sourit, touché de cette confiance absolue. Il posa un baiser sur ses cheveux

-« Toujours » chuchota t-il. Il laissa passer quelques minutes puis sentant son compagnon s'appesantir de plus en plus sur son épaule il bougea légèrement « Harold ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour la sieste » le taquina t-il

-« Pas envie de bouger » grogna l'informaticien

-« Nous pourrions allez dans la salle de repos ? »

-« Non » marmonna Finch

-« Je vous ferais un massage » précisa John

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Avec votre huile préférée »

-« Je peux peut être faire un effort »concéda l'informaticien. Il se détacha de son compagnon et fit remonter la nacelle tandis que John empruntait l'une des échelles. Il ramassa un drap de bain au passage et en enveloppa son partenaire, puis saisit deux serviettes entourant l'une autour de sa taille et se frictionnant les cheveux avec la seconde. Finch s'essuyait avec le drap. Taquin, John se rapprocha et se mit à lui essuyer énergiquement les cheveux avec sa serviette, tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire de gestes trop brusques

-« John ! » protesta Finch « Quand vous m'essuyez les cheveux ils sont deux fois plus ébouriffés »

Reese cessa mais posant la serviette autour de sa nuque il s'en servit pour le rapprocher et l'embrasser

-« Si vous râlez je supprime le massage ! » s'amusa t-il

-« Vous ne pourrez pas »

-« Et pourquoi pas ? »

-« Parce que vous aimez cela autant que moi » rétorqua Finch sur de lui, et, rajustant le drap autour de ses épaules, il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la salle de repos. Reese le suivit des yeux avec un sourire amusé puis s'empressa d'aller le rejoindre.

Et tandis que de petits rires ou le bruit de quelques baisers volés s'échappaient de la petite salle de repos, la grande salle retrouva son calme, seulement interrompu par les ronflements de Bear sur son matelas…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Leur nouveau numéro leur parvint au petit matin, la sonnerie du téléphone les tirant du sommeil. Reese se rapprocha aussitôt de son compagnon et le serra contre lui, nichant son visage dans son cou

-« C'est trop tôt » grogna t-il «Je n'ai pas encore préparé votre petit déjeuner»

-« Il n'y a pas d'heure pour les braves» soupira Finch

-« En plus vous sentez bon » remarqua John « Et vous avez la peau toute douce»

-« C'est l'huile de massage »

-« Vous êtes tentant » chuchota l'ex agent en déposant quelques baisers sur sa nuque

-« Vous dites ça à chaque fois John » remarqua l'informaticien en le repoussant doucement

-« Parce que c'est vrai à chaque fois » répliqua celui ci en continuant de le taquiner

-« Hum. Mais je crains que ce matin vous ne puissiez en profiter!»

-« Juste un peu? »

-« Le devoir nous appelle » rappela Finch d'un ton aussi ferme que possible. Reese poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme puis se décida à se lever. Il contourna le lit pour aider son compagnon, commençant par l'embrasser longuement dès qu'il le tint contre lui.

-« Je vais à la cuisine pendant que vous cherchez l'identité de notre numéro, ensuite je me prépare et j'y vais et ce programme ne souffre aucune discussion » précisa t-il prévenant toute protestation

-« D'accord » concéda Finch « Je crois que je ne vais pas risquer de vous contrarier »

-« Je suis déjà bien assez frustré » marmonna l'ex agent

-« J'avais deviné » se moqua l'informaticien. John fit la moue, lui vola un baiser et le lâcha finalement à contrecœur

-« Viens Bear c'est déjà l'heure du petit déjeuner » lança t-il en partant, insistant sur le mot "déjà", faisant sourire son compagnon

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese avança jusqu'au petit bureau et posa une assiette près de son partenaire

-« Merci »

-« Alors ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » Demanda l'ex agent en saisissant la photo d'un homme dans le bac de l'imprimante

-« Lucas Gillies, 30 ans, cariste, employé dans une entreprise de conditionnement, mariée à Elise Wayne depuis huit ans. Ils ont des jumeaux de six ans. Sa femme travaille au même endroit comme secrétaire. A première vue il n'a rien de particulier »

-« C'est souvent le cas au début » estima Reese

-« Je vais continuer à creuser. En attendant je vous ai envoyé les adresses »

-« D'abord vous allez prendre votre petit déjeuner. Ensuite vous pourrez aller à la bibliothèque » corrigea John

-« Oui chef » se moqua l'informaticien

-« Je suis sérieux, Bear va vous surveiller ! »

-« J'ai mieux à vous proposer » affirma Finch en se levant. Il posa les mains contre son torse et le repoussa pour le faire asseoir dans le canapé « Nous prenons notre petit déjeuner puis j'irais à la bibliothèque et vous commencerez la mission » énonça t-il en s'asseyant près de lui

-« Vous êtes sur ? » Pour toute réponse l'informaticien prit un beignet et l'approcha de sa bouche pour l'inviter à manger

Bear vint se frotter aux jambes de son second maître

-« N'as-tu pas déjà eu ta part ? » demanda celui-ci

-« Non il n'en a mangé qu'un »

-« Et ce n'est pas suffisant ? »

-« Deux c'est mieux »

-« Mais moins bien que trois ?» se moqua Finch

-« C'est vous qui l'avez dit ! » répondit aussitôt l'ex agent le regard malicieux

-« C'est sans espoir » soupira l'informaticien en lui tendant une autre bouchée. L'instant suivant il dut administrer une tape sur la main un peu trop aventurière de son partenaire qui avait entrepris une balade sur son genou « John. Restez tranquille »

-« Vous sentez toujours aussi bon » plaida Reese

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais aller prendre ma douche » se moqua Finch

-« Oui mais en attendant… »

-« Nous avons une mission » compléta l'informaticien

John fit la moue mais ne répondit pas, devinant qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

Finalement il quitta la maison un quart d'heure plus tard pour se diriger vers le domicile de leur numéro, laissant son compagnon finir de se préparer avant de rejoindre leur repaire.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John rappela son associé un peu avant le déjeuner

-« Du nouveau M Reese ? »

-« Tout est calme. Lucas a passé la matinée dans les hangars à vider des camions de livraison avec deux collègues. Sa femme est passée vers dix heures avec des gobelets de café. Je ne sais pas comment ça va entre eux mais il n'est pas descendu de son chariot et il ne pas paru faire très attention à elle. Les collègues m'ont semblé plus aimables que le mari »

-« Je n'ai pas d'information sur une éventuelle tension dans leur couple. Pas de projet de divorce en vue. Leur compte joint n'est pas très fourni mais ils parviennent tout de même à faire face aux dépenses, aux crédits de la maison et de la voiture et à faire quelques économies sur un compte épargne. Toutefois ces trois derniers mois il y a eu quelques retraits sur ce compte, pas de grosses sommes mais des débits assez réguliers, c'est étonnant puisqu'il est censé fructifier, et si j'en crois le registre de la banque c'est toujours M Gillies qui effectue ces retraits »

-« Lucas aurait-il des dépenses imprévues ? »

-« Je ne peux pas les retracer ce sont des achats en liquide »

-« Dommage »

-« Miss Gillies ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer chez elle pour le déjeuner avec ses fils. Son époux lui n'a qu'une demi heure de pause ce qui ne lui permets pas de rentrer. En revanche il termine à 15H et elle à 17H30 »

-« Donc ils ne se retrouvent que le soir ? »

-« Exact »

-« Bien. Je vais suivre Lucas pour voir à quoi il occupe ses après midi libre »

-« Entendu »

-« Vous avez pris votre douche ? »

Finch eut un mince sourire

-« Bien sur M Reese » se moqua t-il « Déçu ? »

-« Hum...non. Ce n'est pas si grave : j'aime tout autant votre eau de toilette » John perçu le soupir de son compagnon « A plus tard Finch ! » lança t-il joyeusement.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch continuait les recherches, passant au crible la vie du couple pour chercher un indice sur la menace potentielle. Lorsque son téléphone vibra il tendit machinalement la main pour le saisir avant de réaliser que l'appel venait de son portable personnel et non de celui qu'il utilisait pendant leurs missions. Il s'empara du second appareil et décrocha juste avant que le répondeur ne se déclenche

-« Oui ? » demanda t-il prudemment n'ayant pas eu le temps de vérifier l'identité de l'appelant

-« Oncle Harold ? C'est moi » entendit-il alors

-« Will ? » répondit-il joyeusement

-« Oui. Comment vas-tu ? »

-« Bien et toi ? Ca me fait plaisir de t'entendre »

-« Moi aussi. Ca faisait longtemps »

-« Trop longtemps » confirma Finch

-« Je sais : je ne t'appelle pas assez souvent. Mais toi non plus oncle Harold »

-« Je le reconnais »

-« On peut se rattraper. J'ai l'occasion de rentrer quelques jours »

-« Ah oui ? Quand arrives-tu ? »

-« Vendredi. Mon avion atterrit à midi »

 _« Dans deux jours »_ calcula Finch

-« Très bien. Je passerais te chercher à l'aéroport » annonça t-il

-« Super. Et cette fois promis : pas d'ennui en vue »

-« Je te fais confiance » s'amusa l'informaticien le comprenant à demi-mot

-« On pourra se voir ce week end ? »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas je peux prendre quelques jours, tu n'as pas souvent l'occasion de venir me voir je compte bien en profiter »

-« Encore mieux ! Et puis ça t'obligera à ralentir un peu. Je suis sur que tu travailles toujours autant sans savoir t'arrêter »

-« Je fais quelques efforts » Répondit Finch songeant inévitablement aux moments de détente qu'il s'offrait avec son compagnon

-« Tu devrais déléguer et prendre un peu plus de temps pour toi »

-« Et bien… au risque de te surprendre, cela m'arrive plus souvent qu'autrefois »

-« C'est très bien ça ! » remarqua le jeune homme « Je vais constater le changement alors »

-« A quel hôtel vas-tu descendre ? »

-« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé. Mon budget est un peu serré. Je me suis dit que peut être je pourrais loger chez toi, ne serait-ce qu'un jour au deux ? »

L'informaticien hésita.

-« Bien sur, tu es le bienvenue » répondit-il finalement. « Je peux t'héberger le temps de ton séjour. Combien de temps penses-tu rester en ville ? » Ajouta t-il cherchant à masquer son embarras

-« Une semaine environ. J'attends un autre contrat sous peu »

-« D'accord »

-« Dis-moi si c'est trop ? » Insista le jeune homme qui le trouvait inhabituellement hésitant

-«Allons, ce n'est pas un problème Will tu le sais bien »

-« Merci oncle Harold. J'ai hâte d'arriver. Nous pourrons visiter quelques expos ? »

-« Volontiers. Nous aviserons lorsque tu seras là »

-« Ok. Alors à bientôt ! »

-« Oui. A bientôt Will »

Finch raccrocha, partagé entre le plaisir à la perspective de revoir Will et l'embarras dans lequel le mettait son arrivée. Pas un instant il n'avait envisagé de refuser la suggestion du jeune homme. Il était toujours prêt à l'accueillir et à l'aider, seulement il ne vivait plus seul dans sa confortable petite maison art déco…

Il resta quelques instants à réfléchir. Comment Reese allait-il le prendre ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il n'avait que très peu évoqué le jeune homme à son compagnon. Quant à Will il n'était absolument pas au courant de sa vie privée. Comment allait-il lui présenter John ? Comme son associé ? Un ami ? Ou lui dirait-il la vérité sur leur relation ? Il n'avait pas envie de mentir, plus maintenant, mais il craignait la réaction du jeune homme…

Finalement il réalisa que ses craintes ternissaient grandement sa joie de revoir celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son neveu et il en resta contrarié. Bear dû le deviner. Il vint poser sa tête sur son genou et le fixa avec attention

-« Bear » murmura t-il « Toi aussi tu risques de surprendre mon invité. Avant de te connaître je n'avais pas vraiment de "relations canines" dans mon entourage » ironisa t-il « Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur ton soutien et j'espère surtout que j'aurais celui de ton maître » soupira t-il « Je lui parlerais dès ce soir, pas la peine de faire trainer les choses. Puis connaissant ton maître et son instinct il ne mettra sans doute pas longtemps à deviner que je lui cache quelque chose, alors autant agir rapidement » Cela ne le rassura pas mais au moins prendre une décision c'était déjà avancer.

.

OoooooooooO

.

A midi Reese vit Elise aller rejoindre son époux dans l'un des hangars, tenant à la main un petit sac isotherme qui contenait sans doute son déjeuner. Lucas, calé derrière le volant d'un chariot, se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main sans chercher à s'arrêter. Elle resta là quelques minutes puis voyant que son époux ne lui prêtait pas plus d'attention elle se décida à poser le sac dans un coin et à faire demi-tour. Elle traversa la cour, gagna le parking et quitta l'établissement, sans doute pour retourner chez elle voir ses fils comme l'avait indiqué Finch. A l'attitude du mari il était clair qu'une certaine distance s'était installée dans le couple, même s'ils n'avaient rien découvert à ce sujet c'était évident. Lucas finit par stopper son véhicule mais fut apostrophé par le collègue qui travaillait juste à côté

-« Dis donc t'es drôlement enthousiaste quand tu vois ta femme Luc ! » ironisa t-il

-« Je la vois tout les jours »

-« Tu l'as même pas embrassé »

-« Ca aussi j'y ai droit tout les jours »

-« Et alors la mienne c'est pareille mais quand je la vois je l'embrasse » remarqua l'homme

-« Ta femme ça fait que deux ans que tu la supportes. La mienne ça fait dix ans que je l'encaisse. On en reparlera dans quelques années ! » Répliqua Lucas

-« Oh comment t'en parles ! »

Le cariste se laissa glisser en bas de son chariot

-« Mêle-toi de tes affaires Ali. Les miennes ne regardent que moi ok ? »

-« T'énerve pas Luc »

-« Je t'aurais prévenu ! » ajouta celui-ci menaçant. Il se dirigea vers la cour, saisissant le sac au passage, puis marcha jusqu'à un autre hangar un peu à l'écart. Reese qui le suivait de loin le vit passer par l'arrière, ouvrant une petite porte avec une clé qu'il avait pris dans sa poche. Avant qu'elle ne se referme il eut le temps d'apercevoir un escalier et une autre porte. Il se demandait s'il allait le suivre ou chercher une autre issue lorsqu'il vit approcher une femme, grande, une peu forte, et vêtue en ouvrière elle semblait venir du hangar abritant le cartonnage. Elle avança prudemment et emprunta la même porte que Lucas. John fronça les sourcils, devinant le but de cette "réunion". Il attendit quelques instants puis traversa la cour et poussa la porte mais celle-ci avait été refermé à clé, ce qui ne constituait pas un obstacle pour l'ex agent. Il entra sans difficulté et aux bruits qui lui parvinrent du premier étage il comprit qu'il avait deviné juste. _« Lucas a donc une maîtresse »_ songea t-il _« De là à imaginer qu'il en devient une menace pour sa femme… »_

Il ressortit du hangar et s'installa dans un recoin à l'écart. Après quelques minutes il décida d'écouter une éventuelle conversation entre les deux amants en enclenchant le téléphone de leur numéro, il espérait juste ne pas se connecter trop tôt. Ce qu'il entendit le rassura, visiblement le couple avait des projets dont il était pressé de discuter

-« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas plutôt demain ? Tu passes la journée avec le contremaitre il pourra témoigner que tu es resté avec lui ! »

-« Justement il ne va pas me lâcher, je n'aurais pas le temps d'aller arranger sa voiture »

-« Mais tu vas faire quoi alors ? »

-« Je vais faire en sorte d'être rapide et que les gars ne remarquent pas que je m'absente cinq minutes »

-« N'oublie pas tes gants pour les empreintes ! »

-« De toute façon si on les retrouve ça peut être normal c'est moi qui entretien les bagnoles à la maison »

-« T'es sur de pas vouloir attendre demain ? »

-« Non je te dis que demain c'est plus compliqué ! En plus les gosses seraient chez la nounou demain et elle me les rendrait à l'heure et je me retrouverais avec les deux dans les pattes ! Aujourd'hui ils sont chez les grand parents, eux vont les garder "pour m'aider" je serais plus tranquille ! »

-« Tu as toujours l'intention de les mettre en pension ? »

-« Evidemment comment tu veux que je m'en occupe ? Puis ça évitera la guerre quand tu viendras habiter à la maison »

-« Ouais c'est sur »

-« J'ai ressorti le contrat ce matin, il est valable en cas d'accident de la route. Avec l'argent de l'assurance vie je pourrais rembourser les crédits on sera tranquille »

-« Et déménager ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? Je vends et j'achète ailleurs. T'as peur des fantômes ? » Se moqua Lucas

-« Non. Mais je préférerais me sentir chez moi »

-« Au début t'aura qu'à refaire la déco ! »

-« Tu ferais mieux d'y retourner. Si t'es en retard ça va attirer l'attention »

-« T'as raison c'est pas le jour ! Bon tout à l'heure je passe à l'action. Et on reste une semaine sans se voir c'est plus sur »

-« Oui c'est le plan »

Reese coupa la conversation. Il en savait bien assez. Il appela Lionel a qui il résuma la situation et qui lui promit de passer à 17H puis appela son associé à qui il fit le même résumé

-« M Gillies aurait dû choisir le divorce » estima Finch « C'est efficace et cela ne lui aurait pas fait risquer la prison »

-« Oui mais c'est aussi plus long, plus compliqué, plus cher et moins bénéfique qu'un crime réussi »

-« Hum. Votre rationalisme me surprendra toujours M Reese »

-« Tant mieux Finch. Tant que je vous surprendrais ça voudra dire que la routine ne nous a pas encore rattrapé comme pour Elise et Lucas »

-« La vie que nous menons est loin d'être routinière je crois que nous sommes à l'abri»

-« Dans les missions. Mais au quotidien ? »

-« Oh je pense qu'il en va de même pour notre quotidien John : le matin je ne sais jamais d'avance si je dois m'attendre à un beignet ou à un croissant » le taquina Finch

-« Alors je ferais en sorte que vous ne puissiez jamais deviner » répondit Reese sur le même ton « Bien. Lionel viendra constater à 17H. Je ne devrais pas rentrer trop tard, nous aurons peut être une soirée tranquille ? »

Finch se rappela alors l'appel qu'il avait reçu. La soirée ne serait peut être pas aussi sereine que John l'espérait. Toutefois il préféra mettre de côté ses préoccupations.

-« J'espère, cela vous ferait du bien. Vous n'avez pas chômé ces derniers temps » remarqua t-il simplement

-« Vous non plus. Alors espérons que la machine attendra demain pour rappeler. A tout à l'heure Finch »

-« A tout à l'heure » répéta machinalement l'informaticien

.

Reese reprit sa surveillance. Du poste qu'il avait choisit il prit des photos très nettes de Lucas occupé à saboter la voiture de son épouse. Avec ça et la conversation préalablement enregistrée, Fusco ne devrait pas avoir beaucoup de peine à les faire avouer. A 15H Lucas quitta son travail, prenant soin de passer au secrétariat saluer sa femme, ce qui surprit agréablement celle-ci. John pinça les lèvres devant la fausseté de l'individu. A 17H l'inspecteur vint le rejoindre avec un technicien qui devait constater le sabotage. Ils se rendirent d'abord au bureau afin d'avertir Elise du danger qui pesait sur elle. La jeune femme ne voulu d'abord pas les croire mais devant les photos elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Le technicien ne fit que confirmer le projet par son expertise. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à ses comparses la maladresse du sabotage « Même si l'accident avait eut lieu le premier expert venu se serait rendu compte de la manœuvre à moins que la voiture n'ai complètement flambée, et encore. Pas trop doué votre gars » avait t-il conclu, perplexe

Lionel était allé arrêter Janice, la maîtresse, comme elle finissait sa journée, et avait envoyé chercher le mari qui était tranquillement installé chez lui. « Il attend la visite de la police il va l'avoir » avait-il commenté, moqueur, « Mais pas exactement pour ce qu'il espère ! ». Un agent avait reconduit Elise chez ses parents pour qu'elle y retrouve ses fils et le soutien dont elle aurait besoin.

-« File chez toi maintenant superman ! » avait conclu Fusco « Fait pas attendre ton précieux patron ! »

-« C'est ça Lionel. Je le saluerais de ta part »

-« Tu peux même l'embrasser pour moi » le taquina ce dernier

-« Même pas en rêve inspecteur ! » répliqua Reese provoquant un éclat de rire de son complice. L'ex agent retourna rapidement à son véhicule, pressé de rentrer retrouver son compagnon.


	2. Décision

_En avant pour la suite ! (Ca va cogiter je le sens)_

 _._

 _Jade : Le même but c'est sur…_

 _CoolMhouse : Mais non tu as raison : exprime toi !_

 _Coljayjay : Mumuse a bien compris ton message personnel et elle s'y est mis patience !_

 _Paige : Tu devines bien : rien n'est jamais simple avec nos associés…_

 _Jany : A voir…_

 _Ninja : On oublie sa flemme : p_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

Reese entra dans la maison et fut comme d'habitude accueilli joyeusement par son chien. Il remarqua aussi une bonne odeur provenant de la cuisine. Il se débarrassa de son manteau, de sa veste, et passa la tête à la porte du salon

-« Vous êtes là ? » demanda t-il, puis il aperçu son compagnon assit dans le canapé avec un livre dans les mains. Il s'avança et Finch leva la tête pour recevoir son baiser

-« C'est terminé ? »

-« Oui. Fusco a bouclé Lucas et sa maîtresse, il n'y a plus de danger pour Elise »

-« Bien. Encore une affaire classée » jugea Finch « et qui se termine bien » estima t-il en examinant son agent d'un regard inquisiteur ce qui fit sourire celui-ci

-« Non je ne suis pas blessé patron ! » affirma t-il en prenant place à côté de lui « Ca sent bon. Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda t-il

-« Rassurez vous je n'ai rien cuisiné. J'ai juste mis à réchauffer le plat que j'ai acheté chez le traiteur » se moqua Finch

-« Mais je n'ai rien contre vos expériences culinaires. Vous pouvez cuisiner autant que vous voulez » répondit John tout en basculant pour poser la tête sur les genoux de son compagnon d'un geste naturel. L'informaticien croisa son regard malicieux

-« Mais bien sur M Reese »

-« Je suis sérieux. Votre dernière tentative était une réussite Harold ! »

-« C'était une omelette John ! »

-« Au parmesan ! » précisa l'ex agent « Ca change tout ! »

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« Si vous le dites »

-« Et je le confirme » insista Reese. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au plaisir d'être avec son compagnon. Finch retint son livre d'une main pour caresser doucement ses cheveux de l'autre. John sourit à la caresse et soupira de bien être

L'informaticien profita quelques minutes de ce moment de détente hors du temps mais il n'était plus vraiment concentré sur sa lecture se rappelant sa préoccupation du jour.

-« John j'ai quelque chose à vous dire »

-« Oui ? » demanda prudemment l'ex agent, interpellé par son ton sérieux

-« Vous souvenez vous de Nathan ? »

-« Bien sur »

-« Et de son fils ? »

-« Vous m'en avez dit quelques mots » murmura John songeant à l'époque du début de leur collaboration lorsqu'il avait découvert l'existence du jeune homme en épiant secrètement celui qui n'était encore que son patron aux innombrables secrets

-« Will m'a appelé ce matin »

-« Il est de retour à New York ? »

-« De passage pour une semaine »

-« Ca doit vous faire plaisir »

-« En effet »

-« Vous le rencontrez quand ? »

-« Il arrive vendredi midi. Et en fait… » Finch hésita

-« Oui ? »

-« Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir chez moi »

-« Oh » Murmura Reese « Il connait cette maison ? »

-« Il est l'une des rares personnes à la connaitre pour y être venu deux ou trois fois alors qu'il accompagnait son père »

-« Ok. Vous avez dit oui ? »

-« Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de le voir » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Je sais. Vous avez bien fait » approuva Reese

-« Vous trouvez ? »

-« Cela vous fera du bien de le retrouver » insista l'ex agent « J'irais m'installer au loft jeudi soir » ajouta t-il, gardant un air neutre pour masquer sa contrariété, mais il ne voulait pas décevoir son compagnon

Finch tressaillit. L'empressement avec lequel Reese lui annonçait son déménagement avait quelque chose de perturbant, il ne semblait même pas douter de la solution…

-« Cela ne vous dérange pas ? » hasarda t-il

-« Bien sur que non puisque cela vous fait plaisir »

-« Certes mais… »

-« Je doute que Will s'attende à trouver son oncle en couple en arrivant Harold, surtout avec un autre homme » s'amusa Reese

-« Vous avez raison » concéda Finch

-« Il est plus simple que je m'installe au loft. Nous nous verrons à la bibliothèque ? Et puis nous garderons le contact » John saisit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres « Cette semaine va être interminable. Promettez-moi de m'appeler si quelque chose n'allait pas. Je trouverais un prétexte pour vous rejoindre »

-« Promis » murmura Finch

-« Bien » approuva John continuant à jouer avec sa main, le faisant frissonner « Nous devrions aller diner avant que le plat ne devienne moins agréable à l'odeur »

-« Oui vous avez raison » approuva machinalement l'informaticien

Reese se redressa et l'aida à se lever. Il le tira en avant et le réceptionna dans ses bras

-« Je continuerais mes massages au dessert, vous avez besoin de vous détendre »

-« Etrangement votre massage ne me détendait pas totalement» objecta Finch

-« Ah non ? » se moqua l'ex agent

-« Il vous faudra revoir votre copie M Reese »

-« Alors je vais la corriger. Et j'y passerais la nuit s'il le faut M Finch ! Vous savez combien je suis têtu ? »

-« Oh oui ! » approuva l'informaticien. John lui vola un baiser et l'entraina dans la cuisine en riant.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La matinée du lendemain fut tranquille. La machine ne se manifesta pas et Reese en profita pour aller aider leur complice. Il revint vers 15H et décida de se détendre en s'installant dans le canapé pendant que son compagnon faisait quelques mises à jour sur son système.

Finch releva la tête, satisfait de ses résultats. Il consultât l'heure à l'écran et voyant qu'il était déjà 16H20 il décida d'aller préparer des boissons dans la petite cuisine, Bear l'accompagnant comme un fidèle assistant. Il revint dix minutes plus tard et tendit la tasse de café à son partenaire

-« Merci »

-« Vous avez trouvé un article intéressant? » demanda l'informaticien en désignant le journal que Reese n'avait pas lâché depuis un quart d'heure «Vous sembliez absorbé »

-« Je lisais un reportage sur une agression » John leva le journal

-« L'affaire Elaine Stanford. J'en ai entendu parler » approuva Finch avant de retourner à son fauteuil

-« Je me demandais pourquoi la machine ne nous a pas envoyé le numéro de cette femme »

-« Pour ce que j'en ai lu Miss Stanford a été agressé lors d'un cambriolage qui a mal tourné. La machine ne détecte que les intentions homicides dûment préméditées M Reese »

-« C'est vrai mais c'est dommage. Surtout que dans ce cas j'ai du mal à croire en la théorie du cambriolage »

-« Il y en avait eu plusieurs dans ce quartier. Ce qui n'est pas surprenant c'est un quartier chic »

-« Justement. Ce cambrioleur n'avait jamais fait preuve de violence avant »

-« Mais il n'avait sans doute jamais été confronté à une rencontre non plus. D'après ce que l'ont sait il n'avait dévalisé que des maisons vides. Et d'ailleurs cela aurait dû être le cas du manoir Stanford. A l'origine Miss Stanford ne devait pas se trouver chez elle ce soir là »

-« Oui c'est ce qui est dit mais je persiste à penser qu'un simple cambrioleur aurait pris la fuite en constatant que quelqu'un était présent dans la maison plutôt que d'agresser la maitresse des lieux » Reese secoua la tête «La majorité de ces types ne sont pas violents et ils préfèrent se défiler lorsqu'ils trouvent quelqu'un sur leur chemin »

-« Il existe une exception alors » suggéra Finch. L'ex agent eut une moue dubitative «Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'autre chose? Le cambriolage n'aurait été qu'un prétexte? »

-« Je ne sais pas mais cela me semble plus logique »

-« Mais nous en reviendrions au premier propos. S'il s'agissait d'une tentative de meurtre déguisée nous aurions obtenu son numéro »

-« Je reste sceptique quand même et Lionel pense comme moi. Nous en avons discuté à midi. Lui se demande si ce n'était pas en rapport avec le projet de divorce de la victime. Apparemment elle avait déposé une requête une semaine avant l'agression »

-« J'ai lu cette information. Mais son époux avait un alibi pour la soirée »

-« Il a put s'offrir les services d'un homme de main? »

-« Et on en revient à la préméditation » rétorqua Finch

-« C'est vrai » Admit Reese « C'est une défaillance de la machine alors? » suggéra t-il, taquin

-« La machine ne se trompe jamais M Reese » remarqua l'informaticien sachant que c'était la réplique qu'attendait son compagnon. Celui ci sourit et repris sa lecture

-« J'ignorais que l'inspecteur Fusco était en charge de l'affaire » affirma Finch en reprenant place face à son écran

-« Il ne l'est pas. C'est un de ses collègues qui a le dossier. Elaine n'est pas morte donc ce n'est pas du ressort de la criminelle. A voir si elle sort un jour du coma ou pas »

-« Tout est possible. Il existe des cas de personne se réveillant après plusieurs années »

-« Son collègue est un débutant. Comme l'affaire l'intéresse Lionel s'en est un peu mêlé »

-« Et vous avez déjeuné ensemble » remarqua Finch innocemment

-« Oui. Et je ne vous ai pas appelé car je n'avais pas envie que vous veniez nous rejoindre » précisa Reese sans lever les yeux de son journal

-« Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair » remarqua l'informaticien un peu surprit

-« Je trouve que vous voyez trop souvent Lionel et ça ne me plaît pas » énonça tranquillement l'ex agent

-« John! » s'étrangla Finch. Il se tourna vers lui pour voir s'il était sérieux mais celui ci leva la tête et lui adressa un mince sourire. L'informaticien soupira puis commença de nouvelles manipulations

-« Hum. Harold? »

-« Oui? »

-« Vous ne me dites rien? Même pas une petite remarque?»

-« Non »

-« Non? »

-« Je n'ai plus d'argument à vous opposer M Reese. Donc je préfère garder le silence» John grogna «Et puis peut être que cela ne me déplait pas ? » ajouta Finch avec un petit sourire entendu. Il devina que son partenaire se rapprochait de lui, puis sentit ses mains sur ses épaules

-« Vous m'aimez jaloux Harold? » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille

-« Je crois que je n'ai guère le choix à ce sujet John »

-« Alors vous serez déçu si je vous dis que nous avons juste avalé un sandwich et que c'était trop rapide pour que je vous invite à nous rejoindre ? »

-« Peut être un peu? »

-« Comment puis-je me rattraper? »

Finch se pencha en arrière et lui adressa un sourire mutin. Reese se décala et l'embrassa tendrement

-« Ca vous va? »

-« C'est un bon début »

John fronça les sourcils

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui lance ce genre de réplique d'habitude? »

-« Vous avez vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi M Reese » soupira l'informaticien en prenant un air dépité. John gloussa

-« J'adore l'idée » s'amusa t-il. Desserrant la cravate de son partenaire il entreprit de parcourir son cou. Finch ferma les yeux et le laissa faire. Il passa la main dans les courts cheveux de son compagnon comme celui ci retirait un bouton puis un second. La sonnerie du téléphone les fit sursauter

-« Ah non! » protesta Reese « Elle choisit mal son moment! »

-« C'est souvent le cas de votre point de vue John » le taquina Finch

-« Je vous rappelle qu'elle m'a privé de vous hier matin »

-« Il y aura d'autre matin d'après massage »

-« Je vous promet qu'au prochain je prendrais soin de débrancher tout les téléphones! »

Finch sourit, lui donna un baiser puis se tourna vers son système et décrocha le téléphone. Reese se chargea de lui ramener les ouvrages et attendit ses instructions

-« Iris Waldez, 22 ans, étudiante en troisième année de psychologie. Tiens, nous sommes en terrain de connaissance » affirma l'informaticien

-« Ah oui? Pourtant son visage ne me dit rien » répondit l'ex agent en examinant la photo qui venait d'être imprimée

-« Son frère Armando est le propriétaire du salon de thé où nous nous arrêtons quelque fois en revenant du parc »

-« D'accord. Donc il faudra être vigilant. J'ignorais que Armando avait une sœur »

-« Apparemment ils ne sont que deux. Les parents, Alma et Wally Waldez ont créé le salon et l'ont exploité durant trente ans puis ils se sont retirés en Illinois d'où était originaire l'épouse et où ils ont repris une cafétéria. Avant de partir ils ont partagé le salon entre leurs deux enfants. Leur fils avait 25 ans et il a prit la relève. Sa sœur avait 19 ans et ne s'y intéressait visiblement pas. Dès l'année suivante elle a revendu ses parts à son frère ce qui lui a permit de payer ses études sans avoir à travailler. Enfin au début car depuis quelques mois elle a du reprendre un travail à mi temps, je suppose pour assurer son loyer »

-« L'argent a filé trop vite ? »

-« Si l'on s'en réfère à ces photos qu'elle a posté sur sa page d'un certain réseau social Miss Waldez a une passion qui peut s'avérer très couteuse : la moto »

Reese se pencha vers l'écran

-« Si l'engin avec lequel elle pose lui appartient il est clair que la "bourse d'étude" a dû y passer » jugea t-il « Un petit ami? »

-« A priori elle est célibataire depuis sa rupture avec le président de son club de motard il y a environ huit mois »

-« Je pense que pour la suivre je vais devoir adopter le même mode de déplacement »

-« Vous serez prudent? » interrogea spontanément l'informaticien

-« Vous savez bien que je maitrise Finch »

-« Je suis bien placé pour cela mais vous n'en serez pas moins plus exposé »

-« Je commence par quoi? Son appartement? »

-« A cette heure elle doit encore être en cours. Jusqu'à 18H30 normalement »

-« Ok j'y vais» Reese embrassa son partenaire « Je passe chez moi récupérer ma moto et je vais... à l'adresse reçue sur mon téléphone? » suggéra t-il

-« Par exemple » approuva l'informaticien

-« A tout à l'heure» affirma l'ex agent en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de quitter la bibliothèque

Reese suivit son plan mais lorsqu'il parvint devant l'immeuble il constata qu'Iris était chez elle. Il contacta son associé

-« Finch notre étudiante est déjà chez elle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a séché les cours »

-« D'après son dossier universitaire, auquel je viens d'accéder, ce ne serait pas la première fois » répondit celui ci

-« Pas aussi studieuse que prévu alors? Ses notes doivent s'en ressentir non? »

-« En effet. Elle a obtenu de brillants résultats lors de sa première année. Lors de la seconde ils furent corrects, juste suffisants pour l'admission en troisième année. Celle ci en revanche est un échec. Les notes qu'elle a obtenue depuis le début de l'année sont mauvaises et il semble qu'elle ai cessé d'aller en cours depuis la rentrée de janvier à quelques exceptions près »

-« Qu'est ce qui a pu la changer ? Sa rupture ? »

-« J'en doute. Elle a eu lieu avant les vacances d'été donc bien avant la reprise des cours et d'après les photos que Miss Waldez a posté elle ne s'est pas ennuyée pendant lesdites vacances, ce serait même plutôt le contraire. Elle n'avait rien d'une jeune femme déprimée »

-« Donc c'est autre chose » jugea Reese « Une nouvelle rencontre non officielle ? Ou un désintérêt pour le sujet ? Elle s'est peut être rendu compte qu'elle se trompait de voie ? »

-« Elle a écrit plusieurs messages disant que pour la majorité, ses professeurs de l'année sont mortellement ennuyeux et qu'elle a l'impression de stagner. Toutefois depuis janvier elle ne fait plus de commentaire sur ses études »

-« Logique si elle ne va plus en cours »

-« Il existe deux exceptions. Les cours des sciences du comportement programmés les lundi et jeudi matin et ceux de psychologie appliquée qui ont lieu les lundi, jeudi et vendredi après midi. Elle n'en a manqué aucun depuis la rentrée. Le premier est animé par un officier de police en retraite et le second par un professeur agrégé»

-« Et si ce n'était pas seulement le cours qui l'intéressait? »

-« C'est une idée » estima Finch « Je vais me renseigner sur les deux enseignants dès que j'en aurais fini avec ses comptes. En attendant Miss Waldez ne devrait plus tarder à se rendre à son travail, elle est de service ce soir, à partir de 19H. Vous aurez le champs libre »

-« D'accord. Dès qu'elle sera sortie j'irais équiper son appartement puis je la retrouverais à son travail. C'est dans un centre commercial ? »

-« Oui. Ce soir c'est 19H -23H pour elle. J'espère que vous pourrez la surveiller de l'extérieur de la cellule M Reese. Je crains que vous ne soyez pas très concerné par les produits que vends Miss Waldez »

-« C'est à dire? »

-« Des cosmétiques et des parfums mais il n'y a pas de rayon homme dans la boutique»

-« Au pire je peux acheter un coffret cadeau et nous l'offrirons à une amie. Une amie avec un sacré caractère »

-« Alors choisissez bien M Reese elle a des gouts très tranchés » s'amusa Finch qui voyait parfaitement à qui il faisait allusion « Mais aussi très sur » ajouta t-il plus sérieusement

-« Et un goût du déguisement fort apprécié n'est ce pas M Wren? » taquina John

-«Hum. C'est certain » approuva l'informaticien du bout des lèvres « Je vais me remettre au travail »

-« Perturbé Harold? » se moqua Reese

-« Non pas du tout »

-« Vraiment? Je parie que vous avez rougit!» L'informaticien garda un silence prudent « Et bien? J'ai raison Harold ? »

-« Peut être mais je ne vous le dirais pas John. J'ai pitié de vous, ainsi je vous éviterais toute frustration puisque vous ne pourrez profiter de votre prétexte favori. A plus tard! » Ajouta précipitamment l'informaticien avant de raccrocher

Reese ne put s'empêcher de rire et se promit qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch le rappela vers 20H

-« Tout va bien John?»

-« C'est tranquille. Je ne pensais pas que tant de clientes se rendaient dans leur parfumerie en soirée»

-« Elles profitent du passage au supermarché je suppose. J'ai fini d'éplucher les comptes de Miss Waldez. Sans surprise j'ai retrouvé la trace de l'acquisition de la moto qui a beaucoup entamé ses économies. A part cela je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier. Elle a, disons, un budget d'étudiante »

-« Pas de rentrée d'argent suspecte donc pas de trafic ou autre commerce lucratif, on peut écarter cette piste»

-« A priori oui »

-« Vous êtes à la maison? »

-« Pas encore. Nous n'allons plus tarder »

-« Allez-vous reposer. Et n'oubliez pas de dîner »

-« Oui oui » répondit Finch distraitement

-« Harold! Vous ne comptez pas affamer notre chien? » Argumenta Reese

Formulé de cette façon il savait bien que son compagnon ne résisterait pas

-« Certainement pas John. Nous nous en occuperons en rentrant »

-« C'est mieux »

-« Et vous ? »

-« Je verrais tout à l'heure »

-« Vous enfreignez vos règles? »

-« Disons que je les assoupli pour moi parce que je n'ai pas de médicament à prendre et de muscles sportifs à entretenir »

Finch comprit qu'il voulait détourner l'attention de sa réflexion sur les médicaments et lui en fut reconnaissant

-«"Muscles sportifs"» répéta t-il jouant le jeu « Etes vous certain qu'il ne s'agisse que de cela? Ce n'est pas tout à fait l'avis de la vétérinaire! »

-« Elle a du mal calculer Finch »

-« Mais bien sur M Reese! »

-« Il n'y a pas plus sportif que Bear » insista l'ex agent. Il entendit le malinois manifester sa présence

-« Bien sur tu approuves ton maître » constata l'informaticien. « Et bien je vais donc rentrer faire diner notre "sportif" » se moqua t-il « John? » ajouta t-il d'un ton plus sérieux

-« Oui? »

-« Si Miss Waldez termine à 23H vous ne rentrerez probablement pas avant minuit »

-« Certainement. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait ce genre d'emploi du temps. Il sera trop tard pour que je repasse vous voir »

-« L'avion de Will atterrit à midi John. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rejoindre le loft dès ce soir cela peut attendre demain matin » tenta Finch

-« Si vous êtes sur. Je ne demande pas mieux » constata Reese rassurant son compagnon

-« Alors je vous attendrais »

-« A tout à l'heure Harold »

Finch raccrocha, rassuré, et reprit plus volontiers le chemin de son domicile. S'il ne pouvait écarter la séparation de ces prochains jours au moins avait-il pu gagner quelques heures.

.

Reese revint un peu après minuit. Il se glissa sans bruit dans la maison puis dans la chambre. Il se dévêtit rapidement puis s'allongea près de son compagnon, doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Mais Finch ne dormait qu'à moitié et il se tourna aussitôt vers lui pour se blottir dans ses bras. John sourit à ce reflexe et posa un baiser sur son front. La pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit, comment allait-il pouvoir se passer de ce genre d'instants ces prochains jours? Il la chassa pour ne pas assombrir l'instant. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'allaient pas se voir du tout, ils trouveraient bien quelques minutes pour eux. Malgré cette constatation rassurante il mit tout de même un peu de temps à s'endormir...

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin Reese s'éveilla d'un sommeil un peu perturbé, il s'étira et se tourna vers son compagnon pour le regarder dormir mais il croisa son regard pâle qui le fixait

-« Déjà réveillé ? » chuchota t-il en lui donnant un baiser

-« Je n'avais plus sommeil »

-« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

-« Rien »

-« Hum ? »

-« D'accord » concéda Finch « J'appréhende un peu notre séparation. La dernière ne m'a pas laissée d'excellents souvenirs »

-« Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose Harold. Je ne serais jamais très loin et vous n'allez pas venir me rejoindre en pleine mission pour m'avouer une mauvaise nouvelle ? » Rétorqua Reese qui voyait parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion

-« Non. Je n'ai plus ce genre de secret désormais » L'informaticien tendit la main pour serrer la sienne « Mais j'ai besoin de votre présence » avoua t-il

-« Moi aussi » murmura John « Heureusement nous nous y connaissons en rendez vous clandestins » se moqua t-il

-« Si je disais la vérité à Will ? » demanda brusquement l'informaticien

-« C'est vous qui décidez Harold. Je ne vous forcerais jamais à prendre ce genre de décision »

-« La plupart de nos amis sont au courant »

-« C'est vrai. Mais considérez-vous Will de cette façon ? »

-« Pas tout à fait » concéda l'informaticien.

Reese aurait aimé qu'il ajoute que cette différence n'était pas très importante et qu'elle ne lui paraissait pas un obstacle à la vérité mais Finch garda le silence. Il en fut un peu déçu mais n'en montra rien.

De son côté Finch aurait aimé que son compagnon se montre plus insistant tout en sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il le fasse, toujours désireux de respecter ses choix.

L'ex agent se leva

-« Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Vous avez envie de quelque chose en particulier ? »

-« Non. C'est toujours très bien »

Reese sourit et l'embrassa

-« Merci M Finch » s'amusa t-il

L'informaticien le suivit des yeux comme il quittait la chambre suivit comme son ombre par son chien. Il se leva à son tour puis se prépara rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie de trainer, juste envie de profiter de chaque minute avec lui.

Une fois prêt, il descendit et resta un instant sur le seuil à observer l'image familière de son partenaire devant la cuisinière, taquinant son chien installé à ses pieds

-« Vous arrivez juste à temps » lança John sans même avoir besoin de se retourner. Finch prit place et ne fut pas vraiment surpris de trouver son petit déjeuner préféré dans l'assiette que l'ex agent déposa aussitôt devant lui « Ca vous va ? »

-« Vous connaissez trop mes points faibles John » Ce dernier lui adressa un large sourire satisfait et s'installa près de lui

-« Bear apprécie un peu moins mais à chacun son tour » jugea t-il

-« Et quand est le votre ? » demanda spontanément l'informaticien

-« Chaque fois que l'un de vous est satisfait » rétorqua Reese. « Je ne vais pas tarder, j'ignore si notre numéro est matinale »

-« Elle a un cours de psychologie appliquée cet après midi. L'un de ceux qu'elle ne manque pas »

-« Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de me glisser dans la salle »

-« Je crois qu'elle est accessible aux étudiants qui préparent l'examen en candidat libre »

-« Je ne suis pas un peu vieux pour le rôle ? » s'amusa Reese

-« Il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'instruire »

-« Non vous avez raison. D'ailleurs je ne manquerais pour rien au monde mes cours d'histoire de l'art avec mon professeur personnel »

-« Vous en avez de la chance d'avoir des cours particuliers » répondit Finch jouant le jeu

-« Oh oui ! Vraiment beaucoup ! Non seulement mon professeur est très intelligent, je dirais même incollable dans bien des domaines, mais surtout il est extrêmement séduisant »

-« Dois-je être jaloux ? »

-« Peut être bien ? » suggéra John

-« Hum. Je vais devoir m'occuper de lui alors. Je suis comme mon compagnon : je ne supporte pas la concurrence »

-« Toujours sa mauvaise influence ? »

-« J'en ai peur »

-« C'est un mauvais sujet » jugea Reese d'un ton sérieux « Mais je vous déconseille tout de même d'en changer » ajouta t-il taquin

-« Ca ne me viendrais même pas à l'idée » chuchota Finch avant de l'embrasser

Ils terminèrent leur repas puis l'ex agent remonta pour se préparer. L'informaticien vérifia son ordinateur et constata que leur numéro dormait encore. John redescendit quelques minutes plus tard

-« Voulez vous que j'emmène Bear ? » demanda t-il incertain

-« Non. Je crois qu'il sera mieux à la maison »

-« Moi aussi. Et puis je serais rassuré qu'il veille sur vous »

-« C'est un excellent ange gardien »

John s'approcha et enlaça son partenaire

-« La mission ne devrait pas être très compliquée. C'est surtout de la surveillance. J'éviterais de vous appeler sauf s'il y avait une urgence, mais vous, n'oubliez pas de m'appeler au moindre problème »

-« Promis. Mais tout ira bien. Je ne suis pas en mission moi. Mais vous promettez moi d'être prudent »

-« Comme toujours »

-« J'ai un doute quand je ne peux pas vous le répéter régulièrement »

-« J'y penserais » affirma John en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Finch saisit son visage et approfondit le baiser

-« Nous devrions y aller avant que je n'ai plus le courage de vous lâcher »

-« Vous avez raison » concéda l'informaticien à contrecœur. Reese intima à Bear de retourner à son panier et ils quittèrent la maison, lui pour reprendre la mission, Finch pour passer à la bibliothèque vérifier son installation avant de se rendre à l'aéroport.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese patienta toute la matinée devant l'immeuble d'Iris. La jeune femme se leva tard, passa un temps que l'ex agent trouva interminable dans la salle de bains puis quitta enfin son appartement vers 11H30 munie d'un sac à dos. Elle se rendit directement chez son frère qui visiblement l'attendait pour le déjeuner. L'ex agent enclencha son portable espérant entendre quelques informations

-« Ca va petite sœur ? Tu as l'air fatigué ? »

-« C'est rien, je me suis juste couchée tard »

-« Tu ne devrais pas, si tu ne dors pas suffisamment tu manqueras de concentration »

-« Je sais Armando mais il faut bien que je révise ! »

-« Le programme est si lourd que ça ? »

-« On a pas mal de cours différents et vraiment beaucoup de choses à retenir »

-« Quand même. Ce n'est pas logique de vous donner une telle charge de travail ! Je me demande comment font tes copains obligés de bosser pour financer leur année »

-« C'est très compliqué je suppose »

-« Heureusement que tu y échappes ! »

-« Ouais j'ai de la chance » mentit la jeune femme

-« Et sinon tu as enfin reçu la copie de tes notes ? C'est quand même dingue de perdre les relevés on se demande ce qu'ils fabriquent au secrétariat, c'est un manque de compétence !»

-« Non, mais en fait je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de repasser au service administratif »

-« Tu veux que j'y fasse un saut un de ces jours ? »

-« Ca ne servirait à rien ils ne délivrent pas de documents aux "étrangers" et tu n'es plus étudiant ! »

-« Non et j'en suis bien heureux, les études c'était vraiment pas mon truc, moi je préfère la pratique ! »

-« Ca marche le salon en ce moment ? »

-« C'est calme. Ca ira mieux aux beaux jours, pour l'instant c'est plutôt les habitués »

-« Vois le bon côté des choses : ça te laisse le temps de déjeuner avec ta petite sœur chérie » se moqua Iris

-« C'est vrai et ça me fait plaisir »

De la place où il était installé Reese pouvait constater que le salon de thé, qui pourtant proposait une formule club sandwich le midi, était relativement désert. Le serveur employé par Armando n'était réellement pas débordé. Il décida de se rendre sur place, il pourrait ainsi se rapprocher de leur numéro même s'il doutait qu'une quelconque menace surgisse dans les prochaines minutes.

.

A 13H Iris quitta le salon et se rendit directement à l'université. Le cours commençait à 13H30 et elle semblait pressée d'y assister. Suivant les conseils de son associé et utilisant la fausse carte qu'il lui avait préparé, il se fit passer pour un étudiant en candidat libre et accéda facilement à l'auditorium, le gardien ne se montrant d'ailleurs pas très regardant. Il s'installa dans un coin vers le haut d'où il avait une vue parfaite sur Iris. Celle-ci tenait un bloc note et un stylo mais il remarqua qu'elle n'écrivait pas grand-chose. Elle reçu un sms et John surveilla l'échange

[ Salut Iris. Toujours fidèle au poste ? ]

[ Toi aussi Sandy ]

[ Ouais mais moi je bosse vraiment ]

[ Bien sur.. ]

[ On se voit toujours demain ?]

[ Comme d'habitude ]

[ La soirée aussi ? ]

[ Pourquoi t'as un rencart Sandy ? ]

[ Non mais toi… ]

[ Laisse tomber ! ]

L'autre étudiante, que Reese avait localisé de l'autre côté de la salle, aurait peut être continué à taquiner son amie mais elle se fit alors rappeler à l'ordre et dû ranger son portable

[ La prochaine fois évite les premiers rangs] envoya Iris en souriant ironiquement avant de ranger son téléphone également

John décrocha rapidement du sujet qu'il trouva particulièrement ennuyeux. Le professeur Nopson faisait pourtant de gros efforts pour rendre le cours plus vivant mais Reese remarqua qu'il s'adressait surtout à un petit nombre d'étudiant, ignorant presque les autres. Le petit groupe, exclusivement féminin, occupait la partie droite des travées, là où se trouvait la fameuse Sandy, mais, étrangement, pas Iris. L'ex agent se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas fait fausse route en l'imaginant s'intéresser à son professeur, à moins qu'elle ne soit proche du second ? Mais au jeu des apparences le premier correspondait mieux à ce genre d'hypothèse

Les trois heures de cours lui parurent bien longues. A la pause Iris ne bougea pas de son siège et il en fit de même, tandis que le professeur prenait un café avec sa petite cour de fidèles. Reese remarqua que Sandy jetait quelques regards vers son amie mais celle-ci ne leva pas les yeux de son téléphone comme si elle était absorbée par une recherche alors qu'en réalité elle faisait juste semblant d'être occupée, John pouvant constater qu'elle se contentait de parcourir l'actualité sur un site d'information pour donner le change.

Enfin le cours se termina et les étudiants s'éparpillèrent sur le campus. Iris gagna immédiatement le parking mais au lieu de récupérer sa moto elle se dirigea vers le fonds du bâtiment et se glissa dans un recoin près d'une grosse berline noire. Le fait qu'elle se dissimule ainsi éveilla la méfiance de John qui se tint près à intervenir. Bientôt une silhouette apparue de l'autre côté, avançant vers la voiture. Il reconnu le professeur Nopson. Comme il arrivait près du véhicule, Iris sortit de l'ombre

-« Décidément t'es douée pour ignorer les gens, j'y ai vraiment cru » lança l'homme

-« C'est bien toi qui ne veut pas qu'on attire l'attention non ? » répliqua la jeune femme.

-« Quand même tu aurais pu me regarder une ou deux fois » râla Andrew tout en l'enlaçant avant de l'embrasser

-« T'avais pas dit uniquement dans la voiture pour les caméras ? »

-« Si mais dans ce coin du parking y'en pas » ils s'installèrent dans la voiture Reese enclencha le téléphone

-« Je crois qu'on arrive à donner le change avec les autres par contre ta copine Sandy… »

-« Ouais je sais elle est collante. J'arrête pas de lui dire qu'il n'y a plus rien »

-« Si elle ne nous avait pas vu à Thanksgiving ça aurait été plus facile »

-« A force elle se lassera. Au pire je pourrais faire semblant d'accepter un rendez vous avec un des types qui me tourne autour »

-« J'aime pas trop cette idée » grogna le professeur

-« Peut être mais ce serait un bon plan. Tu as des nouvelles des fichiers ? »

-« Non. Edmund n'a encore rien reçu »

-« C'est quand la prochaine réunion de famille ? »

-« Surement dimanche. Je dois endurer ça tout les week end maintenant » grogna Andrew

-« Fallait pas fauter M Nopson » se moqua Iris

-« Si sa fille était moins insipide je n'aurais pas "fauté" Mademoiselle Waldez ! »

-« Comme quoi. On ne peut pas tout avoir, tu devras te contenter du poste »

-« C'est facile à dire pour toi. On se voit mardi ? »

-« J'y serais»

-« J'ai pas droit à un acompte en attendant ? »

-« Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard professeur » ironisa la jeune femme

-« Tu devrais » affirma Andrew en la rapprochant pour l'embrasser

Reese coupa la communication. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés finalement. Iris avait bien une liaison avec son professeur. Et c'était peut être là un mobile pour qu'Iris devienne une menace. A moins qu'elle ne soit en danger à cause de cela ? Et qui était cet Edmund qui devait leur transmettre des fichiers ? Il aurait eu bien besoin du soutien logistique de son associé mais comme celui-ci devait être occupé il remit à plus tard de le solliciter et décida d'attendre leur numéro. Ce ne fut pas très long d'ailleurs, au grand désappointement d'Andrew qui parut agacé. Iris ne parut pas s'en préoccuper, elle reprit sa moto et rentra chez elle pour se changer puis elle se rendit au centre commercial pour prendre son poste à la parfumerie. Reese la suivit et repris son poste de surveillance comme la veille. Sans nouvelle de son compagnon, il commençait à trouver le temps long. Il espérait surtout que les retrouvailles s'étaient bien passées…


	3. Retrouvailles

_Suite ! (un peu en retard désolée !)_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires, merci de vos commentaires_

 _._

 _Bonnes vacances capitaine ! (cesse de cogiter)_

 _CoolMhouse (Miaou !)_

 _Coljayjay (toute pardonnée : )_

 _Coucou ma Paige0703 débordée : p_

.

.

De son côté Finch s'efforçait de ne pas être trop nerveux. Toutefois il lui était difficile de penser que Reese était en mission et qu'il ne le soutiendrait pas aussi efficacement que d'habitude. Le fait que la mission semblait assez simple ne le rassurait pas car l'expérience lui avait apprit à ne pas se fier aux apparences.

.

Debout à l'entrée du terminal il guettait l'arrivée de Will parmi la foule des voyageurs. Il le reconnut trente secondes avant que le jeune homme ne lui tombe dans les bras

-« Oncle Harold, quel plaisir de te voir ! »

-« Pour moi aussi Will » répondit celui-ci en lui rendant son étreinte

Le jeune homme s'écarta un peu et les deux hommes s'observèrent

-« Quel fier jeune homme ! » commenta Finch « Mais tu as l'air fatigué »

-« C'est le voyage ! Toi en revanche tu as l'air en forme ! »

-« C'est de ne pas voyager » rétorqua malicieusement l'informaticien retrouvant naturellement la complicité entre eux « Allons récupérer tes bagages » ajouta t-il en lui prenant le bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers les tapis roulants. Après quelques secondes Will s'empara d'une valise de taille moyenne au tissu fatigué

-« C'est tout ? »

-« Oui oncle Harold, je voyage léger tu sais »

-« Je vois ça. Une technique de "grand voyageur" ? »

-« On va dire ça » approuva le jeune homme

Ils regagnèrent le parking en bavardant tranquillement. Will déposa sa valise dans le coffre et son sac sur le siège arrière avant de s'installer sur le siège passager.

-« Ca fait du bien de rentrer chez soi quelque fois » soupira t-il

-« J'ai hâte que tu me racontes tes voyages »

-« Je t'ai ramené un souvenir ! »

-« C'est gentil de penser à ton vieil oncle casanier » se moqua Finch

-« Toujours ! » Will se tourna légèrement « Je l'ai laissé dans mon sac pour être sur qu'il ne sera pas bousculé » ajouta t-il en vérifiant du regard que le bagage était bien calé. Il se rassit alors « Tiens, qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t-il soudain en plongeant la main entre les deux sièges. Il en retira une balle de tennis toute mordillée

-« Oh c'est… un jouet » répondit Finch qui avait profité d'un stop pour détourner un instant le regard « C'est vrai je dois te prévenir que j'ai un chien » ajouta t-il hésitant

-« Un chien ? Toi et un représentant de la gente canine sous le même toit ? » Demanda Will surprit

-« Et oui, tout arrive ! » confirma l'informaticien « Il s'appelle Bear et je te rassure il est très gentil »

-« Bear ? C'est original »

-« Comme lui »

-« Ok. Et bien nous allons faire connaissance lui et moi. Tu as bien fait je trouve. Comme ça tu as de la compagnie »

-« Pour ça oui, il est très attentif »

-« Je vois qu'il est toujours aussi difficile de circuler dans New York » jugea Will devant le flot de voiture qui s'étalait devant eux

-« Sur ce plan la ville n'a pas changé » approuva Finch. Ils continuèrent à discuter tout le long du trajet jusqu'au domicile de l'informaticien. Une fois arrivé Finch passa le premier, portant le sac de son visiteur qui le suivait avec sa valise. Il ouvrit la porte et Bear vint aussitôt le saluer avec empressement avant de se tourner vers l'intrus qui était resté figé sur le seuil

-« C'est un ami Bear » précisa l'informaticien. Le chien compris et alla immédiatement saluer l'inconnu avec son enthousiasme habituel. Will risqua une caresse timide

-« Oncle Harold tu aurais pu me prévenir ! » protesta t-il

-« Je t'ai dit que j'avais un chien »

-« Oui mais sans précision ! Je m'attendais à un petit toutou de compagnie ! Pas à un modèle de cette taille »

Finch eut un petit rire

-« Bear est un chien d'assistance. Je peux l'emmener partout avec moi si besoin. Et c'est un excellent gardien »

-« Je veux bien te croire ! » Emit Will qui se détendait et câlinait plus franchement le malinois

-« Tu t'y feras vite. Il est très doux avec ceux qu'il apprécie »

-« Et les autres ? »

-« Mieux vaut ne pas être sur son chemin »

-« Je ne m'attendait pas à ça quand même! Si papa était là il n'y croirait pas non plus » murmura le jeune homme. Finch donna l'ordre à Bear de regagner son panier pour qu'il puisse enfin entrer

-« Et tu lui parles en… »

-« Néerlandais » compléta m'informaticien « A l'origine c'était un chien de l'armée. Il a été dressé dans cette langue, donc pour lui donner des ordres cela passe mieux »

-« Ah bon » répondit Will perplexe « Mais comment as-tu fait pour récupérer un chien avec cette formation ? »

-« C'est un concours de circonstances » éluda Finch « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » ajouta t-il pour changer de sujet

-« J'ai surtout envie d'aller prendre une bonne douche après toute ces heures dans l'avion »

-« Je comprends » approuva l'informaticien. Il l'emmena à l'étage « Tu peux utiliser la douche de la chambre d'ami ou la salle de bains si tu veux utiliser la baignoire » suggéra t-il en ouvrant la porte. Il tressaillit alors et entra rapidement dans la pièce, tout en s'efforçant de rester naturel, pour faire disparaitre discrètement la seconde brosse à dent abandonnée dans le verre

-« Merci, mais j'ai plutôt envie de rester éveiller, dans un bain je suis sur de m'endormir ! » constata Will sans remarquer son agitation. Il avait déposé sa valise sur le lit et l'ouvrit pour prendre des vêtements propres

-« Bien. Je te laisse t'installer et pendant ce temps je vais commander de quoi déjeuner. Tu as une préférence ? Chinois ? Italien ? »

-« J'en ai un peu assez de l'asiatique. Italien plutôt »

-« D'accord. Je t'attendrais en bas » affirma Finch en faisant demi-tour

-« Oh oncle Harold ! » le rappela Will « Tu aurais du gel douche ? Je n'en ai plus »

-« Il y en a dans la salle de bains, sert toi » répondit l'interpellé en désignant la pièce

-« Ok » Le jeune homme entra dans la salle, il resta perplexe devant les produits

-« Tu as des choix un peu opposés » jugea t-il

-« J'ai parfois envie de varier » émit Finch qui se mordit les lèvres en le voyant choisir un des gel douche de John

-« Tiens tu as changé d'eau de toilette aussi ? » remarqua Will « Ah non tu lui fais des infidélités » corrigea t-il en avisant un second flacon

-« Parfois » répondit l'informaticien mal à l'aise

-« Pour ça j'ai la mienne » s'amusa son invité en quittant la pièce « A tout de suite ! »

-« Oui » approuva Finch perturbé. Il aurait dû faire le tri parmi les flacons songea t-il mais il ne pensait pas que Will serait aussi observateur ! Jusqu'à se souvenir de son eau de toilette préférée, il avait un peu trop de mémoire à son goût !

Il redescendit au salon et passa sa commande. Il consultât machinalement son ordinateur et vérifia son portable aussi mais John n'avait pas cherché à le joindre, fidèle à la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était imposé. Il soupira en espérant qu'il n'avait pas d'ennui, il avait tellement tendance à les attirer !

.

Will arrivait au bas de l'escalier lorsque le livreur sonna. Finch lui ouvrit, Bear sur les talons

-« Bonjour M Wren ! Voilà votre commande ! »

-« Merci Edwin »

-« Pas de quoi. Et le patron a rajouté un sachet pour son troisième client »

-« Oh ! Vous lui direz de ma part qu'il exagère »

-« Il a dit que vous alliez dire ça » s'amusa le livreur « Alors il a ajouté "Tu diras à M Wren que je soigne mes clients, tout mes clients" »

-« Je ne peux guère m'opposer à cela je suppose ? »

-« Ben non je crois pas ! »

-« Dans ce cas remerciez-le de ma part » affirma Finch en tendant un pourboire au livreur

-« Merci M Wren ! » répliqua Edwin joyeusement

-« Dis donc tu es connu oncle Harold »

-« Je fréquente souvent ce restaurant. La cuisine est bonne et le patron, Stan, est un brave homme »

-« Alors tu as raison. Mais qui est son troisième client ? »

-« C'est Bear. La terrasse est ouverte aux chiens. Et il lui réserve toujours sa part »

-« Ah d'accord. Mais pourquoi troisième ? »

-« Heu… Je ne sais pas » mentit Finch « Une idée de Stan pour répertorier ses clients canins je suppose » éluda t-il « Allons déjeuner » affirma t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il servit le malinois en premier puis commença à déballer les sachets

-« Oh excuse moi, tu veux peut être aller dans la salle à manger ? » demanda t-il brusquement suspendant son geste

-« Non ne change pas tes habitudes, nous serons bien dans la cuisine »

-« Entendu » murmura Finch en continuant à servir

Will laissait courir distraitement son regard dans la pièce

-« Tu t'es mis à la cuisine ? » interrogea t-il

-« Non pas du tout et cela vaut mieux » répondit Finch surprit « Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? »

-« Pour quelqu'un qui ne cuisine pas tu es drôlement équipé » répondit le jeune homme en désignant le plan de travail où s'alignaient des ustensiles divers « Tu as même un gaufrier, un robot et ça c'est… une sorbetière ? » s'étonna t-il

L'informaticien se sentit rougir mais s'efforça de rester impassible et chercha une excuse valable

-« Oui. C'est à cause de la femme de ménage. Elle fait un peu de cuisine parfois »

-« C'est précis quand même »

-« C'est ma faute, j'ai voulu acheter quelques équipements mais tu me connais je ne suis très renseigné dans ce domaine et je n'achète pas toujours les bons appareils »

-« Je t'imagine bien égaré dans le rayon électroménager » gloussa Will

-« Au moins je fais des efforts ! » protesta l'informaticien. Il se retint de sourire en se remémorant leur dernière expédition dans ce rayon. John, comme d'habitude, ne s'était pas privé de le taquiner et la visite avait été assez éprouvante entre ses plaisanteries, contre lesquelles il aurait dû se fâcher mais ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec, le sourire condescendant de la vendeuse, et la réalisation de ses lacunes qui l'avait laissé quelque peu mortifié !

-« Papa disait que tu serais condamné à te nourrir avec des pommes si les restaurant ne fournissaient plus de plats à emporter »

-« C'était très exagéré de sa part ! » Protesta Finch « Je peux tout de même faire réchauffer un plat »

-« Mais pas le confectionner ! »

-« Ton père n'était pas non plus un grand cuisinier » marmonna l'informaticien vexé

-« Encore un domaine où vous faisiez la paire »

-« C'est vrai. Nous étions fait pour nous entendre »

-« Il te manque toujours autant ? »

-« Oui beaucoup » murmura Finch

-« A moi aussi » soupira Will « Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il se trouvait sur ce quai ce jour là mais c'était le mauvais jour et le mauvais endroit »

-« C'est vrai » murmura tristement l'informaticien

-« Oncle Harold on ne va pas gâcher nos retrouvailles avec des pensées tristes ? Il aurait détesté ! » Protesta Will en se secouant

-« Tu as tout à fait raison, profitons d'être ensemble ! Que veux tu faire cet après midi ?»

-« J'ai juste envie de me balader au hasard avec toi pour me rappeler la ville. Ca te va ? »

-« Bien sur »

-« Ce ne sera pas trop… fatiguant ? »

-« Pas du tout et j'ai mon assistant » s'amusa l'informaticien

-« Oui c'est vrai. Il me plait ce chien. Tu as raison il a l'air plus doux que son apparence le laisse penser au premier abord et en même temps il n'y a pas un type sain d'esprit qui s'en prendra à ton portefeuille avec lui à tes côtés »

Bear, comprenant qu'il parlait de lui vint réclamer une caresse

-« Son seul défaut est d'aimer un peu trop les grands classiques de la littératures et la mode en matière de chaussures. A part cela il est parfait » constata Finch d'un air sérieux

Will fronça les sourcils, réfléchit un instant puis éclata de rire

-« Ce ne serait pas plutôt les reliures et les souliers de cuir qui lui plaisent ? »

-« C'est fort possible » approuva l'informaticien avec un sourire entendu

-« T'as plus qu'à te mettre aux livres de poche et aux espadrilles » gloussa le jeune homme

-« Oh ! Mécréant ! » Marmonna Finch et Will se mit à rire de nouveau de son air vexé. Il sourit devant sa bonne humeur et en songeant que son compagnon lui aurait réservé le même genre de taquinerie s'il avait été présent…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Vers 22H Reese sentit son portable vibrer. Il sourit devant le nom affiché sur l'écran

-« Bonsoir patron » lança t-il taquin « Vous cherchez à savoir si votre employé assure bien son service ? »

-« Bonsoir M Reese. En effet je vérifie » répondit Finch sur le même ton

-« Et bien vous serez satisfait de constater qu'il est toujours au travail »

-« Bien. Et maintenant puis-je avoir des nouvelles de mon compagnon ? »

-« Il manque de vous »

-« Comme je manque de lui » soupira l'informaticien

-« Les retrouvailles se sont bien passées ? »

-« Oui. Enfin je… j'avais oublié de parler de Bear à Will. Il a été un peu surpris »

-« Il n'a rien contre les chiens au moins ? »

-« Non pas du tout. C'est juste que Bear est assez impressionnant pour qui ne le connait pas »

-« Ca quand on ne sait pas qu'il suffit de lui offrir un beignet pour l'amadouer il est inquiétant »

-« Oh John ! Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites ? Il ne se laisserait pas corrompre pour si peu ! »

-« En tout cas il a un bon défenseur pour sa réputation » affirma Reese avec un petit rire

-« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me laisse prendre à vos taquineries ? » marmonna Finch vexé

-« Je ne sais pas mais j'aime ça » rétorqua John

-« Et sérieusement. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de la trousse »

-« John ! »

-« C'était pourtant le vrai sens de votre question Harold, je vous connais »

-« Trop » grogna Finch

-« Tout va bien » affirma Reese « l'enquête progresse même si je ne connais pas encore la menace. En tout cas cette fille n'est pas nette et c'est une bonne comédienne pour son entourage. Son frère la voit toujours comme une petite étudiante sérieuse et bien notée et il ignore même qu'elle a reprit un boulot. En ce qui concerne ses études nous avions vu juste concernant son intérêt pour les cours de psychologie appliquée, c'est plutôt le professeur qu'elle étudie. J'ai enregistré les conversations, je pourrais vous les envoyer ? »

-« Oui allez y ainsi je serais au courant »

-« D'accord mais votre invité ? »

-« Présentement il est allé se coucher assommé par le décalage horaire, cela me laisse un peu de temps »

-« Pas trop quand même. Vous devez penser à vous reposer aussi »

-« Je sais mais sans vous… »

-« Trouveriez-vous votre lit moins intéressant quand je n'y suis pas M Finch ? » le taquina Reese

Finch hésita puis affirma :

-« Non. J'ai plus de place quand vous n'êtes pas là »

-« Oh, je vois que je ne vous manque pas alors »

-« Vous m'avez laissé Bear »

-« Parfait. Je sens que je vais rester au loft plus longtemps que prévu dans ce cas » marmonna John vexé à son tour

-« Je suis rassuré de constater que je ne suis pas le seul à me laisser prendre aux taquineries » s'amusa Finch

-« D'accord » concéda Reese « Un partout alors ? »

-« On dirait » approuva l'informaticien. Puis il reprit plus sérieusement « Je vais écouter ces enregistrements. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse rechercher en priorité ? »

-« Pouvez-vous vous renseigner sur les deux professeurs dont Iris ne manque aucun cours ? Je sais pourquoi elle s'intéresse à Nopson mais j'aimerais comprendre ce qui l'interpelle pour le second »

-« Entendu. Je vais faire les recherches et je vous rappellerais dès que j'aurais les informations »

-« Ca peut attendre demain elle ne retourne pas en cours avant lundi. Allez-vous reposer »

-« D'accord. De toute façon votre assistant est déjà à me solliciter »

-« Il est très fiable dans sa mission »

-« Qui est de me surveiller ? »

-« Non de veiller sur vous : nuance »

-« Vous avez raison le terme fait toute la différence »

-« A demain Harold »

-« Bonne nuit John. Prenez soin de vous »

-« Promis »

Reese raccrocha à contrecœur. Il avait eu envie de dire autre chose, de réaffirmer à son compagnon combien sa présence lui manquait, mais finalement il avait préféré garder le silence pour ne pas le perturber davantage et parce qu'il savait que Finch n'ignorait rien de ce manque qu'il subissait lui aussi. Il patienta jusqu'à 23H puis observa Iris quitter son poste et la suivit lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle. Une fois certain qu'elle ne bougerait plus il gagna le loft pour s'accorder quelques heures de repos.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Will s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine et observa la table dressée pour deux et Finch qui sortait quelques croissants du four sous l'œil attentif de Bear

-« Bonjour Will. Tu as bien dormi ? »

-« Bonjour oncle Harold. Plutôt bien merci »

-« Installe toi tout est prêt »

Le jeune homme s'assit et déplia sa serviette. Finch s'approcha pour verser du café dans son bol

-« Tu prends toujours un bol de café au lait le matin ? »

-« Oui je n'ai pas réussi à y renoncer » s'amusa le jeune homme « Comme toi avec ton thé Sencha »

-« On a tous nos petites manies » approuva l'informaticien en s'asseyant avec sa tasse. Il prit un croissant, l'ouvrit en deux et le fourra de confiture avant de le tendre à son visiteur « Et ça ? Tu y as renoncé ? » Le taquina t-il

Will rit franchement

-« T'as pas oublié ! »

-« Et non ! »

-« Merci » murmura le jeune homme en prenant la viennoiserie « C'était mon petit déjeuner préféré quand j'étais avec toi » jugea t-il « Lorsque personne n'était revenu me chercher la veille » ajouta t-il plus sombrement

-« Disons plutôt lorsque chacun pensait que c'était à l'autre de le faire » tempéra Finch

-« Ce qui arrivait souvent »

-« Ton père ne le faisait pas exprès tu sais. Mais il travaillait trop »

-« Toi aussi tu travaillais trop mais tu n'oubliais jamais quand on avait rendez vous »

-« Mais j'étais moins sollicité que lui. Il fallait qu'il assure la communication aussi »

-« Ah ça ! Ce n'était pas ton truc ! Ce qu'il a put se plaindre que tu refuses presque toute ses invitations »

-« Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise en société. C'est pourquoi je préférais qu'il s'en charge, il était doué pour cela »

-« Oui. Il était brillant dans ce domaine »

-« Comme dans bien d'autre »

-« Tu ne pourras jamais t'empêcher de le défendre pas vrai ? »

-« C'était mon ami, c'est mon rôle de le défendre »

-« Si tout les amis étaient aussi fidèles que toi ! » murmura Will. « Que veux-tu-toi ? » interrogea t-il comme Bear venait poser la tête sur son genou « Un croissant ? » demanda t-il amusé

-« Je pense qu'il cherche d'abord à te consoler. Bear a un don pour cela et va toujours vers ceux qu'il sent un peu… triste »

-« C'est un chien consolateur ? »

-« En autre. Toutefois je pense que le croissant le tente bien aussi, il a l'habitude d'être gâté par son maître » affirma l'informaticien

-« Ah oui ? Je t'imaginais plus strict sur son alimentation ? » S'étonna Will « Mais si tu permets… Tiens mon chien » ajouta t-il en tendant un morceau de croissant au malinois. Occupé par le chien il ne remarqua pas son vis-à-vis pincer les lèvres, mortifié de s'être vendu. Heureusement Will ne pouvait deviner qu'il ne parlait pas de lui-même !

-« Que voudrais-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda t-il pour changer de sujet

-« J'ai promis à un vieil ami de déjeuner avec lui. Tu peux m'accompagner d'ailleurs »

-« Non Will. Je préfère te laisser profiter de tes amis »

-« Bon. Par contre avant cela et pour l'après midi je n'ai pas d'idée précise. Tu as une suggestion ? »

-« Nous pouvons aller faire un tour à la Marina ? »

-« Une balade pour admirer les bateaux comme autrefois ? »

-« Désolé » s'amusa Finch « J'oublie que tu n'as plus huit ans »

-« Mais même maintenant ça ne me déplairait pas ! » rétorqua le jeune homme joyeusement « Oh ! Tu sais ce qui me plairait ? »

-« Non dis moi ? »

-« Retourner dans ce salon de thé où tu m'emmenais à chaque fois pour le goûter ? Il existe toujours ? »

 _« Oh pour ça oui »_ songea Finch embarrassé en réalisant qu'il parlait du salon exploité par le frère de leur numéro. Il pensa immédiatement que Reese ne serait pas enchanté de le savoir là bas mais Will semblait si enthousiaste…

-« Oui il existe toujours. Nous pourrions y passer tout à l'heure » affirma t-il

-« Génial. En attendant on pourra redécouvrir les quais, je pense qu'il doit y avoir du changement depuis mon dernier séjour »

-« Dans la ville qui ne dort jamais le changement est quotidien » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Nous verrons cela. Il faut que je m'achète deux trois trucs aussi »

-« Un nouveau costume de voyage par exemple ? » suggéra Finch en se rappelant le vêtement fatigué de son visiteur à son arrivée

-« Ah j'étais sur que tu dirais ça ! Encore une de tes manies oncle Harold ! »

-« J'avoue »

-« Tu n'as pas tort je le reconnais mais ne compte pas me recommander ton tailleur c'est un peu trop pour moi »

-« Mais mon tailleur s'adapte à tout les styles tu sais »

-« Tu as toujours le même ? »

-« Bien sur c'est le meilleur »

-« Mais il n'était pas en Italie ? »

-« Si mais l'un de ses assistants s'est installé à New York. Lorsque j'ai besoin d'un nouveau costume je commande toujours chez Gianni mais il le fait livrer dans sa boutique c'est plus pratique pour les retouches. Et à l'occasion je peux acheter quelques éléments vestimentaires chez lui, c'est le même style et la même qualité »

-« Et Gianni n'est pas jaloux ? » se moqua Will

-« Non, c'est lui qui m'a recommandé d'agir ainsi » rétorqua Finch sur le même ton « Enfin seulement pour les urgences car il tient à continuer de confectionner lui-même nos costumes »

-« Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne ? »

-« Heu non » murmura l'informaticien se reprochant son lapsus « De toute façon tu ne trouveras pas mieux » éluda t-il « Alors je t'emmène là bas et je m'occupe de la note »

-« Oncle Harold ! » protesta Will

-« Cela ne souffre aucune discussion » intima celui-ci « Je vais me préparer, on se retrouve dans une demi heure ? »

-« D'accord » approuva le jeune homme. Il voulu donner un dernier morceau à Bear mais celui-ci s'était déjà levé pour suivre son maitre

-« Il te suit comme ton ombre » remarqua t-il

-« Il connait sa mission et ne dévie jamais de son devoir » répondit Finch

-« Tu l'as vraiment bien dressé »

L'informaticien préféra ne pas répondre pour ne pas risquer de se trahir de nouveau

Une fois à l'étage il s'enferma dans la salle de bains et prit le temps de se poser quelques minutes. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Avec Will il se laissait aller, mais cette détente le poussait à commettre quelques imprudences et il avait bien faillit se trahir plusieurs fois. Hors il ne savait pas encore comment aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait le plus : son couple. Devait-il seulement l'aborder d'ailleurs ? Will ne restait qu'une semaine après tout. Il n'était peut être pas obligé de lui avouer qu'il avait un compagnon ? Mais il s'était promis d'être honnête… Et John ? D'après leur discussion il ne semblait pas tenir spécialement à lui être présenté. Mais était-il sincère ? S'il ne le faisait pas, est ce qu'il n'en prendrait pas ombrage finalement ? Il ne dirait peut être rien au début mais ne le lui reprocherait-il pas un jour ? John n'était pas aussi sur de lui qu'il y paraissait lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur relation il le savait bien. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Sur ce plan ils étaient tout les deux à égalité, s'ils n'y prenaient pas garde il suffisait de peu de chose pour que leurs incertitudes les rattrapent. Il soupira. Ce problème menaçait de gâcher ses retrouvailles avec Will, il allait devoir rapidement faire un choix. Il entendit Bear gratter à la porte, sans doute le trouvait-il un peu long

-« J'arrive Bear » Il se pressa de se préparer puis sortit et câlina le malinois

Il consultât son téléphone et sourit en voyant les trois messages de son compagnon. Il répondit aussitôt pour le rassurer. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Finch continua la conversation quelques minutes s'inquiétant également de la mission mais John lui affirma que tout se passait bien. Il termina en lui promettant de l'appeler dès que possible puis se décida à descendre rejoindre son invité.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Il était presque 13H30 lorsque Reese sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il se glissa dans un recoin et décrocha

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Tout va bien John ? »

-« Rien à signaler. Iris n'a pas bougé de chez elle ce matin puis elle a rejoint deux copines et elles sont venues courir au parc. Je crois qu'ensuite elles ont prévues une soirée entre filles mais elles hésitent entre le cinéma ou une soirée organisée par l'amie de l'une d'entre elle »

-« Elle n'a pas prévue de voir son professeur alors ? »

-« Non. Ils ne doivent pas se voir avant mardi »

-« Même si c'est le professeur Nopson qui est concerné j'ai tout de même récolté les informations sur les deux professeurs »

-« Will n'est pas avec vous ? »

-« Ce matin nous étions ensemble puis il est allé déjeuner avec un de ses anciens amis. Il profite de son séjour pour revoir ceux avec lesquels il est resté plus ou moins en contact. Je trouve logique qu'il s'y rende seul ce sont ses amis. Et cela me permet de travailler un peu »

-« D'accord. Je vous écoute »

-« Le premier Georges March est un ancien policier, marié depuis 38 ans, sans enfant. Sorti de l'académie avec des notes correctes il a ensuite exercé dans deux districts différents pendant douze ans. Puis il a été gravement blessé lors d'une intervention sur un vol à mains armées. Une fois rétabli il s'est tourné davantage vers la formation. Il a continué sa carrière comme instructeur tout en reprenant une formation sur les sciences criminelles, jusqu'à obtenir une validation comme profiler. Toutefois il n'a jamais exercé cette fonction, il a juste assuré quelques missions de conseils et à choisit d'enseigner à l'université lorsqu'il a été réformé du service actif. Il aime partager son savoir. C'est un homme de réflexion plutôt que d'action »

-« Je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrait intéresser Iris dans ce profil » jugea Reese « Je pense que nous pouvons l'écarter de l'équation »

-« Moi aussi. Elle a sans doute décidé de continuer à suivre ses cours parce qu'elle s'y intéresse réellement. Donc passons au second professeur. Andrew Nopson, 32 ans, étudiant brillant, diplômé de psychologie, l'un des plus jeune agrégé de l'état dans son domaine, il n'a visiblement jamais été tenté par la pratique en cabinet et a immédiatement choisit l'enseignement. Et son mariage l'a sans doute conforté dans son choix puisqu'il a épousé la fille cadette d'Edmund Gueper le recteur de l'université »

-« Le fameux Edmund. Cela a du favoriser sa carrière »

-« Sur le plan professionnel il n'y a rien à redire. Sur le plan personnel en revanche, il y a régulièrement des rumeurs sur sa fidélité »

-« Justifiée ? »

-« Pour l'une d'entre elle oui. Il y a trois ans il a eu une liaison avec une de ses étudiantes dont la discrétion n'était visiblement pas une qualité première. Mais à cette époque Miss Nopson était enceinte de leur premier enfant. Son père a étouffé l'affaire. L'étudiante a disparu du campus pour finir ses études dans une autre université dont on lui a certainement facilité l'accès, voir financé l'inscription. Le jeune couple est parti en voyage pendant presque deux mois et au retour tout semblait revenu à la normale »

-« Au moins en façade. Mais peut-on oublier si facilement ? »

-« Je ne pense. D'autant que M Nopson ne semble pas s'être assagit, à la rentrée suivante des rumeurs ont de nouveau circulé et cela n'a jamais vraiment cessé et cela se produit régulièrement»

-« A chaque rentrée sa préférence ? » suggéra Reese

-« On pourrait penser qu'il s'agit juste de suppositions dues à son premier écart mais dans ce genre de situation, en général il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu » remarqua Finch « Simplement il est devenu plus prudent car jusqu'à maintenant elles ne sont pas prouvées »

-« En tout cas pour l'entourage. Nous nous savons que notre numéro est la dernière élue et cela explique qu'elle ne manque aucun de ses cours »

-« En effet »

-« Et elle manque les autres pour se rendre plus disponible pour son amant »

-« Pourtant ils semblent se voir assez peu finalement » jugea l'informaticien

-« Ca dépend peut être du planning du professeur »

-« Je vais tacher de constater ces disponibilités sur ces dernières semaines. Mais la menace ? M Nopson ne supprime pas ses conquêtes »

-« C'est peut être Iris qui a envie de faire le ménage ? Elle devait espérer que Andrew lui offrirait plus mais elle a put réaliser finalement que ce n'est pas son intention et imaginer régler le problème autrement ? »

-« C'est envisageable, l'option du divorce étant certainement exclue par M Nopson, il y perdrait trop, et en premier lieu son emploi, poste plutôt bien payé d'ailleurs, sans doute sur l'intervention de son beau père »

-« Donc être veuf serait bien plus bénéfique. Vous pensez qu'Iris agit seule ou qu'ils sont complices ? »

-« C'est difficile à dire. M Nopson n'est pas le plus mal loti dans cette situation. Si l'on y réfléchit bien, tant que son épouse n'apprend pas son infidélité ou en tout cas n'en détient pas la preuve, il garde sa vie tranquille. Je le vois comme un homme qui apprécie le changement tout en gardant la sécurité avec son mariage. Dans cette configuration il n'aurait pas d'intérêt à tout risquer pour sa "conquête de l'année" »

-« Je suppose que l'enquête finira par nous le dire, mais en attendant je préfère agir comme s'il était dans le coup pour éviter d'être surpris »

-« Et l'histoire des fichiers que dois recevoir M Gueper ? »

-« Une autre énigme à résoudre » constata Reese « Iris quitte le parc » ajouta t-il « Je vais la suivre »

-« Entendu. Soyez prudent »

-« Vous restez à la maison cet après midi? »

-« Nous avons prévus de sortir tout à l'heure » répondit Finch un peu hésitant sachant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'allait pas plaire à son partenaire « En fait Will souhaite se rendre à la pâtisserie où je l'emmenais parfois lorsqu'il était enfant »

-« Harold…. Ne me dites pas… » Demanda Reese méfiant

-« Je suis désolé John. Mais Miss Waldez n'y sera pas, je ne risque rien »

-« Je préférerais tout de même que vous alliez ailleurs ! »

-« Nous ne serons pas long c'est promis » affirma Finch puis Reese entendit des bruits et comprit que Will devait être de retour et l'appelait. Ils furent forcés de raccrocher mais l'ex agent était agacé de ne pas avoir pu essayer de convaincre son associé de changer de destination.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch sonna et poussa la porte en entendant le déclic annonçant le déverrouillage

-« Après toi Will »

-« Je persiste à dire que c'est une folie oncle Harold ! » lança celui-ci en passant devant lui pour entrer dans la boutique

-« Je ne t'entends pas » se moqua l'informaticien

Will eut à peine le temps d'examiner les lieux, vastes mais avec une atmosphère feutrée, presque intimiste, et décorés avec beaucoup de raffinement, que déjà un homme les interpellait joyeusement d'une voix chantante teintée d'un accent italien à couper au couteau. L'homme, sanglé dans un impeccable costume bleu marine, s'avançait vers eux avec une exubérance toute méridionale

-« M Wren ! Quel bonheur !» s'exclama t-il en serrant la main de l'intéressé dans les siennes « C'est toujours un tel plaisir de vous voir ! »

-« Merci Giovanni. J'apprécie votre accueil » affirma Finch un peu dépassé

-« Et Monsieur… ? » interrogeait déjà le vendeur

-« Monsieur Ingram, mon neveu » précisa l'informaticien

L'homme avait déjà saisit la main de son interlocuteur dans les siennes avec le même enthousiasme

-« Oh enchanté ! Un neveu ! C'est charmant »

-« Heu… merci » Bredouilla Will

-« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous aujourd'hui M Wren ? Vous n'avez pas de costume en commande ? » Ajouta t-il en fronçant les sourcils

-« Non, pas pour le moment, je…. »

-« Ah je sais ! Il vous faut encore des chemises pour M…. »

-« Non ! » le coupa Finch précipitamment « Mon neveu a besoin de renouveler quelque peu sa garde robe ! »

-« Oh ! Mais nous allons arranger cela immédiatement ! » S'exclama le vendeur. Il saisit la veste de Will « Misère » soupira t-il « D'où vient ceci ? » demanda t-il d'un air désespéré

-« Justement » trancha Finch « Il nous faut beaucoup mieux »

-« C'est évident » jugea le vendeur en triturant la veste qu'il avait littéralement arraché à son propriétaire

-« Et ici nous sommes certain de ne pas nous tromper » ajouta Finch

-« Bien sur » approuva l'homme en inspectant la chemise

-« Giovanni »

-« Oui ? »

-« Peut être pourriez vous emmener Will dans un salon privé ? »

-« Oh… » S'exclama le vendeur réalisant qu'il déshabillait son client au beau milieu de la boutique « Désolé » ajouta t-il en réajustant la chemise. Il prit le bras de son jeune client « Suivez-moi M… le neveu. Nous allons bien nous occuper de vous. Sylvanno ! » Brailla t-il

-« Oui Giovanni »

-« Mesures ! »

-« Je suis là ! » annonça aussitôt le jeune homme en accourant avec son mètre à ruban. Il aperçu Finch et se précipita pour lui serrer la main avant de retourner vers sa "victime" du jour

L'informaticien suivi la petit troupe résistant difficilement à son envie de rire devant l'air effaré de son neveu.

Giovanni poussa Will sur une petite estrade et se précipita aussitôt vers lui

-« Un siège M Wren ! Ne restez pas debout ! » Finch s'assit docilement « Dites moi faut-il des costumes importés ?

-« Non Giovanni. Nous les prendrons ici ce sera très bien. De plus mon neveu repart dans une semaine, nous sommes pressés par le temps »

-« Une semaine ! Misère ! C'est très court ! »

-« Vous avez déjà des costumes confectionnés, il devrait être possible d'en trouver qui conviennent et qui ne demandent que quelques retouches ? » suggéra l'informaticien

-« Nous allons faire cela c'est sur. Impossible autrement » constata le vendeur l'air navré « Mais nous ferons des miracles pour votre neveu M Wren » ajouta t-il ensuite déjà redevenu enthousiaste. Puis il se pencha brusquement vers son client et demanda tout bas « C'est vraiment votre neveu ? »

-« Absolument » confirma Finch en rougissant légèrement

-« Excellent » se réjouit Giovanni « Sylvanno ? Qu'est ce que cela donne ? » Interrogea t-il en s'approchant du couturier

-« Je prends les mesures de monsieur » répondit celui-ci absorbé par sa tache

-« Bien bien. M Wren je vais vous chercher un thé ! »

-« Merci Giovanni »

Ce dernier disparu aussitôt de son allure de courant d'air. Finch croisa le regard mi désespéré mi perplexe de Will et lui adressa un petit signe de tête avec un haussement des épaules fataliste. Pendant ce temps Sylvanno recueillait les mesures de son client avec application

Giovanni revint avec le thé

-« Autre chose M Wren ? »

-« Non merci »

-« Pas de commande pour Gianni ? »

-« Sans doute le mois prochain »

-« Et pas de nouvelles chemises pour M Randall ? Il en fait une telle consommation » gloussa le vendeur

-« Non non » bredouilla Finch avec un regard en coin vers son neveu mais celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir entendu « Il est raisonnable en ce moment »

-« Parfait ! Et…. » Le vendeur fut interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte « Oh Misère ! Un client ! Excusez-moi M Wren ! » Affirma t-il en faisant demi tour vers le magasin. Finch soupira un peu soulagé de son départ

-« Plus droit Monsieur plus droit ! Sinon la mesure ne sera pas exacte » entendit-il alors. Il se tourna vers Will aux prises avec le couturier

-« Tout va bien Will ? »

-« Oui oui » marmonna le jeune homme

-« Très bien M Wren » renchérit Sylvanno « Monsieur a une silhouette classique, il devrait être facile de l'habiller ! » jugea t-il « Enfin s'il se tient droit » marmonna t-il ensuite

-« Bien » Approuva l'informaticien sans pouvoir retenir un sourire

-« Oui classique » répéta le couturier comme pour lui-même « Ce n'est pas comme avec M Randall, lui avec sa carrure c'est plus compliqué » affirma t-il alors d'un ton convaincu. Finch manqua de s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de thé

-« Certes » bredouilla t-il

-« M Randall est tellement musclé » insista Sylvanno « On ne peut pas lui faire porter n'importe quoi ! »

-« Qui est ce ? » demanda Will curieux

-« L'un de mes associés » répondit rapidement l'informaticien « Je lui ai recommandé ce magasin pour la qualité des costumes et la discrétion de son personnel » précisa t-il en fixant le couturier. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard étonné, puis parut réfléchir, et finalement déclara :

-« Nous avons une réputation à tenir M Wren » Il continua alors son travail et ses commentaires mais ne fit plus aucune allusion au compagnon de son client. Finch s'efforça de paraitre parfaitement impassible pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention de Will, mais celui-ci, accaparé, ne posa pas d'autre question.

Sylvanno, après avoir relevé chaque mesure s'éclipsa un moment dans la réserve. Will vint s'asseoir près de son oncle, épuisé

-« Ce n'est pas possible oncle Harold. Comment peux-tu supporter ça ? »

-« Question de motivation. La qualité de leurs costumes vaut bien quelques sacrifices »

-« Sauf que tout le monde n'a pas ton amour inconditionnel des trois pièces sur mesure » grogna le jeune homme

Finch ne put s'empêcher de penser à son compagnon qui se soumettait toujours sans se plaindre aux séances d'essayage même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment cela et n'était pas lui non plus obsédé par la perfection de ses costumes. _« Mais pour me faire plaisir rien ne lui pèse jamais »_ songea t-il

Sylvanno revint avec différents modèles et alla chercher son collègue pour les essayages de leur nouveau client. Lorsque les deux hommes revinrent dans le salon Finch remarqua que Giovanni lui adressait un regard perplexe et en déduit que Sylvanno avait dû évoquer l'incident survenu un peu plus tôt. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il allait devoir intervenir sans quoi sa réputation serait définitivement ternie.

-« Bien M Wren nous avons sélectionné un échantillon assez large »

-« Vous avez bien fait. Will voit si des modèles te plaisent »

-« Tu ne veux pas m'aider à choisir ? »

-« Si bien sur, je te rejoins dans un instant » répondit Finch « Giovanni pourriez vous m'accorder une minute ? »

-« Bien sur M Wren » répliqua celui-ci en se précipitant

-« J'aimerais voir quelques cravates susceptibles de s'accorder avec ces costumes »

-« Je vais en chercher M Wren »

-« J'ai une idée assez précise de ce qu'il faudrait, je vous accompagne » affirma l'informaticien en le regardant fixement

-« Mais bien sur, par ici M Wren » le guida le vendeur. Il l'emmena jusqu'à un comptoir dans le magasin

Finch fit mine d'observer les différents modèles puis leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis

-« Giovanni je souhaitais avant tout procéder à une petite …mise au point »

-« Je vous écoute M Wren »

-« Je pense que Sylvanno vous a fait part d'un léger incident alors qu'il prenait les mesures de mon neveu ? »

-« En effet mais soyez assuré de notre discrétion M Wren »

-« J'aimerais l'être en effet mais pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez »

-« Je n'ai pas de jugement…. »

-« Giovanni, Will est réellement mon neveu » l'interrompit Finch « Et John Randall n'a jamais cessé d'être mon compagnon. Je voudrais qu'il n'y ai aucune ambigüité là dessus »

-« Bien sur M Wren »

-« Simplement. Will n'habite pas dans cet état et nous nous voyons très peu. Il n'est pas encore au courant de ma relation avec John »

-« Oh… » Souffla le vendeur

-« Et j'aimerais qu'il l'apprenne autrement que par hasard, au cours d'une discussion maladroite » poursuivit Finch comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu

-« Je comprends mieux M Wren. Et pour tout vous dire je suis bien heureux d'entendre cela ! » Répliqua le vendeur « Soyez rassuré : plus aucune indiscrétion ne sera commise ! »

-« Merci » Finch choisit quelques cravates et ils retournèrent dans le salon. Giovanni emmena Sylvanno dans la réserve manu militari sous prétexte d'aller sélectionner d'autres modèles. Ils revinrent trois minutes plus tard les bras chargés et le sourire aux lèvres

Finalement les deux hommes quittèrent le magasin une heure plus tard et Finch songea qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé que ce jour là de quitter la boutique

Will était tout aussi soulagé mais pour des raisons différentes

-« Ne me ramène plus jamais dans ce magasin oncle Harold, je sens que je n'y survivrais pas ! » s'exclama t-il une fois sur le trottoir

-« Il faudra pourtant revenir chercher tes costumes Will »

-« C'est au dessus de mes forces ! »

-« Allons viens ! Un petit tour chez le pâtissier devrait te remettre d'aplomb » se moqua Finch

-« Je suis sérieux oncle Harold. Et en plus tu as vraiment exagéré, je t'avais dit un ou deux par une garde robe complète ! »

-« Tu en avais besoin »

-« Je n'ose pas demander la note ! »

-« De toute façon elle ne t'est pas destinée » s'amusa l'informaticien « Es tu fâché contre ton oncle préféré ? »

-« Tu sais bien que non ! Je ne peux jamais t'en vouloir »

-« Alors nous sommes d'accord et nous pouvons aller nous détendre au salon de thé »

-« Ce sera certainement plus reposant ! »

Finch songea que ça l'était effectivement lorsqu'il se retrouva tranquillement assis en face de son neveu qui, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, s'était plongé dans l'étude approfondi de la carte sans parvenir à faire son choix et que cela lui donna l'impression de faire un bond dans le temps et de revenir à une époque où tout lui semblait si simple, où l'avenir lui semblait tout tracé et surtout sans danger. L'époque d'un bonheur tranquille. Avant la folie meurtrière qui avait tout changée. Mais aussi avant John...

La voix de Will le tira de ses pensées

-« Oncle Harold ? Tu es avec moi ? »

-« Oui bien sur »

-« Je te disais que rien n'a changé ici : la carte est trop remplie de plein de desserts trop tentant ! » se plaignit le jeune homme avec une mine gourmande

-« Je confirme. Tu me disais déjà cela autrefois » s'amusa Finch « Alors je te répondrais la même chose : prends ce qui te plaira et même plusieurs à la fois »

-« Tu es chic oncle Harold » répondit Will prenant une voix de gamin et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire tout les deux  
Ils finirent par faire leur choix et la conversation continua, tranquille, joyeuse, avec quelques évocations de souvenirs d'autrefois

Ils reprirent le chemin de la maison une heure plus tard et dès qu'ils furent rentrés Will exigea que Finch aille prendre un peu de repos. Celui-ci refusa, arguant qu'il devait d'abord s'occuper de Bear mais Will insista et, s'emparant de la laisse, affirma qu'il irait lui-même promener le malinois. Finch consenti alors à aller se reposer un peu mais la première chose qu'il fit une fois seul fut d'envoyer un message à son compagnon.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese ne se sentit vraiment rassuré que lorsque son partenaire lui eut renvoyé un message indiquant qu'ils étaient rentrés

[Je préfère cela] répondit-il

[Vous me manquez] reçu t-il en retour. Il fut touché de cet aveu spontané dont son compagnon n'était pas coutumier

[Vous plus encore] envoya t-il [Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ?]

[Excellente oui] répondit-il [J'ai emmené Will chez le couturier]

[Le pauvre. Vous êtes sans pitié avec lui]

[John !]

[Ne me dites pas qu'il a aimé ?]

[Pas exactement]

[Ils ont dû le rendre fou]

[Vous exagérez toujours]

[A peine !]

[Est-ce que tout se passe bien avec Miss Waldez ?] John sourit devant cette évidente tentative de détournement de la conversation

[Il n'y a rien de nouveau. La menace n'est pas pressée de se manifester]

[Vous manquez d'action je suppose ?]

[Vous me connaissez] répondit Reese [Est-ce que Bear va bien ?] envoya t-il ensuite

[Oui. Son maître lui manque bien sur. Will est allé le promener]

[C'est généreux de sa part vous pourrez vous reposer]

[C'est ce que je fais]

[Très bien. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous tenir compagnie]

[Pour mon repos c'est préférable] remarqua Finch

[Vous êtes sincère ?]

[Nous dînons au San Pietro ce soir] Envoya l'informaticien

Reese sourit et tapa aussitôt un autre message : [Il parait que la terrasse à l'arrière du restaurant est très agréable le soir. Surtout vers 21H30]

[Vous croyez ?] répondit Finch. Un second message suivi aussitôt [Je vérifierais]

[Ne faites pas de mauvaise rencontre Harold] renvoya l'ex agent

[Vous m'avez appris à me défendre John] lut-il en réponse

[J'aime mieux que vous n'ayez pas à utiliser mes cours de self défense]

[Moi aussi. Toutefois je pense que je ne cours aucun danger] répondit l'informaticien [Vraiment aucun] insista t-il dans un second message

[Peut être Harold] envoya John, taquin. La réponse lui rendit aussitôt son sérieux :

[Je vous aime] lut-il simplement. Et sa réponse ne fut qu'évidence :

[Moi aussi je vous aime] envoya t-il

La conversation s'interrompit, l'ex agent devant reprendre sa surveillance. Ce soir Iris serait avec ses deux amies. Il pourrait bien prendre quelques minutes pour accomplir une autre mission songea t-il avec un mince sourire.

Finch sourit à son tour lorsqu'il reçu quelques minutes plus tard :

[Je sais que vous n'étiez pas sincère]

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch se glissa prudemment hors de la salle et s'avança sur la terrasse déserte. A cette époque de l'année elle n'était pas encore réouverte. Il se dirigea vers le fond, cherchant délibérément les ombres, n'était ce pas là qu'il avait le plus de chance d'en trouver une autre ? Il sursauta à peine en sentant deux bras puissant s'enrouler autour de sa taille, un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Il se laissa entrainer en contrebas dans le jardinet

-« Bonsoir M Wren. On s'offre une petite balade ? » Chuchota Reese

-« On m'a vanté cette terrasse la nuit » Finch se dégagea pour faire face à son compagnon « Je viens vérifier » ajouta t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser avec empressement, le poussant contre un arbre pour se caler contre lui. John serra son corps contre le sien, avide de le sentir toujours plus près. Les baisers s'enchainèrent, fiévreux, impatients. Finch caressait les cheveux de son partenaire, sa nuque, son visage. John avait glissé ses mains sous la veste et caressait le dos de son compagnon, cherchant les points sensibles, il leur semblait à tout deux être séparés depuis une éternité... L'informaticien dû se faire violence pour revenir à la réalité. Il gémit et enfouit son visage dans son cou

-« Stop… John… » Haleta t-il. L'ex agent rejeta la tête en arrière avec un soupir frustré, fermant les yeux

-« La soirée ? » chuchota t-il d'une voix rauque

-« On ne peut pas aller plus loin » chuchota l'informaticien en relevant la tête

-« Encore dix secondes et je vous prouvais le contraire » rétorqua Reese. Il ouvrit les yeux, fixa son regard dans celui de son partenaire « J'avais raison : vous ne savez pas vous défendre Harold »

-« Vos caresses et vos baisers sont des gestes contre lesquels je ne pourrais jamais lutter John » chuchota Finch en redessinant son visage du bout des doigts. Reese l'embrassa tendrement

-« Dépêchez vous de retourner dans la salle M Wren ou je vous kidnappe »

Finch lui rendit son baiser puis demanda, amusé :

-« Et pour quelle rançon ? »

-« Aucune. Je n'ai pas l'intention de relâcher ma proie »

-« Quel étrange kidnappeur vous faites M Randall !»

-« C'est juste la victime qui est trop tentante » Reese saisit sa main « Alors échappez vous vite M Wren » chuchota t-il avant de poser un baiser sur le petit anneau d'or pale. Finch serra un instant sa main puis fit demi tour à contrecœur. Il regagna sa place après avoir rajusté sa tenue, songeant qu'il devrait peut être avoir une petite discussion avec son invité…


	4. Révélation

_Et cette fois la suite sera un peu en avance ! (Mais c'est une journée d'anniversaire : )_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires, merci de vos commentaires !_

 _._

.

Finch fut tiré du sommeil par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il décrocha d'un geste un peu vague

-« Oui ? »

-« Bonjour Harold. Pas encore réveillé ? » Se moqua l'ex agent en entendant sa voix un peu ensommeillée

-« Bonjour John. En l'absence de mon chef cuisinier le petit déjeuner n'est pas une urgence » rétorqua l'informaticien

-« Pas tout à fait réveillé mais pas sans répartie ! »

-« Tout va bien ? » Eluda Finch

-« Et pas sans stress » commenta Reese

-« John. Allez-vous cesser de me taquiner ? »

-« C'est plaisant »

-« Au moins si vous plaisantez je peux être rassuré ? »

-« C'est bon je redeviens sérieux ! »

-« L'êtes vous jamais vraiment ? » soupira Finch

-« Ca m'arrive. Chaque fois que je vous dis que je vous aime » remarqua spontanément l'ex agent

Il y eut un blanc, puis l'informaticien affirma, touché par sa déclaration :

-« Finalement je veux bien être réveillé avec ce genre d'appel tout les matins où vous ne serez pas avec moi »

-« Je pourrais appeler aussi de la maison » le taquina John

-« Bear je crois que je ne viendrais pas à bout de ton maître ce matin, que me conseilles tu ? De raccrocher ? » Le malinois s'étira et vient lécher la main de l'informaticien

-« Il vous conseille de rester en ligne et de lui offrir un beignet pour le petit déjeuner »

-« Je le reconnais bien là ! Tout dévoué à son maître et à son repas favori même à 6H du matin »

-« Il n'y a pas d'heure pour les braves c'est vous qui le dites »

-« Je confirme. Mais qu'est ce qui vous fait lever aussi tôt ? »

-« Notre numéro »

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-« Elle s'apprête à passer le dimanche avec quelques amis sur le bateau du père de Sandy »

-« Ils prévoient une sortie en mer ? A cette époque de l'année ? »

-« Apparemment ça ne les effraie pas »

-« Comment allez-vous la suivre ? »

-« Je vais devoir louer un petit bateau pour veiller de loin, ça ne va pas être facile je pense mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution »

-« Cela n'a rien de rassurant » s'inquiéta Finch

-« C'est pourquoi j'essayais de vous détendre avant de vous annoncer la nouvelle »

-« Désolé, mais je crains que cela ne soit insuffisant »

-« Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais il ne m'arrivera rien Harold, tout ira bien »

-« J'aimerais avoir votre assurance M Reese »

-« Tout ira bien » répéta John rassurant « En revanche le budget va exploser »

-« Et bien je vous réclamerais quelques heures supplémentaires gratuites »

-« A la bibliothèque ou dans notre chambre ? » répliqua aussitôt l'ex agent

-« Disons, un peu des deux ? » suggéra Finch en rougissant

-« Pourquoi pas. Nous ne sommes pas obligé de travailler à la bibliothèque, il y a aussi un coin repos » jugea John « D'ailleurs c'était peut être le fond de votre pensée M Finch ? Et cessez de rougir j'ai besoin de rester concentré »

-« C'est de votre faute » marmonna son compagnon

-« Ca j'aurais pu le dire aussi » remarqua John avec un petit rire « Et que je suis incorrigible »

-« Et bien puisque vous utilisez toute mes répliques ne vous étonnez plus que j'emprunte les votre ! »

-« J'aime ça de toute façon »

-« Plus sérieusement John… »

-« Je vous enverrais des messages régulièrement pour vous rassurer. Enfin sauf s'il n'y a pas assez de réseau mais vous serez prévenu dans ce cas »

-« D'accord » soupira Finch

-« Qu'avez-vous prévu aujourd'hui ? »

-« Je pense que ce matin nous irons juste faire un tour au parc. Cet après midi nous irons en visite et ce soir nous devons diner au "Robert". Will se rappelle de la vue exceptionnelle depuis se restaurant et il veut en profiter »

-« Une journée bien remplie. Ne vous fatiguez pas trop »

-« Ca j'aurais pu le dire aussi » répéta l'informaticien pour l'imiter

-« Vous êtes un copieur Finch » Reese entendit le malinois gémir « Bear a déjà faim ? »

-« Non. Il a envie de voir son maître »

-« Bientôt c'est promis. Faite lui un câlin de ma part. Il faut que j'y aille, je ne peux pas me laisser distancer »

-« Entendu. Soyez prudent »

-« A ce soir »

Finch reposa le téléphone, perturbé. La perspective de la journée en mer ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout même ! Il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Il décida de se lever, incapable de rester en place, et se prépara, retrouvant un peu de calme dans ces gestes habituels qui avaient le don de le rassurer. Lorsqu'il fut prêt il descendit et comme il était encore tôt il préféra offrir une petite promenade à Bear avant de rentrer préparer le petit déjeuner.

Un peu plus tard, il terminait de dresser la table lorsque Will fit son apparition

-« Salut Oncle Harold. Tu es tombé du lit ? »

-« Je t'ai réveillé ? Excuse-moi »

-« Non t'inquiète j'ai le sommeil lourd. Mais voir la table toute prête alors qu'il est à peine neuf heure »

-« Tu aurais pu dormir encore un peu ? »

Will haussa les épaules

-« J'aime autant rester plus longtemps avec toi. T'es déjà en forme Bear ! » Ajouta t-il en accordant au malinois les caresses que celui-ci sollicitait avec impatience

-« Bear ne manque jamais d'énergie » s'amusa Finch

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, devisant de tout et de rien, puis Will remonta se préparer et ils quittèrent la maison pour leur journée de détente. Celle-ci fut toute relative du côté de l'informaticien qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son compagnon et à cette sortie quelque peu déplacée pour une fin de mois de mars

En dépit des efforts qu'il faisait pour la dissimuler, son jeune invité se rendit compte de sa nervosité et s'en inquiéta à plusieurs reprises, perplexe.

A midi, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit bistrot d'un quartier tout proche, Finch évitant soigneusement le restaurant de Stan, juste à côté, pour ne pas risquer de voir se reproduire les scènes qui s'étaient produites chez le tailleur.

-« Tu es vraiment sur que tout va bien Oncle Harold ? » interrogea Will comme il le voyait consulter son portable pour la énième fois de la matinée

-« Oui oui ne t'inquiète. C'est juste… j'attends un message important » justifia l'informaticien

-« Un dimanche, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour le boulot? »

-« Non. Je te l'ai dit suis en congé pendant ton séjour »

-« Tant mieux. C'est personnel alors ? »

-« En quelque sorte » répondit Finch mal à l'aise

-« Tu es toujours aussi mystérieux. Aurais tu un rendez vous secret ? » Le taquina Will

-« Que vas-tu imaginer ? »

-« Je me renseigne c'est tout »

-« Tu es curieux comme ton père » éluda Finch

-« C'est pas faux » s'amusa le jeune homme

-« Est-ce que tu vas profiter de ta semaine pour aller voir ta mère ? »

-« Non. Je n'ai pas prévu de faire un détour » répondit Will soudain plus sombre

-« Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser » affirma aussitôt son vis-à-vis devant son changement d'humeur

-« Ca ne fait rien, ce n'est pas important »

-« Cela fait longtemps que tu ne l'a pas vu ? »

-« Elle a une nouvelle famille et pas beaucoup de place pour l'ancienne. C'est ainsi »

-« C'est regrettable » murmura Finch cherchant quoi répondre. Will releva la tête

-« C'est pas grave il me reste mon Oncle Préféré » affirma t-il en lui prenant la main. Finch la serra en retour

-« Bien sur, je serais toujours là pour toi »

-« Je nous imagine bien tout les deux dans dix ans, deux vieux célibataires endurcis qui prendront le soleil sur les bancs du parc » se moqua Will

-« Moi peut être mais toi tu n'auras pas encore l'âge de ce genre de bain de soleil ! » rétorqua Finch sur le même ton

-« Alors je te tiendrais compagnie ! »

L'informaticien eut terriblement envie de lui avouer qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un à ses côtés pour assumer ce rôle mais les mots restaient désespérément bloqués dans sa gorge lorsqu'il songeait que Will pourrait mal réagir. Il aimait cette complicité entre eux et il ne se sentait pas prêt à risquer de la voir disparaitre. Pourtant il avait tout autant envie de lui parler de John ! L'arrivée du serveur mit fin à ses hésitations, la conversation dévia sur un autre sujet et le repas s'acheva tranquillement sans qu'il n'ose y revenir.

.

L'après midi, Finch s'efforça d'être plus discret mais s'isolait tout de même chaque fois qu'il le pouvait pour vérifier son portable. John lui envoyait régulièrement des sms pour le rassurer et le tenir informé sur cette enquête qui n'avançait pas…Il était vite devenu évident pour l'ex agent qu'il ne se passerait rien d'intéressant pendant cette journée "détente entre étudiants". D'ailleurs si la cible d'Iris était bien l'épouse de son professeur il était logique qu'il ne se produise rien durant cette journée où elle ne participait pas et où leur numéro n'avait aucun moyen de la rencontrer. Toutefois la promenade tourna court et les jeunes gens rentrèrent au port vers 15H seulement, le temps ne se prêtant vraiment pas à la balade. Une fois sur le port un débat s'engagea sur la suite à donner à la journée puis ils se mirent d'accord de la terminer chez Sandy, l'organisatrice, avec des vieux films et quelques bouteilles de bières. John, qui avait tout entendu, décida de les suivre jusqu'à la villa, puis lorsqu'ils furent installés, décida qu'il pouvait bien s'accorder une petite heure de récréation…

.

Finch se glissa dans le couloir pendant que le groupe découvrait une nouvelle salle en écoutant religieusement les explications de la guide. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était seul avant de sortir son portable de sa poche. Il le consultât et pinça les lèvres, contrarié par l'absence de message. Cela faisait presque deux heures depuis le dernier et il commençait à s'inquiéter, même s'il se raisonnait en songeant qu'il pouvait y avoir un problème de réseau. Absorbé, il sursauta lorsqu'une voix l'interpella brusquement :

-« Les visiteurs ne sont pas autorisés à quitter le groupe Monsieur » Il se tourna vivement en entendant ce timbre qu'il connaissait si bien « A moins que vous n'ayez une bonne excuse à me donner ? » continua John en lui adressant un sourire entendu. Il l'enlaça et le poussa doucement dans un recoin « Alors ? » chuchota t-il. Finch passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec impatience

-« Cela vous convient-il Monsieur le vigile ? » chuchota l'informaticien

-« L'excuse est intéressante » jugea Reese. Repoussant un instant son partenaire, il crocheta rapidement la serrure de la porte d'un local technique juste derrière eux et l'attira à l'intérieur « Si nous la développions encore un peu ? » Finch ne répondit pas se contentant se saisir son visage entre ses mains, le plaquant contre le mur, pour continuer à l'embrasser. Il sentit que John dénouait habilement sa cravate pour mieux parcourir son cou, il se vengea en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour le décoiffer. L'ex agent sourit et le bascula contre le mur d'un geste vif « Il va vous falloir une excuse supplémentaire pour oser attenter à la tenue d'un gardien » murmura t-il à son oreille, ses lèvres reprirent les siennes tandis que ses mains glissaient sous la chemise, caressaient la peau douce qu'elles connaissaient si bien, provoquaient mille frissons délicieux chez l'informaticien qui se sentait fondre dans les bras de son compagnon, il repoussa le col de sa chemise et mordilla légèrement son cou, satisfait de le faire gémir doucement sous son attaque. Reese accentua ses caresses en représailles jusqu'à obtenir le même résultat. Alors que les gestes commençaient à se faire trop précis, les baisers trop ardents, le claquement d'une porte se fit entendre puis des bruits de voix. Les deux hommes se figèrent craignant un instant que quelqu'un ne soit entré, avant de réaliser que l'intrus était dans le local voisin. Reese sourit puis rit franchement de leur situation, Finch hésita un instant puis fini par rire en écho. John caressa le visage de son compagnon

-« Je crois que le manque de l'autre devient pesant » jugea t-il

-« Et nous rends un peu trop aventureux » avoua Finch

John reboutonna le col de son compagnon et chercha à resserrer sa cravate tandis que Finch réajustait sa chemise

-« Vous êtes à nouveau présentable » estima t-il « Enfin peut être devriez vous passer au lavabo à côté pour perdre quelques couleurs ? » ajouta t-il taquin. Finch posa la main contre sa joue

-« Merci d'être venu me rejoindre John » murmura t-il doucement

-« Tout le plaisir est pour moi » rétorqua Reese en lui volant un baiser. Il entrouvrit la porte pour vérifier que le couloir était désert puis entraina son partenaire au fond du couloir jusqu'aux lavabos

-« Vous me rappelez ce soir ? »

-« Bien sur » approuva l'informaticien. John s'éclipsa discrètement après un dernier baiser et Finch suivit son conseil. Il s'essuyait le visage lorsqu'il fut interpellé :

-« Oh tu es là Oncle Harold ? Je t'ai cherché partout !»

-« Désolé Will. Il fait chaud dans ce musée, j'ai eu besoin de me rafraichir un peu »

-« Tu vas bien ? »

-« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Nous pouvons continuer la visite »

-« Ta cravate est de travers »

-« Oh… Je vais arranger cela, merci » affirma Finch en se détournant parce qu'il se sentait rougir à nouveau. Il rectifia rapidement son nœud puis pris le bras de son neveu « Viens allons retrouver les autres. Ces lieux sont décidément… passionnants » ajouta t-il avec un sourire satisfait

.

OoooooooooO

.

Il était 20H lorsque les deux hommes franchirent les portes du restaurant

-« Pile à l'heure » chuchota Will « Toujours aussi ponctuel Oncle Harold »

-« On ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de ses manies » répliqua celui-ci sur le même ton avant de répondre au maître d'hôtel venu les accueillir. Ce dernier les guida jusqu'à leur table

-« Tu as réussi à avoir une super table ! » s'exclama le jeune homme avec enthousiasme « La vue sur le parc est toujours aussi sympa »

-« En effet. C'est apaisant »

Le début du repas se déroula tranquillement, Finch questionnait Will sur ses voyages et l'écoutait parler de ses projets, l'ambiance était enfin détendue après cette journée un peu stressante pour l'informaticien. Le serveur apporta le plat principal

-« Cela semble appétissant ! » s'enthousiasma Will

-« Le chef a changé récemment mais la cuisine est toujours aussi bonne dans ce restaurant »

-« Je me fie à ton jugement oncle Harold » Le jeune homme entama son assiette « C'est vraiment très bon »

-« En effet »

Will releva les yeux et fixa son vis-à-vis

-« Bien oncle Harold ça fait une heure que je ne parle que de moi. Maintenant que tu connais toute mes aventures et mésaventures, il serait temps que tu me parles de toi non ? »

-« Je n'ai jamais grand-chose à dire tu le sais » répondit Finch prudemment

-« Non mais depuis que je suis arrivé j'ai l'impression de ne parler que de moi ou de sujets anodins »

-« Et que voudrais tu que je te dise ? »

-« Toujours obsédé par ton travail ? »

-« Tu me connais j'ai du mal à m'arrêter »

-« Trop ! Tu as le droit de te détendre aussi ! »

-« Cela m'arrive aussi Will »

-« Ah oui ? Tu pourrais me dire quand ? »

-« Cette semaine par exemple »

-« Tu triches ! »

-« J'ai pris quelques habitudes. Je ne manque plus les expositions qui m'intéressent, ou les films »

-« Et tu prends des vacances ? »

-« Parfois je me réserve un week end »

-« Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien. Mais tu devrais penser à prendre de vraies vacances de temps en temps ! »

-« Tu ne fais pas mieux Will » s'amusa Finch

-« Oui mais moi je travaille dans des lieux plus ensoleillés que New York. Toi tu manques vraiment de soleil ça se voit ! » Riposta le jeune homme sur le même ton. Puis il redevint sérieux et ajouta : « Et tu es toujours seul ? »

Finch se tendit à cette question qu'il redoutait. Will ne le quittait pas des yeux et il eut l'impression qu'il se doutait de quelque chose et le mettait à l'épreuve. Mais de toute façon il avait déjà décidé de ne pas lui mentir

-« Non. Il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie » confessa t-il

Will eut un sourire entendu

-« D'où cet anneau à ton doigt ? » interrogea t-il

-« Oui » admit l'informaticien en adressant un regard machinal vers le précieux petit cercle « Tu es observateur »

-« Difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Et tu ne me disais rien ! » protesta le jeune homme « Alors que c'est une excellente nouvelle ! »

-« Je voulais…prendre le temps. C'est un peu délicat » tempéra Finch

-« Ou c'est une surprise comme le chien ? » se moqua Will « Allons dit moi : comment est-elle ? »

L'informaticien se mordit les lèvres cherchant comment aborder le sujet. Voyant son hésitation Will poursuivit :

-« Oh ! Est-ce que c'est cette femme dont m'avait parlé papa ? Vous étiez fiancés je crois ? »

-« Non. Ce n'est pas elle. Notre histoire… n'a pas durée » affirma Finch cherchant les bons mots

-« Bon ça arrive » jugea Will « Et celle-ci ? C'est du sérieux ? Ca dure depuis longtemps ? »

-« Cela fera trois ans en juin que nous sommes ensembles »

-« Trois ? » s'exclama le jeune homme « Décidemment tu es un sacré cachottier oncle Harold ! »

-« C'est juste le manque d'opportunité »

-« Où l'as-tu rencontré ? »

-« Nous travaillons ensemble »

-« Ah oui ? Pourquoi pas si cela vous rapproche. Tu comptes me la présenter j'espère ! » Insista Will « D'ailleurs vous ne vivez pas ensemble ? »

-« Si. Mais je voulais que tu sois à l'aise pendant ton séjour… »

-« Ne me dis pas que tu l'as renvoyé pour moi ? Quelle idée ! Il suffisait juste de me prévenir. De préférence avant que je débarque » précisa Will en repensant à Bear « Alors tu me la présentes quand ? Et d'abord comment s'appelle t-elle ? »

Finch baissa les yeux. L'instant de vérité était arrivé et il ne se sentait pas prêt du tout à s'y confronter. Il réfléchit un instant à la meilleure manière d'annoncer la nouvelle

-« Oncle Harold ? » répéta Will surprit de son mutisme. L'informaticien se décida à relever les yeux et fixa son vis-à-vis

-« La vie n'est pas toujours aussi linéaire qu'on le pense Will. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que parfois elle nous change et nous faisons des choix bien différents de ceux que nous avions pu faire dans le passé »

-« Notre vie n'est pas écrite d'avance, et nous en écrivons le scénario avec les choix que nous faisons » récita le jeune homme « C'est toi qui m'a dit ça quand j'étais encore un gamin indécis qui ne savait pas quoi faire de lui »

-« Tu t'en souviens ? »

-« Bien sur. Et j'y ai souvent pensé par la suite »

-« Ce que j'essaie de te dire Will, c'est que j'ai un compagnon » Voilà. C'était dit et Finch s'en sentit vaguement soulagé. Il vit l'étonnement dans le regard de son invité

-« Un compagnon ? » demanda celui-ci

Finch hocha la tête

-« Il s'appelle John, c'est mon associé et c'est un homme formidable » précisa t-il d'un ton ferme

Will ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant assimiler la nouvelle

-« Est-ce que cela… te choque ? »

-« Es tu heureux avec lui Oncle Harold ? »

-« Oui » répondit celui-ci sans une hésitation « Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été » précisa t-il avec sincérité

-« Dans ce cas je suis heureux pour toi et je ne trouve rien à y redire »

-« Même le fait que ce soit un homme ? »

-« Oui » répondit Will « Si tu l'aimes et qu'il te le rend bien cela ne me dérange pas »

Finch laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement

-« Tu craignais à ce point ma réaction ? » se moqua Will

-« Un peu. J'avais peur de te décevoir »

-« Décevoir, non. Evidemment je suis un peu surpris de cette nouvelle, je ne vais pas te dire le contraire »

-« Je peux le comprendre » murmura Finch « Honnêtement au début j'ai eu un peu de mal à démêler mes idées moi aussi. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour réaliser la nature de mes sentiments » jugea t-il

-« Mais ensuite tu as décidé de les laisser s'exprimer ? »

Finch réfléchit un instant

-« En vérité je n'espérais pas un jour trouver quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais une relation aussi forte, en tout cas je n'aurais pas imaginé que cela se passe de cette façon, et je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais jamais eu le courage d'exprimer mes sentiments si John n'avait pas éprouvé les même et décidé d'agir pour nous deux »

-« Tu es pourtant quelqu'un de courageux » le taquina Will

-« Pas dans tout les domaines dirait-on » estima l'informaticien en haussant les épaules. Le jeune posa la main sur son bras

-« Je ne veux que ton bien Oncle Harold. Et si ton bonheur est avec cet homme… John ? »

-« John Randall »

-« Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais contre » trancha Will. Hochant la tête, il ajouta « Au moins ça répond à une question que je me posais »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Et bien j'avais remarqué ton anneau mais aucune trace de présence féminine à la maison, alors je me disais que soit vous n'habitiez pas ensemble, soit tu gardais le souvenir d'une relation terminée. Maintenant je comprend »

-« John s'est installé à la maison depuis deux ans. Mais il est certain qu'il n'y apporte pas de "touche féminine" »

-« Il faut vraiment que tu lui fasses confiance pour l'avoir admis dans ton antre. Papa disait toujours que tu aurais été plus à l'aise si tu avais pu vivre dans une forteresse »

Finch eut un sourire amusé

-« C'est vrai je le reconnais. Mais John… Il a su abattre une à une toute mes barrières »

-« Il est doué »

-« Têtu surtout » jugea l'informaticien « Au début ça n'a pas été simple. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'avec lui je n'avais pas peur. Personne ne m'a jamais apporté un tel sentiment de sécurité »

-« En tout cas tu sembles plus serein qu'autrefois, ça aussi je l'ai remarqué. Tu as changé. Si c'est John le responsable de tout cela c'est un vrai magicien »

-« Un peu oui » admit Finch en rougissant, songeant qu'il ne croyait pas si bien dire

-« Cela me donne encore plus hâte de le connaitre. C'était délicat de sa part de me ménager mais je veux rencontrer celui qui a une telle influence sur toi »

-« Je lui en parlerais »

-« Et si je vous invitais au "Bernardin" demain soir ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Au "Bernardin" ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop… »

-« Non. J'ai envie d'un endroit spécial pour marquer l'événement »

-« Bien. Si tu y tiens »

-« Tu penses que John n'aimera pas ? »

 _« Le smoking surement pas »_ songea Finch « Il n'y verra aucun inconvénient » répondit-il seulement

-« Très bien ! » A cet instant le portable du jeune homme vibra « Oh excuse-moi » dit-il en vérifiant l'écran

Finch eut un geste de la main pour l'inviter à décrocher, ce qu'il fit en quittant la table

L'informaticien observait son assiette sans trop la voir, l'estomac noué. Il allait devoir parler à John. Comment allait-il réagir ? Il se rappelait leur conversation. Reese n'avait visiblement pas envie de rencontrer Will. Pourtant il était évident que celui-ci voudrait le rencontrer s'il avouait leur relation. Comment allait-il le prendre s'il lui demandait de l'accompagner le lendemain ? Finch soupira. Il ne comprenait pas bien la réaction de son partenaire, d'habitude il était le premier à affirmer leur relation. Etait ce parce qu'il connaissait Will depuis longtemps ? Parce qu'il faisait parti de sa première vie ? C'était troublant et il ne savait pas trop comment il allait s'y prendre _« En lui parlant franchement »_ songea t-il spontanément. Avec John il n'y avait pas de meilleure solution que la franchise, il avait largement eu l'occasion de le constater…

La voix du serveur le tira de ses réflexions

-« Tout va bien Monsieur ? »

-« Je crois que les épices n'ont pas été suffisamment… » Répondit Finch machinalement. Puis il réalisa ses paroles et s'interrompit en rougissant, perturbé d'avoir exprimé ses pensées à haute voix. Décidément John avait trop d'influence sur lui, avant ses "leçons particulières" il n'aurait jamais eu ce genre de réflexions sur un plat !

Will revint à cet instant et remarqua sa gêne

-« Ca va Oncle Harold ? »

-« Oui oui. Je pensais que nous pourrions passer au dessert ? »

-« D'accord » approuva Will. Il se tourna vers le serveur qui patientait

-« Pouvez-vous amener les desserts ? »

-« Tout de suite Monsieur » L'homme débarrassa les assiettes

-« Tu es fatigué ? » demanda Will dès qu'il se fut éloigné

-« Un peu. J'ai failli commettre une faute de goût » marmonna Finch

-« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu sembles si perturbé » se moqua le jeune homme « Il n'y a que toi pour rougir autant dans pareilles circonstances »

L'informaticien eut une moue vexée

-« Ce que tu as pu faire rire papa avec tes règles de savoir vivre si strictes. Tu le dépassais, pourtant il avait bien plus l'habitude que toi de côtoyer du monde »

-« Et bien disons que ton père était un gentleman avec des lacunes »

-« Que tu te chargeais de combler »

-« En tout cas je m'y efforçais. Mais ton père n'était pas un élève très docile »

-« Je dirais plutôt que tu étais un professeur trop exigeant. Et John s'en accommode ? »

-« Hum. Il fait de son mieux »

-« Je vois » s'amusa Will « Tu es devenu plus souple oncle Harold mais il y a encore des progrès à faire » ajouta t-il en riant. Une petite sonnerie retentit. Le jeune homme eut l'air ennuyé

-« Un souci ? »

-« Non. C'est juste un ami. Il a organisé une petite soirée et il voulait m'inviter pour le dessert. Je lui ai dit que j'étais avec toi mais … »

-« Il s'est dit que tu pourrais peut être obtenir une permission de sortie de ton vieil oncle ? » acheva Finch

-« Tu n'es pas si vieux » rétorqua Will

-« Tu peux y aller si tu veux. Tu dois aussi profiter de tes amis »

-« C'est vrai ? Ca ne t'ennui pas ? »

-« Puisque je te le propose »

-« Ok Merci » Le serveur apporta les desserts à cet instant « J'ai quand même le temps de finir ça » affirma t-il

-« Comme tu veux. Tu as retenu le code pour rentrer ? »

-« Oui »

-« Veux tu que je t'accompagne ? »

-« T'inquiète je vais prendre un taxi. Tu pourras rentrer tranquillement »

-« Entendu »

Les deux hommes achevèrent rapidement leurs assiettes, puis Will s'éclipsa pendant que Finch allait régler l'addition. Il quitta le restaurant et regagna sa voiture garée à proximité. Une fois installé au volant il hésita, tenté d'aller rejoindre son compagnon. Il avait terriblement envie de le voir. Et John serait satisfait de sa visite à n'en pas douter. Alors ce serait peut être le bon moment pour lui parler ? De toute façon il devait le faire rapidement puisqu'ils étaient invités pour le lendemain soir. Il jugea que ce serait mieux s'ils se voyaient. Pas plus facile mais ce genre de conversation devait se faire de vive voix et non au téléphone. Il se décida et démarra prenant la direction du loft

.

OoooooooooO

.

John entra et retira son manteau. Il n'était pas mécontent qu'Iris ait écourté sa soirée vers 23H, la journée avait été longue. Son loft lui parut trop silencieux, trop vide _« Mais cela ne durera pas »_ se rassura t-il en laissant son regard errer dans la pièce. Il accrocha le tableau que Finch lui avait offert précédemment pour son anniversaire et cela lui fit sourire « Il illumine la pièce » lui avait-il dit alors et c'était toujours vrai. Il ôta sa veste et sa chemise qu'il déposa négligemment sur le canapé puis se débarrassa de ses chaussures tout en se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine. Il n'avait ni déjeuné ni dîner et la faim se faisait sentir. Il observa le contenu du frigo d'un air dubitatif puis choisit une boite au hasard. Il alla se rafraichir tandis que le micro onde faisait son travail. De retour il mangea, appuyé sur le comptoir, n'ayant pas envie de s'installer seul à table. Il laissa dériver ses pensées qui évidemment le ramenèrent vers son compagnon. C'était une drôle de semaine, pleine d'ambigüité, un peu difficile à vivre, mais ce n'était pas une vraie séparation

Trois coups frappés contre la porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions. _« Un peu tard pour une visite »_ songea t-il en avançant prudemment vers la porte. Il vérifia le judas et ouvrit immédiatement

-« Harold ? Vous avez déserté ? » Demanda t-il un peu perplexe mais heureux de le revoir. Il ouvrit spontanément les bras et Finch s'y cala tout aussi naturellement avant de l'embrasser

-« Will devait finir la soirée chez un vieil ami »

-« Et vous vous êtes dit que cela vous laissez une heure ou deux pour vous distraire ? » se moqua Reese en lui ôtant son manteau et en lui donnant un baiser dans le cou

-« En autre » répondit Finch

-« Vous avez frappé à la bonne porte Harold » chuchota l'ex agent en continuant à l'embrasser, ses mains cherchant à s'immiscer sous la chemise cherchant cette peau qui lui manquait tellement « Je sais exactement ce qui vous fera plaisir ! » ajouta t-il entre deux baisers. Finch s'agrippait à son maillot, les yeux clos, se laissant emporter par les sensations que son compagnon faisait naitre en lui. Il lui manquait décidément trop, pourtant ils n'étaient pas si loin l'un de l'autre. Il sentit que John faisait glisser sa veste et son gilet et l'y aida. Sa chemise ne tarderait plus à suivre le même chemin. Toutefois un instant de lucidité lui rappela le but de sa visite. Il s'efforça de repousser son compagnon

-« John »

Reese ne semblait pas l'entendre, trop occupé à l'éveiller

-« John » répéta t-il « Stop. Juste un moment » insista t-il en le repoussant plus fort

L'ex agent leva la tête et le fixa

-« Harold ? » demanda t-il étonné

Finch vit son regard un peu perdu mais aussi le désir dans ses yeux. Il frémit devant son intensité. Un instant il fut tenté de repousser à plus tard l'explication qu'il était venu chercher mais la raison l'emporta comme souvent chez lui

-« Il faut que nous parlions » John fronça les sourcils « Ca ne peut pas attendre » Précisa t-il en posant une main sur ses lèvres

-« Juste un peu ? » tenta Reese en embrassant sa paume

-« Non c'est important » l'ex agent le fixa un peu inquiet

-« Je n'aime pas quand vous prenez ce ton sévère » murmura t-il

-« Je dois seulement évoquer avec vous un sujet important »

-« Bon d'accord » concéda Reese. Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et lui donna un baiser « Pour m'encourager car je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que vous allez me dire » il l'entraina sur le canapé où ils s'installèrent côte à côte « Je vous écoute »

Finch se racla la gorge pour affermir sa voix

-« Bien. Je vais être direct. C'est à propos de Will » il observa son partenaire mais celui-ci resta impassible « Nous avons beaucoup discuté, de nombreux sujets. Et il m'a demandé si j'étais seul »

-« Et qu'avez-vous répondu ? »

-« Je lui ai dit que quelqu'un partageait ma vie depuis bientôt trois ans » Finch hésita « Et il était heureux pour moi »

-« Il pourrait changer d'avis » jugea Reese

-« Non. Je lui ai tout dit John. Je veux dire… il sait que j'ai un compagnon et cela ne change rien pour lui »

-« C'est un garçon intelligent » commenta Reese

-« Il l'a toujours été. Comme son père » ajouta Finch. Une lueur de tristesse passa dans son regard. Celle que John voyait briller dans ses yeux chaque fois que son compagnon évoquait son ami disparu, même si c'était rare. John savait qu'il lui manquait et tout les regrets qu'il nourrissait à son sujet. Il passa doucement la main sur sa joue avec tendresse. Le geste ramena l'informaticien à la réalité

-« Il veut vous rencontrer » affirma t-il alors sans détour sans oser toutefois regarder franchement son compagnon. Il y eu un blanc. Finch se risqua à lever les yeux. Reese semblait perturbé

-« Je suis désolé Harold » dit-il finalement

Finch se raidit à cette réaction qui le blessait. Il s'était dit que son partenaire ne serait pas enchanté par l'idée mais pas qu'il la rejetterait aussi franchement

-« Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas le rencontrer et je comprend que cela vous ennui » répondit-il « Mais Will veut seulement s'assurer que je suis avec quelqu'un qui ne me fera pas de mal. Lui aussi veut veiller sur moi » ajouta t-il un peu amer

-« Je le comprends et je serais heureux de faire sa connaissance. Vraiment. Mais je sais que vous n'avez pas envie que cela arrive et ça aussi je le comprends, cela ne me blesse pas »

-« Pardon ? » s'exclama l'informaticien en écarquillant les yeux

-« Finch, j'ai compris depuis le début que vous ne vouliez pas que je rencontre Will parce qu'il fait parti de votre première vie et je sais combien ce passé vous est précieux et que vous voulez le préserver »

-« Que voulez vous dire John ? De quoi devrais-je le préserver ? De vous ? »

-« J'ai peur que le passé sombre d'un ex agent de la CIA ne s'accorde pas vraiment au passé brillant de M Wren » jugea Reese « Bien sur il n'y a aucune raison que Will apprenne ce que j'étais mais cela reste une réalité »

-« John ! » protesta Finch ébahi. Il prit son visage entre ses mains « Vous faites complètement fausse route ! Je n'ai jamais pensé cacher votre existence à Will à cause de votre passé ! Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point il me laissait indifférent lorsque je suis avec vous »

Reese le fixa, perplexe

-« Dans ce cas pourquoi ? » demanda t-il « Pourquoi vouliez vous que notre relation reste cachée ? »

-« Je n'ai jamais rien voulu de tel ! » protesta l'informaticien « C'est vous qui avez proposé de vous éloigner pendant le séjour de Will. Et j'en ai déduit que… »

-« Que ? »

-« Que vous ne vouliez pas avouer devant lui que vous étiez avec un homme comme moi. Je veux dire… »

Mais John comprenait parfaitement l'allusion et l'interrompit

-« C'est ridicule ! Ai-je jamais dissimulé notre couple ? »

-« Non » concéda Finch « Mais c'était envers des inconnus »

-« Et Will est un inconnu pour moi » répliqua John « Non. J'ai agis ainsi parce que je pensais que vous ne voudriez pas m'intégrer à ce passé et parce que, vous connaissant, Will doit espérer beaucoup mieux pour vous que quelqu'un comme moi ! » Reese secoua la tête et soupira « Je crois que nous sommes mal parti ! »

-« Oui. Nous nous sommes tout deux mépris sur les intentions de l'autre » approuva Finch

John leva les yeux et le fixa avec un regard contraint

-« Croyez vous qu'un jour nous parviendrons à communiquer vraiment ? »

-« Je ne sais pas John. Peut être le jour où vous cesserez de douter de vous et où vous admettrez que je vous aime sans aucune considération pour ce que vous avez été autrefois ? »

-« Ou le jour où vous admettrez que je vous aime sans aucune considération pour vos blessures ? »

-« Aussi » approuva Finch

-« Ce sont toujours les mêmes problèmes qui nous séparent » soupira John « L'expérience ne suffit pas apparemment »

-« Nous allons remédier à cela » affirma l'informaticien. Reese eut un petit rire

-« Qu'est ce qui vous amuse ? » demanda Finch étonné

-« De penser que nous avons déjà vécu ce genre de situation et comment cela s'est arrangé. La prochaine fois que j'ai un doute j'appellerais Lionel »

-« Hum. Je crois que s'il savait notre nouvelle mésentente nous aurions droit à un affreux sermon » approuva Finch amusé à son tour

-« Non Harold. Ce n'était pas une mésentente. Juste un malentendu » corrigea John en l'attirant contre lui « Et nous allons l'effacer. Ce sera un honneur pour moi de rencontrer Will »

-« Je serais fier de vous le présenter »

-« Quand voulez vous ? »

-« Demain soir. Il m'a invité au "Bernardin" »

-« Sur la 51ème ? »

-« Tenue de soirée exigée M Reese »

-« Il n'aurait pas pu trouver plus simple ? »

-« Il voulait quelque chose de spécial »

-« Zhang fait des menus spéciaux »

-« Oh John ! »

-« Pour vous je ferais un effort. Mais si je tolère un nœud ce sera seulement pour que vous me l'enleviez ! »

-« Nous verrons cela »

-« La discussion est finie ? » interrogea Reese laissant sa main glisser sous le maillot

-« Je pense oui »

-« Alors nous pourrions passer à la détente ? »

-« Ce serait mérité »

-« Absolument ! » affirma John. Cette fois Finch ne lui opposa plus aucune résistance lorsqu'il lui retira chemise et maillot et tira sur le sien pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était de trop. Reese le retira en riant « Impatient M Wren ? »

-« En manque de vous »

-« Vous êtes motivant » jugea l'ex agent en l'attirant contre lui. Il continua de l'embrasser, explorant de ses lèvres chaque centimètre de peau offerte, cherchant les points sensibles. Finch finit par saisir son visage pour mieux l'embrasser, le faisant gémir sous ses intentions. A bout de souffle il se dégagea pour mieux s'allonger dans le canapé, tenant ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui

-« Et si nous allions jusqu'à mon lit M Wren ? » le taquina John « Il serait plus confortable » Finch fit la moue

-« Non. A défaut, je suis déjà bien installé » Reese s'allongea au dessus de lui, son visage prés du sien

-« A défaut de quoi ? » interrogea t-il

-« D'avoir ce que je préfère pour me reposer »

-« Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui vous plait tant ? »

Finch eut un sourire malicieux

-« Laissez-moi vous montrer » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille. Il le repoussa et John le laissa faire docilement. Il le força à s'allonger et s'étendit sur lui « Voilà » murmura t-il

-« Je suis votre « matelas » ? Vous avez des goûts particuliers Harold ! »

-« J'aime l'originalité. Et c'est un modèle unique non ? »

-« Et à votre seul usage » affirma Reese « Mais êtes vous certain qu'il soit assez confortable pour votre sommeil ? »

-« Pour mon sommeil non. Mais présentement je n'ai aucune envie de dormir John » lui chuchota Finch

-« Et si c'était le cas, je serais au regret de devoir vous en empêcher » rétorqua Reese avant de l'embrasser

-« Toujours aussi exigeant » jugea Finch en lui rendant son baiser. John caressa doucement son visage, rivant son regard dans le sien

-« Non. Seulement toujours aussi amoureux… » Murmura t-il


	5. Incompréhensions

_Et voilà, encore un peu en avance ! (Mais je ne peux résister aux « yeux de chats battus »_

 _._

 _Le chapitre est pour toi Capitaine ; ) et bonnes vacances !_

 _._

 _Tout le monde se méfie on dirait, c'est de connaître Mumuse_

 _._

 _CoolMHouse : oui rêvons !_

 _Val j'espère que tu as eu de bonnes vacances !_

 _Zen Jayjay : )_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires, merci de vos commentaires !_

 _._

.

.

-« Bonjour Will. Bien dormi ? »

-« Comme une masse » marmonna le jeune homme en se passant la main dans les cheveux « En fait j'ai réalisé que mon copain n'a pas perdu la main depuis l'université, c'est toujours le roi des cocktail » soupira t-il en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise

-« Aspirine ? » s'amusa Finch

-« C'est pas une mauvaise idée »

L'informaticien se tourna vers l'un des tiroirs

-« Tu gardes l'aspirine dans la cuisine ? »

-« Dans quelques endroits stratégiques » affirma l'informaticien en prenant un verre. Il songea que la migraine ne rendait pas son neveu moins observateur

-« Pour toi ou pour quelqu'un d'autre ? »

-« Je me soigne plutôt avec d'autres comprimés »

-« Je me disais aussi ! Toi tu sais toujours rester raisonnable ! »

-« L'aspirine ne soigne pas que les excès d'alcool » corrigea Finch en déposant le verre devant lui avant de lui servir son café « Mange un peu cela te fera du bien » ajouta t-il en rapprochant la corbeille. Bear vint poser la tête sur le genou du jeune homme

-« Tu veux ton petit déjeuner aussi ? » demanda celui-ci. Le malinois remua joyeusement la queue et goba le morceau de croissant qu'il lui tendait « T'es sympa comme chien tu sais ? En plus avec toi Harold est en sécurité»

-« Il n'y aucun doute là-dessus » s'amusa Finch en prenant place « Will » gronda t-il après quelques minutes « C'est toi qui est censé manger les croissants ! »

-« Heu oui » bredouilla celui-ci. Il se redressa à la déception de Bear et commença son petit déjeuner

-« Ce chien a le don d'hypnotiser tout ceux qu'il croise pour obtenir des friandises » soupira l'informaticien

-« Ca ne doit pas être trop difficile pour lui » se moqua Will. Il continua de manger lentement, pas très en forme

« Tu vas appeler John ? » demanda t-il brusquement.

-« Non je… » Commença Finch. Il reposa sa tasse un peu nerveux « Je suis allé le retrouver hier soir après t'avoir quitté » avoua t'il finalement

-« Ah oui ? Et il ne t'a pas kidnappé ? »

-« Non. Je voulais être là à ton réveil » répondit Finch en rougissant devant le sous entendu mais aussi en pensant à son retour moyennement discret au petit jour. A ce moment il avait béni le sommeil de plomb de son neveu

-« Est-ce qu'il est d'accord pour ce soir ? »

-« Bien sur »

-« Super. J'ai hâte de le connaitre »

Finch reprit un croissant pour se donner contenance, ne sachant trop quoi répondre

-« Tu ne voudrais pas me parler un peu de lui ? »

-« Que veux-tu savoir ? » demanda l'informaticien un peu mal à l'aise

-« Ca fait longtemps que vous travaillez ensemble ? »

-« Environ cinq ans »

-« Il a fait ses études au MIT lui aussi ? »

-« Non. Il a servi quelques années dans l'armée » affirma Finch, préférant divulguer de lui-même une information qui risquait de ne pas échapper à son neveu lorsqu'il rencontrerait son partenaire. Le passé militaire de John finissait toujours par se remarquer dans certaines de ces attitudes et Will était trop observateur pour que cela lui échappe

-« C'est un ex militaire ? Toi le pacifiste avec un ex militaire ? » S'étonna le jeune homme

-« Cela fait longtemps » tenta Finch en masquant son embarras de son mieux

-« Et comment l'as-tu recruté ? Il a répondu à une annonce ? »

-« Non. C'est moi qui l'ai sollicité. Je cherchais un profil bien précis et John correspondait parfaitement aux critères »

-« Tu l'as débauché ? » s'amusa Will

-« Pas vraiment. A cette époque il avait envie de changement »

-« C'est plutôt bien tombé alors. Il était dans quelle société avant ? »

-« Il a beaucoup voyagé » éluda Finch

-« Le contraire de toi qui ne voyage jamais ! »

-« Je le faisais autrefois » protesta l'informaticien

-« Avant d'être trop pris par ton travail ? »

-« J'avoue »

-« Mais maintenant ? Il s'est installé à New York pour toi ? »

-« Pour son travail dans un premier temps, cela l'a aidé à se stabiliser »

-« Donc il s'est trouvé un appartement ? »

-« En fait… John était assez remuant, il n'avait pas vraiment d'attache alors je me suis occupé de son logement »

-« Me dis pas que tu étais aussi son propriétaire ? » s'amusa Will

-« Non, je lui ai offert un loft pour son anniversaire »

Will observa son oncle pour voir s'il était sérieux

-« Tu ne plaisantes pas quand tu offres un cadeau oncle Harold » répondit-il finalement après un instant de réflexion

-« C'était pour la bonne cause »

-« Il devait être un employé modèle dis donc ! »

-« La question ne se pose plus maintenant que nous habitons ensemble » estima l'informaticien en faisant tourner sa tasse

-« Et tu t'occupes aussi de sa garde robe ? Parce que c'est de lui que parlait les deux phénomènes ! J'en suis sur !»

-« Tu as deviné » concéda Finch » « John n'est pas très attaché à son apparence vestimentaire, je le conseille »

-« Tout le contraire de toi encore une fois »

-« Disons que je l'ai guidé sur la bonne voie »

-« Et il se laisse conduire chez ses deux "tortionnaires" ? »

-« N'exagère pas ! »

-« Sérieusement ! C'est une épreuve ! » ironisa Will

-« Et bien disons qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup plus que toi mais que je sais comment le convaincre »

-« Je te reconnais bien là »

-« Tu sais bien que c'est mon point faible »

-« Oh oui ! Ca je sais ! »

Will réfléchit quelques minutes en silence puis affirma :

-« Franchement Oncle Harold j'ai encore plus envie de le rencontrer je sens que ça doit être quelqu'un de spécial »

-« Je confirme » La sonnerie de son portable l'interrompit « Excuse moi je dois répondre »

-« Bien sur vas-y. Je vais aller me préparer »

Finch approuva de la tête et s'isola au salon

Will remonta dans sa chambre, perplexe. Certains détails le perturbaient. Comment son oncle, cet homme qu'il considérait comme un incurable pacifiste, pouvait-il être en couple avec un ex militaire ? Ces hommes là ne reniaient jamais vraiment leur passé…Et Harold qui était si attaché à ses habitudes, à son univers… John paraissait aussi instable qu'il était posé, cela ne devait pas être simple à concilier ? Et pourquoi Harold avait-il tenu à lui offrir un loft quand il aurait pu simplement lui louer un appartement ? C'était un sacré cadeau tout de même ! Etait ce vraiment pour l'aider à se stabiliser ? Ou était-ce un moyen de le garder près de lui ? Il secoua la tête, refusant de penser que son oncle ait du agir ainsi avec ce que cela sous entendait. Mais c'était tout de même troublant. Et cette idée de veiller à sa tenue. Chacun a son style mais John semblait accepter de renoncer au sien, était ce pour lui plaire ? Décidément quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise dans cette histoire et il avait hâte de faire la lumière sur tout ça. Après la rencontre il pourrait sans doute se rassurer songea t-il

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese s'était installé en haut des travées, obtenant ainsi une vue plongeante sur la salle qui lui permettait de détailler chaque élève avec attention. Iris, comme à son habitude, se tenait un peu en retrait de ses camarades. Elle semblait attentive au cours, prenant régulièrement des notes. Il faut dire que March était plutôt doué pour captiver son auditoire. John songea qu'il faisait parti de ces professeurs passionnés par ce qu'ils enseignent et sachant transmettre cette passion à ses élèves et il prit lui-même un certain plaisir à l'écouter. Le sujet, l'exploration de certaines méthodes d'investigation, n'était pas dénué d'intérêt et lui était certainement plus familier qu'aux étudiants présents dans la salle.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas de sa place même pendant la pause. Elle en profita pour consulter ses sms. Les deux premiers étaient sans intérêt, le troisième venait d'un numéro inconnu et disait seulement « 13H15 » elle n'eut pas de réaction particulière, rangea simplement son portable et se remit à lire son livre.

Il ne restait que quelques minutes lorsque le professeur annonça :

-« Les examens ont lieu dans dix jours, vous avez sans doute tous déjà pris connaissance de vos plannings. Je vous précise que j'assurerais un cours supplémentaire demain matin pour ceux qui souhaiteraient revoir le programme de l'année. Cela pourrait être intégré à votre calendrier de révision. Je serais à votre disposition si vous souhaitez aborder un point que vous auriez mal assimilé »

-« Pourrons nous revoir les sujets de contrôles de l'année ? » demanda un élève

-« Plutôt faire un rappel des thèmes » suggéra une autre

-« Ce sera à vous de déterminer les sujets à aborder, il n'y aura pas de cours donc nous aurons du temps »

Une rumeur approbatrice circula dans les rangs tandis que les étudiants se levaient en réponse à la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la matinée

Iris rejoignit Sandy et deux autres filles et elles se rendirent au restaurant universitaire. Elles déjeunèrent tranquillement. Toutefois à 13H Iris se leva, prétextant qu'elle devait passer au secrétariat. Elle quitta ses amies leur donnant rendez vous devant la salle où devait avoir lieu le cours de l'après midi

Reese la suivit tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le parking en vérifiant que personne ne l'avait suivi. En voyant de loin la grosse berline noire il comprit qui était l'auteur du sms et quel en était le but. Iris s'approcha de la voiture et s'installa sur le siège passager et l'ex agent enclencha son portable

-« Salut. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Interrogea t-elle aussitôt

-« C'est comme ça que tu me dis bonjour ? » grogna Nopson

-« Vu que ton cours commence à 13H30 je vais droit au but » ricana la jeune femme se décidant tout de même à l'embrasser « Alors ? »

-« Ce cher Edmund avait convoqué tout le monde ce matin, il a eu l'excellente idée de nous imposer des cours de révision avec nos chers étudiants ! »

-« Et pourquoi fait-il cela ? »

-« Il s'inquiète de leur niveau. Il a peur pour la réputation de son université »

-« Il est bien temps de s'en soucier à dix jours des examens » ricana Iris « March en a parlé, il en propose un demain matin »

-« Et bien moi ce sera l'après midi si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

-« Que notre petit après midi de "récréation" est annulé » jugea Iris

-« Ca t'amuse ? »

-« Non, c'est ta tête qui m'amuse »

-« T'es vraiment qu'une peste ! » gronda Nopson

-« C'est pas nouveau » riposta la jeune femme avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent

-« Mercredi je peux me libérer. Je devais aller au golf avec deux amis. Je leur dirais que je dois aider à la préparation des examens »

-« Mouais »

-« Quoi ? Me dis pas que t'es trop occupée par tes devoirs ? »

-« Et pourquoi pas ? Il faut que je bosse un peu aussi »

-« Alors que t'auras toute les réponses ? »

-« Je pourrais vouloir les trouver moi-même finalement ? »

-« Je vais te croire c'est sur ! » se moqua Nopson

-« C'est bon. Je t'enverrais l'adresse du rendez vous pour mercredi »

-« On ne va pas au même endroit ? »

-« C'est toi qui a dit qu'il fallait qu'on change »

-« Bon ok. Tu viendras au cours demain ? »

-« Je verrais »

-« T'es dispo maintenant »

-« Mais j'ai peut être pas envie de cours supplémentaires ? Les réguliers me suffisent »

-« Et moi ?»

-« Toi je te verrais mercredi »

-« Et ça te suffit ? »

-« Pourquoi t'as plus à offrir ? »

Nopson ne répondit pas et la fit taire en l'embrassant. Ils se séparèrent cinq minutes plus tard, le professeur rejoignant son cours, l'élève faisant un détour pour donner le change.

Reese la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle regagne la salle d'étude. Au moment où il y entrait l'ex agent reçu un sms de son associé

[Tout va bien ?]

[Oui] répondit-il

[A quelle heure aura lieu la pause ?]

[Vers 15h30. Je vous manque ?]

[Je m'inquiète pour la mission]

[Et pas pour votre agent ?]

[A votre avis ?]

[Je prends cela pour un oui] envoya Reese avec un sourire amusé. Il se glissa dans la salle et repéra leur numéro installé sur le côté. Tout au long du cours elle adopta la même attitude que le vendredi précédent. Nopson semblait de très mauvaise humeur et cela se ressentait dans la façon dont il s'adressa à ses élèves.

A la pause, sachant que leur numéro ne bougerait pas, John quitta discrètement la salle et s'isola dans un coin. Il était 15H32 lorsque son portable vibra

-« Re-bonjour Harold. Alors, vous vous êtes fait surprendre ? » Attaqua t-il aussitôt après avoir décroché

-« Non » répondit l'informaticien

-« Félicitations ! Je savais que vous étiez doué. Ou ce sont mes cours qui portent leurs fruits ? »

-« En tout cas vous ne m'aviez pas aidé » marmonna Finch

-« Vous croyez ? » interrogea Reese d'un ton innocent

.

*****Flash Back*****

.

La tête posée contre sa poitrine, Finch écoutait les battements de cœurs réguliers de son compagnon, comme une mélodie apaisante après une journée un peu stressante et quelques heures passionnées. Les premières lueurs du jour pointaient par la fenêtre. Il aurait eu bien besoin d'un peu de sommeil mais il n'était plus temps pour cela. Il bougea doucement mais John resserra aussitôt sa prise

-« Reste encore un peu » chuchota t-il à son oreille

-« Il faut que je rentre avant que Will ne se réveille »

-« Qui vous dis qu'il n'a pas déjà remarqué votre absence ? »

-« C'est possible. Mais au moins je serais là pour le petit déjeuner »

Reese soupira

-« D'accord » murmura t-il en s'écartant pour se lever. Finch stoppa son geste

-« Vous devriez rester. Vous avez besoin de quelques heures de repos »

-« Ca je ne dirais pas le contraire » rétorqua John avec un petit rire avant de poser un baiser dans son cou « Je vous ai manqué, avouez ! »

-« John ! » protesta Finch en rougissant

-« N'avouez pas alors, mais vous avez été bien assez expressif ! »

L'informaticien se redressa pour lui échapper

-« Je dois y aller »

-« Je vous ramène » affirma Reese en quittant le lit « Et ce n'est pas négociable ! » anticipa t-il, faisant le tour pour venir aider son partenaire « Vous n'allez pas pouvoir prendre votre temps » le taquina t-il en l'enlaçant un instant

-« Aidez-moi déjà à retrouver mes vêtements ! » grogna Finch en se dégageant

-« A vos ordres patron ! »

Le trajet de retour n'avait pris que quelques minutes dans la ville encore relativement calme à cette heure, mais John avait suivi son compagnon jusqu'à la porte de la maison, prétextant qu'il aurait peut être oublié le code de l'alarme, et était resté dix minutes à le taquiner en paroles et en baisers.

Finch avait finalement réussi à s'arracher à ses bras, renversant un pot de fleur au passage. Celui-ci avait bruyamment roulé au bas des marches. Inquiet, il avait aussitôt levé les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'ami mais aucune lumière ne s'était allumée. Une fois à l'intérieur il avait dû calmer les assauts joyeux de Bear et gravir l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible. Finalement il avait réussi à grappiller deux heures de sommeil avant de se lever à nouveau pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

.

*****Fin du Flash Back*****

.

-« Au final c'est le pot qui a été bruyant, pas moi » constata Reese

-« Mais qui l'a bousculé ? »

-« C'est vous ! » affirma John d'un ton triomphant

-« Pour vous échapper ! »

-« Vous voyez que vous auriez dû rester avec moi ! »

-« Mais bien sur ! » soupira Finch « N'oubliez pas de passer enfiler votre smoking tout à l'heure, et avec tout les accessoires » ajouta t-il changeant de sujet

-« Ca c'est une basse vengeance Harold ! » protesta l'ex agent

-« Vous croyez ? » demanda celui-ci pour l'imiter

-« J'exigerais réparation. N'espérez pas vous en tirer si facilement ! »

-« Bear me défendra »

-« Je lui ferais des beignets. Il sera trop occupé » rétorqua Reese

-« Oh ! »

-« C'est vous qui avez commencé »

-« Puis je espérer que vous soyez sérieux une minute ? » demanda finalement l'informaticien

-« Juste une alors »

-« Ou en est l'enquête ? »

-« C'est calme. Beaucoup trop. Iris a suivit le cours du matin avant de déjeuner avec Sandy et deux autre élèves. Je suppose que l'après midi ne sera pas plus agitée avec le cours de Nopson »

-« Ils chercheront peut être à communiquer ? »

-« Je leur conseille d'essayer les locaux techniques »

-« M Reese ! » protesta Finch

-« Oui ? »

-« Je vous attends à 19H. Ne soyez pas en retard ! » Trancha l'informaticien désespérant de venir à bout de l'humeur taquine de son partenaire

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui traine le plus longtemps à la salle de bains »

-« Nous partirons de la maison pour le restaurant. La réservation est pour 20H » continua Finch comme s'il n'avait rien entendu

-« Ok » affirma Reese. Il hésita puis ajouta « Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous faire honneur »

Finch se demanda s'il le taquinait toujours mais son ton disait autre chose

-« Êtes-vous inquiet ? » demanda t-il doucement

-« Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir »

-« Cela n'arrivera pas » affirma l'informaticien

-« Et si… Si Will ne m'apprécie pas ? »

-« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi cela arriverait. Je suis sur que vous vous entendrez bien lui et vous » insista Finch cherchant à le rassurer « Après tout vous avez le même objectif : veillez sur moi ! » ajouta t-il d'un ton léger

-« Vous avez raison. Cela nous fera au moins un point commun. A tout à l'heure Finch »

-« A ce soir » L'informaticien raccrocha et réfléchit un instant. Les derniers mots de son compagnon avaient eu le don de lui faire comprendre les raisons de sa conduite. Cette façon de le taquiner sans cesse n'était finalement rien d'autre que sa manière de lui dissimuler ses craintes. Un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres en songea que l'imperturbable John Reese, l'agent aux nerfs d'acier, pouvait brusquement se retrouver stressé comme un adolescent avant son premier bal juste parce qu'il craignait de ne pas être assez bien pour lui…

.

OoooooooooO

.

John sonna à la porte et sourit en songeant qu'il sonnait à la porte de chez lui…Finch ouvrit presque aussitôt

-« Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas entré ? »

-« J'ai voulu faire bonne impression : le cavalier parfait ! »

-« Hum. Le cavalier parfait a un nœud de travers »

-« Finch ! »

L'informaticien eut un sourire moqueur

-« C'est votre point faible M Reese »

-« Non. C'est vous mon point faible M Finch » rétorqua spontanément l'ex agent. Touché, son partenaire posa la main sur sa joue pour l'attirer et l'embrasser tendrement

-« Entrez. J'en ai encore pour cinq minutes »

-« Vous êtes seul ? »

-« Will est allé faire une visite, il nous rejoindra au restaurant »

-« J'ai raté mon entrée alors ? »

-« Heureusement, comment espérez-vous faire bonne impression avec un nœud de travers ? »

-« Harold ! » soupira l'ex agent. Il tourna la tête en entendant un grattement

-« Oh Bear est dans le jardinet » précisa Finch

-« J'y vais. Finissez de vous préparer »

-« D'accord »

Reese le suivit des yeux avec un sourire malicieux. Il alla ouvrir à son chien et le câlina quelques minutes puis il gravit les escaliers et avança vers la chambre. Il s'appuya nonchalamment sur le chambranle

-« Les cinq minutes sont passées » annonça t-il

-« Déjà ? » s'étonna Finch qui achevait de boutonner sa chemise. Reese s'approcha et lui tint sa veste pour l'aider à l'enfiler

-« Lorsqu'il s'agit de vous habiller les minutes sont toujours différentes Harold »

Ce dernier marmonna une protestation tout en ajustant sa veste. Reese l'enlaça et posa un baiser dans son cou

-« John ! Vous allez froisser ma chemise ! »

-« Promis je ne ferais qu'un ou deux faux plis »

-« Oh ! Vous êtes incorrigible ! protesta Finch. Il pivota dans ses bras « Et ajustez moi ce nœud ! »

-« De toute façon il ne reste jamais droit »

-« Si vous n'étiez pas sans cesse à tirer dessus il le resterait et… »

Il ne put poursuivre, John l'embrassant pour mettre fin à ses protestations

-« John ! Vous êtes… »

-« Incorrigible je sais vous venez de me le dire »

-« Non. Un cas désespéré ! »

-« Ah ? Tiens je m'améliore » gloussa l'ex agent

-« Parce que vous considérez que c'est une amélioration ? Vous ne serez donc jamais sérieux ? »

-« Ca dépend. Vous voulez que je le devienne ? Je peux le faire pour vous »

Finch fixa son regard dans le sien

-« Non » murmura t-il finalement « Restez tel que vous êtes. Vous finirez par me rendre fou mais c'est comme ça que je vous aime » avoua t-il

Reese lui adressa un large sourire

-« Vous non plus ne changez pas. Vos manies finiront par me faire perdre la tête mais c'est comme ça que je vous aime ! » Répliqua t-il avant de l'embrasser pour celer ses paroles

-« Nous devrions y aller avant d'être en retard »

-« Mais il y a longtemps que suis prêt Harold ! » le taquina John

Finch préféra ne pas répondre. Il s'examina une dernière fois dans le miroir puis se dirigea vers la porte suivit par son partenaire

-« Etes vous…stressé ? » demanda t-il remarquant une certaine tension dans le maintien de son compagnon

-« J'ai conscience de l'importance de la soirée, j'espère être à la hauteur » avoua Reese

-« Vous serez parfait » le rassura Finch « Vous l'êtes toujours »

John eut un sourire mutin

-« Vous croyez qu'ils préparent des doggy bag dans ce restaurant ? »

-« Pourquoi voulez…Oh ! » s'exclama Finch en comprenant l'allusion « J'espère bien que vous ne poserez pas la question ! » Protesta t-il

-« Pourquoi ? Bear aussi a le droit de goûter à la grande cuisine ! »

-« Vous allez nous faire remarquer ! »

-« D'accord » concéda Reese passant devant son compagnon pour ouvrir

-« Et de toute façon Bear ne perdra rien » jugea Finch en sortant « Il est comme moi : il préférera toujours votre cuisine »

-« Je suis flatté Harold ! Ca mérite… »

-« Rien du tout M Reese ! J'ai déjà bien assez de faux plis ! » Affirma l'informaticien en de dirigeant vers la voiture. John verrouilla l'alarme et le rejoignit

-« Mais je tiens à vous remercier ! »

-« Nous verrons cela plus tard » jugea Finch en s'installant dans le véhicule

-« Lorsque vous serez "froissable" ? »

-« On peut dire cela »

-« J'ai hâte alors » s'amusa Reese avant de refermer la portière. Finch secoua la tête désabusé. John se comportait parfois comme un gamin. Mais le pire c'est qu'il aimait ça !

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese tint la porte du restaurant et Finch s'avança, balayant la salle du regard. Il repéra leur hôte dans un coin sur la gauche. Le maître d'hôtel vint à leur rencontre

-« Messieurs ? »

-« Nous sommes attendus par M Ingram »

-« Veuillez me suivre » répondit l'homme en s'inclinant légèrement. Ils s'avancèrent vers la table. Will les aperçu et se leva pour les accueillir. Finch vit son regard joyeux se charger d'étonnement

-« Oncle Harold » murmura t-il en lui donnant l'accolade. Finch la lui rendit puis se tourna vers son compagnon pour le présenter

-« John Randall »

-« Enchanté de vous connaitre » affirma Reese en serrant la main du jeune homme

-« Moi de même » répondit Will. La poignée de main était franche et ferme mais John remarqua qu'il le détaillait du regard avec un peu trop d'insistance. Il se sentit un instant mal à l'aise sous ce regard si inquisiteur mais n'en laissa rien paraitre

La conversation s'engagea, détendue en apparence. Finch tout à la joie d'avoir près de lui deux êtres qu'il aimait ne remarqua pas le léger malaise entre les deux hommes. Reese donnait le change mais sentait une sorte de réticence chez Will qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Son instinct était en éveil. Visiblement il ne plaisait pas à son vis-à-vis, mais désireux de préserver son compagnon il étouffa ses doutes et se montra aimable, faisant comme s'il ne remarquait rien.

-« Tu ne m'as pas dit que vous étiez ensemble depuis deux ans oncle Harold ? » remarqua brusquement Will

-« En effet »

-« Mais vous en êtes toujours au vouvoiement ? »Demanda t-il suspicieux

-« L'habitude » répondit Finch un peu désarçonné par la question « C'est plus logique lorsque nous travaillons ensemble »

-« Vous privilégiez le lien professionnel alors ? »

-« Non » murmura Finch. « Mais c'est juste plus facile ainsi »

-« C'est tout de même favoriser le travail » remarqua Will l'air de rien

-« C'est possible » concéda Finch soudain mal à l'aise. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret vers son compagnon mais Reese avait détourné son regard et il ne put deviner ce qu'il pensait « Mais cela ne gêne en rien notre relation »

-« Vous vous êtes rencontré à la société alors ? »

-« Harold a recruté un nouveau gestionnaire d'actif. Il ignorait qu'il trouverait plus » répondit John

-« C'est une heureuse coïncidence M Randall »

-« J'ai eu beaucoup de chance »

-« C'est certain »

Un serveur vint apporter les plats tandis que le spectacle débutait

Finch se mit à discuter gastronomie avec Will qui ne semblait pas s'y connaitre vraiment et parut un élève apprenant sa leçon avec bonne volonté.

-« Tu as bien choisit Oncle Harold ce vin est excellent »

-« Merci Will »

-« Qu'en pensez-vous M Randall ? »

-« Je laisse toujours Harold choisir, il est plus compétent que moi dans ce domaine »

-« Vous êtes novice vous aussi ? »

-« Non mais pas aussi compétent »

-« Mais John est en excellent cuisinier » remarqua Finch

-« Précisément ce que tu n'es pas » se moqua Will

-« Non. Et je ne me suis pas amélioré » avoua l'informaticien

-« Ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte » corrigea John

-« Ne vous moquez pas John ! » marmonna Finch. Reese eut un sourire taquin en réponse à son air grognon qui fit froncer les sourcils du jeune homme qui imagina qu'il se moquait réellement de son partenaire et en resta perplexe.

La conversation dévia sur l'art et la dernière expo au programme du MOMA que les deux associés avaient visités la semaine précédente

-« Vous aimez visiter les expos M Randall ? »

-« Ca dépend du guide » répondit Reese « Avec le mien je peux tout apprécier » Finch lui adressa un regard perplexe « Enfin sauf l'opéra » ajouta t-il

-« Tu n'as pas changé tes habitudes musicales oncle Harold ? Mon père les subissait déjà » remarqua Will en échangeant un regard amusé avec Finch. Il se tourna vers John « Tant que vous appréciez le reste » jugea t-il

-« Harold a su me faire apprécier les belles œuvres et les beaux textes »

-« Il a toujours été un bon professeur »

Le serveur venant s'enquérir des desserts les interrompit. Ils choisirent chacun à leur tour puis la conversation repris sur un autre sujet. Après quelques minutes Finch se leva

-« Excusez moi j'ai besoin d'aller aux lavabos » affirma t-il

-« Besoin d'aide ? » demanda spontanément Reese en le sentant un peu raide

-« Non tout va bien merci »

John le suivit des yeux puis se sentant observer il tourna la tête vers Will qui le fixait l'air curieux

-« la journée a été longue » constata t-il

-« Oui. La fatigue » jugea le jeune homme « Vous travaillez avec lui vous devez le savoir »

-« Effectivement »

-« Je pense que c'est un patron généreux »

-« C'est vrai »

-« Mon oncle est l'homme le plus doux et le plus altruiste que je connaisse. C'est quelqu'un de tranquille, de pacifiste. Cela le rend même un peu naïf parfois »

-« Votre oncle sait aussi faire preuve de réalisme. C'est un excellent homme d'affaire » répondit Reese perplexe

-« Oui. Dans son travail je suis sur de sa clairvoyance. Dans sa vie privée je crains qu'il ne soit un peu plus fragile »

-« Que voulez vous dire ? » interrogea l'ex agent cherchant où le jeune homme voulait en venir

-« J'aime beaucoup mon oncle M Randall et je n'aimerais pas qu'il souffre pour avoir été trop confiant »

-« Je ne vois pas très bien ce qui vous fait dire cela » répliqua John méfiant. Will se tourna vers lui

-« Je vais être direct M Randall. Lorsque mon oncle m'a avoué qu'il était en couple j'imaginais que c'était avec quelqu'un comme lui »

-« Et ? » interrogea John, sur la défensive

-« Vous êtes jeune M Randall. Séduisant et conscient de votre charme. Vous avez de l'assurance, un caractère bien affirmé. Tout le contraire de mon oncle »

-« Ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? »

-« Parfois. Mais concernant mon oncle il peut y avoir d'autre éléments chez lui plus attirant que lui-même » Devant ce sous entendu sans équivoque Reese sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir et dû faire un effort terrible pour se contenir

-« Vous jugez bien rapidement M Ingram » répondit-il « Et bien sévèrement aussi »

-« Peut être »

-« Je vous trouve blessant. Mais pas pour moi. Pour Harold. Il serait sans doute heureux de savoir que selon vous il ne peut être aimé que pour son argent ! »

-« Je n'ai pas dit cela M Randall »

-« Et quoi d'autre ? »

-« C'était une supposition. Mais il me semble que mon oncle est bien généreux avec vous. Il m'a parlé de certains de ses "achats" »

-« Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé »

-« Il y a bien des façons de demander quelque chose, il suffit de savoir s'y prendre »

-« Et vous pensez que je maîtrise ce genre de "techniques" bien sur »

-« Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions M Randall. Je ne souhaite que le bonheur d'Harold. Et j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il soit avec vous » répliqua le jeune homme

-« Voilà qui est franc » remarqua Reese « Je vous laisse le soin de le prévenir » ajouta t-il, ironique « Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui briser le cœur. Moi je l'aime trop pour cela ! »

Le jeune homme le fixa, lèvres pincées, visiblement vexé mais garda le silence en voyant l'informaticien revenir vers eux. Celui-ci perçu aussitôt la tension et s'en étonna

-« Tout va bien ? » demanda t-il

-« Oui Harold » affirma John forçant un sourire. L'informaticien resta perplexe et se tourna vers le jeune homme

-« Je ne me rappelais pas que le service était si long ici » affirma celui-ci pour justifier son air maussade

-« Moi non plus. Mais il y a longtemps que je n'étais pas venu. Avec John nous avons d'autres adresses »

-« Nous préférons la nourriture chinoise et les plats à emporter » compléta Reese d'un ton ferme

Finch lui adressa un regard surpris

-« Je dois l'admettre » concéda t-il « Les grands restaurants ne sont pas notre préférence » ajouta t-il d'un ton amusé espérant atténuer la réplique

Toutefois Will ne parut pas sensible à la tentative et Finch resta étonné de son attitude fermée. Le serveur apporta les desserts. Reese fut tenté de repousser le sien. Il aurait voulu quitter la salle mais c'était bien évidement impossible. Il tressaillit en sentant la main de son partenaire effleurer son genou. Il leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Finch le fixait, troublé

-« Un souci M R… John ? »

-« Non. Je pensais juste que ce dessert paraitrait particulièrement appétissant à l'une de nos connaissance » affirma l'ex agent

-« Ce ne serait guère raisonnable ! »

-« Vous savez son amour de la chantilly ? »

-« Très bien oui »

-« Vraiment je ne te voyais pas cohabiter avec un chien oncle Harold. Cela continue de me surprendre » intervint Will

-« Mais Bear n'a rien d'un chien ordinaire. Et c'est un bon assistant pour mes déplacements »

-« C'est une idée de John ? »

-« Plus ou moins. Une occasion s'est présentée »

-« Le hasard a bien fait les choses » remarqua Will. Reese fixa un instant le jeune homme mais ne fit pas de commentaire

Le repas s'achevait lorsque le portable de Reese vibra

-« Excusez-moi » murmura t-il avant de s'éclipser. Finch le suivit des yeux, inquiet d'un appel aussi tardif. Will capta son regard mais se méprit

-« Drôle d'heure pour appeler un ami. On dirait presque que John a un autre rendez vous » remarqua t-il

Finch se tourna vers lui avec un sourire

-« Il ne sait pas s'arrêter »

-« Même à cette heure ? »

-« Il est trop dévoué sans doute »

-« Tu veux peut être rentrer Oncle Harold ? »

-« Oui. Il est tard

-« Je vais aller régler »

-« Will… »

-« Non. C'est moi qui vous ai invité, j'y tiens »

-« D'accord » accepta Finch. Il se dirigea vers le vestiaire où Will le rejoignit rapidement. John revint presque en même temps. Ils sortirent sur le trottoir

-« Un souci ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt l'informaticien

-« Rien qui doive vous inquiéter »

-« Nous rentrons. Voulez vous nous suivre ? » Hésita Finch

-« Je dois faire un détour. Je vais plutôt rentrer au loft. On se retrouve demain au bureau ? »

-« Entendu » répondit son partenaire troublé. John eut un instant d'hésitation puis se décida. Faisant fi de la présence de Will il enlaça son compagnon et lui donna un bref baiser

-« Vivement demain c'est un peu juste » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille. Le geste fit rougir l'informaticien mais le rassura

-« A demain » murmura t-il

Reese salua Will et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Finch prit place dans celle de son invité

-« Il avait l'air pressé » commenta celui-ci

-« C'est son attitude naturelle » s'amusa Finch

-« Je pensais que vous viviez ensemble ?»

-« C'est le cas »

-« Pourtant il ne semble pas pressé de rentrer. Il aime tant que ça son appartement ? » Insista Will cachant l'accusation latente sous un trait d'humour

-« Nous partageons notre temps entre nos deux logements. Ce sont nos repaires »

-« Pratique » Jugea Will sans que Finch ne saisisse le double sens de sa remarque. Le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle. L'informaticien s'inquiétait de l'appel reçu par John et du fait qu'il n'en ait pas parlé ce qui signifiait forcement que cela concernait leur mission. Il se rassurait en se disant qu'en cas de danger Reese saurait trouver un moyen de le lui faire savoir. Will s'inquiétait de l'air contrarié de l'informaticien et l'attribua à l'attitude ambiguë de John qui devait l'inquiéter voir lui déplaire. Une fois de retour Finch fit sortir Bear. Will voulu l'attendre mais il l'invita à aller se coucher. Il resta près du malinois dans le jardinet. La nuit était froide et il resserra le col de son manteau. Le ciel était clair, il l'admirait lorsque son portable vibra. Il s'empressa de répondre

-« Oui ? »

-« Vous êtes rentré Harold ? »

-« Oui je suis au jardin avec Bear »

-« Je voulais vous rassurer : tout va bien » L'informaticien n'était pas étonné qu'il ait deviné combien il était inquiet

-« Mais cet appel ? » demanda t-il

-« C'était Lionel. Il avait besoin d'un peu d'aide. Isatis est malade et il avait perdu le numéro de notre vétérinaire. Enfin, je dirais plutôt qu'il était trop paniqué pour s'en souvenir »

-« Oh ! Est-ce grave ? » S'inquiéta Finch

-« Je ne sais pas. Il est examiné en ce moment »

-« Vous êtes avec lui ? »

-« Je suis passé le chercher. C'était plus rapide de le conduire au cas où il ne trouverait pas non plus ses clés de voiture »

-« Il doit être stressé »

-« L'inspecteur de la criminelle rodé à affronter les pires ennemis perd ses moyens devant son chaton patraque, je peux vous dire qu'il n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler ! » se réjouit l'ex agent

L'informaticien ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« Vous êtes un vrai gamin parfois M Reese »

-« Lionel ne vaut pas mieux Finch ! Ce sera pour toute les fois où il vous a fait rougir. Même si personnellement j'aime qu'il le fasse ça me donne un prétexte pour vous embrasser »

-« Comme si vous aviez besoin d'un prétexte M Reese »

-« Un bon alibi ça peut toujours servir Finch »

-« Ca non plus vous n'en avez pas besoin »

-« Bon. J'attends Lionel pour le ramener. Je vous donnerais des nouvelles demain. Allez-vous reposer »

-« D'accord »

-« Je vais encore avoir du mal à m'endormir sans vous »

-« Moi aussi John »

-« Mais je me rattraperais ! Nous ferons une cure de sommeil ! »

-« Tant que je suis avec vous »

-« Bonne nuit Harold »

-« Bonne nuit John » Finch raccrocha, rassuré. La soirée se terminait bien. La soirée…Il n'avait pas demandé à Reese ses impressions … Tant pis, il verrait cela le lendemain


	6. Réflexions

_Et cette fois je suis en retard…_

 _._

 _Tout le monde se méfiait et tout le monde avait raison… (Je sens que certaines pourraient faire sortir le numéro de Will : )_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires, merci de vos commentaires !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

Finch se réveilla de bonne heure. La place vide près de lui le fit soupirer. Il ne s'attarda pas au lit. Bear vint lui réclamer un câlin dès qu'il fut assis

-« Bonjour mon chien. Toi aussi tu trouves qu'il manque une présence ? Oh tu me donnes une idée ! Il est tôt, je me prépare et nous sortirons acheter des beignets qu'en dis-tu ? » Le malinois jappa joyeusement en entendant son mot préféré « J'étais certain que tu serais d'accord » s'amusa Finch. Il se leva et se prépara, pour une fois rapidement, puis il descendit sans bruit, rédigea un mot pour son invité qu'il laissa bien en évidence sur la table et quitta la maison avec un Bear tout heureux de la promenade

-« Allons au petit parc à côté tu pourras courir un peu »

Une fois sur place l'informaticien s'assit sur un banc pendant que Bear faisait quelques sprints pour se défouler. Il saisit son téléphone et sélectionna l'un des numéros

-« Allo ? »

-« Bonjour inspecteur Fusco »

-« Salut Finch, ça va ? »

-« Très bien mais et vous ? Comment va Isatis ? »

-« Oh il va bien. C'était rien en fait, mais j'ai jamais eu de chat »

-« Et vous vous êtes inquiété ? »

-« Ouais, un peu trop »

-« C'est bien normal inspecteur »

-« Maintenant je saurais. Je suis désolé, j'ai du interrompre votre soirée, enfin vu que John a débarqué en smoking je suppose que vous aviez un truc prévu »

-« Ne vous en faite pas pour cela. Il y a des priorités »

-« Merci Finch. Lee a épinglé le numéro de la véto dans toute les pièces, la prochaine fois je risque pas de l'oublier ! »

-« C'est simplement un garçon prévoyant » s'amusa Finch « Comment va-t-il ? »

-« Bien. Il passe pas mal de temps le nez dans ses livres, il aime ça »

-« C'est une excellente chose ! »

-« Je trouve aussi »

-« Vous savez qu'en cas de besoin la bibliothèque vous est ouverte ? S'il a besoin d'un titre précis vous pouvez passer »

-« Merci. Je devrais peut être vous l'amener un de ces jours ? »

-« Avec plaisir » répondit spontanément l'informaticien

-« En tout cas John mérite bien son surnom, il sauve même les chats ! »

-« Il aide tout ceux qui sont en détresse sans distinction »

-« Il est en mission là ? »

-« Oui. Elle avance bien d'ailleurs. Vous devriez bientôt avoir de ses nouvelles »

-« Cool »

-« Bonne journée inspecteur. Faite une caresse de notre part à votre matou » Bear se manifesta en gémissant bruyamment « Et de celle de son ami » compléta Finch

-« D'accord. Ce sera fait. Mais seulement des caresses, je fais pas dans les léchouilles Bear » précisa Fusco qui avait entendu le malinois

-« Ce sera déjà bien »

-« A plus Finch ! »

Ce dernier raccrocha et observa Bear qui s'éloignait de nouveau d'un air satisfait. Il songea que l'intelligence de ce chien le surprendrait toujours...

Il pressa ensuite la touche qui lancerait un appel vers le numéro le plus important à ses yeux, impatient d'entendre sa voix

.

OoooooooooO

.

Nonchalamment appuyé contre une grille, John faisait semblant de lire un journal pour mieux surveiller Iris qui discutait avec deux autres étudiantes. Il avait enclenché son portable mais la discussion n'avait rien de très intéressant, les trois filles débattant du film qu'elles avaient vu, le samedi avec ses amies pour Iris, le dimanche pour les deux autres. Elles avaient toute trois un avis bien tranché et assez opposé pour entretenir une discussion passionnée. Sandy était passée les saluer mais, accaparée par le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, elle ne s'était pas attardée. Il laissa son esprit dériver quelques instants et inévitablement ses pensées le ramenèrent à la soirée de la veille. Etrange soirée. Au moins avait-il réussi à donner le change pour préserver Harold mais il n'avait vraiment pas imaginé qu'elle se déroulerait ainsi et que Will se méprendrait sur lui de cette façon. Plus il y réfléchissait plus il lui devenait évident que le jeune homme avait mal interprété leur relation. Le pire était qu'ils avaient pourtant tout deux le même but : le bonheur d'Harold ! Mais visiblement il ne répondait pas aux critères que Will avait édicté pour son oncle

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient différents et que, s'ils avaient eu une vie "normale", ils ne se seraient peut être même pas connu…Mais leur vie n'avait rien de banale et leurs activités les avaient rapprochées et il était heureux qu'il en soit ainsi et Finch aussi il en était convaincu. Puis chacun avait fait découvrir de nouvelles perspectives à l'autre et leurs différences s'étaient bien atténuées désormais. Mais ça Will l'ignorait, il n'avait pas toute les cartes en main pour avoir un jugement objectif. Cela l'excusait peut être un peu toutefois Reese ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver un peu trop radical dans ses opinions. Et qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Il n'avait cessé de retourner le problème dans sa tête toute la nuit. Est-ce que Finch pourrait être influencé par son neveu ? Et jusqu'à quel point ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait lui faire admettre son jugement si négatif ? Non se rassurait-il. Ils se connaissaient trop bien. D'abord il était certain qu'Harold n'envisagerait jamais qu'il puisse être avec lui par intérêt sur ce plan il était parfaitement rassuré. En revanche il l'imaginait bien douter à cause de leurs différences d'âge, de physique, de goûts…Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Il l'avait déjà si souvent réconforté sur ces points mais c'était plus simple puisque personne ne l'influençait, cette fois ce serait peut être différent !

Et qu'allait-il répondre lorsque Finch l'interrogerait sur la soirée ? La vérité ne lui ferait pas plaisir et il ne le croirait peut être pas ! Mais mentir … Et Will qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il songea que finalement il aurait peut être dû rester chez eux et affirmer sa présence ? Leur lien n'en aurait été que plus évident. Mais cela lui avait semblé brutal de mettre le jeune homme devant le fait accompli et aussi il voulait laisser le choix à son compagnon de partager avec lui toute cette part de son passé que Will symbolisait. Sa vie avant l'attentat, lorsqu'il vivait une existence tranquille, en bonne santé, entouré de ses amis et de sa fiancée. John soupira. Ce mot là avait toujours du mal à passer. Même après tout ce temps il se sentait toujours comme en sursis lorsqu'il pensait à elle et à la crainte qu'un jour elle puisse réapparaitre dans leur vie. Il s'empressait toujours de repousser cette pensée, il ne voulait pas s'interroger sur le choix que ferait alors Harold car il redoutait trop le résultat. Cette perspective, c'était sa faille, l'ombre qu'il sentait planer sur la vie heureuse qu'ils s'étaient forgés jours après jours, patiemment. Mais pour rien au monde il n'en aurait parlé à son compagnon, comme si évoquer le sujet pouvait attirer le problème.

La vibration de son téléphone le tira de ses sombres pensées. Harold. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il n'eut pas envie de décrocher parce qu'il allait devoir mentir et cela ne lui plaisait pas ! Il se décida finalement pour ne pas attirer l'attention ou l'inquiéter

-« Bonjour Harold »

-« Bonjour John. Comment va mon cavalier ce matin ? »

Un sourire vint spontanément fleurir sur les lèvres de l'ex agent devant la bonne humeur de son compagnon

-« Bien. Un peu frustré de ne pas avoir raccompagné son partenaire ce qui lui aurait surement valu une petite récompense ? »

-« Je suis frustré aussi de ne pas vous l'avoir donné »

-« Il nous faudra réparer cela »

-« Volontiers. J'ai appelé l'inspecteur Fusco. Il semble qu'Isatis aille déjà mieux »

-« Oh il n'allait pas vraiment mal. En tout cas moins que son maître » se moqua John « Il ne vous a pas raconté ? »

-« Il ne m'a pas donné de précision »

-« Il ne devait pas être très fier de lui » s'amusa Reese

.

*****Flash Back*****

.

La vétérinaire avait consciencieusement examiné le matou sous l'œil inquiet de son maître

-« Alors docteur qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

-« Rien de grave M Fusco rassurez-vous. Une légère gastrite »

-« Mais et ces boudins qu'il a recraché ? C'est pas un empoisonnement vous êtes sur ? »

-« Certaine. Il s'agit simplement de boules de poil, c'est un phénomène naturel chez le chat »

-« Boules de poil ? » avait répété Lionel perplexe. La vétérinaire avait alors patiemment renseigné l'inspecteur sur ce problème des plus fréquents chez les petits félins et qu'il risquait fort de rencontrer souvent sans que cela ne présente le moindre risque pour le matou. Ils avaient finalement quitté la clinique avec un Isatis rendu un peu râleur par la balade et un Fusco mi rassuré mi penaud d'avoir autant paniqué pour si peu de chose. Et le regard moqueur de John n'était pas fait pour l'aider

-« Vas y rigole ! T'en meurs d'envie » avait-il grogné, vexé

-« Avoue qu'il y a de quoi »

-« Je trouve pas ! C'aurait pu être grave ! »

-« Lionel tu paniques dès que ton chat a trois poils en moins sur le dos »

-« N'exagère pas ! »

-« Tu veux que je te rappelle ton humeur massacrante le jour où tu l'as fait opérer ? »

-« Non ! C'est bon » avait marmonné Fusco « Dis-moi que t'en ferais pas autant pour Bear ? »

-« Je ne peux pas. Mais moi je le reconnais » avait répondu l'ex agent « Allez rentrons rassurer Lee et demain il n'y paraitra plus » avait-il ajouté en prenant le volant

-« Peut être. Mais je sens que tu vas me la rappeler longtemps cette histoire ! »

-« Je doute de pouvoir résister à la tentation » avait confirmé John en riant

.

*****Fin du Flash Back*****

.

-« Oh le pauvre ! » jugea Finch « A sa décharge s'il n'a jamais eu de chat il ne pouvait pas savoir »

-« Non. Mais qu'il ne vienne pas nous dire après cela que c'est le chat de Lee et qu'il ne fait que veiller de loin ! »

-« Cette affirmation n'était pas crédible de toute façon » confirma l'informaticien « Quelle est cette sonnerie ? » interrogea t-il en entendant un son strident résonner dans le téléphone

-« C'est le début des cours de 8H30 »

-« Vous êtes à l'université avec Miss Waldez ? »

-« Oui. Son cours commence à 8H45 »

-« Mais d'après son planning elle n'a pas cours le mardi ? »

-« Non mais comme les examens ont lieu dans dix jours certains professeurs, sur les recommandations du proviseur, ont décidé de rajouter des sessions en option pour ceux qui voudraient revoir certaines notions ou qui sont en retard sur le programme »

-« C'est s'y prendre un peu tard » estima l'informaticien

-« Rattraper une année en dix jours c'est trop ambitieux » approuva John « Mais d'après les propos d'Andrew il semble que le niveau des étudiants ne soit pas très bon et son beau père s'en inquiète»

-« C'est normal, cela pourrait nuire à la réputation de l'université »

-« Exactement »

-« Et Miss Waldez a décidé d'y participer ? Alors qu'elle s'implique si peu ? »

-« Juste pour les deux cours qu'elle daigne encore suivre je suppose. D'ailleurs cela contrarie ses plans avec Nopson, ils avaient rendez vous cet après midi mais il est retenu par une session de rattrapage, donc ils ne se verront que demain. Cela n'a pas semblé beaucoup la contrarier, lui en revanche était plus frustré »

-« Je vois. J'ai l'impression qu'elle agit plus par intérêt que par amour » jugea Finch

-« Oui c'est aussi ce que je pense. De ce fait il ne se passera peut être rien avant demain lorsqu'elle reverra Nopson "en privé". S'ils sont complices ce serait logique »

-« En effet. Il nous faut connaitre leurs intentions pour les stopper. Avez-vous besoin de moi ? » Demanda Finch

-« Bien sur, toujours » rétorqua Reese

-« Je voulais dire pour l'enquête » précisa l'informaticien

-« Non. A ce sujet pas pour l'instant. Vous pouvez profiter d'une journée de repos avec votre invité »

-« Vous allez me donner mauvaise conscience »

-« Vous avez mérité un peu de détente »

-« Mais vous aussi vous le mériteriez ! » protesta Finch

-« J'attendrais que vous soyez plus disponible, je ne peux pas me détendre sans vous » affirma John

-« Hum. Je n'apprécie pas davantage votre absence » murmura son partenaire « Qu'avez-vous pensé de la soirée ? » demanda t-il alors  
Reese se mordit la lèvre. Il l'attendait cette question. Depuis le début de leur conversation. C'était inévitable

-« C'était très bien » affirma t'il finalement

-« Comment avez-vous trouvé Will ? » insista Finch

-« Il est … sympathique » répondit John avec une légère hésitation « Il vous aime beaucoup c'est ce qui compte le plus » ajouta t-il rapidement pour masquer ses réticences

-« Je suis heureux que cette soirée ce soit bien passée, je craignais un peu votre rencontre » avoua l'informaticien « Je préfère que les deux hommes qui comptent le plus pour moi s'entendent bien »

Reese grimaça et fut heureux que son compagnon ne puisse le voir à cet instant précis

-« J'ai su me tenir non ? » le taquina t-il pour détourner son attention

-« Vous avez été parfait »

-« Etre aussi raisonnable et supporté ce nœud : j'aurais vraiment mérité ma récompense ! »

-« Vous êtes incorrigible ! » marmonna Finch

-« Comme d'habitude Harold !»

-« Je me disais que maintenant que Will est au courant pour nous et que vous avez fait connaissance vous pourriez rentrer ? »

L'ex agent se sentit pris au dépourvu par cette proposition qu'il n'attendait pas

-« Je ne sais pas » murmura t-il « Je ne voudrais pas perturber vos retrouvailles »

-« Mais vous ne feriez que rentrer chez vous John »

-« Je ne voudrais pas attirer l'attention de Will avec mes horaires un peu aléatoires qui ne correspondent pas vraiment à l'emploi du temps bien régulier d'un gestionnaire d'actif »

-« Nous pourrions trouver à les justifier ? Je suis votre employeur je peux vous trouver quelques excuses » insista Finch

-« Bien sur » concéda Reese. Une nouvelle sonnerie lui coupa la parole « C'est le cours d'Iris, je dois y aller. Nous pourrons en reparler plus tard ? »

-« Si vous voulez » soupira l'informaticien « Soyez prudent » ajouta t-il machinalement

-« Tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous tiens au courant »

-« D'accord » murmura Finch. Il allait raccrocher lorsque Reese l'interpella

-« Et Harold… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Je vous aime » affirma John qui ressentait le besoin d'atténuer un peu ses précédentes paroles, sentant qu'elles avaient contrarié son compagnon

-« Moi aussi » répondit Finch un peu rasséréné

Reese se passa la main sur le visage d'un geste las. Il avait sentit la déception de son compagnon devant ses réticences mais comment faire ? Il ne se voyait pas rentrer chez lui après ce que Will lui avait dit. S'il cultivait cet état d'esprit la cohabitation risquait d'être difficile et leurs dissensions deviendraient bien visibles. Finch s'en rendrait compte inévitablement et il en souffrirait, précisément ce qu'il voulait éviter. D'un autre côté ce serait une occasion de mettre les choses à plat…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch remit son téléphone dans sa poche, contrarié. La discussion n'avait pas pris la tournure qu'il avait espéré. Il sentait même une étrange réticence chez son compagnon. Pourtant la soirée s'était bien passée ? Et il avait été clair lors de leur mise au point la nuit précédente : il n'avait pas l'intention de le tenir à l'écart de son passé ! Alors où était le problème ? John était décidément trop obsédé par l'idée de veiller sur lui et la crainte de le heurter songea t-il agacé. Il allait devoir chercher un moyen de le faire changer d'avis et de le convaincre qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune raison d'être séparés. Il rappela son chien et ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la pâtisserie. Bear l'attendit sagement à l'entrée tandis qu'il achetait un assortiment puis ils retournèrent à la maison, Bear surveillant la boite avec intérêt.

Au retour Finch trouva Will assit à la cuisine attendant que la cafetière ai fait son travail. Il caressa Bear qui s'était approché pour le saluer

-« Salut Oncle Harold »

-« Bonjour Will. Bien dormi ? »

-« Oui. J'ai trouvé ton mot sur la table »

-« J'ai pensé qu'un peu de changement serait agréable et je ramène le petit déjeuner préféré de Bear » celui-ci approuva avec enthousiasme

-« Tu le nourris aux beignets ? »

-« C'est sa faiblesse. Surtout ceux confectionnés par son maître » précisa l'informaticien. Il se dirigea vers la cuisinière

-« J'ai mis de l'eau à chauffer pour ton thé mais je n'aurais pas risqué de le faire » s'amusa Will

-« C'est une question d'habitude »

-« Oh je sais combien tu es précis à ce sujet ! »

-« Mais cela s'apprend. Le plus souvent c'est John qui prépare le petit déjeuner et il est devenu un expert »

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit pas. Finch se retourna et lui versa son café

-« Dis-moi, qu'as tu pensé de la soirée d'hier ? »

-« C'était très bien »

 _« Décidemment »_ songea Finch devant cette réponse familière

-« Et qu'as-tu pensé de John ? »

-« Il est sympa » L'informaticien retint un soupir et allait poser une autre question lorsque Will reprit « Mais il n'est pas du tout comme je l'imaginais »

-« Ah oui ? Et comment le voyais-tu ? »

-« Plutôt comme toi. Enfin je veux dire, moins jeune surtout »

-« Notre différence d'âge n'est pas si grande » objecta Finch

-« Il est tellement différent de toi aussi »

-« Que veux-tu dire ? » interrogea l'informaticien en fronçant les sourcils

-« Et bien j'imaginais un homme qui te ressemble. Passionné par l'art, la littérature, cultivé, brillant, avec une vie calme comme la tienne tu comprends ? Quelqu'un avec les mêmes centres d'intérêts que toi en fait et les mêmes aspirations »

-« Mais John est très intelligent Will !» protesta Finch « Il aime apprendre et l'étendue de ses connaissances t'étonneraient »

-« Parce qu'il a eu un bon prof »

-« Nous n'avons pas eu le même parcours Will. Il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de s'intéresser aux belles choses mais désormais c'est chose faite et je t'assure qu'il est doué. Et il m'a appris beaucoup lui aussi dans des domaines auxquels je ne connaissais rien » Finch posa sa tasse sur la table puis s'assit à sa place « Quand à la tranquillité ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Il m'a obligé à changer certaine de mes habitudes. J'ai arrêté de me "fossiliser derrières mes vieux bouquins" »

-« Oh ! Oncle Harold je n'ai jamais rien insinué de tel »

-« Ah non ? Pourtant je me rappelle très bien le jour où tu m'as dit cette phrase parce que nous étions en retard pour nous rendre au match où j'avais promis de t'emmener » s'amusa Finch

-« Comment tu peux te rappeler ça ? J'avais… »

-« Quatorze ans. Je me souviens aussi de la fois où tu as décrété que j'étais l'homme le plus casanier de tout le pays, tu venais d'apprendre la signification de ce mot et tu avais décidé que j'en étais la parfaite illustration. Tu avais neuf ans »

-« Neuf ans ! Y'a prescription ! » Protesta Will

-« Ah bon ? Tu crois ? » Demanda l'informaticien moqueur

-« J'espère bien. C'est pas possible une mémoire pareille ! »

-« Sérieusement Will » repris Finch redevenu sérieux « Est-ce que tu n'as pas apprécié John ? »

Will sentit un monde d'inquiétude derrière cette simple question. Il décida aussitôt de faire marche arrière

-« Je n'ai pas dit ça Oncle Harold. Juste que j'ai été surpris de le trouver si différent de toi. Mais il me semble quelqu'un de bien. Je n'ai rien contre lui »

-« Je préfère cela » soupira Finch « J'aurais été très ennuyé que vous ne vous entendiez pas. John t'as trouvé sympathique lui aussi et il a passé une bonne soirée »

-« Il te l'a dit ? »

-« Je l'ai appelé ce matin » Will avait une doute sur ces affirmations mais préféra le garder pour lui « D'ici quelques jours tu le connaitras mieux : ce sera plus simple » affirma Finch confiant « John est un homme qu'il faut connaitre pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur » Il poussa légèrement la boite « un autre beignet ? » Le jeune homme se servit machinalement

-« C'est étrange Bear. Tu es bien calme ? » S'inquiéta Finch perplexe devant l'attitude du malinois qui les observait avec un calme inhabituel chez lui « Ne me dit pas que les beignets ne te tente plus ? Je ne te croirais pas !» Dérogeant à ses habitudes, l'informaticien lui tendit un morceau de sa pâtisserie au moment où Will esquissait le même geste vers lui. Le malinois jeta un regard au jeune homme puis se décala pour saisir le morceau offert par son maître en ignorant l'autre

-« Je me disais bien » s'amusa Finch en le voyant dévorer le beignet et lui faire les yeux doux pour en obtenir davantage. Will observait le chien, perplexe. Il avait clairement fait un détour pour l'éviter et il eut l'impression étrange que malinois devinait ses doutes envers son maitre et les désapprouvait par son attitude

.

OoooooooooO

.

John avait rejoint l'auditorium à la suite de leur numéro. Comme la veille, celle-ci s'installa un peu à l'écart et suivit le cours avec attention. Reese l'écouta lui aussi, il s'avéra très intéressant. Les cours de Georges March étaient décidément bien plus captivants que ceux du professeur Nopson. March était passionné et savait transmettre cette passion. Il l'aurait suivi avec un certain plaisir si son esprit n'avait été aussi accaparé par sa situation personnelle. Il ne cessait de s'interroger sur la conduite à tenir et sur ce que Will allait dire à Finch sur la soirée. Allait-il exposer son point de vue ou chercher à ménager son oncle ? A sa place Reese aurait choisit cette seconde option sans hésiter et il espérait que ce serait aussi ce que ferait le jeune homme, cela lui laisserait un peu de temps pour réagir. Peut être pourrait-il s'expliquer avec lui ? Mais il lui faudrait le croiser en dehors de la présence de son partenaire. Et s'il y parvenait encore faudrait-il qu'il puisse le faire changer d'avis ! Il semblait avoir des idées bien arrêtées. Une fois encore John se demanda ce qui avait bien pu provoquer la méfiance du jeune homme à son égard et d'où il tenait ses fausses certitudes. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir commis d'erreur ou de geste ambigu. Evidemment il ne s'était pas montré très démonstratif mais c'était uniquement pour respecter le caractère de son compagnon, cette discrétion qui le caractérisait et dont il savait qu'il devait la ménager. Par expérience il savait qu'avec Finch il fallait plutôt négocier, le brusquer ne donnerait rien il se braquerait et cela risquerait de provoquer une nouvelle crise. Reese secoua la tête. Chaque crise entre eux avait eu le don de faire évoluer leur relation, mais il n'avait pas pour autant envie d'en connaitre une autre !

Un mouvement dans la salle le tira de ses réflexions. Il se reconcentra sur les propos du professeur

-« Comme j'ai terminé les corrections, et puisque toute la classe a jugé bon de venir à ce cours improvisé, je vais vous rendre les copies du dernier devoir surveillé. Je vous rappelle que le résultat de ce contrôle entrait dans le calcul de votre moyenne du trimestre. Même si la matière que je vous enseigne ne vous offre pas un fort coefficient j'aurais espérer tout de même un peu plus d'implication » Les étudiants concernés s'agitèrent quelque peu et il y eu quelques grimaces tandis que March remettait les copies

-« Miss Waldez » appela t-il enfin « 15. C'est la meilleure note de la classe. Vous aviez visiblement bien étudié le sujet contrairement à vos petits camarades »

-« Merci professeur » jubila la jeune femme

-« Vous viendrez me voir après le cours » ajouta ce dernier avant de reprendre sa distribution. Puis le cours se poursuivit. Iris examinait sa copie avec un intérêt qui surprit un peu l'ex agent compte tenu de ce qu'il savait de son implication dans ses études cette année.

A la fin du cours il quitta la salle mais resta à proximité pour écouter la conversation entre Iris et son enseignant

-« Vous vouliez me voir professeur ? »

-« En effet Miss Waldez. Je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre devoir. On sent que vous y avez travaillé sérieusement »

-« Merci »

-« Et aussi, je me demandais pourquoi vous ne faisiez pas preuve d'autant d'investissement dans les autres matières ? »

-« Pardon ? »

-« J'ai croisé Miss Wellington en salle des professeurs. Nous avons discuté de nos élèves et j'ai cité votre nom comme l'une de mes plus brillantes étudiantes. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle m'aurait elle-même fait cette réponse lors de votre première année mais que cela était devenu totalement inenvisageable »

-« Mes notes ont un peu baissé » concéda la jeune femme

-« Je dirais plutôt qu'elles sont inexistantes Miss Waldez. Il vous faudrait au moins assister aux cours pour qu'elles soient seulement "en baisse" »

-« Je reconnais que j'ai négligé certains cours ces derniers temps »

-« Ca fait un moment que ça dure » Objecta March

-« J'ai eu quelques…soucis personnels »

-« J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas en rapport avec M Nopson ? »

-« Je pensais que les rumeurs ne devaient jamais être considérées comme des sources d'information fiables tant qu'il est impossible de les vérifier professeur » remarqua Iris avec agressivité

-« C'est en effet ce que j'enseigne » concéda March impassible « Toutefois il semble qu'avec le mien ses cours soient les seuls à trouver grâce à vos yeux, ce qui est susceptible de constituer un argument »

Reese ne pouvait pas voir la réaction de leur numéro mais à sa voix il sentit toute la tension en elle

-« La matière qu'enseigne le professeur Nopson est la plus importante de mon cursus, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis plus assidue en cours et rien d'autre ! » répondit-elle nerveusement « Je me suis dit que si je voulais sauver mon année je devais la privilégiée »

-« Mais si vous n'avez pas la moyenne dans les autres matières… »

-« Il suffit d'avoir la moyenne dans la matière principale et de bonnes notes lors de l'examen final dans les autres, professeur » l'interrompit Iris « Et j'y travaille »

-« Vous y travaillez ? »

-« Chez moi. Je ne suis pas présente en cours mais je travaille à mon domicile avec les résumés de mes amies »

-« J'ai peur que cela ne soit insuffisant »

-« Nous verrons bien professeur. Je tente ma chance »

-« Je pense que vous faites un mauvais choix Miss Waldez et c'est dommage. Vous aviez des dispositions pour réussir »

-« J'estime que je les ai toujours et j'assume mes choix professeur ! » affirma la jeune femme d'un ton ferme « En avons-nous terminé ? »

-« Je ne vous retiens pas » répondit March après quelques secondes d'hésitation

-« Bien. Bonne journée professeur »

-« A vous aussi Mademoiselle »

Reese entendit la jeune femme s'éloigner. A la façon dont ses talons martelaient le sol il devina qu'elle marchait d'un pas décidé un peu trop rapide, signe d'énervement. Il en eu confirmation en la voyant sortir de la salle. Sandy attendait non loin

-« Ca va Iris ? Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait March ? »

-« Rien c'est un vieil imbécile. Une vraie fouine ce type »

-« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

-« Qu'il était dommage que je manque mes cours. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça le regarde si je décide de bosser chez moi»

John remarqua que Sandy s'apprêtait à faire une réflexion mais qu'elle se ravisait brusquement

-« Il a enquêté sur toi ? » demanda-t-elle à la place

-« C'est cette vieille peau de Wellington qui a cafté ! Tout les profs sont nuls dans cet université c'est pas croyable ! »

-« Sauf Nopson ? » suggéra son amie

-« Nopson encore plus que les autres. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de réussir !»

Sandy lui adressa un regard perplexe mais n'osa pas de commentaire

-« Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ? »

-« Non. Je suis prise. A plus ! »

-« Salut » répondit Sandy en la regardant s'éloigner. Elle haussa les épaules puis se détourna en direction du réfectoire

Reese suivit leur numéro jusqu'au parking. Elle enfourcha sa moto et s'éloigna rapidement. Un peu trop d'ailleurs et John ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à son compagnon et à ses recommandations sur la vitesse. Elle traversa la ville et finalement s'arrêta dans un coin de banlieue perdue pas particulièrement accueillant. Elle entra dans une cafeteria à la façade défraichie et s'installa dans un coin de la salle un peu à l'écart. Une serveuse indifférente vint prendre la commande. John décida de rester à l'extérieur. La maigre fréquentation des lieux risquait de le rendre repérable et il voyait aussi bien de sa position. Iris déjeuna sur place. Il la vit prendre des notes de temps en temps. Au bout d'une heure elle quitta le restaurant sans avoir parlé à personne en dehors de la serveuse. Elle reprit sa moto et rentra directement chez elle, d'où elle ressortie quelques minutes plus tard pour se rendre dans une bibliothèque toute proche. La familiarité du lieu fit sourire l'ex agent. Il s'apprêtait à y entrer lorsqu'il sentit vibrer son téléphone.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch rappela son agent vers 13H30, profitant de l'absence de son invité partit promener Bear pour lui rendre service.

-« Tout va bien M Reese ? »

-« C'est tranquille Finch. Iris a eu une discussion ce matin avec le professeur March. On dirait que sa conduite a attiré son attention »

-« Ah oui ? » interrogea l'informaticien. John lui résuma l'entretien

-« En effet, M March semble s'être renseigné sur son élève. Il est vrai qu'elle se conduit étrangement et qu'il est prédisposé à cela »

-« Vu la façon dont elle parle de lui il n'y a rien entre eux c'est confirmé »

-« Elle est déjà la maitresse de M Nopson »

-« Rien ne dit qu'elle est fidèle »

-« John ! »

-« Je suis réaliste Finch. Cette fille est une arriviste et apparemment elle est prête à tout pour réussir sans trop se fatiguer »

-« Je ne me ferais jamais à ce genre de personnage » marmonna l'informaticien

-« Parce que vous êtes trop loyal Harold. Et personnellement ça m'arrange ! »

-« Evidemment ! » constata celui-ci « Avez-vous déjeuné ? »

-« Non. J'ai préféré ne pas entrer dans le café où elle s'est rendue, j'aurais été trop repérable. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle est allée y faire d'ailleurs. C'est loin, dans un coin perdu, et ce n'est surement pas la cuisine qui pouvait la motiver. Elle aurait pu trouver mieux beaucoup plus près de l'université ou de chez elle »

-« Voulez vous que je fasse une recherche sur cet endroit ? »

-« Si vous avez le temps ? »

-« Bien Sur. Je m'en occupe. Est-ce que Miss Waldez est chez elle cet après midi ? »

-« Non. Elle est installée dans une bibliothèque près de son appartement. Ce qui est étrange c'est que Nopson donnait un cours supplémentaire mais elle lui a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas y assister parce qu'elle avait un autre engagement. Je ne suis pas sur que sa séance d'étude dans une bibliothèque soit indispensable au point de rater une occasion de voir son amant »

-« En effet. Mais peut être a-t-elle agit intentionnellement ? » Suggéra l'informaticien

-« Pour l'éviter ? »

-« Ou pour donner le change aux autres et particulièrement à son amie Sandy »

-« Et les conforter dans l'idée qu'il n'y a rien entre eux en ratant délibérément une occasion de le voir ? C'est une idée »

-« Surtout qu'il est dans leur intérêt de détourner les soupçons »

-« A la bibliothèque ils vont enregistrer son passage cela lui donnera un alibi »

-« Dans ce cas il est probable qu'elle y reste un certain temps » jugea Finch

-« Pourquoi demandez-vous cela ? » interrogea Reese soudain méfiant

-« Et bien il est possible que nous retournions au salon de thé vers 16H, après avoir visiter une exposition d'estampes japonaises que Will a très envie de voir et qui se trouve juste à côté »

-« C'est inévitable ? »

-« Je le crains. Will adore cet endroit »

-« D'accord » soupira Reese « Rien ne dit qu'elle va s'y rendre. Mais ne vous y attardez pas »

-« C'est promis »

-« John pour ce que je vous ai dit ce matin… Je le pensais réellement. Vous pourriez rentrer. Will ne serait pas contre »

Reese résista à l'envie de lui demander s'il lui avait posé franchement la question. Il hésita puis opta pour sa tactique préférée

-« Pourquoi pas ? Mais il est entendu que je pourrais retrouver toute mes habitudes ? »

-« C'est-à-dire ? » interrogea Finch perplexe

-« Faire ce que j'aime. Préparer le repas ? »

-« C'est envisageable »

-« Eparpiller mes affaires ? »

-« Ca c'est toujours non ! »

-« Mais je sais comment m'excuser. Donc… »

-« Donc vous en profitez ! » marmonna Finch

-« M'installez confortablement dans le fauteuil ? » poursuivit Reese « Je veux dire la tête sur vos genoux à ma façon »

-« Hum. Peut être que cela… » Emit l'informaticien

-« Commencez à vous déshabiller dans le canapé et finir dans la chambre si j'ai envie d'une petite "séance de sport" ? »

-« John ! » protesta son partenaire en rougissant

-« Ce sont mes habitudes Finch ! »

-« Peut être pourriez vous mettre de côté certaines d'entre elles quelques jours ? »

-« Et dormir sagement à vos côtés ? Autant m'installer d'office dans le canapé ! » Remarqua l'ex agent

-« Vous n'êtes jamais sérieux ! »

-« Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous me demandez ! » rétorqua John « Mais et vous ? Saurez-vous rester de marbre ?»

-« Vous marquez un point » concéda Finch du bout des lèvres « Mais j'avais envie de vous voir »

-« Je sais » murmura Reese

-« Nous irons peut être au théâtre ce soir »

-« Iris ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a prévu donc je ne pense pas que je pourrais vous rejoindre » justifia John. Il entendit le soupir de son compagnon

-« Et demain ? Will veut visiter l'exposition Modigliani demain soir. Pourrez-vous venir ? »

-« Iris sera au magasin. Je pense que je pourrais passer »

-« J'aimerais que cette mission se termine. Vous pourriez nous rejoindre plus souvent » soupira Finch

-« Moi aussi » approuva Reese, même si l'idée de retrouver l'ambiance de la veille ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment « Je vous rappellerais ce soir »

-« D'accord »

Reese raccrocha et pénétra dans la bibliothèque. Il s'installa à l'écart et fit mine de lire un ouvrage choisit au hasard. Une technique qu'il maitrisait à la perfection…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Iris étudia pendant deux heures avec une certaine application puis elle reçut un sms de son frère

[Salut petite sœur. J'ai fait du clafoutis aujourd'hui]

[Vil tentateur !]

[C'est encore le meilleur moyen d'avoir ta visite !]

[T'exagère !]

[Même pas] répondit le pâtissier puis il renvoya [Ca marche ?]

[C'est bon j'arrive]

[J'en étais sur !]

La jeune femme referma son cahier et se leva pour aller ranger les livres empruntés. John consultât l'heure et fronça les sourcils. Il sortit rapidement et appela son partenaire.

Finch sentit vibrer son portable et s'inquiéta en voyant le nom de son partenaire s'afficher sur l'écran, il avait dit qu'il l'appellerait le soir…

-« Finch ? Vous êtes toujours au salon de thé ? »

-« Oui M… John. Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que je pense que Iris s'y rend »

-« Nous sommes installés au fond »

Reese soupira

-« Déjà que je n'aimais pas vous savoir sur place »

-« Je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose à redouter lorsque vous nous aurez rejoint »

-« Merci Finch. J'arrive »

Iris se gara sur le côté du bâtiment et entra tranquillement dans le salon de thé. Reese arrêta sa moto devant la vitrine. Finch le vit ôter son casque et sourit devant ses cheveux ébouriffés par le geste

-« John n'est pas au travail ? » interrogea Will qui avait vu lui aussi le nouvel arrivant

-« Il est souvent amené à se déplacer dans la journée » justifia l'informaticien

-« Je le pensais gestionnaire d'actif ? »

-« C'est le cas. Mais parfois il se rend au domicile des clients »

-« En moto ? »

-« C'est plus rapide pour circuler en ville »

L'ex agent entra à son tour dans le salon et scruta la salle. Il avisa leur numéro installé au bar. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant son compagnon. Il traversa la salle d'un pas rapide et pressa l'épaule de son partenaire avant de s'asseoir près de lui

-« Bonjour M Ingram » ajouta t-il poliment

-« Bonjour M Randall » répondit ce dernier en l'observant « C'est gentil de vous joindre à nous »

-« C'était sur ma route »

Un serveur approcha

-« Un café ? » demanda Finch

-« Volontiers » Le serveur fit demi-tour pour aller chercher la commande

-« Votre réunion s'est bien passée ? » interrogea l'informaticien pour donner le change

-« Très bien. Je pense que cela sera positif »

-« Tant mieux » Finch prit une bouchée de son dessert « Vous auriez dû commander une part de ce gâteau au chocolat, il est excellent ». Reese saisit une cuillère et préleva un morceau dans l'assiette de son partenaire

-« Vous avez raison il est très bon » s'amusa t-il en le voyant rougir de son initiative. Mais Finch joua le jeu

-« John ! » protesta t-il pour la forme. Celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et Finch soupira « Incorrigible » constata t-il

Il se tourna vers Will et reprit leur conversation interrompue. Le serveur apporta le café. Reese écoutait distraitement tout en surveillant leur numéro et son frère. Il sentait le regard de Will posé sur lui, insistant, pesant même. Il se tourna un instant. L'autre le fixait, attentif. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il glissa la main dans sa poche de son blouson et fit mine de consulter son téléphone avant de le remettre dans sa poche. Un incident vint troubler l'ambiance. Voulant prendre une autre bouchée de son gâteau Finch la laissa tomber sur sa cravate

-« Oh ! » s'offusqua t-il

-« Une catastrophe Harold ? » se moqua Reese

-« Ne plaisantez pas John ! Il n'y a rien de pire que ce genre de tache ! »

-« Sauf pour Phong et sa femme »

-« Je vais essayer de limiter les dégâts, excusez moi » affirma Finch en se levant pour se rendre aux toilettes. Reese le suivit d'un regard amusé, songeant que ses obsessions vestimentaires resteraient toujours sa principale manie

-« Jolie moto M Randall » remarqua alors Will

-« En effet » répondit Reese en se tournant vers lui, méfiant. Visiblement le jeune homme n'avait pas changé d'avis sur lui, il devait rester prudent

-« Mon oncle a beaucoup de goût »

-« Autant que de culture » répliqua John. Il dû se tourner un peu pour vérifier que leur numéro n'avait pas bougé, mais la jeune femme était toujours occupée à déguster sa part de gâteau. Son geste n'échappa pas à son vis-à-vis

-« Jolie fille » jugea t-il

-« Si vous le dites » répondit platement l'ex agent

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui garde les yeux sur elle depuis dix minutes » Reese se tourna lentement vers lui, devinant qu'il le provoquait « Elle vous intéresse non ? »

-« Vous croyez ? » demanda John

-« C'est visible »

Reese plissa les yeux

-« Vous gardez les yeux rivés sur moi depuis dix minutes M Ingram. Est-ce que je vous intéresse ? »

Will le fusilla du regard

-« Je vous surveille M Randall » grinça t-il

-« J'avais remarqué »

-« Vous n'êtes pas honnête avec mon oncle je le sais ! »

-« Vous ne savez rien M Ingram. Et vous devriez faire attention, vous risquez de blesser Harold »

-« Certainement moins que vous ! » rétorqua Will

Reese secoua la tête

-« Si vous voulez qu'il soit heureux laissez le libre de ses choix »

-« Ca vous arrangerait bien » ricana le jeune homme

-« Croyez-moi. Vous allez lui faire du mal si vous persistez dans cette attitude »

-« C'est possible. Mais avant tout je lui rendrais service »

John allait répliquer mais Finch revenait alors il garda le silence

-« Ca n'a pas totalement disparu » affirma l'informaticien dépité

-« Phong vous arrangera cela »

-« J'espère » soupira Finch. Il leva les yeux et capta la tension dans la posture de son compagnon et la raideur de Will

-« De quoi parliez-vous ? » risqua t-il

-« J'admirais la moto de John. Tu as bien choisit »

Finch sourit

-« Il lui fallait la plus performante pour mener à bien ses missions »

-« Je m'en doute. Une moins puissante c'était moins plaisant » constata le jeune homme en observant Reese. Celui-ci serra les poings et resta silencieux

-« Certes mais de toute façon il faut bien dire qu'une moto doit avoir une certaine puissance, c'est plus agréable. En fait c'est l'essence même de ce genre de véhicule »

-« Tu es bien renseigné oncle Harold »

-« J'apprécie cette activité »

-« Toi ? Sur une moto ? »

-« Mais oui. J'ai découvert cela par hasard avec un… client. Puis John m'a offert un modèle adapté et il m'a apprit à piloter

John vit une lueur d'agacement traverser le regard du jeune homme. Il ne put retenir un sourire ironique

-« C'est surprenant de ta part »

-« Disons que parfois j'apprécie de nouvelles expériences. Et je suis bien entouré pour cela » ajouta t-il en rougissant un peu. John en profita et lui prit la main un instant

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Iris se leva visiblement décidée à partir, emmenant la petite boite que lui avait préparé son frère

-« Je vais devoir y aller Harold. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard à mon prochain rendez vous »

-« D'accord. So… Bon courage John »

Reese lui pressa à nouveau l'épaule, salua Will d'un bref signe de tête et quitta le salon de thé devançant leur numéro de quelques secondes

-« Il n'est pas très affectueux » remarqua Will comme il le suivait des yeux

-« C'est mal le connaitre » répondit Finch « Il ne fait que respecter mes souhaits. Tu sais que je ne suis pas d'un naturel très démonstratif surtout en public»

-« C'est vrai. J'oubliais. Mais cela ne semble pas le gêner »

-« Il s'adapte à tout » s'amusa Finch « Et si nous finissions de consulter le dépliant ? »

-« D'accord » approuva le jeune homme

.

Après avoir repris sa moto Reese avait roulé jusqu'au prochain carrefour. Attendant que la jeune femme passe devant lui pour reprendre la filature, se forçant à rester concentrer sur sa mission. Toutefois il avait de plus en plus hâte que la semaine de vacances de Will se termine. Il craignait que celui-ci ne finisse par avoir une discussion avec son partenaire qui ne serait pas favorable à leur couple. Il avait beau avoir toute confiance en Harold, il redoutait quand même cette intervention sachant qu'elle le blesserait forcement et cette simple idée le révulsait.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Iris retourna directement chez elle et passa le reste de l'après midi allongée sur son lit à téléphoner à ses amis. Des conversations que Reese écouta d'une oreille distraite se doutant qu'elles ne feraient pas avancer l'enquête. Il capta seulement une invitation par un certain Jerry qu'Iris accepta avec un certain empressement et qui le fixa sur sa future soirée. Il ne pourrait pas aller rejoindre son compagnon songea t-il avec un soupir.

Il le rappela vers 19H mais son premier appel resta sans réponse. Perplexe, il réessaya quelques minutes plus tard

-« Harold ? » demanda t-il comme la communication s'établissait enfin

-« Une minute John » répondit celui-ci. L'ex agent entendit un bruit d'eau puis un froissement d'étoffe « Voilà je suis à vous » affirma spontanément l'informaticien

-« Si seulement c'était vrai » rétorqua Reese « Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? »

-« J'ai pris un bain j'avais besoin de me détendre un peu »

-« Et vous m'annoncez ça comme ça ?»

-« Et comment aurais-je dû vous le dire ? » se moqua Finch

-« Vous savez à quoi je pense maintenant ? » grogna l'ex agent

-« J'en ai une idée assez précise. Je suppose que vous aimeriez que vos mains remplacent ma serviette »

-« Elles vous seraient bien plus douces que ce bout de tissu »

-« Et certainement plus agréables. Mais moins que vos lèvres qui inévitablement viendraient les relayer… »

-« Je saurais exactement où les poser… » Murmura Reese

-« Oh je vous fais confiance à ce sujet John ! »

-« …Et vous détendre encore plus surement que votre bain » continua l'ex agent

-« Ca j'en suis moins certain »

-« Peut être pas aussi vite mais vous êtes toujours parfaitement détendu lorsque vous vous endormez dans mes bras »

-« Parce qu'il n'y a nul autre endroit où je puisse l'être autant. Et j'ai terriblement hâte de m'y retrouver » approuva l'informaticien

-« Pas autant que moi de vous y retenir »

Finch soupira

-« Mais ce ne sera pas ce soir n'est ce pas ? »

-« Non » murmura Reese « Iris sort avec un copain. Ils vont au restaurant. Peut être en discothèque ensuite »

-« Je vois. Vous ne pourrez pas vous éclipser ce soir »

-« Je ne pense pas » jugea John en soupirant à son tour

-« J'ai trouvé la réponse à votre question concernant le restaurant où Miss Waldez s'est rendu lundi. Ce lieu fut pendant un certain temps le quartier général de son groupe de motard »

-« Il ne l'est plus ? »

-« Le propriétaire a changé il y a trois mois et le nouveau gérant s'est montré moins souple que l'ancien ce qui a poussé la troupe à changer d'adresse »

-« Mais Iris y a gardé des habitudes apparemment »

-« Pourtant il semble qu'elle ne fréquente plus tellement le groupe »

-« Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui l'attire là bas dans ce cas. Elle ne parait pas du genre nostalgique »

-« Non en effet. D'autant que vous ne l'avez pas vu discuter avec le personnel »

-« Juste la serveuse et encore… Mais je vais rester méfiant, c'est le genre de lieu où l'on peut aisément se réunir pour préparer un mauvais coup »

-« Vous pensez que Miss Waldez pourrait "recruter" de l'aide pour son projet ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, difficile à dire avec une personnalité comme la sienne. En tous cas elle est décidée et organisée donc il vaudrait mieux réussir à comprendre son plan avant qu'elle ne l'applique »

-« Vous y arriverez c'est certain » répondit l'informaticien d'un ton ferme

-« Merci Finch »

-« Il faut que je me prépare pour la soirée » jugea celui-ci

-« Si j'étais près de vous ce serait surement moins facile » le taquina Reese

-« Et je serais en retard à la représentation »

-« Hum. Je dirais plutôt que vous pourriez l'oublier »

-« Je vois. Dans ce cas je vais m'efforcer d'en profiter. Je pense que j'aurais moins de chance pour la prochaine ? »

-« N'en doutez pas. Je ne laisse jamais une provocation impunie Harold »

-« Pour cela aussi je vous fais confiance » s'amusa Finch

-« Nous nous verrons demain. En attendant ne vous fatiguez pas trop »

-« Et vous soyez prudent »

-« Toujours. A demain Harold »

-« A bientôt John »

Finch raccrocha et reposa le téléphone près de lui. Il avait presque envie de tout abandonner pour aller le retrouver. John le faisait vraiment devenir déraisonnable !

.

Reese rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, frustré. Toutefois, apercevant leur numéro qui sortait à cet instant de son immeuble, il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le bout de la rue et interpella un taxi, sa tenue, pour une fois très féminine, étant totalement inadaptée à l'emploi de son moyen de locomotion préféré. L'ex agent suivit le véhicule jusqu'à un restaurant branché dans un quartier moderne, où elle retrouva avec un plaisir visible le jeune homme qui l'avait invité. John aurait voulu s'installer en face du restaurant pour surveiller le couple de loin mais la table qui leur fut attribuée ne le lui permit pas et il dut se résoudre à entrer s'installer à l'intérieur. Il fit semblant de profiter du dîner tout en les espionnant. De toute évidence Iris appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de son vis-à-vis et cherchait à le charmer, ce qui visiblement fonctionnait très bien vu l'air fasciné du jeune homme. Au sortir du restaurant Jerry les conduisit dans une discothèque pas très loin mais ils y restèrent à peine une heure et au vue du comportement de la jeune femme Reese ne fut pas surprit de voir Jerry la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle et ne pas ressortir de l'immeuble. Il eut un sourire amusé en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eut avec son compagnon quelques heures plus tôt. Il allait encore rougir lorsqu'il lui ferait un résumé de la soirée. Estimant que leur numéro n'était pas en danger, il décida de rentrer chez lui pour prendre quelques heures de repos, et préparer la surprise qu'il avait envisagé un peu plus tôt…


	7. Perspectives

_Encore en retard…Ca devient une habitude : )_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires, merci de vos commentaires !_

 _(Et restez zen : )_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

Reese tapa rapidement le code et fit tourner la clé dans la serrure, se préparant pour l'assaut qui allait inévitablement se produire. A peine eut-il poussé le battant que le malinois se jetait sur lui

-« Chut ! » souffla t-il « Du calme Bear, il ne faut pas réveiller Harold » intima t-il en le câlinant. Le chien obéit immédiatement, se contentant de frétiller sans émettre un seul son. John ramassa ses paquets et se glissa dans le couloir sans un bruit « On va monter » ajouta t-il tout bas. Le chien s'engagea aussitôt dans l'escalier, l'air satisfait, ouvrant la marche. Parvenu à la porte John lui confia un des paquets « Tiens. Porte ça à Harold. Tu peux le réveiller maintenant, mais doucement » chuchota t-il. Bear saisit délicatement le sachet dans sa gueule et s'approcha du lit. Il y déposa sa charge puis, à deux pattes sur la couche, il entreprit de donner de petits coups de museau dans le dos du dormeur

-« Hum ? » Finch remua « Bear. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Bredouilla t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Le malinois continua ses taquineries, poussant le sachet vers son maître. Finch se retourna et posa la main dessus « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » marmonna t-il « Où as-tu trouvé ça ? ». Il tâtonna pour trouver ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez. Il vit d'abord Bear qui le fixait, assis au pied du lit, sa queue balayant le sol joyeusement. Puis il leva les yeux et aperçu la silhouette de son compagnon se détachant de l'encadrement de la porte en contre jour

-« John » souffla t-il

Celui-ci sourit et avança de sa démarche souple

-« Le petit déjeuner… » Commença t-il, parlant bas. Il se pencha pour embrasser son partenaire « Est servi » termina t-il en posant les boissons qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur la table de nuit

-« Que faites vous ici ? » demanda l'informaticien, adoptant la même intonation

-« Ma livraison du matin » s'amusa l'ex agent. Il se pencha à nouveau « Cela vous fait plaisir ? » Pour toute réponse Finch passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa longuement « On dirait que vous aimez encore plus le livreur que la livraison » se moqua John en se relevant. Il ôta ses chaussures et s'installa de son côté du lit « Si nous déjeunions ? » Le malinois posa aussitôt les pattes sur le bord de la couche

-« Je pense que Bear est d'accord » approuva Finch

John sortit un croissant du sachet, le coupa en deux et en donna la moitié à son chien, approchant l'autre de la bouche de son compagnon qui en prit une bouchée avant de saisir à son tour une viennoiserie et d'en tendre un morceau à son partenaire

-« C'est le meilleur petit déjeuner de la semaine » commenta l'informaticien « Même s'il me semble le prendre avec un cambrioleur » s'amusa t-il

-« Oh je n'en suis pas un vrai sinon Bear ne m'aurait pas laissé entrer » répondit John sur le même ton en continuant de nourrir son compagnon « C'est bon ? »

-« Pas mal » concéda l'informaticien. Comprenant le message, Reese se pencha pour l'embrasser

-« C'est bon ? » répéta t-il

-« Excellent »

L'ex agent saisit un gobelet et le lui offrit après l'avoir ouvert

-« Du chocolat ? » interrogea l'informaticien

-« Pour changer un peu » suggéra Reese avec un sourire taquin. Finch but un peu puis le fit boire à son tour, John guidant sa main. Il reprit une gorgée, il sentait le regard de son partenaire rivé sur lui, le détaillant. Le sien glissa sur son cou que le col de la chemise largement ouvert exposait à sa vue. Il reposa le gobelet et lui tendit un morceau de croissant mais John repoussa doucement sa main et laissa glisser son pouce sur ses lèvres pour essuyer une trace de chocolat. A son tour Finch le fixa ardemment. Reese se mordit les lèvres, le désir qu'il lisait dans son regard, exact reflet du sien, était comme une invitation. N'y tenant plus, il se pencha brusquement vers son partenaire, prenant son visage en coupe, l'embrassant sans ménagement, le faisant gémir tandis qu'il sentait ses bras s'enrouler autour de son cou. John renversa son compagnon sur l'oreiller sans quitter ses lèvres et lorsqu'il fut contraint de briser le baiser pour reprendre son souffle il ne prit qu'un instant avant de recommencer à l'embrasser, posant quelques baisers au hasard sur son visage avant de parcourir son cou de ses lèvres, ses mains complices écartant avec impatience les pans de sa chemise, les repoussant, pour qu'elles puissent suivre la courbe d'une épaule puis s'égarer sur son torse. Finch laissait ses mains parcourir le dos de son partenaire, sous la veste, cherchant à s'immiscer sous la chemise. Il y parvint enfin, caressant sa peau avec un soupir satisfait, alors que John continuait de l'embrasser, parcourant son torse, le faisant frissonner sous ses caresses. Les mains de l'informaticien se crispèrent dans les cheveux de son amant comme celles de l'ex agent se faisaient inquisitrices, glissant sous l'élastique du pyjama

-« John » appela Finch, haletant. Celui-ci se redressa et tira sur le pantalon. Ses lèvres reprirent possession de celles de son compagnon pour étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir tandis que ses caresses se faisaient toujours plus précises. L'informaticien remua, cherchant à lui échapper un instant, il finit par le repousser sur le côté et se plaqua contre lui d'un geste impatient

-« John » murmura t-il. S'agrippant à ses épaules. Il chuchota quelques mots à son oreille

-« Je ne peux pas » chuchota Reese en caressant son visage « Nous ne sommes pas seuls ». Finch l'embrassa, se pressant contre lui

-« Je t'en prie » plaida t-il contre ses lèvres, sachant comment le faire céder. John ferma les yeux un instant puis s'écarta

-« Ne bouge pas » chuchota t-il en se levant. L'informaticien le suivit des yeux comme il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains. John ouvrit la porte de la douche et fit couler l'eau rapidement. Il ressortit de la cabine sans refermer la porte, le bruit de l'eau résonnait dans la pièce. Il revint dans la chambre, Finch n'avait pas bougé et ne le quittait pas des yeux. John riva son regard au sien comme il ôtait sa veste, sa chemise, débouclait sa ceinture et laissait glisser son pantalon au sol avant de le rejoindre sur le lit et de l'attirer à nouveau dans ses bras

-« Maintenant c'est oui » lui chuchota t-il doucement.

.

Ooooooooooo

.

Finch s'étira prudemment et soupira, bienheureux

-« John ? » murmura t-il

-« Oui ? » marmonna celui-ci sans bouger, gardant la tête posée sur la poitrine de son compagnon

-« Nous pourrions peut être arrêter la douche maintenant ? »

-« Hum » John rampa pour venir l'embrasser dans le cou « Je suppose » soupira t-il

-« Ca va devenir suspect » s'amusa Finch

-« Mais c'est pratique dans certaines "occasions" » répliqua Reese sur le même ton. Il vola un baiser à son compagnon et voulu se lever mais il stoppa son geste devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il se tourna vers son partenaire avec un large sourire « En tout cas nous avons des renforts » constata t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire. Finch se redressa légèrement pour se tourner vers la porte, curieux. Il vit alors Bear occupé à monter la garde. Ayant repoussé la porte jusqu'à la renfermer complètement, il s'était allongé devant tel un sphinx, barrant le passage, défiant quiconque d'entrer sans sa permission dans la chambre

-« Oh » murmura Finch interloqué

-« Quand je vous dis que c'est le chien idéal ! » triompha Reese en se levant. Il se glissa dans la salle de bains « Je vais quand même en profiter une minute » ajouta t-il en se glissant dans la cabine  
Finch consultât le réveil : 6H53. A cette heure son invité ne devait pas être réveillé, du moins il l'espérait songea t-il en se disant que John avait tout de même eu une bonne idée. Il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment de paix et de douceur.

Quelques minutes plus tard John sortit de la salle de bain. Finch rouvrit les yeux, le suivant du regard comme il disparaissait dans le petit dressing d'où il ressortit en parti vêtu de son traditionnel costume, ayant négligé la veste, et occupé à boutonner la chemise. Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et prit la main de son compagnon

-« Ca va ? » demanda t-il

-« Parfaitement bien » affirma l'informaticien avec un sourire

John souleva sa main, posant doucement un baiser sur chaque doigt

-« Tant mieux. Je craignais d'avoir été un peu… » Hésita t-il

-« Brusque ? » suggéra Finch

-« Oui » avoua l'ex agent

L'informaticien leva sa main libre et caressa son visage

-« Cela ne vous arrive que lorsque je vous ai manqué » commenta t-il « Donc ça me rassure » jugea t-il redessinant du doigt la courbe de ses lèvres. Il eut un sourire mutin et se redressa « Et ça ne me déplait pas ! » chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser en rougissant un peu. Reese lui rendit son baiser

-« Vous savez que je ne peux me passer de vous bien longtemps » murmura t-il

-« Moi non plus John »

L'ex agent caressa doucement sa main et posa doucement ses lèvres sur le petit anneau d'or blanc

-« Et si vous alliez préparer le petit déjeuner ? » demanda joyeusement l'informaticien

Reese fronça les sourcils

-« Vous avez déjà eut des croissants ? »

-« Ca c'était avant de dépenser une certaine énergie » rétorqua Finch en rougissant un peu plus

-« C'est un bon argument » s'amusa Reese en lui posant un baiser sur le bout du nez « J'y vais alors. Besoin d'aide ? » Ajouta t-il après un instant

-« Non. Je serais à l'heure pour le petit déjeuner du chef »

-« Hum. Le temps que vous choisissiez votre costume j'ai de quoi préparer un repas complet » gloussa John

Finch pinça les lèvres et fit mine d'être vexé, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant quitter la chambre avec son chien. Il se leva presque aussitôt avec la ferme intention de le faire mentir !

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Finch sortit sur le palier et tomba nez à nez avec son neveu qui sortait de sa chambre à moitié réveillé

-« Bonjour Oncle Harold » lança t-il en étouffant un bâillement

-« Bonjour Will. Tu aurais peut être dû rester couché encore un peu ? » Se moqua celui-ci

-« Non ça ira » le jeune homme s'étira « Est-ce que ça va Oncle Harold ? »

-« Oui très bien pourquoi ? »

-« Je pensais que tu avais un problème j'ai entendu la douche pendant un bon moment » Will se gratta la tête « Enfin j'ai eu l'impression mais je dormais à moitié alors je me suis peut être trompé ? » jugea t-il pas très sur de lui

-« Oh c'est peut être parce qu'elle a été utilisé deux fois » suggéra Finch qui se sentait rougir « Viens, allons déjeuner, cela te réveillera » incita t-il en le poussant vers l'escalier « John est aux fourneaux »

-« John ? Il est rentré ? » Interrogea Will soudain plus réveillé, tout en commençant à descendre l'escalier

-« Il est arrivé depuis une demi heure » mentit Finch « Il avait le temps de passer avant son premier rendez vous et a voulu me faire une surprise » précisa t-il en le suivant

-« La moindre des choses » marmonna le garçon

-« Tu dis ? » demanda l'informaticien qui n'avait pas saisit

-« Que ça doit te faire plaisir »

-« Bien sur »

Ils arrivaient en bas de l'escalier

-« Déjà là Harold ? » lança Reese en se tournant vers la porte. Son sourire s'effaça légèrement devant leur invité « Bonjour M Ingram » ajouta t-il

-« Bonjour » répondit celui-ci en allant s'asseoir à la table

-« Je sais être rapide ! » protesta Finch. Il fronça les sourcils devant le petit sourire moqueur, lourd de sous entendus, que lui adressa son agent en retour

-« C'est presque prêt » précisa John

Finch se pencha pour câliner Bear puis rejoignit sa place. Il se retrouva aussitôt pourvu d'une tasse de thé chaud et parfumé. Reese déposa une tasse de café devant leur invité qui le remercia d'un signe de la tête. Will se tourna vers Bear et l'appela. Le chien vint poliment le saluer mais retourna très vite aux pieds de son maitre. Celui-ci sourit et lui tendit un morceau de croissant

-« C'est menu spécial pour le chien ? » constata Will

-« Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire » soupira Finch l'air faussement ennuyé. John s'avança vers lui pour le servir et lui fit un discret clin d'œil. Il déposa une deuxième assiette devant le jeune homme et se tourna pour terminer de préparer la sienne. Will observa son oncle d'un air perplexe, cherchant comment interpréter ses paroles

-« Comment s'est passé votre soirée hier ? » demanda John en prenant place

-« La pièce n'était pas mauvaise, les acteurs jouaient justes » affirma Finch

-« Répertoire classique ? » lui demanda Reese d'un ton taquin

-« Evidemment »

-« Dommage que vous n'ayez pu nous accompagner M Randall. Mais peut être n'aimez vous pas le théâtre? » Intervint Will

-« J'avais déjà un rendez vous important pour le travail. Il était trop tard pour annuler » répondit prudemment l'ex agent, s'efforçant de rester détendu en apparence

-« Je considérais que mon oncle était un bourreau de travail. Mais vous me semblez encore plus gravement atteint » persifla le jeune homme « Il y a un qualificatif au dessus ? » lança t-il d'un ton moqueur

-« S'il existe cela m'échappe » affirma Finch d'un ton amusé. John resta neutre. Contrairement à son associé, il devianit que de la part du jeune homme la remarque n'était pas une plaisanterie

-« Et qu'elle est votre spécialité ? Les assurances vies ? » Insista Will

-« Il est un peu tôt pour parler travail » éluda Reese

-« Pourtant c'est ce qui occupe la plupart de votre temps » contra le jeune homme

-« Justement. Pour l'instant je préfère profiter du petit déjeuner avec mon compagnon » répliqua l'ex agent en se tournant vers son partenaire. Celui-ci lui sourit puis brusquement fronça les sourcils

-« Hum. Il y a un accroc à votre chemise »

-« Je n'ai pas remarqué » murmura John en suivant le regard de son associé. Finch passa le doigt sur le tissu « J'ai encore été maladroit » ajouta Reese fataliste

-« Cela arrive » approuva l'informaticien qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser a ce que pouvait dissimuler ce terme volontairement sibyllin « De toute façon j'ai dit à Giovanni qu'il nous verrait sans doute le mois prochain »

-« Déjà ? Cela ne fait pas si longtemps depuis notre dernière visite » protesta l'ex agent avec un regard en biais vers leur invité qui semblait fort intéressé par l'échange. Le genre de propos qu'il risquait encore de mal interpréter !

-« Au moins trois mois tout de même » estima Finch « Et il vous faudrait un nouveau blouson aussi. Le votre est abimé, je l'ai remarqué lorsque nous étions au salon de thé l'autre jour »

-« Rien ne vous échappe sur le sujet Harold. Mais ne savez vous pas que l'usure fait partie du charme des blousons de cuir ? »

-« Je ne suis pas certain de partager votre opinion »

-« Je suppose que votre ami Giovanni sera ravi de vous voir. Avec les tarifs qu'il applique » insinua Will

-« M Ingram il est très incorrect d'évoquer ce genre de détail lors d'un repas » s'amusa Finch

-« Oh ! Excusez moi M Wren. J'oublie les bonnes manières »

-« Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père surtout ! »

Bear se manifesta alors et Reese se leva aussitôt espérant que cela dévirait la conversation

-« Je viens t'ouvrir Bear » affirma t-il en se dirigeant vers le couloir

-« Comment trouves tu le repas Will ? » interrogea Finch

-« Pas mal »

-« C'est mon petit déjeuner favori »

-« Depuis que John te l'as proposé ? »

-« Oh non, bien avant. Ton père ne l'oubliait jamais. Lorsque par hasard nous étions réunis au petit déjeuner il m'emmenait toujours dans la même brasserie sachant qu'on y trouvait les meilleurs œufs Bénédicte de la ville »

-« Et ce n'est plus le cas ? »

-« Peut être. Mais maintenant j'ai ceux de John » rétorqua Finch avec un sourire fier.

Le bruit des pas de l'ex agent annonça son retour. L'informaticien leva la tête par reflexe, sachant que son partenaire, en de pareilles circonstances, ne passait jamais à proximité sans lui dérober un baiser au passage. Il eut un instant de surprise lorsque John regagna sa place sans avoir esquissé le moindre geste vers lui, fidèle à l'attitude discrète qu'il avait adopté pour ménager la susceptibilité de son compagnon en présence de leur visiteur. John se rassit tranquillement sans remarquer la légère déception dans le regard de son associé. En revanche Will ne manqua rien de la scène et de la réaction de dépit de son oncle

-« Vous venez toujours à l'expo ce soir M Randall ? » interrogea t-il

-« Bien sur. J'ai promis »

-« J'ai lu qu'elle avait beaucoup de succès » commenta Finch

-« Ce peintre n'est pas souvent mis à l'honneur »

-« Son style n'est pas apprécié de tous. En fait il faut une certaine compréhension de ses œuvres pour l'apprécier. Mais cette remarque vaut pour de nombreux autres peintres »

-« Avez-vous déjà vu une œuvre de Modigliani ? » demanda Will en se tournant vers l'ex agent avec un regard curieux

-« Tableaux, dessins, sculptures…Tout ce qui figure dans la collection permanente du MOMA » rétorqua Reese « Nous connaissons bien les lieux »

-« Et vous avez apprécié ? »

-« Son style n'a pas ma préférence mais cela mérite d'être vu au moins une fois » Will allait poursuivre son interrogatoire, cherchant sans doute une faille, mais John l'interrompit, se tournant vers son compagnon

-« Harold »

-« Oui ? »

-« Votre flacon » précisa Reese en poussant la petite bouteille du bout des doigts

-« Ah oui c'est vrai merci » affirma Finch en la saisissant

-« Tu oublies ton traitement Oncle Harold ? »

-« Il semble que j'ai des distractions ce matin. Sans doute d'avoir eu réveil agréable » affirma celui-ci sans toutefois oser regarder vers son compagnon pour ne pas rougir

Reese termina son assiette sans lever les yeux pour pouvoir garder son sérieux, puis se leva pour la déposer sur l'évier. Finch lui tendit la sienne, soigneusement vidée

-« J'ai toujours du succès avec cette recette » remarqua l'ex agent satisfait « Autre chose ? »

-« Non merci »

-« Un autre thé ? »

-« Ah volontiers »

Reese se tourna pour préparer une autre tasse. Avant qu'il n'ai fini Will se leva et vint déposer sa tasse et son assiette

-« Merci » Murmura Reese distraitement

-« Pas de quoi » répondit le jeune homme. Il remarqua que Bear était rentré et accaparait l'attention de son second maître, il en profita « Pour une fois que vous êtes présent pour mon oncle je peux bien vous aider » chuchota t-il. Reese leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard ironique

-« On ne peut pas toujours agir selon ses désirs » jugea t-il en ouvrant la porte du lave vaisselle pour y glisser les assiettes

-« Ah oui ? Et que feriez-vous si c'était le cas M Randall ? »

John se redressa lentement et le fixa quelques secondes

-« Je pense que je vous mettrais mon poing dans la figure M Ingram » affirma t-il tranquillement puis il se détourna pour achever de débarrasser la table, laissant le jeune homme suffoqué de sa réponse énoncée sur un ton si serein

-« John n'oubliez pas que la soirée commence à 20H » remarqua Finch en délaissant un instant le malinois

-« Je serais à l'heure ne vous inquiétez pas » répondit l'ex agent. Il déposa le plateau sur le plan de travail sans un regard pour leur invité qui n'avait pas bougé, puis s'approcha de son compagnon qui venait de se lever et l'enlaça « Il est temps que j'y aille » affirma t-il avant de l'embrasser. Finch se laissa faire mais rougit violemment en sentant le regard de son neveu posé sur eux. John se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Cessez de rougir où ça va mal finir. Ce matin n'était peut être qu'un acompte ? »

-« Oh John ! » protesta l'informaticien. Celui-ci le relâcha avec un petit rire et fila vers l'escalier, Bear sur les talons

-« Qu'y a-t-il Oncle Harold ? » interrogea Will perplexe

-« Rien » murmura Finch en époussetant une poussière imaginaire sur sa veste « Bien. Je te laisse te préparer » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers lui mal à l'aise car il se doutait que ses joues étaient bien colorées « Je t'attends pour appliquer notre programme »

-« D'accord » approuva le jeune homme sans insister. Il traversa la pièce et se dirigea vers l'étage. Reese sortait de la chambre comme il arrivait sur le palier

-« Bonne journée M Ingram » lança t-il moqueur. Will lui lança un regard furieux et ne répondit pas. L'ex agent descendit rapidement l'escalier et prit son partenaire dans ses bras

-« Je serais prudent » affirma t-il avant de l'embrasser « Je vous appelle au moindre problème » ajouta t-il avant un autre baiser « Et je serais à l'heure ce soir » compléta t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Finch s'agrippait à ses épaules, étourdit par sa fougue

-« Décidemment vous êtes très en forme ce matin » haleta t-il

-« Question de motivation ! » affirma l'ex agent avec un petit rire

L'informaticien saisit son visage entre ses mains

-« Je t'aime » affirma t-il doucement. Reese se calma instantanément

-« Je t'aime » murmura t-il en écho et cette fois le baiser qu'il lui offrit n'était que douceur…

.

Ooooooooooo

.

Reese surveilla leur numéro qui se rendit à la bibliothèque comme la veille et y passa la matinée. Elle se rendit ensuite dans un petit restaurant tout proche où elle déjeuna avec les deux amies qu'elle avait rencontré le samedi précédent. Vers 13H45 elle retourna à son appartement pour se changer, puis ressortit, récupéra sa moto et se mit en route

L'ex agent suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à un motel miteux à l'entrée de la ville. Elle récupéra la clé d'une chambre et s'y installa en attendant l'arrivée de son amant. Celui-ci ne tarda pas et l'ex agent remarqua qu'il semblait de mauvaise humeur. Il frappa selon un code convenu et Iris lui ouvrit

-« Dis donc t'as pas trouvé plus glauque comme endroit ? »

-« L'ancien ne te plaisait plus »

-« Mais ici c'est pire ! »

-« C'est toi qui veut de la discrétion » rétorqua la jeune femme « Ta femme ne risque pas de nous trouver dans un bouge pareil »

-« Ca c'est certain ! » affirma le professeur parcourant les lieux d'un regard dégouté

-« Tu peux repartir si tu veux »

-« Joue pas à ça ! » grogna Andrew en enlaçant la jeune femme d'un geste brusque

-« C'est toi qui te plaint »

-« T'es qu'une peste ! »

-« Peut être mais si ça te déplaisait tu ne serais pas là » se moqua Iris. Nopson se contenta de l'embrasser et de la pousser sur le lit renonçant à poursuivre leur joute verbale

Reese patienta au bas de l'immeuble, surveillant les environs pour le cas où un tiers s'inviterait mais visiblement rien ne devait venir déranger les amants. Au bout d'une heure il ralluma le téléphone

-« T'as vu l'état de cette salle de bains » entendit-il

-« Au moins y'en a une »

-« La semaine prochaine hors de question qu'on se retrouve ici, au retourne à l'autre »

-« Comme tu voudras mais tu ne râleras pas si le gérant te dévisage»

-« Je l'éviterais »

-« Et ta réunion de famille ? »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que j'en ai marre ? »

-« Ca je ne sais déjà. Donne moi plutôt des nouvelles d'Edmund »

-« Il a reçu les fichiers »

-« C'est vrai ? » et John sentit un changement dans le ton de la jeune femme, visiblement intéressée par la nouvelle

-« Ouais puisque je te le dis »

-« Tu as la copie ? »

-« A ton avis ? »

-« Qu'est ce que tu attends pour me la donner ? »

-« Que tu me jures que t'as pas changé d'avis par exemple ? »

-« Je respecterais ma part du marché »

-« Et quand ? »

-« Après les examens. J'ai déjà mon plan »

-« Pourquoi pas avant ? »

-« Pour qu'Edmund annule les sessions pour cause de deuil national ? Il en serait capable pour sa chère fille »

-« Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu changeras pas d'avis quand tu auras le diplôme en poche ? »

-« T'as que ma parole, faudra t'en contenter »

-« Tu sais que je te dénoncerais sans hésiter si tu me lâche ? »

-« J'ai pas de doute là-dessus. Sauf que c'était mon idée. Tu me files les sujets, je m'occupe de ta femme. Et je vais toujours au bout de mes idées »

-« Ok » répondit Andrew après quelques secondes « Tu peux prendre la clé usb elle est dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Mais si t'agis pas juste après la session… »

-« T'inquiète. Je vais t'en débarrasser de ton boulet » ricana la jeune femme « March n'a pas changé ses plans ? » demanda t-elle ensuite

-« Non. Il bosse toujours en indépendant et refuse de communiquer ses sujets »

-« Quelle plaie ce type ! »

-« Il craint la triche » ricana Andrew

-« Au moins j'apprends des trucs avec lui. Genre les erreurs à ne pas commettre quand on passe à l'acte »

-« C'est déjà ça » grogna Nopson « Si tu venais me rejoindre ? Il me reste une heure »

-« Pas envie »

-« Iris ! »

-« Alors arrête de tout chronométrer ! »

-« Je ne peux pas me permettre de rentrer en retard »

-« Evidemment »

-« On aura plus de temps quand je serais libre »

-« Qui te dis que je serais encore concernée ? »

-« T'as intérêt ! »

-« On est juste en affaire Andrew »

-« Ca n'empêche pas le plaisir »

-« Avec toutes celles qui te tournent autour ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème » rétorqua celle ci

John stoppa la communication. La conversation avait été des plus instructives et il connaissait maintenant les plans des deux complices. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'Iris ait cessé d'étudier puisqu'Andrew devait lui fournir les sujets d'examens en les subtilisant à son beau père. Il lui serait facile de réussir dans ces conditions, elle n'aurait qu'à apprendre d'avance les réponses. En échange elle devait débarrasser Andrew de son encombrante épouse. John jugea le marché quelque peu disproportionné. Iris risquait beaucoup plus pour le meurtre de Léna qu'Andrew pour fraude aux examens. Mais la jeune femme semblait sur de son coup. Quand à son intérêt pour les cours de March c'était seulement parce qu'elle ne pourrait obtenir d'avance les réponses pour l'épreuve qu'il préparait. Toutefois il avait un peu de mal à comprendre, pourquoi une fille qui avait des facilités à apprendre, ses résultats de première année en étaient la preuve, choisissait-elle de tricher et de devenir une criminelle ? C'était la solution de facilité mais elle lui semblait lourde de conséquence si le plan échouait. Si encore il y avait eu un autre enjeu, comme leur relation, mais ils formaient un étrange couple simplement guidé par leurs intérêts personnels. En tout cas Reese y trouvait un point positif : si la jeune femme n'envisageait de passer à l'action qu'après les examens prévus dans dix jours celui lui laissait un peu de temps et il pourrait s'absenter ce soir pour accompagner son partenaire à l'exposition la conscience tranquille. Toutefois un détail le perturbait : comment la machine avait-elle pu anticiper le crime avec quasiment trois semaines d'avance ? C'était tout de même beaucoup !

Une heure plus tard Andrew quitta le motel pour rentrer chez lui et Iris fit de même un quart d'heure plus tard. De retour à son domicile elle se changea, avala un sandwich et se rendit au centre commercial. Elle était en avance et Reese vit que c'était dans l'intention de faire quelques achats. Il la surveilla puis à 19H il retourna à son loft pour se préparer, il ne voulait pas risquer d'être en retard pour l'exposition.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese suivait son compagnon, restant constamment un pas derrière lui, à l'écoute de ses commentaires. Will leva la tête vers lui

-« Et bien M Randall, vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ? »

-« Absolument pas. J'apprends avec mon guide » Finch se tourna et lui sourit « Les connaissances d'Harold dépassent largement celles du vrai d'ailleurs »

-« N'exagérez pas John »

-« Pas besoin »

-« Et cela vous intéresse réellement ? Vous semblez un homme d'action plutôt qu'un contemplatif »

-« Tout dépend de qui on fréquente. Si l'on trouve la bonne personne qui sache vous faire apprécier les belles œuvres la magie opère »

-« Je vois »

Reese se tourna vers son partenaire

-« Un verre d'eau ? »

-« Volontiers »

-« Je vais vous le chercher »

-« Il semble que tu l'ai vraiment converti » remarqua Will

-« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda Finch « John a l'esprit ouvert. Il est capable d'apprécier les belles choses. Il fallait juste l'initier »

-« Apparemment tu y as réussi »

-« Et j'en suis heureux. Il est triste de ne pas savoir apprécier les beauté du monde »

-« C'est vrai » approuva Will « Mais John est très réceptif "aux beautés" on dirait » Finch se tourna pour suivre le regard de son neveu et vit alors son partenaire, tout sourire, bavardant avec une jeune femme. Elle était de dos mais à sa fine silhouette il était facile d'envisager qu'elle devait être très jolie. Les cheveux relevés en un chignon sophistiqué, le haut de sa robe dévoilait des épaules graciles et le bas, arrêté aux genoux, de longues jambes fines. Finch ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres, contrarié, mais en même temps elle lui rappelait quelqu'un

-« Il a dû croiser une personne de sa connaissance » jugea t-il

-« Intéressante rencontre »

Finch se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard acéré du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa jalousie mais c'était difficile. A cet instant John leva la main pour désigner l'endroit où il se trouvait. La jeune femme se retourna vivement et lui adressa un large sourire lumineux. Finch la reconnu alors. Elle traversa la salle et vint le saluer avec enthousiasme

-« M Wren ! » Finch lui tendit la main et elle la serra dans la sienne faisant mine de lui faire la révérence

-« Bonsoir Célia »

-« Désolée ! Je manque un peu de tissu » gloussa celle-ci

-« C'est l'intention qui compte » s'amusa l'informaticien. La danseuse jeta un regard curieux vers son accompagnateur

-« Will Ingram. Mon neveu »

-« Enchantée » affirma la jeune femme en lui tendant la main

-« Moi de même »

-« Célia est danseuse. L'une des meilleures que je connaisse » précisa Finch

-« Merci » rougit la jeune femme « Je danse au "Symbole" »

-« Je ne connais pas »

-« C'est un cabaret » précisa l'informaticien

-« Mais pas n'importe quel cabaret ! » protesta Célia « Nous ne présentons que des spectacles de qualité parce que nos patrons savent les choisir n'est ce pas M Wren ? » ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil

-« Si vous le dites Célia »

-« Oh ne soyez pas modeste M Wren ! Je sais que c'est vous qui aviez soufflé le thème de la soirée du nouvel an à Terry. Il n'est pas du genre à s'approprier les idées des autres et il nous l'a dit. Et c'était une réussite »

-« J'avoue alors » s'amusa Finch. Reese ne résista pas à l'envie de passer son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon

-« C'est un génie de toute façon » affirma t-il fièrement

-« Ce n'est pas vous qui allait me contredire John ! » s'exclama Célia avec un petit rire « Quand revenez vous nous voir ? »

-« Je ne sais pas »

-« Il faut venir plus souvent M Wren ! »

-« Dans ce cas. Nous reviendrons bientôt sans doute »

-« Ah oui ! John il faut le convaincre je compte sur vous »

-« Je vais m'y employer »

-« Alors c'est gagné ! » s'amusa la jeune femme « Il ne pourra pas vous résister » ajouta t-elle plus bas faisant rougir l'informaticien « Vous pourriez venir aussi Will ? Vous aimez les spectacles ?»

-« Je suis curieux »

-« Alors il faut y assister ! Demain justement c'est une soirée spéciale»

-« Pourquoi pas ? » murmura Will du bout des lèvres en se tournant vers l'informaticien

-« Nous verrons » jugea Finch

-« Oh M Wren ! Soyez chic ! John faites quelque chose ! » Plaida la danseuse en se pendant au bras libre de l'ex agent « Serrez le un peu plus fort ça va le faire craquer » suggéra t-elle

-« Je peux tenter » approuva John en s'exécutant

-« Hum, ça ira John » tempéra Finch « C'est d'accord nous passerons demain »

-« Y'en a une qui va être contente ! »

Reese eut un petit rire

-« Ca j'en suis sur ! Qui pourrait lui échapper ? »

-« Personne ! C'est la gardienne ! »

-« Je crois qu'on vous appelle Célia » La jeune femme se retourna

-« Désolée. Je dois rejoindre mes amis »

-« Bien sur »

-« Bonne soirée à demain alors ! Je préviendrais de préparer la loge ! » lança la jeune femme en retraversant la salle

-« A bientôt Célia » répondit John

-« Je fais des découvertes de plus en plus surprenantes sur ton compte oncle Harold. Un cabaret ? »

-« C'est une association. Je n'en suis pas le créateur »

-« Je ne t'imaginais pas dans ce genre de lieu toi qui aime tellement la grande musique ! »

-« La danse est aussi une forme d'art » intervint Reese

-« Tout à fait » approuva Finch

-« Et bien je découvrirais cela demain »

-« J'ai oublié votre verre d'eau » murmura Reese perturbé

-« Célia vous a attrapé au vol John. Allons au buffet »

John fit glisser son bras de sa taille et le guida

-« Un instant » demanda Finch comme il passait devant la porte des vestiaires « Je vais me rafraichir »

-« Je vous ai déjà dit d'alléger vos costumes lorsque nous venons ici, il n'y a pas de clim dans ces salles » chuchota l'ex agent à son oreille

-« N'y comptez pas M Reese » répliqua Finch tout bas. Dès qu'il eut disparu Will se rapprocha. A son regard John devina l'attaque et prit ses précautions

-« Je suppose que c'est une de vos idées ? »

-« Quoi donc ? » demanda t'il prudemment

-« Le cabaret. Ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit que fréquente mon oncle »

-« Il a changé tout simplement. Vous ne l'aviez pas vu depuis au moins quatre ans »

-« Je dirais plutôt que c'est votre influence »

-« Elle n'est pas négative »

-« Ah non ? Il investit dans ce cabaret pour vous faire plaisir mais vous ce serait plutôt pour les danseuses non ? Et combien lui avez-vous fait dépenser ?»

Reese serra les poings et se retint d'en envoyer un dans la figure de son vis à vis

-« Harold a investi de sa propre volonté. Il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. Mais je l'ai approuvé »

-« Un cabaret évidemment ! » ironisa le jeune homme

-« Je n'aime pas vos insinuations. Je l'ai approuvé comme je soutiens chacune de ses initiatives. Le Symbole est un cabaret c'est vrai mais c'est un endroit sérieux où ne circule ni trafic ni personnages malsains. D'ailleurs c'est cette bonne réputation qui lui vaut son succès. Et Harold s'y amuse vraiment. Les gens l'aiment là bas. Pour ce qu'il est comme Célia »

Will l'observait, perplexe. Reese sentait son hostilité. Agacé de son entêtement il se pencha vers lui

-« Croyez le, ne le croyez pas, je m'en moque, mais ne le blessez pas ! Si vous lui faite du mal je ne vous le pardonnerais pas ! » Menaça t-il. S'écartant, il avança vers le vestiaire. Finch sortait d'une des cabines. Il lui sourit, dissimulant la tension qui l'habitait

-« Ca va mieux ? »

-« Oui » L'informaticien reprit son bras pour rejoindre la salle mais John l'arrêta

-« Il n'y a personne ici ? »

-« Heu non… »

Reese posa la main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa passionnément

-« Tant mieux. J'avais besoin d'un peu de vous »

-« Moi aussi » approuva Finch en lui rendant un bref baiser. Puis ils quittèrent les lieux. L'informaticien se tourna vers Will pour voir s'il les suivait. Celui-ci leur emboita le pas, masquant son mécontentement et il ne se douta de rien.

Reese observa la table

-« Eau ? Jus de fruit ? Il y a du jus d'abricot »

Finch eut un mince sourire et prit le verre. Prenant sur lui, l'ex agent se tourna vers Will « Jus de fruit ? »

-« Oui merci » répondit-il en prenant le verre que Reese lui tendit sans autre commentaire avant d'en prendre un pour lui. Profitant que le jeune homme échangeait quelques mots avec un couple et qu'ils se tenaient un peu à l'écart John se pencha vers son partenaire et le nourrit d'un petit four

-« Saumon »

Finch rougit mais ne protesta pas. Il jeta un regard alentour et répéta le geste pour son compagnon

-« C'est meilleur ainsi » approuva celui-ci

L'informaticien prit une assiette et entreprit de la remplir plus conventionnellement. John l'imita mais lui chuchota :

-« Si j'en glissais dans vos poches pour Bear ? »

-« Oh ! »

-« Si ça tache Mme Phong s'en occupera »

-« Mais bien sur M Reese » ironisa Finch « Et la bienséance ? »

-« La quoi ? » Taquina l'ex agent

-« Voulez vous bien être sérieux pour une heure ou deux ? »

-« Compliqué. Mais pour vous sans doute »

Une agitation impromptue provenant de l'entrée attira alors leur attention

-« Que se passe t-il? » interrogea Finch perplexe

-«Une jeune femme vient de faire une entrée plutôt remarquée » expliqua Will qui s'était rapproché. Finch sentit le bras de son compagnon enserrer le sien d'un geste protecteur alors qu'ils observaient la nouvelle venue

-« Elle est un peu... » Commença Reese

-« Spéciale » compléta Finch

-« Vous ne la reconnaissez pas? » demanda l'homme prés de Will «C'est Cathy Mac Caan »

-« Le nom me dit quelque chose » concéda le jeune homme

-« C'est la fille cadette d'Elaine Stanford, la millionnaire qui s'est fait agressée par un cambrioleur, enfin soit disant »

-« Ah oui j'avais lu un reportage sur cette histoire, un magazine dans l'avion »

-« Mais elle est ivre » estima Finch dégouté

-« C'est son état naturel depuis ses quinze ans » ironisa l'épouse de l'homme. Finch pinça les lèvres « Les ravages du divorce »

-« Sa mère était une des marraines de cette exposition. Elle est surement venue pour la remplacer » remarqua l'homme

-« Elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir »

-« J'avais entendu parler de ces parrainages » affirma l'informaticien «Mais son époux... »

-« Son mari? » l'interrompit la femme «Sa place est en prison à celui là »

-« Pourquoi cela? » interrogea Will

-« Parce que c'est lui qui a commandité l'agression c'est évident. Elaine allait demander le divorce et lui n'allait surement pas accepter ça ! »

-« Le petit plombier avait décroché le gros lot il n'allait pas le lâcher » grinça la femme, méprisante

Will se tourna légèrement, fixant l'ex agent. Reese soutint son regard relevant la tête d'un mouvement fier

-« Il était peintre il me semble » corrigea Finch machinalement. Observant la jeune femme il ne remarqua pas l'attitude des deux hommes

-« C'est pareil! Un petit artisan sans le sou et une riche héritière, ça ne pouvait pas durer : chacun sa place! » Assena la femme

-« Et chacun ses opinions » rétorqua l'informaticien pour clore la discussion, ne voulant pas entamer une joute verbale avec cette femme visiblement obtuse

-«En tout cas ce n'est pas celle là qui va redorer le blason familial » ricana l'homme. Il remarqua un autre couple au fond de la salle et entraina son épouse vers lui. A l'entrée, deux journalistes entouraient l'héritière, ou plus exactement la soutenait, dans sa lutte pour garder l'équilibre entre ses talons vertigineux et son état d'ébriété évident

-« La situation ne doit pas être facile et cette jeune femme est perdue » estima Finch en l'observant

-« Il me semblait que c'était un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné » remarqua Will «Mais si le mari en a profité »

-« Aux dernières nouvelles la police n'a rien trouvé de concluant en ce sens » répondit l'informaticien « Je crois surtout que cet homme est victime de préjugés d'un autre âge » trancha t-il. Will pinça les lèvres mais Finch ne le remarqua pas, s'étant tourné vers son compagnon pour l'entrainer dans la seconde salle et poursuivre la visite.

Le reste de la soirée s'écoula tranquillement. Cathy Mac Caan fit brièvement le tour de la première salle puis s'empressa de quitter les lieux, estimant avoir suffisamment fait acte de présence. Reese prenait sur lui de se montrer aimable même s'il avait un peu de mal a supporter le regard perpétuellement posé sur lui de Will, le surveillant, épiant ses gestes à la recherche de la faille, traquant une faute, une erreur qui le trahirait. Sauf qu'il ne pourrait commettre aucune bévue puisqu'il était sincère ! Mais le jeune homme semblait si persuadé d'avoir raison qu'il le pensait capable de déformer ses paroles ou ses agissements. Il allait devoir rester sur ses gardes, se méfier pour éviter toute traitrise sans éveiller l'attention de son compagnon. Mais connaissant sa méfiance ce ne serait pas chose aisée.

Vers 23H Finch donna le signal du départ

-« Je vous ramène ? »

-« Vous pourriez rester à la maison ? »

-« J'aime mieux éviter » répondit Reese songeant qu'il aurait un peu de mal à rester calme. Ne pouvant avouer la vraie raison il se cacha derrière une taquinerie « Vous allez m'imposer la sagesse mais je languis trop de vous : jamais je ne tiendrais et je ne peux pas toujours laisser couler la douche! »

Finch rougit

-« Vous n'êtes jamais raisonnable »

-« Comment pouvez vous me demander ça ? »

-« Mais tout naturellement »

-« Vous n'avez vraiment pas conscience de votre potentiel de séduction Harold ! » Protesta Reese

-« Ou vous un peu trop ? » suggéra l'informaticien

-« Je vous assure que non ! »

-« Vous êtes incorrigible ! » estima Finch « Si vous ne voulez pas rester alors autant que vous rentriez directement » ajouta t-il un peu déçu

-« Non parce que si je vous raccompagne jusque devant la maison je pourrais vous embrasser une heure ou deux dans la voiture »

-« Hum ? »

-« Je voulais dire cinq ou dix minutes »

Finch ne répondit pas mais lui adressa un regard entendu, puis, lui prenant la main, il l'entraina vers sa voiture

-« Part devant Will, je te rejoins »

-« D'accord » répondit celui-ci d'un ton neutre

Finch monta à sa place et Reese prit le volant. Fidèle à ses propos, il prit soin de profiter de leur isolement relatif avant de laisser son compagnon rentrer enfin

L'informaticien entra dans la maison avec l'impression étrange de n'être pas à sa place. Pourtant c'était sa résidence préférée, ces lieux étaient à son image. Mais désormais Reese en faisait partie intégrante et sans lui les lieux n'étaient plus aussi accueillants. Bear vint à sa rencontre mais il remarqua que lui aussi semblait manquer d'enthousiasme

-« Ton maître te manque ? A moi aussi Bear. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes séparés, nous sommes un couple non ? » Murmura t-il

-« John n'a pas voulu rester ? » entendit-il alors

-« Non. Il commence tôt demain » mentit Finch.

-« Alors il préfère dormir seul ? » insista Will

-« Il ne veut pas nous déranger »

-« Pourquoi me dérangerait-il ? Je rends visite à mon oncle, il est normal que j'accepte son conjoint »

-« Il est discret » répondit Finch mal à l'aise

Will en profita :

-« Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi il est si discret ? Parfois je le trouve même distant »

-« Je te l'ai déjà dit Will. John ne fait que respecter ma réserve. Il est bien plus expansif en réalité mais il ne veut pas me mettre dans l'embarras »

-« Tu es sur qu'il n'y a que cela ? »

-« Ou veux tu en venir Will ? » interrogea Finch troublé par l'insistance du jeune homme

-« A rien de spécial Oncle Harold. C'est juste que vous êtes si différent tout les deux. Je m'étonne qu'il s'adapte si facilement à tes habitudes, ça ne doit pas être si facile de changer autant sa nature »

-« Tu serais étonné de savoir ce dont John est capable » trancha l'informaticien vaguement agacé « Allons nous coucher il est tard et la soirée a été fatigante pour tout le monde » ajouta t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Will l'observa, satisfait que son insistance ait un peu ébranlé les certitudes de son oncle et plus que jamais décidé à lui ouvrir les yeux sur les réelles motivations de son compagnon…


	8. Insinuations

_Vraiment en retard cette fois, ma Mumuse brode trop !_

 _Mais en contrepartie cela donne un long très long chapitre_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires, merci de vos commentaires !_

 _Restez zen les filles, on remballe les revolvers et les poings j'ai encore besoin de mes personnages_

 _Oui capitaine je crois que Bella sera fidèle à sa réputation )_

 _CoolMhouse : tu es sur de le rendre entier ? : )_

 _Val : c'est bien possible_

 _Jayjay : pas de tu cette fois je ne voudrais pas t'achever !_

 _Paige : il faut bien qu'ils travaillent un peu ? : )_

 _Le chapitre est interdit aux ninjas !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

Reese pénétra dans l'auditorium à la suite de leur numéro. Le cours du professeur March devait commencer dans dix minutes et chacun gagnait sa place habituelle pour y assister. Iris semblait chercher quelqu'un. Il la vit réagir lorsque son amie Sandy entra à son tour et prendre son téléphone

[Salut Sandy. En retard ? ] Envoya t-elle

La jeune femme lu le sms et se tourna un instant vers le côté où Iris s'asseyait habituellement

[Salut Iris. La sonnerie n'a pas retentit !]

[C'est tout juste] répliqua Iris puis elle envoya aussitôt un second message [Il y a une soirée promo au magasin demain soir]

[Echantillons à volonté ?] répondit Sandy intéressée

[Ca peut se faire]

[Pour les copines aussi ?]

[Pourquoi pas ?]

[Ok, je marche ! Mais avant 21H30 après je suis invitée]

[Nico ou Sam ?]

[J'ai pas encore décidé]

[Il serait peut être temps non ?]

[Oh ils peuvent bien attendre un peu !] remarqua Sandy [Tu déjeunes avec nous ?]

[Non je dois aller voir mon frère]

[Dommage. Je passe le message aux filles]

La sonnerie retentit. Iris rangea son portable avec un mince sourire satisfait. John s'interrogea sur son attitude mais au fond il n'y avait rien de suspect dans son invitation

March commença son cours. Reese se força à l'écouter pour garder l'esprit occupé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la journée de la veille. Aux instants de complicité avec son partenaire mais aussi aux accrochages avec Will. Alternance de bons et de mauvais moments. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour engendrer une telle animosité chez le jeune homme, et Harold… John soupira. L'informaticien était tellement persuadé de la gentillesse de son neveu qu'il ne remarquait rien de ses agissements. Et bien sur Will était trop malin pour se laisser surprendre. Décidément, il avait de plus en plus hâte de le voir repartir !

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch descendit lentement l'escalier, Bear sur les talons, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mais parvenu sur le seuil il se figea, surprit. Adossé contre le plan de travail, les bras croisés, Will l'attendait devant la table soigneusement dressée

-« Bonjour Oncle Harold »

-« Bonjour Will tu es déjà debout ? »

-« J'ai pensé que c'était à mon tour de veiller sur toi. Ton petit déjeuner est prêt. Installe-toi »

-« Merci Will » répondit Finch avec un sourire heureux, tout en suivant son conseil « Mais je te rappelle que c'est toi l'invité »

-« Et alors ? Je peux participer un peu ? » Remarqua le jeune homme « Surtout que tu n'as pas de visiteur surprise aujourd'hui » ajouta t-il en déposant la théière devant lui

-« Non. Pas ce matin »

-« Tu auras beau dire, je lui trouve de drôles d'horaires à ton employé » affirma Will sur le ton de la plaisanterie « Il est pire que toi ! »

-« C'est possible. Ou peut être ai-je appris la modération l'âge venant ? » Suggéra Finch taquin

-« Tu n'es pas si vieux! » protesta Will « Mais évidemment lui est bien plus jeune, ce n'est pas le même rythme » insinua t-il. Avant qu'Harold ne puisse répondre il poursuivit : « J'ai ramené les croissants de la boulangerie de la rue voisine, c'est là que tu les achètes d'habitude ? »

-« Parfois. Je vais plutôt à celle qui se trouve près du jardin public. Ils sont meilleurs là bas »

-« Je le saurais la prochaine fois. Tiens Bear voilà ta part ! » Constata le jeune homme en offrant la moitié d'un croissant au malinois

-« Will ! »

-« Il a bien droit à un petit plaisir Oncle Harold. Il a l'air tout triste ce matin »

-« Tu trouves ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt l'informaticien se baissant pour observer son chien. Bear lui adressa un regard tranquille.

-« Juste une impression. Il a peut être l'habitude de sortir le matin ? »

-« Avec moi dans le jardinet. Avec John un peu plus… »

-« Ca doit être ça alors » jugea le jeune homme « T'inquiète pas mon grand » ajouta t-il en caressant la tête du malinois « Je repars bientôt, tu pourras retrouver ton maître »

-« Will ! » protesta Finch « Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux, tu es le bienvenue ! »

-« Pour toi je le sais bien »

-« Pour John aussi ! »

-« Excuse moi oncle Harold, mais je ne suis pas certain que ma présence réjouisse vraiment ton compagnon » répliqua Will en se redressant

-« Tu te trompes je t'assure »

-« Alors pourquoi ne revient-il pas près de toi ? » demanda le jeune homme en le fixant

Finch se troubla légèrement

-« C'est juste que John est un peu… _« Trop protecteur »_ songea t-il. « Il pense me faire plaisir en restant discret » termina t-il

Will lui adressa un regard perplexe

-« Mais je t'assure que lors de ton prochain séjour je le garderais à la maison » continua l'informaticien d'un ton qui se voulait léger

-« Si tu le dis » répondit son invité d'un air neutre

-« Will tu reviendras me voir à nouveau n'est ce pas ? » demanda Finch perturbé

-« Bien sur. Toujours » le rassura celui-ci. L'informaticien retint un soupir de soulagement. Il saisit sa tasse et but une gorgée de thé. Il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul

-« Mais soit gentil » ajouta t-il « Laisse moi préparer le thé » précisa t-il avec une grimace

-« D'accord » approuva Will avec un petit rire « Où va-t-on ce matin ? » demanda t-il ensuite

-« Je vais te montrer un endroit tout à fait étonnant et qui devrait te plaire. Un petit local où l'on expose du matériel médical tel que celui qui était utilisé aux débuts de la médecine moderne »

-« Intéressant ! »

-« De prime abord cela s'apparentait plutôt à des objets de torture. Cela vaut vraiment d'être vu »

-« Je suis curieux de voir ça »

-« A midi nous pourrons rentrer déjeuner ici ? » suggéra Finch « Ne t'inquiète pas je contacterais un traiteur qui nous livrera le repas » jugea t-il bon de préciser

-« C'est peut être mieux, ni toi ni moi ne sommes doués pour la cuisine »

L'informaticien approuva d'un hochement de la tête

-« Et pour cet après midi, as-tu une idée ? »

-« Pas vraiment. On avisera » jugea Will désinvolte « Demain j'ai mon ami Matt qui m'a invité pour midi »

-« Celui qui travaillait chez un réparateur de bateaux ?

-« Oui. Il y travaille toujours, il a même épousé la nièce du patron »

-« Très bien » approuva Finch « Tiens j'ai lu que le Belem faisait escale à New York pour quelques jours » remarqua t-il

-« Ah oui ? Dans ce cas le matin nous pourrions aller le visiter ? C'est dans le même coin » suggéra le jeune homme

-« Excellente idée. C'est un magnifique gréement »

-« Ca fait du bien de trouver quelqu'un qui partage vos goûts » remarqua Will « Quoique chez moi c'est toi qui a développé ce genre de goût pour les vieux trucs. On dirait que tu es doué pour convertir les béotiens »

-« Oui on dirait » approuva Finch sans pourtant relever l'allusion « Sauf ton père qui restait incorruptible »

-« Oh papa c'était un cas à part ! » s'amusa Will. Il se leva et commença à débarrasser la table. L'informaticien l'aida « Je vais me préparer » affirma t-il quand ils eurent terminés

-« As-tu une préférence pour le déjeuner ? » l'interpella l'informaticien avant qu'il ne monte

-« Comme tu voudras Oncle Harold »

-« Nous sommes vendredi. Chinois peut être ? »

-« Ok ! » approuva Will et Finch profita de son absence pour appeler le restaurant et commander la livraison pour midi et demi. Dès que Will fut prêt ils quittèrent l'immeuble pour rejoindre le petit musée.

.

OoooooooooO

.

A la pause, John sortit son portable pour vérifier si son associé n'avait pas cherché à le contacter. Au matin il avait envoyé un sms à son compagnon pour le saluer, regrettant de ne pouvoir le réveiller comme la veille, et celui-ci lui avait répondu d'une taquinerie. Il refit défiler les messages :

[Bonjour Harold. Désolé pas de surprise ce matin]

[Bonjour M Reese. Je prends note de votre négligence. Je crains fort que cela ne nuise à vos états de service] John ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau comme lorsqu'il avait reçu le message

[Allez-vous me sanctionner M Finch ?]

[Je vais y songer]

[Je veux bien être votre prisonnier si nous partageons la même cellule…]

[Je n'appellerais pas cela une punition John !]

[La seule pour moi c'est d'être privé de vous] Avait-il alors répondu [Mais c'est plus de la torture qu'une punition. Vous ne feriez pas cela ?] Avait-il alors ajouté

[Non] avait-il reçu en réponse. Puis ensuite : [Je serais tout aussi puni]

[Alors qu'allez vous me faire ?] Avait insisté l'ex agent

[Je trouverais M Reese. Je trouverais. En attendant soyez prudent que je puisse me venger le temps venu]

John n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire de cette pseudo menace. Et d'être réconforté aussi, se répétant que le lien entre eux était décidément bien trop puissant pour être brisé par un gamin mal intentionné !

Le cours repris et John se força à écouter, Iris dans son coin prenait tranquillement des notes, attentive.

A midi, John suivit la jeune femme. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait annoncé à ses amies elle ne prit pas le chemin du salon de thé mais retourna directement chez elle. Il patienta au pied de l'immeuble mais lorsqu'elle en ressortit après quelques minutes il ne dut qu'à son sens de l'observation particulièrement aiguisé de pouvoir la reconnaitre…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch gara son véhicule devant la maison et remarqua immédiatement la moto stationnée devant

-« Nous sommes en retard » murmura t-il contrarié. Il descendit rapidement et avança dans la petite allée, suivi par son invité

-« Ah bonjour M Wren !» l'apostropha le livreur « J'étais étonné de ne pas avoir de réponse »

-« Je suis désolé Chang, je pensais vraiment que nous serions rentrés pour 12H30 mais j'avais omis les embouteillages »

-« Pourtant ici c'est la routine M Wren » affirma le jeune homme avec un sourire amusé « C'est bien pour ça qu'on livre en moto. En camionnette le temps d'en sortir je livrerais des plats avariés » ajouta t-il avec un petit rire

-« Je ne peux vous contredire Chang » répondit l'informaticien sur le même ton

-« Mon oncle n'a que trois minutes de retard » remarqua Will un peu sèchement

-« Oui mais justement. M Wren n'est jamais en retard alors ça m'inquiétait » affirma le livreur un peu étonné du ton de son interlocuteur

-« Qu'ai-je fais de mon portefeuille ? » murmura Finch en fouillant sa poche

-« J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas perdu ça vous ferait que des embêtements » jugea Chang « Par contre pour la commande je peux dire à Phong de la mettre sur votre compte et vous passerez régler plus tard ? » proposa t-il « Ou John passera au restaurant »

-« Merci… » Commença Finch « Ah le voilà ! » S'exclama t-il en sortant son portefeuille de la poche de son manteau « J'ai dû me tromper en le rangeant tout à l'heure » Il régla la commande sans oublier le pourboire

-« Merci M Wren. A bientôt ! » lança joyeusement le livreur « Oh. Phong a dit qu'il y en avait pour tout le monde ! » Ajouta t-il avant de remettre son casque

-« Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ? » interrogea Will

-« Qu'il y a un supplément pour Bear » traduisit Finch avec un soupir « Personne ne respecte son régime ! » marmonna t-il en ouvrant la porte. Il alla déposer les paquets avant de revenir ôter son manteau

-« Apparemment sa gourmandise est connue » constata Will en l'aidant

-« Hélas »

-« En fait John a ses adresses et il en fait profiter son chien » constata le jeune homme en entrant dans la cuisine suivit de son oncle

-« John ? » répéta Finch étonné, stoppant un instant son mouvement vers les sacs

-« J'ai cru comprendre que ce livreur l'appelait par son prénom. J'en déduis qu'ils se connaissent bien pour être aussi familier avec un client non ? »

-« Pas particulièrement » corrigea l'informaticien en reprenant son déballage « Disons que John a rendu service à M Phong une fois et que depuis celui-ci et ses employés se montrent reconnaissant »

-« Un service ? Il leur a prêté main forte avec ses talents de cuisinier ? »

-« Pas exactement » affirma Finch « Il y a mille façons de rendre service » éluda t-il

-« J'espère que ce n'était pas en faisant la plonge » répondit Will d'un ton moqueur « En fait John rends service à tout le monde si je comprends bien » insista t-il en s'installant à sa place

-« Il ne peux pas s'en empêcher » approuva l'informaticien

-« C'est dommage »

-« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Finch surprit

-« Je me disait que s'il aidait un peu moins les autre il aurait plus de temps pour toi »

-« Mais ce ne serait pas vraiment lui » remarqua Finch tout en servant Bear qui se frottait à lui pour obtenir sa part

-« Si cela te convient ainsi Oncle Harold »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » affirma celui-ci en s'installant à son tour « Je ne voudrais rien changer »

La réponse ne convenait guère au jeune homme mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Il préféra changer de sujet, contrarié que son oncle soit aussi têtu mais toujours décidé à le faire changer d'avis.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Iris descendit du taxi qu'elle avait hélé au coin de la rue en sortant de chez elle et continua son chemin à pied, remontant la longue avenue jusqu'à un grand bâtiment à la façade grise peu avenante. Reese la vit vérifier sa tenue avant d'y entrer. Il ne tarda pas à la suivre et compris alors pourquoi elle avait adopté cet accoutrement. Sa robe grise, un peu trop large qu'elle avait serré à la taille d'une large ceinture et dont la jupe affleurait le haut de bottines de cuir épais. Le gilet noir qu'elle faisait mine de retenir soigneusement fermé, gardant les pans croisés sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux lâchés qu'elle avait à demi dissimulés sous un foulard sombre. Les lunettes noires seules détonnaient un peu dans le déguisement mais c'était sans doute pour dissimuler ses yeux. Ainsi vêtue, elle se fondait parfaitement dans la masse des personnes qui se pressaient dans les lieux. Pour la plupart de pauvres gens, émigrés mexicain en majorité, qui arpentaient le hall d'accueil à la recherche du bon guichet, ce bâtiment faisant office de centre de placement pour ceux qui cherchaient des renseignements, un toit, un travail, alors qu'ils venaient de débarquer en ville, voir dans le pays. Iris fit mine de déambuler entre les services et s'arrêta devant un tableau d'affichage accroché près d'un guichet au fond. John connaissait trop ce genre de manœuvre pour ne pas deviner qu'il avait toujours été son but. Une femme s'approcha d'elle. L'ex agent enclencha aussitôt son portable

-« Je peux vous aider ? » proposa l'hôtesse d'une voix chantante avec un léger accent

-« Peut être » répondit Iris, adoptant une attitude modeste et s'exprimant elle aussi avec un accent fort bien imité « J'ai remarqué ces cours… »

-« Oh ce sont des cours d'alphabétisation ou de découverte destinés aux nouveaux arrivants. Mais vous me semblez déjà bien maitriser notre langue »

-« Oui. Je me débrouille » répondit modestement la jeune femme « En fait je cherche pour mon oncle. Il vient juste d'arriver ici. Il ne sait pas bien lire et écrire et s'il veut trouver un emploi… »

-« Je vois. Dans ce cas c'est tout à fait adapté. Nous avons deux groupes. Un pour les adultes et un pour les plus jeunes »

-« Lui ce serait pour un adulte »

-« Dans ce cas il y a des cours les jeudi et samedi soir »

-« Et les professeurs ? Ils sont gentils ? »

-« Le professeur Lester est un homme très patient ! Il obtient d'excellents résultats avec les élèves, avec lui votre oncle fera rapidement des progrès » s'enthousiasma l'hôtesse.

-« Ah oui ? Et il enseigne le samedi ? Mon oncle serait plus disponible ce jour là »

-« Non » répondit la femme un peu ennuyée « Lui c'est le jeudi. Le samedi c'est le professeur Nopson. Oh il obtient aussi de bons résultats mais il est, disons, moins patient »

-« Moins patient ? » interrogea Iris « Que voulez vous dire ? »

-« Ce sont tout les deux des hommes très dévoués » rectifia l'hôtesse « Mais le professeur Lester est plus investi pour les débutants. C'est pourquoi il vaudrait vraiment mieux pour votre oncle assister au cours du jeudi. Le samedi c'est plutôt pour un public qui possède un peu de maîtrise »

-« Je vois »

-« Enfin si votre oncle n'est disponible que le samedi… » La femme continua ses explications, précisant les modalités d'inscription. Au passage elle ne pouvait se retenir de privilégier le professeur Lester. Elle n'avait pas remarqué le sourire moqueur qui avait fleurit un instant sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice lorsqu'elle avait évoqué la différence de motivation entre les deux professeurs.

Reese de son côté avait tressaillit en entendant le nom du professeur : Nopson donnant des cours d'alphabétisation ? Voilà qui ne cadrait pas du tout avec le personnage ! Il ne se rappelait pas que Finch lui ai transmis cette information. Sans doute Nopson ne s'en vantait-il pas. Mais Iris, elle, était au courant du bénévolat effectué par son amant. Toutefois cela amenait d'autres questions : notamment pourquoi s'y intéressait-elle de cette façon ? Il lui aurait été plus facile d'interroger Andrew que de se glisser incognito dans ce centre et d'inventer cette histoire. Sa famille était dans ce pays depuis longtemps et il doutait qu'elle eut réellement un oncle fraichement débarqué. Et même dans ce cas pourquoi ce déguisement ? Alors qu'elle était le but de sa démarche ? Il l'entendit se faire confirmer les horaires du samedi et le nom du professeur, visiblement c'était l'emploi du temps de Nopson qui l'intéressait. Est-ce qu'elle prévoyait d'agresser Léna Nopson un samedi pour assurer un alibi solide à son complice ? Mais encore une fois pourquoi ne pas l'interroger lui puisqu'ils étaient complices ? Reese se sentit agacé, ils accumulaient les éléments mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas vouloir s'accorder. Cette fille avait décidément un esprit tordu et John avait l'intuition qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises avec elle !

.

OoooooooooO

.

Après sa visite au centre, Iris était rentrée chez elle en taxi pour se changer. Ayant retrouvée son apparence habituelle, elle avala rapidement un sandwich puis retourna à l'université pour le cours de l'après midi.

Elle retrouva ses amies devant la porte de la salle, celles-ci semblaient passablement agacées par une affiche placardée sur le battant.

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda t-elle

-« Lis ça ! » répliqua Sandy « Encore une lubie de Nopson ! »

L'affiche annonçait une épreuve pratique de 13H30 à 14H30 pour les élèves du troisième cycle et une de 14H30 à 15H30 pour ceux du second cycle. Les premières années et les candidats libres étaient tout bonnement invités à rentrer chez eux. La salle était fermée à tout autre intervenant. Reese comprit qu'il lui faudrait surveiller de l'extérieur

-« J'ai pas super envie de subir un contrôle à une semaine des épreuves ! » grogna Sandy

-« Je préférerais réviser ! » approuva une rouquine

-« Il va encore nous refiler un qcm et il se tournera les pouces sur sa chaise pendant ce temps là » renchérit une petite blonde

-« Il ne nous a même pas rendu la correction du dernier » jugea une autre

-« Des deniers » corrigea la blonde

-« Au moins on finira tôt » remarqua Iris

-« Ouais c'est vrai ! » approuva la rouquine

-« On pourrait se faire une séance de révision après ? » suggéra Sandy

-« Ok ! Chez qui ? »

-« Chez le frère d'Iris ! » lança une fille avec une mine gourmande

-« Oh non il fait beau ! Moi je vais au kiosque, marre d'être enfermée » protesta la blondinette

-« Bonne idée » jugea Sandy « Tu en es ? » demanda t-elle en se tournant vers son amie

-« D'accord » répondit Iris du bout des lèvres

Reese fronça les sourcils : le kiosque…Il décida aussitôt d'envoyer un message à son partenaire…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Will tourna la tête en entendant vibrer le portable. Vérifiant que son oncle était toujours occupé à la cuisine il tendit la main et s'empara de l'appareil. Un message de John. Il hésita quelques secondes puis l'ouvrit et le lut

[Evitez le parc avec Bear. Il y a des "travaux"] Il pinça les lèvres. Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à un conseil. Et rien d'autre, pas un mot ou une allusion plus affectueuse. Et cette histoire de travaux ? Ils étaient allés au parc la veille et il n'y avait rien d'annoncé. C'était étrange. Poussé par la curiosité il voulu faire défiler les messages plus anciens mais ils avaient tous été effacé ce qui l'étonna quelque peu, pourquoi Harold effaçait-il tous ses sms si rapidement ? Et pourquoi John avait-il envoyé ce message ? Cela ne cachait-il pas autre chose ? D'un geste résolu il effaça le sms puis il reposa le téléphone et reprit sa place l'air de rien. Il entendit une exclamation contrarié provenir de la pièce voisine

-« Tout va bien ? » demanda t-il

Harold revint dans le salon avec un plateau

-« Voilà le dessert » annonça t-il « Je crois que j'avais programmé le four un peu trop fort la tarte a un peu brulé… » soupira l'informaticien

-« Tu n'es vraiment pas un cuisinier Oncle Harold » se moqua Will

-« Au moins le café devrait être bon » estima Finch, vaguement dépité, en posant une tasse devant lui « Il n'y a que John pour savoir faire marcher tout ces instruments » marmonna t-il

Son vis-à-vis ne releva pas et se contenta d'entamer son dessert

-« J'ai deux ou trois trucs à acheter avant ma prochaine mission. Est-ce que nous pourrions aller faire un tour sur la cinquième cet après midi ? »

-« Bien sur. De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

-« Je dois renouveler certains de mes instruments. Au retour nous pourrons aller faire un tour au parc ? »

-« Bonne idée » approuva Finch « Bear sera enchanté »

Will retint un sourire et termina son dessert. L'informaticien fit de même puis se leva pour aller préparer Bear

-« Si je lui enfile son gilet il pourra nous accompagner aussi aux magasins » se réjouit-il

Le jeune homme le suivit des yeux, satisfait

.

OoooooooooO

.

Will examinait les instruments avec attention

-« Pourquoi ne prends tu pas celui là ? » suggéra Finch « Il a l'air pratique »

-« Il l'est surement mais je dois penser aux conditions dans lesquelles j'exerce. Il est un peu grand »

-« Alors ce petit modèle à côté ? »

-« Il est petit mais d'une grande précision » affirma le vendeur

-« Oui il est bien. Mais il est un peu cher »

-« C'est le coût de la miniaturisation Monsieur »

-« Je me doute » répondit le jeune homme « Tant pis. Je prends celui là tout de même. Autant prendre le plus utile » se décida t-il finalement

-« Je l'emballe avec le reste Monsieur ? »

-« Oui merci »

-« Will je peux t'aider si tu veux ? « suggéra Finch « Cela me fera plaisir »

-« Non merci. Tu m'as déjà offert la trousse ça suffit »

-« Mais… »

-« Oncle Harold tu es trop généreux avec les gens que tu aimes tu sais cela ? » le sermonna Will

-« Je ne te vois pas souvent ! » objecta l'informaticien

-« Même quand c'est le cas tu es trop expansif ! »

-« Ce n'est pas une remarque que l'on me fait d'ordinaire » marmonna Finch

-« John pourrait te le dire s'il était là. Il est bien placé pour le savoir » persifla le jeune homme tout en adoptant un ton taquin

-« Oh John est comme toi. Pas du genre à en profiter »

-« Tant mieux alors » constata Will avec un regard qui disait le contraire « Allons en caisse. Bear doit commencer à s'ennuyer non ? »

-« Non. Il a une patience d'ange quand c'est nécessaire » répondit Finch en caressant le malinois qui attendait patiemment à ses pieds

Ils quittèrent la boutique spécialisée quelques minutes plus tard et prirent le chemin du parc. Will surveillait son oncle du coin de l'œil. Il se demandait s'il se passerait quelque chose là bas ou si l'avertissement était réel. Et s'il se produisait quelque événement qu'en serait-il ? Il était persuadé que John lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'avait pas envie de blesser son oncle mais s'il se présentait une occasion de lui ouvrir les yeux sur son compagnon il la saisirait sans hésiter.

Parvenu à destination, Finch lâcha le malinois qui s'éloigna rapidement vers les vastes pelouses, tout joyeux, puis s'assit sur un banc près de son neveu, les deux hommes partageant une conversation un peu décousue

-« Ca fait du bien un peu de calme » estima Will après quelques minutes « Quoiqu'avec l'aire de jeu à côté c'est plutôt relatif » ajouta t-il avec un regard vers le coin réservé à quelques mètres d'eux

-« En effet » approuva Finch en observant deux petits garçons et une petite fille jouer sur un petit toboggan « Les enfants ont tellement d'énergie » ajouta t-il rêveur

-« A cet âge ils s'amusent d'un rien. Et c'est partout pareille, même dans les pays que je visite où les gamins ne sont pas toujours très favorisés » jugea le jeune homme

-« Ca ne doit pas toujours être facile » estima Finch

-« Non. Parfois je m'attache un peu trop »

-« Mais c'est de ton âge Will. Tu devrais peut être penser à fonder une famille ? » Demanda l'informaticien, taquin. Le jeune homme retint un sourire, c'était exactement la question qu'il espérait en entamant une discussion sur ce sujet

-« Il faudrait pour cela que je trouve celle qu'il me faut » répondit Will « Mais toi Oncle Harold ? » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers lui « Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'une famille ? »

-« J'en ai une Will »

-« Je veux dire avec des enfants ? » insista ce dernier. Finch détourna les yeux « Par expérience je sais que tu serais parfait pour le rôle, Je peux en témoigner ! » Harold eut un mince sourire aux souvenirs cachés derrière cette affirmation « Quand papa m'avait annoncé tes fiançailles c'est ce que j'ai pensé en premier d'ailleurs »

-« La vie en a décidé autrement » affirma l'informaticien un peu mal à l'aise

-« Et John ? » interrogea brusquement le jeune homme

-« John ? »

-« Tu ne crois pas qu'un jour il aura envie d'une vraie famille ? »

-« Non » répondit spontanément l'informaticien « Je ne sais pas » corrigea t-il finalement après quelques secondes d'hésitations

-« Il est plus jeune. Ca peut être tentant » insinua Will en le fixant

-« Si cela devait arriver… je ne l'en empêcherais pas, c'est une envie trop naturelle » répondit Finch s'efforçant de paraitre serein mais profondément troublé par la perspective. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la croisait et il n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de la redouter même en sachant combien John l'aimait

-« Mais tu te retrouverais seul ! »

-« Cela n'empêche pas d'être heureux Will »

-« Je ne suis pas convaincu » jugea celui-ci « Mais heureusement John tient à toi » ajouta t-il tandis qu'il venait juste d'apercevoir l'ex agent

-« Oui en effet » approuva Finch en reprenant un peu d'assurance, tout de même ébranlé par les propos de son neveu

A cet instant il vit Bear courir comme une flèche vers l'autre côté du parc. Il le suivit des yeux, surprit, et aperçu alors son compagnon en bonne compagnie. Will le vit pâlir légèrement et songea, satisfait, qu'il était contrarié par cette vision imprévue. Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'après quelques instants de surprise bien naturels, c'était davantage par crainte de déranger son agent que Finch se troublait, encore plus que par jalousie…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese guettait la sortie d'Iris et de ses amies. Dès que le petit groupe eut quitté la salle il leur emboita le pas de loin. Elles s'arrêtèrent en chemin pour acheter de quoi organiser un goûter. John décida de les devancer et s'installa à l'entrée du parc où il pourrait les voir arriver et non loin du kiosque qu'elles avaient évoquées pour pouvoir les surveiller. Les filles ne tardèrent pas et la joyeuse troupe envahie le vieux kiosque à musique. Assises sur les banquettes disposées autour, elles partagèrent leurs pâtisseries en bavardant.

Reese, installé sur un banc, faisait semblant de lire, mais capta sans peine la présence d'une des jeunes femmes lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui

-« Alors vous avez été chassé vous aussi ? » l'interpella t-elle

-« Pardon ? » interrogea t-il en levant les yeux

-« Oui, vous assistez au cours du professeur Nopson d'habitude. Je vous ai repéré, toujours dans le fond »

-« Vous êtes observatrice »

-« Ouais. Déformation professionnelle ! » rétorqua la fille fièrement « Enfin pour mon futur métier »

-« Je vois »

-« Vous allez vous présenter en candidat libre ? »

-« Non. Cette année je me contente d'observer. Mais l'année prochaine je compte suivre plus sérieusement les sessions » mentit l'ex agent

-« C'est courageux de se remettre aux études comme ça » jugea son interlocutrice

-« Merci »

-« Je m'appelle Carole. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? On pourrait vous donner des infos ? »

-« Non, je ne voudrais pas déranger vos révisions mais merci tout de même » affirma l'ex agent. La jeune femme allait insister lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par l'irruption d'une boule de poil rousse qui se précipita sur son maître

-« Oh ! » s'exclama t-elle surprise

Reese se tendit aussitôt mais resta impassible et ne perdit pas le contrôle de la situation

-« Salut mon chien » affirma t-il tranquillement

-« Il est à vous ? » demanda Carole étonnée

-« Oui. Et justement je les attendais lui et... » Il se tourna vers l'autre côté du parc « Mon compagnon » ajouta t-il d'un ton ferme. La jeune femme suivit son regard et aperçu Finch et Will qui les observait depuis leur banc

-« Ah d'accord vous avez un rendez vous alors »

-« Exact. Puisque je ne peux suivre les cours autant profiter du temps si clément »

-« C'est sur ! Bon après midi » approuva Carole

-« Merci. A vous aussi. Et bonne chance pour vos examens »

-« Merci ! »

La jeune femme retourna auprès de ses amies qui avaient suivi l'échange, d'abord en riant, puis de plus en plus perplexe. Reese se leva et se dirigea le plus naturellement possible vers son compagnon

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch qui avait d'abord ressenti de la surprise puis de l'inquiétude en reconnaissant son agent, et en le voyant discuter avec une jeune inconnue, s'était rassuré en apercevant leur numéro assise à l'entrée du kiosque. Puis il avait songé que la rencontre n'allait pas plaire à son partenaire si protecteur. Il consultât machinalement son portable mais non, Reese ne lui avait pas envoyé de message pour le tenir à l'écart, il n'avait pas dû en avoir la possibilité.

Comme Reese arrivait à sa hauteur il leva la tête vers lui à la fois heureux de le voir et vaguement inquiet de sa réaction. John avança, passa un bras autour de sa taille et lui donna un baiser aussi possessif qu'expressif qui le fit devenir écarlate en une seconde.

-« Quelle bonne surprise Harold »

-« Heu…Oui » bredouilla celui-ci

-« Je m'octroyais une pause entre deux rendez vous » précisa Reese « Bonjour M Ingram » salua t-il avec un vague signe de la main, sentant le regard agacé de Will rivé sur lui

-« Bonjour M Randall. Nous vous surprenons en bonne compagnie » Persifla le jeune homme

-« Pourtant c'est vous qui êtes avec Harold ? » répliqua l'ex agent

-« Est-ce que tout se passe bien ? » demanda Finch

-« Ca va. C'est tranquille. Je n'ai pas de clients trop exigeants aujourd'hui » le rassura John « J'ai le temps de prendre un café, ça vous tente ? »

-« Non » répondit l'informaticien après une légère hésitation « Je préfère que vous restiez près de moi » ajouta t-il plus bas

-« A vos ordre patron » chuchota Reese en l'entrainant vers le banc voisin « Mais je persiste à dire qu'un bon thé vous ferez du bien » affirma t-il plus haut, fixant Will d'un regard de défi

-« Peut être » jugea Finch

-« Je vais t'en chercher un Oncle Harold »

-« Oh c'est gentil Will » remarqua Finch lâchant enfin du regard le visage de son compagnon

-« Pas de quoi » marmonna le jeune homme. Dès qu'il se fut éloigné Reese demanda :

-« Vous n'avez pas reçu mon message ? »

-« Non. De quel message parlez-vous ? »

-« Un sms. Je vous prévenais d'éviter le parc puisqu'Iris avait décidé d'y passer. Même s'il ne se passera probablement rien, je n'aime pas vous savoir à proximité »

-« C'est étrange je ne l'ai pas reçu »

-« Finalement tant mieux » estima John « Ca me donne une occasion de vous voir » murmura t-il en lui volant un baiser

-« Que vous voulez cette fille ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Finch en s'écartant légèrement

-« Elle m'a repéré à l'auditorium. Je suppose qu'elle et ses amies avaient envie d'animer un peu leurs révisions » Finch fit la moue « Enfin là elles ont dû comprendre que j'avais déjà mieux » ajouta Reese posant la main sur sa joue et ses lèvres sur les siennes « Jaloux Harold ? » chuchota t-il

-« John ! Nous sommes dans un endroit public » protesta Finch en cherchant à s'écarter un peu plus sans grand succès

-« Avouez et j'arrête » proposa l'ex agent qui le tenait bien

Finch soupira

-« Gamin ! »

-« Hum ? » murmura John en rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien

-« J'avoue ! » répliqua précipitamment son partenaire

-« Dommage ! J'aurais bien continué »

-« Plus tard » affirma Finch en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres « Et n'oubliez pas la soirée tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver au Symbole sans vous »

-« Et rater une occasion de croiser Bella ? Jamais ! »

-« J'espère qu'elle se tiendra tranquille » marmonna Finch

-« A votre place je n'aurais pas trop d'espoir » s'amusa son partenaire

Will revint et tendit une boisson à son oncle

-« Merci Will »

Il donna un gobelet à l'ex agent qui le remercia machinalement

-« Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? » interrogea t-il

-« Oui. Nous avons visité le musée de la médecine. Vous savez celui que vous aviez déniché sur la 8ème ? »

-« Je m'en souviens »

-« Puis j'ai commandé chez Phong »

-« Bonne idée ! » approuva l'ex agent « Vous devriez penser à vous reposer un peu avant la soirée »

-« Je comptais le faire lorsque nous serons rentrés. A moins que tu n'ai une autre course à faire Will ? »

-« Non. Je préfère que tu te reposes » répondit celui-ci

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, Reese s'efforçant de faire abstraction de la présence de Will visiblement contrarié de la rencontre, ou plus exactement de la tournure qu'elle avait prise. En apercevant John avec une jeune inconnue il avait espéré une toute autre réaction de la part de son oncle ! Le jeune homme songeait, agacé, que quelques minutes avaient suffit pour qu'Harold se retrouve à nouveau totalement sous l'emprise de son compagnon alors qu'il sentait bien que ses réflexions, ses allusions répétées régulièrement depuis le matin commençaient à instiller le doute dans l'esprit de son oncle. Un baiser, quelques mots et ses efforts se voyaient réduit à néant !

Finalement Finch décida de rentrer. John fit semblant de consulter sa montre pour son prochain rendez vous. Il embrassa franchement son compagnon, câlina son chien, puis les quitta en renouvelant sa promesse d'être à l'heure pour la soirée. Finch rattacha la laisse de Bear

-« Tu viens Will ? »

-« Je te suis »

-« J'espère que tu as un autre smoking pour ce soir, nous risquons de croiser la costumière du Symbole qui est très stricte sur ce point »

-« Plus que toi ? Impossible !»

-« Au moins autant » s'amusa Finch

-« Je n'en ai qu'un elle devra s'en contenter ! » grogna le jeune homme

-« Hum. Nous tacherons de vérifier cela »

-« Je ne serais pas sur scène Oncle Harold ! »

-« Tu comprendras lorsque tu la croiseras Will. Et tu verras qu'il peut y avoir pire que moi » précisa Finch avec un petit rire

Will préféra ne pas répondre. Il n'était pas d'humeur à poursuivre la plaisanterie, contrarié par ce qu'il pensait être de l'aveuglement chez son oncle et par ses conséquences

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch pénétra dans la vieille bâtisse par l'issue arrière dont il possédait une clé, agissant en habitué. Il salua Luc en passant devant le local technique qui lui adressa un salut joyeux du haut de son échelle.

-« J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois actionnaire d'un cabaret oncle Harold. Ca te ressemble tellement peu »

-« Pourtant c'est vrai et j'avoue que je prends plaisir à aider M Wells dans le choix des programmes »

-« Papa serait bien surpris »

-« J'ai changé Will »

-« On t'as changé » corrigea le jeune homme

-« C'est possible mais c'est en bien » jugea l'informaticien

Ils arrivaient devant la loge qui était réservée à l'usage des deux associés. Finch posa la main sur la poignée lorsqu'il fut interpellé

-« M Wren ! » Il se retourna

-« Bonsoir M Wells, bonsoir Bella »

-« Bonsoir » répondit celle-ci avec un regard curieux. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais une fille déboucha du couloir et la prit par le bras avant qu'elle puisse avancer

-« Bella ! J'ai une tache sur mon costume ! »

-« Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ! » gronda la costumière

-« C'est pas moi c'est la maquilleuse qui a débordé »

-« Ah c'est pas possible ! » Elle poussa la danseuse vers sa loge « Dépêche-toi ! Il faut arranger cette horreur ! » Wells les suivait d'un regard amusé. Il s'approcha et serra la main de son associé

-« Elle va passer un sale quart d'heure ! » commenta t-il

-« La maquilleuse aussi » renchérit Finch

-« Vous nous amenez du public ? »

L'informaticien fit les présentations

-« Mon neveu Will Ingram. M Wells le propriétaire de ces lieux »

Le jeune homme salua poliment

-« Justement je devais vous appeler. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer si vous avez une minute » demanda Wells

Finch hésita

-« Et bien… »

-« Vas y oncle Harold, je t'attends dans la loge » trancha Will

-« Bon d'accord » concéda l'informaticien « Installe toi je ne serais pas long » Le jeune homme entra et Finch suivi son associé dans les couloirs

-« Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps. C'est une nouvelle proposition de spectacle sur le thème du printemps et je voudrais avoir votre opinion » Le cabaretier entra dans son bureau « Sven tu es là ? »

-« Oui Terry ? »

-« Je te ramène M Wren »

Le jeune homme émergea de la pièce voisine et vint saluer l'informaticien. Finch remarqua son air détendu, plus serein et aussi cette atmosphère plus complice entre les deux hommes

-« Comment allez-vous M Wren ? »

-« Bien merci Sven. Et vous ? Toujours aussi actif » remarqua l'informaticien en avisant la pile de dossier à côté de l'ordinateur du secrétaire

-« Il y a beaucoup à faire M Wren. Terry et Bella ont trop d'idée » expliqua le jeune homme « Je pense que le prochain projet devrait vous plaire, on y trouve des références qui devraient vous interpeller » Finch prit la brochure qu'il avait récupéré et lui tendait

-« Merci » Il l'ouvrit pour la consulter, écoutant distraitement les commentaires de son associé. Sven s'en mêla pour lui indiquer quelques points importants. Se montrant plus concis et plus au fait que son patron, il capta davantage l'attention de l'informaticien

-« Evidemment il est plus doué que moi sur le côté pratique » finit par remarquer Wells en constatant la manœuvre. Il se rapprocha et passa discrètement la main dans le dos de son secrétaire. Finch paraissait absorbé par les documents, pourtant le geste n'échappa pas à sa vigilance et il retint un sourire. La discussion dura encore quelques minutes puis Finch prit congé après avoir donné son accord de principe sur le futur spectacle qui, effectivement, avait retenu son attention par certaines allusions historiques soigneusement placées.

Il longea le couloir et avait presque atteint sa loge lorsqu'il fut interpellé _« Décidemment »_ songea t-il. Se retournant il aperçu Bella sur le seuil de sa loge, les poings sur les hanches, l'air farouche d'un indien sur le sentier de la guerre. La femme s'avança et le fixa

-« C'est qui l'asperge ? » demanda t-elle

-« Pardon ? » demanda Finch, ses sourcils se relevant d'étonnement

-« Le gars avec vous ! C'est qui ? »

-« Will est mon neveu. Enfin je le considère comme tel »

-« Hum. Un neveu ? »

-« Oui »

-« Alors y'a rien de suspect ? » demanda Bella encore un peu méfiante

-« Je ne vois pas… »

-« C'est pas de la concurrence pour John ! » l'interrompit la costumière

-« Oh Bella ! » protesta Finch

-« On est jamais trop prudent ! Il arrive pas à la cheville de notre musclé ce grand échalas cela dit, mais on ne sait jamais ! »

-« Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiétez Bella je vous rassure »

-« J'aime mieux ça. J'avais déjà un sermon tout prêt ! »

-« Je n'en aurais pas été surpris » ironisa Finch

La veille dame lui sourit, elle lui adressa un regard que Finch trouva dangereux

-« Sinon, j'ai toujours quelques déguisements originaux en réserve vous savez ? »

-« Je n'en doute pas un instant » marmonna l'informaticien en rougissant

-« Hé hé » ricana la costumière en le voyant faire « Intéressé M Wren ? Va falloir que j'appelle John pour lui faire des suggestions ! Je suis sur qu'il dira pas non… »

-« Bella ! »

-« Et ça va l'inspirer… » Continua la costumière sans tenir compte de l'interruption

-« Miss Carson ! » insista Finch

Cette dernière lui adressa un large sourire

-« Il se fâche le petit monsieur ? »

-« Je comprends pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien avec John ! » riposta l'informaticien

Bella avança et, posant les mains sur ses épaules, elle le fit pivoter puis le poussa vers la porte

-« Allez donc M Wren ! Vous êtes en retard ! C'est pas sérieux. Bonne soirée demi patron ! »

Finch, propulsé dans la loge, dut cesser de protester pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Will mais ne put s'empêcher de ruminer sur l'exubérance de la vieille dame. Il vit le regard intrigué de son invité

-« Ca va oncle Harold ? »

-« A merveille ! » jugea l'informaticien « Profitons du spectacle » affirma t-il en prenant place

-« Et John ? Il est trop occupé pour nous rejoindre finalement ? » Persifla le jeune homme et s'asseyant à ses côtés

-« Il ne devrait plus tarder »

-« Il est souvent en retard de toute façon »

-« Non mais il a toujours du mal à lâcher son travail »

-« Même à cette heure ? Pour toi il pourrait faire un effort » insista Will

-« Il est ainsi » trancha l'informaticien un peu agacé de son insistance. Il se sentit un peu nerveux et se mit à guetter la porte, espérant que John pourrait se libérer au moins une heure. Malgré lui il se remémorait les paroles de son neveu prononcées un peu plus tôt mais se le reprocha aussitôt. Il bougea et se redressa dans son fauteuil, bien décidé à en faire abstraction et à profiter de la soirée.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese pesta contre Iris qui ne se décidait pas à quitter son appartement pour se rendre à son travail, au point qu'il se demanda si elle allait s'y rendre. Il comptait là-dessus pour se libérer. Dans le doute, il composa le numéro de leur complice

-« Ouais ? »

-« Salut Lionel »

-« Ca va John ? »

-« Oui. Mais j'ai un service à te demander »

-« T'as un colis je parie ? »

-« Pas encore. Mais c'est en cours, c'est justement là le problème »

-« Explique »

-« Je dois aller rejoindre Harold pour une soirée importante mais je ne peux pas abandonner la surveillance »

-« Et tu voudrais que je la reprenne ? »

-« Si tu pouvais prendre le relais ça m'arrangerait »

-« Elle doit être drôlement importante ta soirée pour que tu délaisses la mission »

-« C'est particulier. Je t'expliquerais »

-« Ok. Pas de problème je viens »

-« Merci Lionel ça m'aide bien »

-« C'est normal, t'as sauvé mon chat l'autre soir ! »

-« Ce n'était pas si grave » s'amusa Reese

-« Ouais ben c'était stressant ! Bon explique moi un peu l'histoire et dis moi où te rejoindre »

Reese lui résuma la situation en quelques mots et lui donna sa localisation

-« Si elle suit son plan il ne se passera rien ce soir mais on ne sait jamais, si quelque chose venait bouleverser ses plans… »

-« Ok. Je serais là dans dix minutes » affirma t-il avant de raccrocher

L'ex agent l'attendit avec impatience, les yeux rivés sur sa montre. Les minutes s'écoulaient et il était déjà en retard. Heureusement que Lionel avait accepté de l'aider. Il ne voulait pas manquer la soirée spectacle et risquer de donner des arguments à Will pour le contrer

Fusco ne tarda pas. Il remarqua son air tendu

-« C'est à ce point ? » demanda t-il étonné « Rien de grave ? »

-« Non. Juste une soirée que je ne peux pas manquer »

-« Tu es bizarre là tu sais ? Vous ne vous êtes pas encore disputés ? »

-« Non. Je t'expliquerais. Tu serais libre demain vers huit heures ? On pourrait se retrouver au café habituel ? »

-« Ok »

-« Appelle-moi en cas de besoin »

-« T'inquiète je gère »

-« Merci Lionel » lança Reese en courant vers sa voiture. L'inspecteur le regarda faire perplexe. Un peu perturbé aussi, il sentait que quelque chose se tramait et il n'aimait pas ça.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John descendit de voiture et attrapa sa veste et son manteau posés sur la banquette arrière. Il était repassé au loft en coup de vent pour revêtir son smoking et n'avait même pas pris le temps de les enfiler. Le spectacle devait être commencé depuis un quart d'heure déjà. Il traversa la route se dirigeant rapidement vers le cabaret. Il passa par l'arrière et s'engagea dans le couloir, rencontrant l'inévitable gardienne des lieux

-« Oh là ! » s'insurgea t-elle « Dites donc le musclé c'est quoi cette tenue ?! »

-« Je suis très en retard Bella ! »

-« Pas tant que ça, ils ont commencé en retard aussi. Venez ici que je vous arrange ! » Ordonna la costumière en le tirant par le bras

-« Bella je… »

-« Pas de mais ! Vous n'êtes pas présentable ! Vous voulez faire honte à Harold ? »

-« Bien sur que non ! »

-« Pour maintenant vous n'êtes plus à trois minutes ! Allez venez ici ! » John fut forcé de s'exécuter « Enfilez moi cette veste d'abord moi je gère le nœud. Mais comment vous m'avez accroché ça ? Sans Harold vous n'êtes vraiment pas doué John ! »

-« Sans Harold je ne porterais jamais ça Bella ! »

-« Oh le mécréant ! » s'offusqua la costumière « Un bel homme comme vous dois savoir s'habiller ! »

-« Bella ! Vous le serrez trop »

-« Que nenni ! Je sais ce que je fais ! »

-« Vous êtes pire qu'Harold ! » se plaignit John

-« On est du même avis le demi patron et moi : tout pour l'élégance ! » Elle recula pour l'observer d'un œil critique « Bon. Ca ira. Le manteau plié sur le bras comme ça. Vous pouvez y aller »

-« Merci Bella »

-« Et on ne se moque pas le musclé ! C'est du sérieux ! » Répliqua la femme en faisant mine de le boxer. Reese sortit de la loge en riant. Il était presque arrivé lorsqu'elle le rappela « Et John ! »

-« Oui ? »

-« Faudra repasser me voir un de ces jours, vous vous faite rare ! »

-« Promis Bella »

-« En plus Harold aimerait bien que je vous trouve un joli costume original » s'amusa la costumière

-« Il vous l'a dit ? » interrogea Reese curieux

-« Interpelé le musclé ? Non il n'a rien dit mais je lis dans ses pensées ! » gloussa la vieille dame

John lui adressa un sourire complice puis continua vers la loge. Il frappa un coup bref et entra discrètement. Il croisa immédiatement le regard soulagé de son partenaire

-« Bonsoir » lança t-il pour Will en s'approchant. Faisant abstraction de sa discrétion habituelle il se pencha vers son compagnon et lui donna un baiser possessif. Finch devint cramoisi mais s'efforça de garder bonne contenance. John s'assit près de lui et s'empara aussitôt de sa main comme il le faisait à chaque soirée au Symbole

-« Vous avez pu vous libérer » constata Finch pour combler le silence

-« J'ai réussi à déléguer pour terminer le dossier »

-« Bien. Le spectacle n'est pas commencé depuis longtemps » affirma l'informaticien en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil

Reese se tourna un instant vers Will dont il sentait le regard posé sur lui et le toisa. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

-« J'ai croisé Bella » chuchota t-il

-« Peut-on seulement entrer en ces lieux sans en croiser la gardienne John ? » demanda Finch amusé

-« Elle a autant d'instinct que Bear et c'est un compliment » répliqua l'ex agent sur le même ton

-« C'est ainsi que je le comprends » approuva l'informaticien. Il se sentait soudain tellement plus détendu, juste par sa simple présence, son regard rempli de tendresse, son sourire doux et surtout sincère. Et brusquement les propos échangés un peu plus tôt lui semblèrent dénués de sens. John était là pour lui et il le serait toujours il le savait. Rien ne viendrait changer cela

Les deux hommes se concentrèrent sur le spectacle. Reese caressait doucement la paume de son compagnon de son pouce d'un geste machinal et Finch profitait de la chaleur de sa main sur la sienne

A peine la sonnerie de l'entracte eut-elle retentit que la porte de la loge s'ouvrit sur Bella

-« Rafraichissements ! » lança t-elle « Un thé demi patron ? Ou du plus costaud ?»

-« En soirée je pense que quelque chose d'un peu plus fort conviendra mieux Bella »

-« Alléluia ! Cette fois on dirait que vous avez capté, j'ai pas encore entendu mon nom de la soirée » affirma la costumière en lui tendant un verre. Reese se retint de rire tandis que Finch levait les yeux au ciel

-« Ah si ! » se reprit-elle « Quand vous avez voulu me faire croire que vous étiez fâché tout à l'heure ! Bof ça compte pas » décida t-elle en tendant un verre à John

-« Merci Bella »

-« Lui c'est le bon élève » s'amusa la vieille dame en lui tapotant la joue « Et vous jeune homme ? La même chose ? »

-« Heu oui merci Madame »

-« Madame ? » grogna Bella « Va falloir me l'éduquer M Wren. J'ai pris un coup de vieux là »

-« Bella. Will est nouveau ici… »

-« Si c'est votre neveu il peut copier sur vous ! »

-« Certes » concéda Finch « Je lui expliquerais »

-« Faites donc ça » approuva la costumière « Et pendant que vous y êtes, il aurait besoin de quelques autres tuyaux aussi, un smoking ça se porte près du corps pas version extra large et une pochette ça s'assortie ! » ajouta t-elle d'un ton sévère

-« Ah Will je t'avais prévenu que Bella est l'arbitre des élégances »

-« Je vois » constata celui ci

-« Il parle sur mon dos le demi patron ? » interrogea la vieille dame en prenant un air offusqué

-« Seulement pour confirmer que vous êtes une femme de goût Bella ! » intervint Reese

-« Toujours sur le front hein John ? » gloussa celle-ci

-« Soyez indulgente Miss Carson. Will n'a pas renouvelé sa garde robe depuis très longtemps »

-« Il veut que je sois indulgente alors qu'il me donne cent ans le demi patron ?! » protesta la costumière. Elle observa l'informaticien puis s'exclama « Ah je vois ! On le fait exprès pour me taquiner ? C'est du joli ! »

Finch lui adressa un regard coupable et un petit sourire

-« Il me la fait version John en plus » marmonna la costumière « Ah il est doué votre élève le musclé »

-« J'en suis très fier Bella » confirma John

-« Ben voyons ! » grogna celle-ci « Comment avez-vous trouvé ma Célia ? » demanda t-elle pour changer de sujet

-« Très bien Bella. Elle a fait beaucoup de progrès » répondit l'informaticien.

-« Elle est très douée. On ne va pas regretter la précédente. Me souviens même plus de son nom tiens ! »

-« Vous n'avez pourtant pas la mémoire courte »

-« Courte ? Non. Plutôt sélective » jugea Bella « Et vous John ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de Célia ? »

John avait lui aussi remarqué l'amélioration dans la prestation de la danseuse mais, rendu méfiant par la présence de Will, il chercha à éluder la question

-« Elle est bien Bella »

-« Bien ? Ouais. Je vois. Vous savez que le spectacle est sur la scène John ? Avec vous on dirait toujours qu'il est dans la loge, dans le fauteuil d'à côté ! » Elle se posta devant lui les mains sur les hanches « Et ne protestez pas j'ai d'excellentes jumelles ! »

-« Disons que j'ai des distractions Bella » plaida Reese

-« Va falloir prévoir deux loges et sans vis-à-vis ! Ou alors je vous case sur la scène M Wren ? Là il la regarderait c'est sur ! »

-« Heu… Non merci Bella sans façon »

La vieille dame releva brusquement la tête

-« Oh là ! C'est quoi ce remue ménage en coulisse ? Excusez ! Faut que j'aille vérifier ! » Elle quitta la loge comme une tornade et quelques secondes plus tard ils entendirent sa voix retentir dans les couloirs

-« Je crois que certaines en prennent pour leur grade ! » remarqua Reese

-« Mon dieu quel phénomène ! » soupira Finch « Désolé Will » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme « Bella est naturellement très…exubérante »

-« J'ai constaté oncle Harold. Je la trouve plutôt amusante. Pas le genre de personne que je m'attends à trouver dans tes fréquentations mais vous semblez bien vous entendre »

-« Bella est quelqu'un de spécial mais c'est avant tout une femme généreuse avec un cœur d'or caché derrière sa carapace. Et un concentré de bon sens » affirma John d'un ton ferme, défiant du regard son vis-à-vis, cherchant à lui signifier qu'il n'était pas envisageable qu'il lui laisse dire du mal de Bella en sa présence

-« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux » renchérit son compagnon

-« Je te fais confiance » approuva prudemment Will qui, contrairement à son oncle, avait bien remarqué le regard de l'ex agent à son encontre

Finch se tourna vers son partenaire

-« Sven m'a montré la maquette du prochain spectacle sur le thème du printemps avec quelques références historiques. Je pense qu'il devrait être très bien »

-« Pas de magicien ? » chuchota Reese

-« Non mais ce n'est pas important j'en ai un à domicile » John lui adressa un sourire entendu

-« Et pourquoi vous êtes vous disputé avec Bella ? »

-« A votre avis ? » soupira Finch

-« Je regrette d'avoir manqué cela, vous deviez avoir une couleur intéressante »

-« John ! » protesta l'informaticien. Reese se pencha et le fit taire à sa façon

-« En tout cas vous pouvez vous préparer : je reviendrais la voir bientôt » chuchota t-il

Finch rougit et se renfonça dans son fauteuil perturbé

-« Ca va oncle Harold ? » interrogea Will en le voyant faire

Reese lui adressa un sourire en coin

-« Très bien Will. Ca ne pourrait aller mieux » marmonna Finch. Il se tourna vers lui « Le spectacle te plait ? »

-« C'est plutôt réussi »

-« Depuis la réouverture le cabaret a retrouvé le succès en sélectionnant soigneusement des spectacles de qualité. Sa réputation n'était pas mauvaise mais à ce jour elle est excellente. Preuve que même dans ce domaine il est possible de bien faire les choses » estima Finch

-« Le milieu du spectacle n'a jamais très bonne presse. C'est d'autant plus méritoire d'y réussir sainement. Mais tu sais y faire »

-« Disons que j'ai appris certaines spécificités, mon expérience de la finance a fait le reste »

-« Tu as dû beaucoup investir »

-« Pas autant qu'il y parait et les bénéfices dégagés ont déjà couverts les investissements. Nous avons pu en faire profiter davantage les employés »

-« Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi »

-« Rémunérer convenablement les danseurs c'est aussi un moyen de les motiver à donner le meilleur d'eux même sur scène »

-« Le spectacle va reprendre » annonça Reese en reprenant la main de son compagnon qui sourit à ce reflexe. Finch laissa son regard errer dans la loge se remémorant cet instant où John lui avait subtilisé son anneau pour le lui reprendre. La magie de cette soirée était et resterait sans doute un des plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie. Par reflexe il serra plus fort la main de son compagnon qui se tourna pour l'interroger du regard. Finch se contenta de lui sourire à nouveau puis se tourna vers la scène.

.

Le spectacle se termina avec les applaudissements enthousiastes du public. Terry fit irruption dans la loge et supplia son associé de l'accompagner au dîner qui suivait et qui devait rassembler quelques fournisseurs, un conseiller de la mairie et les trois principales danseuses du spectacle. Finch n'était pas tenté, désireux de rentrer se reposer et ne voulant pas imposer cela à son invité

-« Je ne suis pas seul M Wells et je ne veux pas abandonner mon neveu »

-« Il peut venir aussi bien sur ! »

-« Je ne suis pas certain… »

-« John dites quelque chose » plaida le cabaretier

-« C'est Harold qui décide Terry »

-« Vas-y oncle Harold. Ca peut être utile pour tes affaires »

-« Cela ne t'ennuie pas ? »

-« Non pas du tout »

-« Bien dans ce cas » concéda Finch. Wells jubila « Mais nous ne resterons pas longtemps »

-« D'accord d'accord ! Tant que vous participez »

Finch se tourna vers son compagnon.

-« Vous nous suivez ? »

-« Oui je vais récupérer ma voiture »

-« Et le … dossier ? »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas il est entre de bonnes mains »

Finch hocha la tête puis se résigna à gagner la sortie. Quelques pas plus loin il se retourna

-« J'ai oublié mon manteau » constata t-il ennuyé. John qui le suivait des yeux entendit sa remarque

-« Je vous le ramènerais » lui cria t-il

-« Entendu » approuva Finch se laissant entrainer par Terry qui s'impatientait.

John retourna dans la loge prendre leurs deux manteaux, lorsqu'il rejoignit le couloir il sentit une main saisir son bras

-« Minute le musclé ! »

Reese se tourna

-« Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? »

-« Faut qu'on discute! »

-« Harold m'attend »

-« Ca va prendre trente secondes » affirma la costumière et le tirant par la manche jusqu'à sa loge

-« Faut qu'on parle de l'asperge ! »

-« De qui ? » demanda John interloqué

-« Le gars avec Harold ! » précisa Bella « Dites moi, c'est vraiment son neveu ? »

-« Oui. Enfin c'est tout comme »

-« Hum ? » marmonna la costumière et fronçant les sourcils

-« Will était le fils du meilleur ami d'Harold. Il le connait depuis sa naissance et il s'est souvent occupé de lui quand il était gamin. Donc c'est comme s'il était de sa famille »

-« Ok. Je vois. Il y a un lien solide entre eux »

-« Harold l'aime beaucoup » approuva John

-« Mais lui ? »

-« Lui aussi Bella »

-« C'est sur ça ? »

-« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » Demanda l'ex agent perplexe

-« Que j'ai pas beaucoup aimé sa façon de vous regarder ! Alors je veux bien croire qu'il aime son oncle mais ça parait pas s'étendre à son entourage ! » Affirma la costumière « Il sait que vous êtes ensemble non ? »

-« Oui »

-« Je veux dire ensemble comme les deux faces d'une médaille ? »

-« J'avais compris Bella. Et oui il sait que nous sommes en couple »

-« Mais ? »

-« Comment faite vous pour être aussi clairvoyante ? »

-« J'ai de bonnes jumelles » se moqua la costumière « Et une assez bonne expérience de mes congénères » Elle inclina la tête « Alors ? »

Reese soupira. Il sentait bien qu'il était inutile de chercher à résister à leur amie

-« Will ne m'aime pas »

-« Et pourquoi ? »

-« Il ne me crois pas sincère avec son oncle »

La costumière écarquilla les yeux

-« Il vous a pourtant vu ensemble ! »

-« C'est son opinion » répondit Reese avec un haussement d'épaules

-« Et il sait utiliser ses neurones pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voit ou faut que je lui file un mode d'emploi ? »

-« Bella ! Vous y allez un peu fort »

-« Même pas ! » rétorqua celle-ci « Vous allez lui mettre les points sur les i j'espère ? »

-« C'est compliqué. Je ne veux pas blesser Harold »

-« Et vous ? Vous pouvez l'être ? »

-« Ses réflexions ne m'atteigne pas »

-« Méfiez vous. Un jour elles ne viendront plus de lui ! » Prophétisa la costumière

-« Harold sait parfaitement ce que je suis »

-« Mais s'il se laisse influencer par celui qui ne le sait pas ? »

-« Ca n'arrivera pas » répondit Reese d'un ton qu'il voulait assuré mais ne l'était pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité, ce qui évidemment n'échappa pas à son interlocutrice

-« Laissez pas un malentendu s'installer John. Ca vous brise un couple ce genre de truc ! »

-« Je ne pense pas que nous en soyons à ce point Bella » tempéra l'ex agent

-« Ca dégénère toujours plus vite qu'on pense. Sérieux ! Je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières moi à l'asperge ! » Gronda la costumière

-« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Bella et je vous promets de revenir vous voir très bientôt pour profiter de vos talents »

-« Ca j'y compte bien ! »

-« Je sais que je suis votre client préféré » s'amusa t-il

Reese se pencha et posa un baiser sur la joue de la vieille dame

-« Et il en profite le musclé ! » s'exclama la costumière en rougissant « Allez donc rejoindre le demi patron » grogna t-elle en faisant semblant de lui donner un coup avec un foulard qu'elle avait saisit au hasard

-« A vos ordre capitaine !» répliqua John avec un grand sourire. Il se détourna et s'engagea dans le couloir

-« Et ne laissez pas l'autre prendre trop de place ! » ajouta t-elle comme il s'éloignait

-« Promis Bella ! »

La veille femme resta un instant sur le seuil à le regarder partir. Une jeune danseuse arrivait par l'autre bout du couloir et la vit faire

-« Quelque chose ne va pas Bella ? » s'inquiéta t-elle

-« Non » murmura la costumière « Enfin j'espère… » Ajouta t-elle soucieuse

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au restaurant Wells prit soin de garder son associé près de lui. Sven s'était installé au bout de la table, veillant de loin. Lorsqu'il le vit entrer, il invita Reese à s'asseoir près de lui « Pour surveiller nos patrons » lui affirma t-il amusé. Celia profita de l'occasion et s'assit à côté de John « Pour éviter cet horrible vieux bonhomme libidineux que Terry a invité et qui me colle toujours de trop près. Avec vous je suis en sécurité ! » Plaida t-elle « Et vous me donnerez des nouvelles du chaton »

John s'efforça donc de veiller de loin sur son compagnon tout en entretenant la discussion avec Sven et Célia. Il sentait que Will le surveillait comme à son habitude. Après une demi-heure, il s'absenta quelques minutes pour joindre son complice mais sans succès. Il sortit à nouveau un peu plus tard et cette fois réussi à le joindre. Celui-ci le rassura, tout était parfaitement tranquille

-« Merci » dit-il finalement « On se voit toujours demain pour le petit déjeuner ? »

 _-« Ouais c'est prévu. Tu peux plus de passer de moi superman » le taquina l'inspecteur_

-« Mais bien sur » renchérit Reese « Que ferais-je sans toi ? »

 _-« Hey ! Fais gaffe Finch va être jaloux !» se moqua Fusco_

-« Harold sait à quoi s'en tenir sur nous Lionel » répondit Reese sur le même ton « Je te laisse je dois aller le rejoindre »

 _-« Ouais dépêche toi faudrait pas que quelqu'un te pique la place, enfin celui là il ne sait pas ce qu'il risque, peut déjà prendre rendez vous chez l'orthopédiste »_

-« Bonne nuit Lionel ! » trancha Reese pour mettre fin à ses taquineries. Il raccrocha et se tourna pour retourner dans le restaurant se retrouvant nez à nez avec Will

-« Et bien M Randall. Vous vérifiez votre agenda ? »

-« Possible M Ingram »

-« C'est une drôle d'heure pour un rendez vous professionnel »

-« Je ne fais pas que travailler »

-« Et mon oncle "sait à quoi s'en tenir" ? »

-« En effet. Je n'ai pas de secret pour lui » rétorqua Reese glacial

-« C'est dommage après cette soirée vous aviez presque réussi à ébranler mes convictions. Il y avait une certaine complicité entre vous mais … »

-« Excusez moi mais je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec vous » l'interrompit John. Il sentait la colère monter en lui et ne voulait surtout pas risquer d'y céder. Le repoussant légèrement au passage, Reese faussa compagnie à son interlocuteur et retourna dans la salle. Il se glissa près de son compagnon « Lionel maitrise la situation » lui chuchota t-il. Finch hocha la tête « Vous êtes fatigué » constata l'ex agent devant ses traits tirés « Vous devriez rentrer maintenant »

-« J'avoue que je commence à sentir la fatigue » concéda l'informaticien. Reese passa aussitôt son bras autour de lui pour l'aider à se lever

-« Terry excusez nous mais nous devons partir » affirma t-il

-« Oh c'est dommage » jugea le cabaretier mais il vit alors le regard las de son associé « Mais je comprends tout à fait » ajouta t-il « Merci d'être venu »

-« Merci à vous M Wells » murmura Finch. Il se tourna vers les autres convives pour les saluer

Terry en profita pour retenir un instant l'ex agent

-« Veillez sur lui, j'espère que nous n'avons pas trop abusé »

-« Non ne vous inquiétez pas »

-« Bon. Parce que si M Wren est souffrant à cause de moi et que Bella l'apprend je suis un homme mort » marmonna Wells, sérieux. John eut un sourire amusé

-« Je pense que vous devriez survivre pour cette fois »

Il entraina son associé et le ramena jusqu'à son véhicule

-« Je prends le volant »

-« Et votre voiture ? »

-« Je ne peux pas vous laisser conduire »

-« Moi je peux le faire » lança Will qui les avait suivit

John se tourna vers lui, méfiant. Uniquement préoccupé de son compagnon il en avait presque oublié le jeune homme. Finch approuva

-« Oui. Will va me ramener »

-« Vous pourrez vous débrouiller à la maison ? » demanda John en baissant la voix

-« Je n'aurais pas le plus efficace de mes médicaments mais je devrais y arriver » le taquina Finch. Reese l'embrassa tendrement

-« Appelez-moi si vous avez le moindre problème »

-« Tout ira bien. Et Will pourra m'aider »

-« Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit le mieux indiqué pour cela » grinça Reese. Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir laissé échapper sa pensée

-« Pardon ? » s'étonna l'informaticien « Que voulez vous dire ? »

-« Juste qu'il n'est pas habitué à votre traitement » mentit son partenaire

-« Will a une formation médicale John »

-« Dans ce cas tout va bien » rétorqua celui-ci en cherchant à masquer l'ironie de ses paroles. Il lui donna un baiser « A demain Harold. Reposez vous bien et faite un câlin à Bear pour moi »

-« Promis John. A demain »

L'informaticien prit place sur le siège passager. Will s'installa au volant et démarra rapidement.

-« Peux-tu me guider Oncle Harold ? J'ai un peu oublié le trajet »

-« Bien sur » répondit machinalement l'interpellé. Il lui donna quelques instructions puis demanda « Will est ce que tout va bien ? Tu semble nerveux »

-« Je suis juste fatigué »

-« Est-ce que…. » Finch hésita, cherchant ses mots « Est-ce qu'il y a un problème entre John et toi ? » Demanda t-il finalement « Vous aviez l'air contrarié au restaurant »

Will ne répondit pas tout de suite, faisant mine d'être absorbé par sa conduite. En fait il éprouvait le besoin de peser le pour et le contre. Il pouvait choisir de se taire et de laisser la soirée se finir tranquillement. Ou il pouvait lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Il libérerait sa conscience mais il allait forcement blesser son oncle et le moment lui paraissait mal choisit. Et puis il y avait ce doute en lui. Ils lui avaient semblé si proches ce soir pendant le spectacle, comme un véritable couple. Et cette femme qui semblait si bien les connaitre et dont les taquineries trahissaient une certaine entente. Mais ensuite il y avait cette conversation de John au téléphone…

-« Non. La soirée a été longue. Tout le monde était un peu énervé » répondit-il finalement. « Ca ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil »

-« Si tu le dis » murmura Finch un peu perplexe

Une fois chez lui il prit le temps de s'occuper de Bear, l'accompagnant dans le jardinet. Le chien vint lui réclamer un câlin.

-« Je dois t'en faire un aussi pour ton maître » murmura t-il « Tu dois te sentir un peu délaissé ces derniers jours ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu retrouveras bientôt ton chef cuisinier » Le chien lui donna quelques petits coups de langue. Finch soupira « C'est étrange j'ai l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose comme lorsque nous enquêtons et qu'il nous manque une information » Le malinois se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna pour s'assurer qu'il le suivait « Tu as raison allons nous coucher la fatigue nous brouille les idées » approuva l'informaticien en se levant pour le suivre. Il gagna sa chambre et Bear s'installa sur le tapis au pied du lit pour garder son sommeil.


	9. Mésentente

_Je ne dis même plus que je suis en retard : ça se voit trop : p_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires, merci de votre patience et de vos commentaires !_

 _._

 _Et restez zen… enfin essayez… Juste un peu..._

 _Ninja je ne vois pas de qui tu parles…_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Reese vit Fusco pousser la porte du café et le chercher des yeux, il lui fit un signe discret

-« Salut superman » lança l'inspecteur en prenant place en face de lui

-« Salut Lionel. Tout s'est bien passé hier soir ? »

-« Ouais. Il ne s'est rien produit de particulier »

-« Je te remercie. Je me doutais que ce serait tranquille. Elle va respecter son plan »

-« Tu penses qu'elle ira jusqu'au bout ? Ca me parait exagéré quand même »

-« Nopson la tient. Il aura toujours des preuves de sa tricherie alors qu'elle n'a rien qui prouve qu'il lui a demandé d'assassiner sa femme »

-« C'est pas faux. Mais tu parles d'un calcul, après il la tiendra deux fois plus »

-« Sauf si elle arrive à être très discrète. Ou qu'elle prépare une riposte » ajouta Reese perplexe

-« Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ? »

-« Je ne comprends pas sa visite au centre d'accueil hier, ça m'intrigue »

-« C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu avoir les infos autrement mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est contre lui. Je pense plutôt qu'elle s'assure qu'il aura un alibi »

-« Pourquoi ne pas l'interroger dans ce cas ? »

-« Ben… Elle doit avoir une bonne raison qu'on a pas encore devinée ? » supposa l'inspecteur

-« Peut être » jugea John « Mais je préfère ne pas relâcher la surveillance »

-« Ton instinct te trompe rarement » estima Fusco

-« On verra. Tu prends un petit déjeuner ? »

-« Ok, je l'ai bien mérité » le taquina Lionel

Reese héla un serveur et passa la commande

-« T'as pas déjeuné avec Harold ? » s'étonna Fusco

-« Non. En ce moment nous ne nous voyons pas le matin » répondit John soudain plus sombre

-« Ah bon ? T'es sur que ça va ? T'as une drôle de tête d'un coup! »

-« J'ai juste un problème »

-« Quel genre ? » demanda Lionel puis il s'exclama « Me dit pas que tu t'es encore disputé avec Finch parce que là je m'énerve ! »

-« Non Lionel. Je te l'ai dit : on ne s'est pas disputé. Mais c'est quand même lui qui est concerné et… » Reese hésita

-« Et ? » l'encouragea Fusco

-« Je voudrais ton avis » avoua l'ex agent

-« L'avis d'un ami ou de votre conseiller conjugal ? » se moqua l'inspecteur. Puis voyant se rembrunir son vis-à-vis il ajouta rapidement « Te vexe pas ! Allez je t'écoute, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

John réfléchit un instant pendant que le serveur déposait les plateaux puis se lança :

-« Tu te rappelles les recherches que je t'avais demandé de faire sur Finch ? »

-« Ouais. Ca date mais j'ai bonne mémoire »

-« Alors tu te rappelles peut être son associé d'autrefois Nathan Ingram ? »

-« Je m'en souviens. C'est le type qui a été tué dans l'explosion du ferry non ? »

-« C'est ça »

-« Celle où Finch a été blessé ? »

-« Exact. Nathan avait un fils »

-« Je m'en rappelle. Je crois qu'Harold continuait à le voir ? »

-« Chaque fois qu'il est de passage à New York. Harold l'aime beaucoup et Will aussi. Il le considère comme son oncle »

-« Je vois il s'entendait bien avec le père et le fils » jugea Fusco en attaquant son assiette « Mais je vois toujours pas où est le problème ? »

-« En ce moment Will est à New York. Depuis une semaine en fait »

-« Ok je comprends mieux. Et il sait que son oncle est "casé" ? »

-« Finch lui a dit. Il lui a tout dit » précisa Reese

-« J'aurais bien voulu voir sa tête quand il a dû avouer » gloussa l'inspecteur « Le connaissant il devait encore être bien coloré »

-« Ce n'était pas un aveu facile » remarqua l'ex agent

-« C'est sur fallait du courage » Jugea Fusco « Surtout que le neveu ne s'attendait peut être pas à le retrouver en couple avec un homme ? »

-« Non. Il ne lui a connu qu'une histoire avec une femme »

-« Et alors ? Le neveu l'a mal prit ? » demanda l'inspecteur entre deux bouchées

-« Au contraire. Il était heureux pour lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harold nous présente l'un à l'autre »

-« Ca c'est mal passé ? »

-« Officiellement non »

-« Et officieusement ? » demanda Lionel en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué

-« Will m'a fait comprendre qu'ils nous trouvaient trop différents pour être ensemble »

-« Ben ça arrive pourtant »

-« Pour lui trop de choses nous sépare. Je suis plus jeune qu'Harold, en bonne santé... »

-« Plus séduisant ? » ricana Fusco

-« Harold l'est tout autant à sa manière » rétorqua aussitôt l'ex agent

-« Evidemment » s'amusa l'inspecteur « Donc il croit quoi ? Que tout ça va vous empêcher d'être un vrai couple ? »

Reese but une gorgée de café, pesant ses mots

-« En résumé. Will pense que quelqu'un comme moi ne peux s'intéresser à son oncle que pour ce qu'il possède, pour son argent, que nous sommes trop différents pour que je sois juste attiré par lui sans arrière pensée »

Fusco s'étrangla avec son café

-« Hein ? Mais il déraille ! Tu veux dire qu'il te prend pour un gigolo ? »

-« C'est direct mais oui, on pourrait le dire comme ça » Admit l'ex agent

-« Celle là c'est la meilleure ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous ! »

-« Will ne sait rien de notre véritable vie Lionel »

-« Ouais c'est pas faux » admit Fusco « Mais même ! Il se base juste sur l'apparence, faut creuser un peu ! » S'énerva l'inspecteur « Et puis c'est pas cool pour Finch ! » Estima t-il après un instant de réflexion

-« C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Il le dévalue »

-« Et qu'est ce qu'il a répondu ? »

-« Il est buté sur son idée »

-« Tu en as parlé à Finch ? »

-« Non. C'est justement là le problème »

-« Tu as peur qu'il ne te croit pas ? »

-« Non. J'ai peur qu'il soit blessé par l'attitude de Will »

-« Il le sera de toute façon quand il le découvrira parce que si toi tu ne dis rien l'autre sera peut être tenté de le faire »

-« C'est ce que je pense » soupira l'ex agent

-« Sauf qu'ensuite si Finch te demande si tu n'avais rien remarqué tu seras obligé de lui parler et quand il réalisera que tu savais et que tu n'as rien dit il se vexera ! Même si tu as fait ça pour le ménager il ne verra que le résultat et ça va repartir en sucette ce truc ! »

-« J'y ai pensé crois moi ! J'ai bien réfléchi »

-« Tu dois lui parler en premier ! » martela Fusco « Avant l'autre ! Il comprendra. Au pire j'irais lui parler moi »

-« Lionel ! » protesta John

-« Quoi ? C'est ma spécialité »

Reese soupira

-« Tu abuses »

-« Plains-toi. Ca rend service » rétorqua Fusco

-« Je ne peux pas le nier »

-« Donc le problème est résolu : tu lui parles, vous vous expliquez franchement et Finch décidera de ce qu'il va dire à l'autre »

-« Ce n'est pas si simple »

-« J'étais sur que tu dirais ça » grogna l'inspecteur

-« Il aime beaucoup Will. Il pourrait douter de ce que je lui dirais »

-« Quel intérêt tu aurais à mentir ? Eloigner le gars ? Il n'est presque jamais là je ne vois pas l'utilité ! »

-« Je sais mais s'il le prend mal ? En fait j'ai peur de ne pas savoir trouver les bons mots. Si j'accuse il pourrait se braquer, si je fais des suppositions il ne me croira pas»

-« Hum ouais. Faut compter avec le caractère de Finch. C'est délicat »

-« J'ai bien une idée mais… »

-« Dit toujours ? »

Reese lui exposa alors son plan. Fusco réfléchit, pesant le pour et le contre puis affirma :

-« Franchement ton idée est bonne. Il ne pourra pas remettre ta parole en doute. Moi j'adhère ! »

La franche approbation de son complice rassura un peu l'ex agent qui hésitait encore à appliquer son plan

-« Je fais confiance à ton jugement Lionel» murmura t-il

-« J'espère bien ! Maintenant ce qu'il faut c'est agir vite. Laisse pas le temps à Will de parler le premier ! »

-« J'essaierais ce soir »

-« Ca va marcher c'est sur. Finch est intelligent. Mais si ça dérape appelle moi, je maitrise le sujet ! »

-« Merci Lionel. Que ferions-nous sans toi ? » Se moqua Reese

-« Je ne sais pas mais vous seriez probablement célibataires ! »

-« Je suis obligé de le reconnaitre »

-« Et tu fais quoi ce matin ? »

-« Je dois continuer la surveillance sur Iris »

-« Même en sachant qu'elle ne va pas passer à l'action tout de suite ? »

-« Elle pourrait changer d'avis brusquement on ne peut pas courir le risque » remarqua John

-« Mouais. J'ai pas trop de boulot ce matin. Et si je la surveillais à ta place disons jusqu'à midi ? Ou début d'après midi ? Tu pourrais aller rejoindre Finch histoire d'occuper la place ? »

-« C'est gentil mais je ne veux pas empiéter davantage sur ton emploi du temps »

-« Puisque je te le propose ! En échange tu m'offre le petit déj' ? »

-« Je te l'offrais de toute façon » s'amusa Reese

-« Ah oui ? Dans ce cas je vais redemander un beignet. Ils valent pas les tiens mais c'est pas mal quand même » constata l'inspecteur en rappelant la serveuse

-« Vas y Lionel »

-« Alors tu le rejoins ? » insista Fusco

-« Je vais voir »

-« C'est tout vu ! Ils avaient prévus quoi ce matin ? »

-« Une visite à la marina. Il y a un vieux gréement qui fait escale »

-« Tiens ça plairait à Lee un truc de ce genre il faudra que je me renseigne »

-« Je pourrais te ramener un dépliant ? »

-« C'est donc que tu y vas ? »

-« Difficile de résister à la tentation de le retrouver » rétorqua John avec un sourire entendu

-« Je le savais » jubila Lionel réjouit

Ils terminèrent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner puis Reese quitta le café et se rendit directement à la marina.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une fois sur place Reese remarqua immédiatement son compagnon assis sur un banc un peu à l'écart. Il fit un détour auprès d'un vendeur ambulant puis s'approcha discrètement du banc. Il se pencha tendant le gobelet devant le visage de son partenaire

-« Un thé M Finch ? » L'informaticien sursauta et se retourna

-« John ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

-« Je vous livre votre thé »

Finch saisit le gobelet

-« Mais je pensais que vous deviez surveiller Miss Waldez ? L'avez-vous arrêté ? »

-« Non pas encore. Mais j'ai un collègue tout dévoué qui m'a suggéré de prendre ma matinée pour profiter de mon compagnon et va assurer la surveillance à ma place puisqu'il n'y a pas d'urgence »

Le sourire de l'informaticien lui confirma qu'il avait bien fait d'accepter la proposition de son complice

-« J'appellerais l'inspecteur Fusco pour le remercier »

-« Oh ça lui faisait plaisir. N'oublions pas que je suis le sauveur de son chat » s'amusa John

-« Bien sur » répondit Finch sur le même ton « Il semble qu'il vous en gardera une reconnaissance éternelle »

-« Et moi j'aurais un sujet de taquinerie éternel… »

-« Oh ! John !... » Reese, ayant contourné le banc, posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa pour le faire taire « Il y a du monde sur le quai » protesta Finch en rougissant

-« Je m'en moque ! » L'informaticien fronça les sourcils « Mais je vais redevenir sage pour vous faire plaisir »

-« Merci »

-« Vous êtes seul ? »

-« Will est allé acheter les billets. Il y a une longue file d'attente j'ai préféré l'attendre sur ce banc. Je ferais bien de le prévenir de prendre un troisième billet » Finch saisit son téléphone mais Reese l'arrêta

-« J'y vais et je reviendrais vous chercher »

-« D'accord » approuva l'informaticien

John se leva et traversa le quai. Il se dirigea directement vers Will qui patientait en consultant son portable

-« Bonjour M Ingram » Ce dernier leva la tête, surprit

-« Bonjour M Randall. Vous nous honorez de votre présence ? »

-« Pour une fois vous devrez me supporter » rétorqua Reese. « Tenez » ajouta t-il en lui tendant un billet « Je vous laisse le soin de demander une troisième entrée comme me l'a recommandé Harold mais je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez obligé de payer pour moi » Will fut contraint de prendre le billet pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres clients. John se pencha vers lui et chuchota « Vous voyez cette fois ce n'est pas votre oncle qui paye, sauf si vous considérez que j'utilise le salaire qu'il me verse » ironisa t-il. Il tourna les talons et retourna vers son compagnon sans attendre de réponse. Le jeune homme le suivi d'un regard furieux mais ne put évidement pas répliquer ouvertement.

.

Reese retourna s'assoir près de son partenaire

-« Vu la file d'attente je crois qu'il vaut mieux patienter ici » affirma t-il

-« Ce n'est pas grave il fait beau » jugea Finch

-« Qu'avez-vous prévu cet après midi ? »

-« Rien pour l'instant. Will doit déjeuner avec un vieil ami, il me rejoindra ensuite mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure. Vous avez besoin de moi ? Enfin, je veux dire, vous avez du travail pour moi ? » Rectifia Finch

John sourit à la correction

-« Non. Amusez-vous un peu je me débrouille »

-« Vous savez que je peux trouver du temps… »

-« Je sais » l'interrompit son agent « Et je vous appellerais si cela devient vraiment indispensable. Mais, même si elle a un comportement un peu étrange, Iris ne semble pas décidée à avancer ses plans »

-« Bien. C'est pour cela que vous avez demandé à l'inspecteur Fusco de vous suppléer ce matin ? »

-« C'est lui qui me l'a proposé »

-« Ah bon ? »

-« Je lui ai dit que vous aviez un invité et que c'était une occasion de se détendre un peu et il m'a suggéré de participer » expliqua Reese se gardant bien de lui dire quand il avait eu cette discussion avec son complice

-« C'est gentil de sa part » approuva Finch « Peut être pourrons nous déjeuner ensemble dans ce cas ? »

-« Je verrais. Je ne veux pas trop le monopoliser non plus »

-« John » gronda soudain l'informaticien. Depuis quelques instants il sentait la main de son compagnon glisser distraitement sur son genou

-« Hum ? »

-« Votre main »

-« Oh c'était juste un reflexe » plaida John

-« Un reflexe, tiens donc » marmonna l'informaticien

-« Mes mains supportent mal d'être éloignés de votre personne » lui chuchota l'ex agent

-« Modérez donc vos reflexes en public M Reese » répondit Finch en donnant une petite tape sur l'aventurière

Will revenait vers eux

-« J'ai les billets » annonça t-il « Mais la visite guidée ne commence qu'à 11H »

-« On ne peut pas accéder au bateau avant ? » demanda Finch

-« Nous pouvons déjà monter à bord mais sans guide. La plupart des autres visiteurs préfèrent attendre »

-« Dans ce cas si nous y allons maintenant il y aura moins de monde » proposa John « Ce sera plus… »

-« Discret ? » suggéra Will à voix basse tout en le fixant

-« …Tranquille » poursuivit l'ex agent comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il se pencha vers son partenaire « Nous éviterons la bousculade et nous profiterons davantage des lieux »

-« Mais nous n'aurons pas d'information » objecta le jeune homme

Reese eut un mince sourire

-« Bien sur que si. Je suis sur que vous savez déjà tout ce qu'i savoir sur ce bateau » affirma t-il en rapprochant son visage de celui de son compagnon

-« Hum. Disons que j'ai une assez bonne connaissance de ce vieux gréement » concéda celui-ci troublé par sa proximité

-« C'est arrangé » triompha l'ex agent. Il prit la main de son partenaire « Moi je ne veux pas d'autre guide ! »

-« Un instant » le freina Finch « Je vais déposer ma sacoche dans le coffre elle risque de me gêner »

-« Je peux y aller ? »

-« Non j'en ai pour une minute » refusa l'informaticien en se dirigeant vers la voiture. Will en profita

-« Vous êtes bien impatient de découvrir ce bateau tout à coup M Randall ! »

-« Ca m'intéresse. Et Harold en a très envie »

-« Pourquoi ne pas plutôt avouer que vous préférez rester discret et éviter d'être vu avec un homme diminué ? » persifla Will

-« Parce qu'en règle générale j'évite de dire des stupidités et aujourd'hui encore plus puisque vous le faite pour moi » rétorqua Reese avec un haussement d'épaule. Il avança pour rejoindre son partenaire « J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas vous refouler à l'entrée » lui affirma t-il

-« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda Finch surpris

-« Les marins n'aiment pas les pirates » rétorqua Reese avec un sourire moqueur

-« Oh John ! » protesta l'informaticien vexé de s'être fait avoir

L'ex agent l'entraina sur la passerelle. Au moment de s'y engager Finch eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Reese leva les yeux vers lui, étonné. Il vit son hésitation, une brève lueur craintive et une certaine tristesse dans son regard qui lui serra le cœur. Il le prit par la taille

-« Ca va aller ? »

-« Oui » murmura Finch en se reprenant « Je n'aime pas les quais d'embarquement » murmura t-il « Mais ca va passer » ajouta t-il en prenant fermement le bras de son compagnon

Parvenus sur le pont, ils commencèrent à déambuler tranquillement, observant chaque élément, admirant la vue

-« Vous avez vu ce bateau en bas ? » demanda John en désignant une petite embarcation un peu plus loin sur le port « On dirait une réplique »

-« Une copie pour touriste » jugea Will maussade

-« Cela doit être original de naviguer à son bord » estima Finch

-« Allons voir la cabine du commandant » éluda le jeune homme en prenant le bras de son oncle avant que John ne le fasse. Celui-ci ne put retenir un mouvement de contrariété. Finch le remarqua et lui adressa un sourire moqueur

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Randall, je suis en de bonnes mains »

-« J'espère » murmura Reese « Ne le lâchez pas M Ingram » ajouta t-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger mais que son air sérieux contredisait. Will pinça les lèvres

-« Ce n'est pas mon intention » grinça t-il escortant l'informaticien jusqu'à la cabine. Ils l'inspectèrent attentivement. Finch avait toujours une explication en réserve. Un vieux couple se glissa près de leur groupe pour écouter

-« Je ne vois pas ce que nous aurions fait du guide » estima John lorsqu'il eut terminé

-« C'est un ancien marin ? » demanda le vieil homme

-« Non. Seulement un génie » répondit l'ex agent avec un sourire, faisant rougir son partenaire. Ils continuèrent la visite. Will observait une vieille carte, Reese examina un vieil instrument rivé sur une table au milieu de la pièce. Finch lui expliqua spontanément son usage. Il profita de leur rapprochement pour lui voler un baiser

-« John ! » protesta l'informaticien se retenant d'élever la voix

-« On a pas le droit d'embrasser le guide pour le remercier ? » chuchota l'interpellé

-« Non ! Voulez vous bien être raisonnable ! » Gronda Finch

-« Qui a dit que je le pouvais ? » le taquina son partenaire

-« M Reese ! »

-« Chut ! Et notre couverture ? »

L'informaticien leva les yeux au ciel, agacé et décida de continuer. Ils descendirent prudemment d'un niveau, accédant à une nouvelle salle. Tout un ensemble d'instruments était exposé sur les cloisons. Will, intrigué, avança vers un ancien appareil médical, oubliant son rôle d'escorte. Finch, absorbé par ses découvertes continua d'avancer sans regarder devant lui. John aperçu le cordage au moment où il s'apprêtait à poser le pied dessus. Il se jeta aussitôt en avant. Son dos cogna durement la paroi mais il réussi à préserver l'équilibre de son compagnon, l'empêchant de basculer et de tomber lourdement. Par reflexe, Finch s'agrippa aussitôt à lui. Entendant son oncle pousser un petit cri de surprise Will se retourna vivement

-« Tu n'as rien Oncle Harold ? » demanda t-il en comprenant la situation

-« Heu non… grâce aux reflexes de John » répondit celui-ci

-« Je vous avais dit de ne pas le lâcher ! » lança John d'un ton acerbe

-« Je suis désolé, je… »

-« Vous deviez faire attention ! » l'interrompit l'ex agent agacé

-« John voyons » tempera Finch « Ne vous énervez pas c'est juste un instant d'inattention »

-« Vous devez éviter les chutes » répliqua Reese. Il se redressa et prit son bras « Je reprends mon rôle » affirma t-il avec un regard de défi vers son jeune interlocuteur

-« N'exagérez pas John. Je peux me débrouiller » remarqua l'informaticien un peu vexé

-« Je sais et je vous laisse faire. Mais je veille aussi Harold » rétorqua Reese l'air décidé

Finch ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard attentif de son partenaire arrêta sa réflexion

-« Incorrigible » soupira t-il seulement, incapable de se fâcher réellement de sa véhémence parce que cette réaction lui correspondait trop. Et il ne pouvait nier qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il se sentait si totalement en sécurité « Continuons » ajouta t-il en s'appuyant sur son partenaire. Ils changèrent de salle. Will gardait un visage fermé, visiblement vexé. Ils parvinrent devant un petit escalier de quatre marches sans rampe. Will le descendit lentement, Reese le dévala souplement et se retourna pour aider son partenaire. Finch voulu lui tendre la main mais John posa les siennes sur ses hanches et le souleva pour le déposer en douceur à ses côtés, le faisant devenir écarlate

-« L'ascenseur c'est plus pratique non ? » le taquina t-il

-« Certes » concéda Finch perturbé, espérant que les quelques personnes présentes ne les avaient pas remarqué. En temps normal peut être aurait-il été moins troublé, mais la présence de son neveu semblait lui rendre sa réserve. Reese se pencha à son oreille

-« Vous rougissez ? »

-« Non ! » Répliqua aussitôt l'informaticien en s'écartant « C'est juste la chaleur ». John lui adressa un large sourire signifiant qu'il n'était pas dupe mais le laissa avancer sans rien tenter. L'informaticien se rapprocha de son neveu qui se tenait à l'écart

-« Ca va Will ? La visite te plaît ? » S'inquiéta t-il devant le visage fermé de son neveu

-« C'est très bien »

-« Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si maussade ? »

-« Tout va bien Oncle Harold » répondit le jeune homme « Mais disons que je me sens un peu de trop »

-« Mais pas du tout Will ! »

-« Je sais reconnaitre lorsque je suis indésirable »

-« Will ! » protesta Finch

-« Ce n'est rien. Je comprends » affirma le jeune homme en prenant son bras « Vous n'avez pas l'habitude d'avoir des invités. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas vexé »

-« Ce n'est pas intentionnel » affirma l'informaticien « John ne se rend pas compte »

-« Bien sur, je m'en doute » répondit Will avec condescendance « Allons ne gâchons pas davantage cette visite, continuons » ajouta t-il d'un ton qui se voulait plus détendu mais Finch resta perplexe, inquiet que son neveu ne se sente rejeté. John les surveillait de loin et s'inquiéta de cet aparté dont son compagnon parut troublé. Finch se montra plus distant après cela, se rapprochant de Will comme pour le rassurer et l'ex agent eut un peu de mal à accepter son attitude. Restant tout de même le plus proche possible pour ne pas risquer de voir se reproduire un incident. Il songea qu'il était temps qu'il discute sérieusement avec son partenaire et puisque Will devait déjeuner avec un ami il décida d'essayer de l'entrainer chez eux pour appliquer son plan. Toutefois plus la balade se poursuivait plus il percevait de tension chez son compagnon et lorsqu'ils quittèrent le navire à midi, devant son humeur sombre, il pensa que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui parler. Il ferait mieux de le retrouver dans la soirée, le moment serait plus propice. Mais il y avait la mission…Déjà il lui fallait songer à aller relayer Fusco…

De retour sur le quai Will chercha son ami

-« Nous avions rendez vous devant le ponton 15 »

-« Il est peut être en retard ? » suggéra Finch

-« Je vais l'appeler » Le jeune homme s'isola pour contacter son ami mais n'obtint que le répondeur « Il est sur messagerie » annonça t-il en revenant « C'est étonnant »

-« Un oubli ? » suggéra Finch « Dans ce cas reste déjeuner avec nous »

Reese retint un mouvement de recul. Si Will ne voyait pas son ami il préférait allez rejoindre Fusco plutôt que de rester en sa compagnie, ayant de plus en plus de mal à rester calme sous ses perpétuelles insinuations et ne voulant surtout pas craquer devant son compagnon

-« D'accord » approuva Will « Ah c'est lui » ajouta t-il alors que son portable sonnait. Il s'éloigna pour répondre à l'appel

-« Je vais aller remplacer Lionel » affirma John

Finch se tourna vers lui

-« Oh…Est-ce que cela ne peut pas attendre encore un peu ? Will va aller retrouver son ami, vous n'allez pas me laisser déjeuner seul ?» plaida t-il

-« Et bien… » Commença Reese mais Will revint à cet instant et l'interrompit

-« C'est bon Oncle Harold. Matt ne peut pas se libérer finalement. Un imprévu de dernière minute »

-« Ah oui ? C'est dommage »

-« Où allons nous déjeuner ? » demanda le jeune homme

-« Où tu veux Will »

-« Ce restaurant de poisson en face a l'air bien, ça nous changera ? »

-« D'accord » approuva Finch « Vous venez John ?» ajouta t-il en se tournant vers son partenaire

Ce dernier hésita un instant, jetant un bref regard vers Will

-« Non allez y sans moi, il faut que j'aille retrouver Lionel » Affirma t-il

-« Cela prendra juste une heure… »

-« Désolé Harold mais c'est double boulot pour lui » répondit l'ex agent. Il posa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son partenaire « A tout à l'heure » Finch se laissa faire stupéfait. Will l'appela :

-« Tu viens Oncle Harold ? »

-« Oui » murmura machinalement celui-ci. Il hésita puis brusquement ajouta : « Part devant Will. Garde nous une table je reviens »

-« Oncle Harold ! » insista le jeune homme. Mais Finch ne l'écoutait pas, il s'élança derrière son agent

-« John ! » appela t-il « John ! » insista t-il comme celui-ci ne s'arrêtait pas. L'ex agent finit par se retourner mais ne dit rien, attendant que son partenaire l'ait rejoint « Pourquoi faites vous cela ? » interrogea celui-ci lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés

-« Harold je ne peux pas laisser tout le travail à Fusco »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et vous le savez ! » répliqua Finch « Pourquoi êtes vous aussi tendu, aussi froid, dès que nous sommes réuni tout les trois ? »

-« Je ne suis pas tendu… » Commença Reese

-« Ah non ! Ne me mentez pas ! » L'interrompit l'informaticien « Qu'est ce qui vous prends ? »

-« Rien. Il n'y a rien » mentit l'ex agent jugeant le moment inopportun pour une discussion sérieuse

-« Je ne vous comprends pas » soupira Finch déçu « Je ne pense pas avoir dit ou fait quoi que ce soit… » Murmura t-il « Et Will n'est pas du genre à dire ou faire quelque chose de désagréable, alors quoi ? » Ajouta t-il comme s'il réfléchissait tout haut

-« Harold… »

-« Ce n'est pas l'incident de tout à l'heure ? Will ne l'a pas fait exprès »

-« Non… »

-« Vous n'êtes pas jaloux tout de même ? » poursuivit l'informaticien sans paraitre se rendre compte de l'interruption

-« Non. Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y a rien »

-« Cela vous ennui que je lui accorde trop d'attention ? Mais j'ai si peu l'occasion de le voir !» plaida Finch

-« Je n'ai jamais pensé cela Harold » affirma John

-« Tant mieux car cela aurait été vraiment puéril de votre part » commenta l'informaticien « Mais pour autant je ne comprends pas votre attitude ! » insista t-il « Vous êtes tellement distant ! »

-« Je suis désolé ce n'est pas intentionnel » mentit Reese

-« Mais ce n'est pas très aimable de votre part ! Il est heureux que Will n'en prenne pas ombrage. Il pourrait vous trouver désagréable et je ne pourrais pas lui donner tort » affirma Finch en repensant aux paroles de son neveu

L'ex agent écarquilla les yeux

-« Moi ? » souffla t-il suffoqué

-« Et tout à l'heure vous avez été un peu dur aussi. Je sais que c'est votre besoin de me protéger qui vous motivait toutefois… »

Mais John ne l'écoutait plus, blessé par ses paroles. C'était Will le responsable, lui qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de l'agresser, de lui adresser des paroles blessantes ou des sous entendus qui le rabaissait. Et il supportait tout parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Finch en souffre, qu'il soit malheureux ou qu'il ne se fâche avec ce garçon qu'il aimait comme un fils. Et voilà que c'était lui qui se retrouvait coupable ? Aveuglé par sa tendresse pour Will, Finch ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il ne voyait pas qu'il souffrait de la situation et que sa froideur n'était qu'une façon de se protéger. A nouveau il se retrouvait blessé par l'être qu'il aimait le plus…Il eut la désagréable impression d'un retour en arrière

-« John ? » interrogea Finch surprit de son mutisme. Il s'inquiéta en le voyant se mettre en reculer comme s'il redoutait quelque chose. Il tendit la main dans sa direction mais Reese recula encore plus. Quelque chose dans le regard de son compagnon l'alerta « John… »

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui répondre mais se retint in extremis. Il avait sentit la colère monter en lui sous la diatribe de son compagnon, puis la déception, un vague sentiment de rejet. Il réalisa que s'il parlait maintenant il risquait fort d'employer des mots qu'il regretterait ensuite…

-« Désolé Finch » murmura t-il finalement « Je dois retourner assurer ma mission » ajouta t-il avant de monter rapidement en voiture. Il démarra aussitôt, laissant son partenaire stupéfait de sa réaction. Celui-ci resta immobile, ne sachant comment interpréter la réaction de son compagnon qui ressemblait fort à une fuite. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de s'expliquer ? Il tressaillit en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule

-« Ca va Oncle Harold ? »

-« Oui »

-« Vous vous êtes disputés ? » demanda Will avec un regard appuyé « J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi ? »

-« Mais non que vas-tu imaginer ? » répondit Finch mal à l'aise « Allons déjeuner je réglerais cela plus tard » ajouta t-il en se détournant vers le restaurant. Le jeune homme esquissa un mince sourire, satisfait de voir que le vernis commençait à craquer et persuadé que John finirait bien par se trahir

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch remuait distraitement le contenu de son assiette, ses yeux revenant sans cesse se poser sur son téléphone qu'il avait déposé sur la table. La voix de Will, un peu plus forte, le fit réagir

-« Oncle Harold ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

-« Heu oui » murmura celui ci

Le jeune homme fit la moue, dubitatif

-« Comment trouves tu le repas ? »

-« C'est bon » répondit machinalement l'informaticien

-« Tu es sur ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne sais même pas ce que tu manges » ironisa son vis-à-vis

-« Je sais ce que j'ai commandé » rétorqua Finch

-« Mais tu n'y as guère goûté »

-« Je n'ai pas très faim »

-« Je crois que ton portable t'intéresse plus que ton plat » estima le jeune homme « Tu aurais dû l'obliger à rester si tu y tenais autant »

-« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de forcer les autres à se plier à mes désirs » marmonna Finch

-« C'est évident » Jugea Will « Mais il pouvait bien me supporter une heure de plus pour te faire plaisir »

-« Je t'ai déjà dit que John n'était pas contre toi » répondit l'informaticien nerveux

-« Je suis désolé Oncle Harold mais son attitude m'indique clairement le contraire »

-« Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi »

-« Je sais que tu le défends parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il est juste perturbé dans ses habitudes, mais as-tu songé que cela pourrait venir d'autre chose ? » insinua Will

-« Non » répondit fermement l'informaticien

-« Mais vous vous êtes disputés tout à l'heure… » Insista le jeune homme

-« Ne te mêle pas de cela Will » l'interrompit Finch « C'était juste une légère mésentente » affirma t-il « Excuse moi je reviens » ajouta t-il en se levant rapidement de table et en se dirigeant vers les lavabos. Il sortit dans la petite cour à l'arrière pour respirer un peu. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne cessait de se remémorer le regard de son partenaire mélange d'étonnement, de colère, mais surtout de tristesse et il éprouvait des remords. Il avait peut être été un peu dur. Puis il y avait l'attitude de Will qui semblait tellement persuadé que John ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne parvenait pas à convaincre du contraire. Il devrait peut être faire une mise au point entre les deux hommes ? Une bonne discussion était toujours salutaire mais il faudrait les réunir et John était retenu par cette mission qui n'en finissait pas. Mais avec de l'organisation… Il pourrait envisager cela au déjeuner de demain peut être ? Le séjour de Will se terminait et il n'avait pas envie qu'il parte sur une mauvaise impression !

Il se glissa dans un coin et lança l'appel. Les sonneries s'égrenèrent puis la messagerie se déclencha. Finch fronça les sourcils, quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine. Evidemment, en l'absence de réponse, c'était d'abord l'inquiétude qui primait, John était toujours en mission après tout… Mais il sentait bien que cette fois c'était autre chose et il n'aimait pas cela. Il lança un autre appel mais sans plus de succès. Le répondeur se déclencha

-« John » murmura t-il, cherchant quoi dire face au mutisme de son compagnon qu'il devinait volontaire « Appelez-moi dès que possible » ajouta t-il finalement. Il raccrocha et soupira. Il se résigna à rejoindre la salle mais s'y rendit presque à reculons, craignant le regard de son neveu qui lui dirait « Je t'avais prévenu… ». Aussi l'évita t-il autant que possible en reprenant sa place

-« Tout va bien Oncle Harold ? »

-« Oui. Continuons notre repas »

-« Est-ce que… »

-« Je n'ai pas envie de poursuivre sur ce sujet Will » interrompit fermement l'informaticien « Je réglerais cela plus tard »

-« D'accord. Comme tu voudras » répondit le jeune homme prudemment. Il laissa passer quelques minutes puis repris la conversation sur un autre sujet, évitant soigneusement toute allusion au compagnon de son oncle. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il avait attiré son attention et semé le trouble dans son esprit la meilleure méthode était encore de laisser faire les choses estima t-il, John se trahirait bien tout seul !

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese gara son véhicule le long du trottoir, au bout de la rue. Il resta assis quelques minutes derrière le volant à réfléchir. Les paroles de son partenaire tournaient dans sa tête. Il était complètement aveuglé par sa tendresse pour Will et ne se doutait pas un instant de ses manœuvres « Ne mentez pas » lui avait-il dit. S'il ne l'avait pas fait il y a longtemps que le séjour de son invité aurait été gâché ! Constata t-il, amer. Mais en le faisant il se retrouvait soupçonné de mauvaises intentions alors qu'il avait fait tout son possible depuis le début pour se faire accepter. Et sa jalousie se retournait contre lui, pour une fois qu'il l'avait mise de côté ! Toutefois il estimait que Finch aurait dû réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas être jaloux de l'affection qu'il portait à son neveu. Il revendiquait l'exclusivité de son amour pas de sa tendresse, car dans ce cas il aurait pu tout aussi bien être jaloux de son affection pour Bear ! Quant à son côté protecteur trop présent, ça il ne pourrait jamais se retenir de veiller sur lui à chaque instant…

Des coups frappés contre la vitre le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il ouvrit la portière

-« Hey ! Ca va superman ? » Interrogea Fusco qui l'avait vu arrivé et s'étonnait de son immobilité

-« Oui » affirma John en quittant son véhicule

-« T'as pas l'air ! Un problème ? » Insista l'inspecteur « T'as perdu ta moto ? ». Reese allait répondre mais son complice l'interrompit « Oh j'ai compris ! T'as parlé à Finch ! Et vu ta tête ça s'est mal passé ! »

-« Non. Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé. Ce n'était pas le bon moment » répondit l'ex agent

-« Alors il est où le malaise ? L'autre t'as encore agressé ? »

-« Plus ou moins » concéda Reese

-« C'est bon, lâche le morceau ! » s'énerva Fusco « J'en ai fait parler des plus récalcitrants »

-« Tu crois ? » ironisa l'ex agent

-« Bon, Ok, toi t'es surement plus résistant mais à l'usure… »

-« Disons que la matinée n'a pas été facile et que Harold… » Il buta sur les mots

-« Harold quoi ? »

-« Harold me tient pour responsable de cette mauvaise ambiance »

-« Influencé par l'autre ? »

-« Sans doute »

-« Je vais aller lui parler ! » affirma Fusco agacé

-« Non Lionel ! Je m'en occupe »

-« Tu perds trop de temps ! » protesta celui-ci « Il fait quoi l'autre d'après toi en ce moment ? Il doit se réjouir de la tension entre vous et enfoncer le clou ! »

-« Finch ne le croira pas » rétorqua Reese

-« Ah ouais ? Pourtant il me semble qu'il le croit déjà ! » Riposta l'inspecteur. John aurait aimé protester mais devant l'évidence c'était difficile. « Alors ? » insista son complice

-« Alors tu as raison » admit l'ex agent « Je lui parlerais ce soir »

-« C'est sur ? »

-« Oui »

-« De toute façon je t'appellerais demain et si t'as pas discuté avec lui moi je le ferais ! »

-« Lionel tu es envahissant ! »

-« Merci toi aussi » Ricana Fusco

John soupira

-« C'est bon. Avec un coach comme toi on devrait s'en sortir »

-« J'y compte bien »

-« Bien. Où en est-on avec Iris ? » Interrogea l'ex agent

-« Elle a assisté à son cour, tranquillement. Je suis sorti un peu avant pour guetter le moment où elle quittera l'établissement. Sa copine l'avait invité mais elle a dit qu'elle déjeunait avec son frère »

-« Ce qui est sans doute faux »

-« Dans le doute j'étais prêt à la filer quoiqu'avec la voiture c'est un peu plus compliqué dans le trafic »

-« Je n'ai pas pris la moto ce matin puisque nous étions au port. Mais je connais les endroits qu'elle fréquente. Je prend le relais »

-« C'est pas mal les cours de ce prof »

-« March ? »

-« Ouais. Il est doué pour enseigner et ce qu'il dit est intéressant »

-« Je trouve aussi »

-« Dommage qu'avec sa science il n'aille pas jusqu'à deviner qu'il a une future meurtrière dans ses rangs. Ca va encore être un beau gâchis cette histoire »

-« Oui certainement » approuva John

-« Bon. Je te laisse, faut que j'aille bosser un peu. Puis faut que je fasse une course pour mon gamin »

-« Lequel ? » demanda Reese avec un mince sourire

-« Ben j'en ai qu'un… » Répondit Fusco perplexe. Puis il comprit « Ah c'est malin ! » grogna t-il

-« Bonne journée Lionel. Et merci » répondit l'ex agent l'air innocent

-« Pas de quoi. A plus Superman » marmonna Fusco en retournant vers sa voiture

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese suivit leur numéro jusqu'au restaurant où elle s'était rendu le lundi précédent. Cette fois elle s'installa au même endroit mais elle ne resta pas seule. Quelques secondes après que la serveuse fut allée aux cuisines porter sa commande, le cuisinier sortit de l'arrière-salle et vint s'asseoir à sa table.

-« Salut, t'as du nouveau ? »

-« Salut Malcom. Tu vas pouvoir passer à l'action »

-« Tant mieux ! Le vendeur s'impatiente, il veut ses 15000 avant la fin du mois sinon il vend à un autre et moi je la veux cette bécane, c'est une bombe ! »

-« On avait dit 10000 »

-« T'inquiète. J'ai le solde. J'ai dû les lui filer pour qu'il patiente »

-« Ok. J'ai les fichiers. Tu pourras agir samedi »

-« Samedi ? Tu veux dire demain ? »

-« Oui. Il donne des cours du soir dans le bâtiment C. Il devrait en sortir vers 23H »

-« Tu seras là ? »

-« Bien sur que non ! » rétorqua Iris « Moi je serais au boulot. Il sort toujours le dernier. Mais je l'appellerai avec un portable pré payé à la fin de son cours, ça le retardera un peu plus, comme ça quand il sortira les élèves seront déjà loin et personne ne te surprendra. Si tu vises bien un coup devrait suffire »

-« Mais t'as pas peur qu'ils repoussent les exam ? »

-« Non. Gueper l'aurait fait pour sa fille mais pour son gendre il sera juste soulagé d'en être débarrassé et moi je serais à l'abri, Andrew ne pourra plus me dénoncer pour fraude »

-« Bon, samedi 23H alors »

-« Il ne se méfiera pas puisque c'est sa femme qui est censé y passer pas lui »

-« Mais pourquoi pas elle au fait ? »

-« Je ne vois pas quel intérêt j'aurais à la supprimer, elle ne m'a rien fait »

-« T'aurais Nopson pour toi » suggéra le cuisinier

-« Qui te dit que j'en voudrais ? Il ne m'intéresse pas en tant que mari. Pour être trompé avec une nouvelle tout les ans ? Merci bien ! Lui peut me dénoncer mais pas elle, alors c'est lui qui doit disparaitre » précisa la jeune femme, déterminée

-« Pas faux si tu l'aimes pas »

-« Je n'en ai rien à faire » confirma Iris avec un geste désinvolte « Le principal c'est que j'obtienne mon diplôme le reste je m'en fiche »

-« Et quand est ce que j'aurais mon fric ? »

-« On se verra dimanche au parc et je te le donnerais à ce moment là. A midi à l'endroit habituel »

-« Ok »

-« D'ici là on ne se connait pas et après ça tu m'oublies ! »

-« T'inquiète, dès que j'aurais ma bécane je trace la route et je ne t'enverrais pas de carte postale ! »

-« Très bien. A dimanche alors, tu ferais mieux d'aller me préparer mon déjeuner »

-« Ca arrive patronne ! » lança le cuisinier en se levant pour rejoindre l'arrière salle. Iris se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un mince sourire satisfait.

Reese éteignit le téléphone. Une fois de plus son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Iris avait effectivement bien préparé son plan comme elle l'avait précisé à son amant, mais celui-ci risquait d'être bien surpris par le résultat final…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une heure plus tard, Iris quitta le restaurant d'un pas tranquille et retourna à l'université. John la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit installée dans l'auditorium. Il savait qu'elle n'en bougerait pas avant la fin du cours et il décida qu'il pouvait s'offrir une heure de réflexion. Il reprit son véhicule mais avant de démarrer il rappela son complice et lui expliqua le plan

-« Ton instinct ne te trompait pas » commenta Fusco « Ce sera plus rapide que prévu. Il va en faire une tête le séducteur quand il va comprendre qu'il est visé »

-« Cela ne devrait pas lui plaire » approuva Reese

-« Très bien. Je te rejoindrais demain soir pour mon colis » affirma l'inspecteur avant de raccrocher. L'ex agent pu alors reprendre la route et trouva refuge dans un lieu bien particulier pour lui. Un lieu où il savait pouvoir trouver un peu d'apaisement.

Le temps semblait passer plus lentement ici. Assis sur le vieux banc de bois il contemplait le fleuve qui coulait paresseusement. Les pensées troubles du moment s'effaçaient derrière les bons souvenirs d'autrefois. Avec l'apaisement revenait la combativité. Le besoin d'agir.

John sentit vibrer son téléphone à nouveau. Cette fois il cessa de l'ignorer. Il saisit l'appareil et accepta l'appel

-« John ? Enfin… » Soupira Finch « Pourquoi ne me répondiez vous pas ? »

-« J'étais occupé avec notre numéro »

-« Cela ne vous empêche pas de répondre d'habitude » remarqua l'informaticien suspicieux

-« Je devais rester concentré pour connaitre son plan »

-« A-t-elle dévoilé ses intentions ? »

-« En effet. Son homme de main agira demain soir »

-« Elle a donc engagé quelqu'un ? »

-« Le cuisinier du restaurant, repaire de son ancien club. Un gars certainement plus bête que méchant mais qui rêve d'une nouvelle moto »

-« Il faudra protéger Miss Nopson »

-« Non. L'épouse n'est pas sa cible. C'est Nopson qu'elle veut éliminer »

-« Son complice ? » s'étonna Finch

-« Oui et c'est normal. Il en sait trop sur elle. Lui vivant elle ne sera jamais libre »

-« Mais leur relation ? »

-« N'est que faux semblant. En tout cas pour elle »

-« Je vois » murmura l'informaticien. Il hésita puis poursuivit « John ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Vous êtes avec Miss Waldez en ce moment ? »

-« Non. J'avais besoin d'une heure pour réfléchir » avoua l'ex agent

-« Ah » souffla Finch « John, pour ce matin… »

-« J'ai besoin de vous parler Harold » l'interrompit Reese

-« Je vous écoute » répondit celui-ci le cœur battant un peu plus vite

-« Non. Pas par téléphone. J'ai besoin de vous voir seul à seul »

-« Très bien. Demain matin… »

-« Non » le coupa John « Ce soir »

-« Ce soir ? » répéta Finch « Mais je dois accompagner Will à une soirée »

-« Iris termine à 23H. Je serais au loft vers 23H30. Je suppose que vous ne quitterez pas la soirée beaucoup plus tard ?»

-« Non mais… »

-« Alors vous aurez le temps de passer quelques minutes » trancha Reese

-« Est-ce si urgent ? » demanda Finch un peu angoissé

-« Oui » répondit fermement l'ex agent

-« Très bien. Je viendrais » céda l'informaticien

-« Merci Harold »

-« Vous ne voulez pas m'en dire plus ? » tenta celui-ci

-« Ce soir »

-« Entendu » murmura Finch déçu. John le sentit. Il savait qu'il allait s'inquiéter, mais il ne pouvait pas agir autrement

-« A tout à l'heure Harold » abrégea t-il

-« A ce soir. Soyez prudent John »

Reese raccrocha avec l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur le cœur. Ce soir ils auraient une bonne explication et après tout irait bien mieux

Finch, de son côté, se sentait stressé, redoutant ce que son compagnon allait lui dire, voir une mauvaise nouvelle. Il retourna dans la salle où Will l'attendait

-« Tout va bien » affirma t-il en devançant ses questions « Profitons plutôt de la projection » affirma t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Il se força ensuite à faire bonne figure mais il savait que les heures allaient lui paraitre bien longues…


	10. Explications

_Voici venu les temps des explications !_

 _Va-t-il y avoir une nouvelle explosion comme le pressente les lectrices ? Ou Mumuse va-t-elle encore dérouter son monde ? : )_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires, merci de vos commentaires !_

 _._

 _Capitaine retient les chats voyons_

 _CoolMhouse : zen !_

 _Val j'ai déjà dit tomates interdites !_

 _Ninja n'oublie pas mon cyrillique : )_

 _Oui Paige : toujours espérer !_

 _Jayjay je suis prête à intervenir_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Finch fit le trajet jusqu'au loft mécaniquement. Toute l'après midi il n'avait cessé de ressasser les paroles de son compagnon et l'appréhension lui nouait l'estomac même s'il s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraitre. Il pénétra dans l'appartement avec sa clé, remarquant que seul les deux lampes de chevet étaient allumées ce qui maintenait la pièce dans une relative pénombre

-« John ? Vous êtes là ? » Appela-t-il

Depuis qu'il était rentré une demi-heure plus tôt l'ex agent guettait le bruit de la clé qui lui annoncerait l'arrivée de son partenaire, craignant qu'il ne vienne pas le rejoindre mais redoutant tout autant qu'il le fasse…

-« Oui Harold » répondit-il en quittant le coin cuisine où il s'était réfugié

-« Qu'y avait-il de si pressé ? » demanda Finch en avançant vers lui, inquiet

Reese le prit par la taille et l'embrassa doucement

-« Il faut que je vous parle et je ne pouvais plus attendre »

-« Pourquoi ? Vous avez un problème ? Vous êtes souffrant ? » Tenta Finch qui au fond savait bien de quoi il voulait lui parler, mais il redoutait tellement cette discussion qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de gagner du temps

-« Harold ! » le stoppa Reese « Calmez vous je vais parfaitement bien et je n'ai pas d'ennui » affirma t-il pour le rassurer « J'ai seulement quelque chose de très important à vous dire »

-« A quel sujet ? » demanda l'informaticien hésitant

-« Nous deux »

-« Et je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ? »

-« Non »

-« Vous m'en voulez pour ce matin n'est ce pas? » murmura l'informaticien « Je… »

-« Non. C'est plus important que cela » l'interrompit Reese ce qui n'était pas fait pour rassurer son vis à vis

Finch soupira avec résignation

-« Bien alors je vous écoute »

John l'entraina et le fit asseoir dans le canapé

-« En vérité je ne suis pas sur de trouver les bons mots. J'ai passé des heures à essayer de les choisir mais je n'ai pas votre éloquence. Et entre nous … » il hésita

-« Oui ? »

-« La communication n'est pas toujours facile » jugea John « Et j'ai trop peur de me tromper »

-« Pourquoi ? » murmura Finch « Je peux tout entendre »

-« Mais moi l'enjeu me semble trop important. Alors je vais opter pour une autre solution » répondit l'ex agent. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le fixa un instant puis se décida « Je voudrais que vous écoutiez les enregistrements qui sont en mémoire. Ils seront plus fiables que tout ce que je pourrais vous dire »

-« Plus fiables ? »

-« Oui. Seulement Harold je préfère vous prévenir, j'ai peur que le contenu ne vous déçoive »

-« Mais pourquoi ? » répéta ce dernier « Qu'est ce …»

-« Vous verrez » l'interrompit son agent « Je ne veux pas vous influencer. Tout ce que je veux c'est que vous gardiez à l'esprit que je vous aime et que jamais je ne ferais quelque chose susceptible de vous blesser si ce n'était pas réellement indispensable »

Finch lui adressa un regard perdu

-« Vous y penserez ? »

-« Toujours John » Reese sourit à sa réponse

-« Alors je vous laisse écouter. Moi je vais… Faire un tour. Je ne serais pas loin » ajouta t-il en lui donnant un baiser

-« Entendu » murmura Finch intrigué

Reese se leva, il parut incertain quelques secondes puis brusquement il se rassit pris le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains et l'embrassa aussi longtemps qu'il put. Finalement il riva son regard dans le sien quelques instants, prière muette pour leur avenir. Puis il se leva et cette fois quitta le loft après avoir saisit son manteau au passage laissant Finch plus perplexe que jamais. L'informaticien fixa le portable en se demandant ce qu'il lui réservait, pas rassuré du tout. John lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Mais il avait dit aussi qu'il risquait d'être déçu… Et pourquoi lui demander de garder à l'esprit ses sentiments ? _« Je sais qu'il m'aime, pourquoi en douterais-je brusquement ? »_ se demanda t-il perturbé. Il saisit l'appareil avec précaution comme si c'était une arme. Le seul moyen de lever le mystère était d'écouter les enregistrements. Il alluma le portable et enclencha la fonction.

.

OooooooooooO

.

Reese leva les yeux vers le ciel. La nuit était tombée et il se piquetait d'étoiles bien visibles malgré les lumières de la ville qui gênaient un peu le spectacle

Il fit quelques pas puis s'installa à l'une des tables de jeu d'échec, déserte à cette heure, et il resta là à attendre, inquiet mais s'efforçant de rester serein parce qu'il estimait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Un moment il leva les yeux vers les fenêtres de son appartement. La lumière des lampes éclairait faiblement. Il aurait aimé être là-haut avec lui mais il connaissait la pudeur de son compagnon. En le laissant seul il était certain d'avoir fait le bon choix.

.

OooooooooooO

.

Adossé contre le dossier du canapé Finch fixait le plafond sans le voir, cherchant à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Lorsqu'il avait enclenché la lecture il était resté surpris de ce qu'il entendait. Le brouhaha et la mauvaise qualité du son lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un enregistrement pirate et cela n'avait fait que le rendre un peu plus perplexe. Pourquoi John avait-il enregistré des conversations en cachette ? Et pourquoi les lui faire écouter en les lui présentant comme quelque chose de très important pour leur avenir ?

Puis il avait reconnu la voix de son compagnon et celle de Will. A nouveau il s'était interrogé : pourquoi John avait-il enregistré Will à son insu ? Mais alors qu'il se posait la question il s'était sentit envahi d'un étrange pressentiment au point d'avoir brusquement envie de tout arrêter ! Mais il avait continué à écouter et les propos de son neveu n'avait pas tardé à mettre fin a ses interrogations

Les brides de conversation s'étaient succédées, contenant chacune leur lot d'accusations, d'insinuations déplacées, blessantes. Et cette hostilité latente dans la voix du jeune homme…Plus la bande défilait, plus il sentait un malaise s'insinuer en lui. Une phrase le choqua _« Et combien lui avez-vous fait dépenser ?»_ Le sous entendu était particulièrement humiliant ! Comment John avait-il pu rester calme face à cela ? John… Il avait essayé de se défendre mais Will retournait chacun de ses arguments contre lui en les interprétant à sa façon. Il avait fini par le menacer mais dans un seul but : _« Ne le blessez pas ! »_ avait-il ordonné _« Si vous lui faite du mal je ne vous le pardonnerais pas ! »_. Peu importe les attaques dirigées contre lui, seul importait qu'elle ne l'atteigne pas lui, le compagnon qu'il protégeait envers et contre tout, même à son détriment. Non, il ne protestait même pas pour lui alors qu'il devait être le plus atteint par toutes ses accusations infâmantes.

A la lumière de tous ces éléments, l'agressivité dont John avait fait preuve lorsqu'il avait faillit chuter pendant la visite du bateau, et qu'il avait estimé si disproportionnée, prenait brusquement une toute autre dimension. Et maintenant il comprenait ses réticences, son refus obstiné de rentrer chez eux qu'il dissimulait sous de faux prétextes. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de craquer devant lui, ce qui aurait bien pu se produire s'il s'était retrouvé soumis en permanence à de pareilles attaques. _« Et évidemment dans ce contexte j'aurais certainement mal interprété sa réaction comme je l'ai fait ce matin »_ songea t-il. Il aurait été facile de traiter la victime en coupable ! Avec ces enregistrements en revanche il ne pouvait pas douter. Il passa la main sur son visage d'un geste las. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Ne pas voir le malaise entre les deux hommes ? Et ces réflexions, ces petites piques que Will lui lançait parfois et qu'il prenait pour de simples taquineries. Il s'était laissé aveugler par sa tendresse pour le jeune homme, le considérant incapable d'agir contre lui. Même maintenant il avait encore du mal à le croire capable de telles bassesses !

Il se pencha en avant avec un soupir et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il se sentait perdu. La bataille faisait rage en lui entre colère, déception et crainte aussi. A quel point John avait-il été atteint par ces sous entendus, ces accusations ? L'idée qu'il en avait souffert le révulsait. Et si… ? Si John le pensait complice ? Non ! se reprit-il fermement, John ne pouvait pas le croire capable de cautionner de pareilles horreurs. Il avait du comprendre qu'il était aveuglé. Mais il n'avait pas du être moins déçu pour autant de son attitude ! L'urgence était d'aller le rejoindre et de le rassurer !

Il se leva d'un mouvement décidé mais fit un détour par la salle de bains pour se rafraichir le visage. Son reflet dans le miroir le fit soupirer. Il s'efforça de retrouver un peu de calme. Mais pour la sérénité…Il n'y avait que John qui pourrait la lui rendre

.

OooooooooooO

.

John n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'il perçu le pas inégal de son compagnon qui se rapprochait. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et attendit. Finch s'assit en face de lui mais ne dit rien. John finit par lever les yeux et ne fut pas surpris de lui trouver un visage tendu. Il décida de briser le silence trop pesant

-« Je suis désolé » murmura t-il « Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal mais… »

-« John arrêtez !» l'interrompit son partenaire « Ce n'est pas vous qui me faites du mal » il hésita puis ajouta « Et c'est moi qui vous doit des excuses pour ce qu'il vous a dit »

-« Certainement pas » protesta Reese « Cela ne vient pas de vous »

-« J'aurais dû me rendre compte. Au moins voir que cela n'allait pas… »

-« Mais il aurait fallu que vous le pensiez capable de tels agissements. Auriez-vous pu l'imaginer ? »

-« Non » avoua Finch « Mais j'aurais pu percevoir votre malaise et chercher à en connaitre la cause au lieu d'imaginer stupidement que vous étiez jaloux »

-« Vous n'êtes pas omniscient M Reese » récita John. La réplique arracha un sourire à son partenaire.

-« Mais j'aurais du remarquer des indices, quelques traces dans son attitude » Finch eu un petit rire amer « J'ai pris ses allusions pour de simples réflexions motivées par l'inquiétude. Je croyais qu'il était seulement préoccupé par mon bonheur »

-« C'est sans doute le cas Harold. Sauf qu'il pense qu'il n'est pas avec moi »

-« Mais je lui ai dis John ! » protesta Finch « Je lui ai dis que… » Il s'interrompit troublé. Reese l'interrogea du regard « Je lui ai dit qu'avec vous j'étais plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été » termina l'informaticien en rougissant. Reese lui prit la main et la serra. Il se sentait soudain tellement mieux. Ces mots là effaçaient tout pour lui

Finch laissa passer quelques instants puis demanda :

-« Je suppose que vous êtes en colère contre Will ? »

-« Oui » concéda Reese « Pour avoir oser vous dévaluer. Et pour ne pas avoir fait confiance à votre jugement »

-« Et pas pour ce qu'il vous a dit ? Ses accusations ? »

-« Non. Ca je m'en moque dès l'instant où vous savez qu'elles sont fausses »

-« Comment pourrais-je y croire une seule seconde ? » constata Finch en posant sa main libre par dessus leurs mains jointes. John lui sourit

-« Parce que vous êtes un appétissant petit millionnaire ? »

-« Hum. Millionnaire sans doute… » John l'interrompit :

-« Si vous tentez de contester le reste je vais devoir vous faire taire Harold » menaça t-il « Et en pleine rue ! »

L'informaticien le fixa un instant. Il savait bien ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Jouant le jeu, il lui adressa un sourire mutin

-« A cette heure elle est vide » remarqua t-il

-« Vous me provoquez ? »

-« Qui sait ? »

-« Oh mais je compte le savoir toute de suite ! » affirma Reese en se levant. Il vint saisir le visage de son partenaire entre ses mains et l'embrassa sans retenu

-« Je pense que vous êtes renseigné John ? » haleta Finch

-« Un peu. Je n'ai rien contre un complément d'information mais il vaudrait mieux remonter pour cela »

L'informaticien se leva et se cala dans ses bras, posant la tête contre son épaule

-« Je vais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Will »

-« Harold » murmura l'ex agent en prenant son menton dans sa main pour lui faire lever la tête « Je ne veux pas que vous vous fâchiez avec lui à cause de moi. Vous l'aimez beaucoup depuis qu'il est gamin. Il est comme votre famille et je ne veux pas que vous ayez à souffrir parce qu'il se trompe. Nous pouvons arranger cela. Je suis prêt à m'effacer quand qu'il sera là tant que vous ne donnez pas foi à ses accusations »

-« Merci John. Mais je ne peux pas accepter. Will doit admettre mes choix et comprendre qui vous êtes. Je ne le laisserais pas penser comme il le fait sans réagir. D'ailleurs je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que vous restiez à l'écart, c'était une erreur ! »

-« Vous vouliez le ménager »

-« Et bien je n'aurais pas dû ! Cela n'a fait que le conforter dans ses mauvaises impressions » s'agaça Finch

-« Nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. Mais nous pouvons corriger cela » tempéra l'ex agent

-« J'y compte bien et le plus tôt sera le mieux » affirma l'informaticien

-« Je sais que vous serez juste » jugea John « Toutefois… »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais juste recadrer les choses. Il caressa la joue de son compagnon « Et quoi qu'il arrive je ne perdrais pas ma famille parce que c'est vous maintenant qui en tenez lieu et je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. A l'exception peut être de nos vrais amis, ceux qui nous comprennent »

Reese le serra contre lui et posa son front contre le sien

-« Je t'aime » murmura t-il simplement

-« Moi aussi » Chuchota Finch. Ils restèrent un instant enlacés, insensibles au reste du monde. Puis Finch ajouta, taquin : « Qu'attends-tu pour me le prouver ? »

-« Il vous faut encore des preuves M Finch ? » protesta l'ex agent faisant mine d'être contrarié

-« Oui M Reese. Et même un certain nombre. Vous savez combien je suis méfiant »

-« Hum. La mission s'annonce délicate ! Ca va demander du temps »

-« Nous avons toute la nuit » remarqua l'informaticien en caressant son visage

-« Et toute la vie ? » chuchota John contre ses lèvres

-« Oui. Toute la vie » approuva Finch en l'embrassant. Ils prolongèrent le baiser, chacun se jouant de l'autre, puis John recula et lui prit la main

-« Ce n'est quand même pas une raison pour perdre du temps ! » estima-t-il en l'entrainant vers son immeuble, impatient de le retrouver

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese se retourna et son bras vint tout naturellement se poser sur son compagnon. Mais quelque chose perturba alors son sommeil, une intuition. Il ouvrit les yeux, vit l'heure sur le réveil : 4H21. Relevant la tête il réalisa que son compagnon était toujours éveillé, les yeux grands ouverts sur la nuit

-« Tu ne dors pas ? » chuchota t-il. Il se redressa sur un coude, cherchant son regard. Il s'inquiéta devant l'expression fermée de son visage « Harold ? » insista-t-il

-« Je t'ai fait du mal » chuchota Finch sans le regarder « Encore… »

-« Non Harold… » Protesta-t-il

-« Ce matin, au port. Tu as reculé comme si je t'avais frappé » l'interrompit celui-ci

-« Peut être » concéda l'ex agent « Mais ça n'a pas duré. J'ai vite compris que c'était de l'aveuglement » répliqua John « Tout va bien » ajouta t-il en posant la main sur sa joue, le forçant à tourner la tête et à le regarder. Finch posa sa main sur la sienne et soupira

-« Ne t'inquiète pas nous y arriverons un jour »

-« A quoi donc ? » interrogea l'informaticien

-« A nous comprendre sans nous tromper. Il faut croire en nous » affirma John

-« J'y crois » murmura spontanément Finch

-« Alors tout ira bien » lui chuchota Reese. Il se laissa glisser et le repris contre lui « Dors. Demain effacera tout » murmura t-il. Rassuré, Finch nicha son visage dans son cou et se laissa enfin aller au sommeil.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch fut réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle ne dura pas pourtant, très vite interrompue par l'intervention de son partenaire. Il resta immobile quelques instants, savourant ce moment de paix avant la tempête. Deux minutes plus tard Reese vint s'asseoir près de lui et posa un baiser sur son épaule

-« Bonjour Harold. Je suppose que la sonnerie vous a réveillée ? »

L'informaticien se redressa aussitôt aidé par son compagnon

-« Bonjour John. Oui, qui était ce ? »

-« Lionel. Il avait des infos pour l'enquête » prétexta t-il peu désireux de lui avouer les véritables motivations de l'appel de l'inspecteur « Mais il m'a dit que vous aviez le temps de profiter des pancakes que je viens de finir »

-« Oh l'inspecteur Fusco vous fait des suggestions pour nos repas maintenant ? » se moqua Finch

-« Pour votre bien être seulement »

-« Dans ce cas je vais devoir obéir »

-« Ne bougez pas je reviens ! » affirma John satisfait de sa réponse « Sucre ou confiture ? » demanda t-il en se levant

-« Sucre » répondit Finch « Quoique… »

-« Alors ? »

-« Pour une fois peut être confiture »

-« D'accord : un de chaque ! »

-« Je n'ai pas dit cela ! » protesta l'informaticien

-« Non mais vous l'avez pensé très fort ! » répliqua Reese avec un petit rire

Finch pinça les lèvres, vexé d'être si prévisible. Peut être un peu aussi d'être si faible face aux gourmandises confectionnées par son compagnon. Il chercha son portable des yeux mais il ne le vit pas sur la table de nuit. Il songea qu'il devait être resté dans la poche de son manteau qui lui devait être pendu dans l'entrée… enfin à priori. Il jeta un regard sur la pièce et rougit en songeant que le reste de leurs vêtements n'était plus vraiment localisable, éparpillé au hasard de l'entrée à la chambre.

Reese revint avec le plateau qu'il posa devant lui et s'installa à ses côtés. Finch aperçu alors son téléphone sur le coin

-« Je me suis dit que vous auriez envie de vérifier vos messages » affirma John en captant son regard

-« Merci. Mais je verrais cela après le petit déjeuner » répondit l'informaticien et il se réjouit du sourire que lui adressa son compagnon. « Il ne manque qu'une chose pour qu'il soit parfait »

-« Mon assistant ? »

-« En effet. Il va être déçu de ne pas profiter de ces pancakes »

-« Non ça devrait aller. Quand j'ai pris votre téléphone je l'ai remplacé par sa part »

-« Oh ! » s'exclama Finch

-« Bien emballé ça ne risque rien » gloussa Reese et il tendit une crêpe à son partenaire. Finch le fixa un instant puis céda et imita son geste

-« Et qu'a trouvé l'inspecteur Fusco ? » demanda l'informaticien après quelques instants

-« Des infos sur Nopson »

Finch fronça les sourcils

-« Aurais je manqué quelque chose ? »

-« Peut être ? » répondit Reese d'un ton évasif

-« John si je n'ai pas rempli correctement ma part de travail vous devez me le dire ! »

-« C'est juste un détail » minimisa l'ex agent « Et vous ne pouviez pas travailler aussi librement que d'habitude »

-« Ce n'est pas une excuse ! »

-« Harold. Ne soyez pas si dur avec vous. Dans des conditions normales vous n'auriez rien laissé échapper »

-« Dites moi de quoi il s'agit »

Reese soupira devant son entêtement et se résigna à lui raconter la visite d'Iris au centre d'accueil.

-« Nous cherchions à savoir ce qui pousse Nopson a donner ces cours bénévolement. Même si maintenant que nous connaissons le plan d'Iris ce n'est plus très utile »

-« Et il a trouvé ? »

-« Pas encore, il manque de temps »

-« Alors je ferais les recherches tout à l'heure »

-« Si je vous dis que ce n'est pas nécessaire cela ne servira à rien n'est ce pas ? »

-« Non »

-« Alors je me tais » jugea Reese en lui volant un baiser

Ils achevaient leur repas et John s'apprêtait à reprendre le plateau lorsque le portable de l'informaticien vibra. Il s'en saisit et consultât l'écran. Reese devinant qui était l'appelant se retira dans la cuisine. Finch décrocha

-« Oncle Harold ? Enfin ! Je t'ai laissé quatre messages » affirma Will

-« Désolé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de consulter ma messagerie »

-« Tu m'avais dit que tu ne serais pas très long ! Je me suis inquiété de ne pas te voir ce matin j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose »

-« J'étais avec John Will. Donc il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de mal »

Il y eut un blanc puis le jeune homme reprit :

-« Je comprends. Il t'a demandé de rester avec lui »

-« Non. J'ai décidé de rester avec lui » le corrigea Finch en insistant sur le "J'ai décidé" « Il est logique que je passe la nuit avec mon compagnon »

-« Bien sur » concéda son interlocuteur « Est-ce que tu rentres bientôt ? »

-« Je ne devrais pas tarder. Disons d'ici une heure ou deux »

-« J'ai laissé sortir le chien il attendait »

-« Merci. Je m'occuperais de lui en arrivant »

-« D'accord. Tout va bien oncle Harold ? Tu as une drôle de voix ? »

-« Très bien Will. As-tu quelque chose de prévu cet après midi ? »

-« Non. Je dois déjeuner avec un vieil ami. Je devrais rentrer vers 15H. Tu as une suggestion? »

-« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer »

-« Ah oui ? Je te suis alors »

-« Entendu. Je dois passer à mon bureau puis je rentrerais. A tout à l'heure » affirma Finch avant de raccrocher. Il s'assit au bord du lit, fouilla le sol des yeux mais ne trouvant rien il se décida à emprunter le drap et s'entoura dedans pour avancer jusqu'au dressing

-« Pas mal votre nouveau costume Harold » jugea Reese en s'approchant de lui

-« Je les préfère plus ajusté » répliqua celui-ci pince sans rire. Il prit de quoi se vêtir convenablement et se tourna pour se diriger vers la salle de bains mais marcha sur le bout du drap et bascula en avant. Il ne tomba pas toutefois, retenu par son compagnon. « Toujours là quand il faut » murmura t-il

-« Vous avez raison ce n'est pas assez ajusté » jugea Reese. Il releva l'extrémité et la lui tendit « Vous pourriez aussi bien vous en passer » Finch rougit et marmonna quelques mots. John ramassa les vêtements qu'il avait laissé choir « Allez y je vous les amène » précisa t-il. L'informaticien se dirigea donc vers la salle de bains suivit de son partenaire qui déposa sa charge sur un meuble près de la porte

-« Merci » lui dit Finch. Il lui donna un bref baiser et s'enferma dans la cabine de douche. John retourna à la cuisine finir son rangement, sentant que son compagnon avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment écouté la conversation il avait capté le ton sévère de son associé et il ne voulait pas le troubler davantage.

Une demi-heure plus tard ils quittèrent le loft et se séparèrent à regret en bas de l'immeuble. Reese partit assurer la surveillance d'Iris. Finch se rendit à la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de vérifier son système ces derniers jours et comptait en vérifier l'intégrité puisqu'il avait un peu de temps pour lui et il en profita pour chercher la réponse à la question que se posait ses deux complices.

.

OoooooooooO

.

De retour chez lui, Finch s'occupa en priorité de Bear qu'il emmena au parc. Pendant que le malinois se dépensait il eut le temps de réfléchir tranquillement. Il se remémora les événements de la veille : comment avait-il pu ne rien voir de l'attitude de Will ? se demanda t-il pour la centième fois. Il n'avait rien remarqué de son agressivité envers John. Tout au plus avait-il senti une légère tension entre eux mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de la nouveauté, les deux hommes ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, et il s'était qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour prendre leurs marques. Puis il avait songé que, même si Will avait bien réagit, il avait tout de même dû avoir un choc en apprenant que son oncle, qu'il savait si secret et éternellement solitaire, était en fait en couple depuis plus de deux ans et que celui qu'il avait connu avec une fiancée avait maintenant un compagnon… C'était beaucoup de changement à la fois.

Mais cela n'expliquait pas cette réaction qui lui semblait si déplacée. Le Will qu'il connaissait n'était pas si attaché aux apparences ! Il pinça les lèvres en se remémorant ses paroles accusatrices envers John. Ses jugements étaient blessants et il aurait compris que John réagisse plus durement. Mais non. John, comme à son habitude, ne voyait qu'une chose : son bien être. Et il n'en voulait à Will que pour le mal que ses accusations auraient pu lui faire. Quelques mots lui revinrent en mémoire : _« Je ne lui en veux pas pour ses actes » « Elle vous a fait du mal l'espace de quelques heures » « Je ne supporte pas que l'on vous fasse du mal… »_ John avait prononcé ces paroles deux ans plus tôt, alors que leur relation n'en était qu'à ses débuts et qu'ils étaient confrontés à une enquête délicate. C'était lui qui avait souffert des agissements de leur numéro dont il s'était trouvé la cible mais il n'avait vu que les tourments que lui avait enduré en le cherchant alors qu'il était détenu par une déséquilibrée. Il n'avait déjà à l'époque plus d'autre préoccupation, avant tout autre, avant lui-même. Comme cela lui arrivait régulièrement il se demanda s'il était vraiment digne d'un tel amour. Il soupira. Ce dont il était certain c'est que John n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter : jamais il n'aurait pu accorder foi à ces accusations ! Pas un instant il ne douterait de lui, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, pas après cette séparation qui avait faillit briser leur couple mais ne l'avait en fait rendu que plus solide, plus fort. Il songea que son compagnon avait agit intelligemment en enregistrant les conversations pour les lui faire écouter. Il aurait sans doute eut du mal à le croire s'il lui avait rapporté de vive voix les paroles de Will. Peut être aurait-il envisagé une jalousie ou en tout cas une exagération et cela aurait créé une tension entre eux. Là il ne pouvait douter et Will ne pourrait nier. Cette pensée lui arracha un nouveau soupir. Il allait devoir provoquer une explication avec son neveu. Il pourrait éventuellement attendre que celui-ci parle le premier mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire du mal de son compagnon. Il voulait garder la maitrise de cette conversation pour être certain qu'ils n'en viendraient pas à échanger des paroles trop brutales ou trop cruelles qui les blesseraient, abimeraient leur relation. Il avait vu grandir Will, il l'aimait beaucoup et il ne voulait pas perdre leur lien sur un malentendu. C'était aussi une façon pour lui de préserver le souvenir de son ami Nathan. Et pour cela une idée lui était venue cette nuit alors que l'insomnie le tenait éveillé. Il pouvait trouver mieux que des mots qui ne refléteraient peut-être pas parfaitement sa pensée. Oui. Il savait quoi faire pour mettre Will face à la réalité…

.

OoooooooooO

.

A leur retour, Finch se remit au travail pendant qu'il était seul. Reese le rappela vers 14H

-« Tout va bien Harold ? » Ce dernier sentit son inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix

-« Très bien John. Et de votre côté ? »

-« Tout est calme. L'attaque est prévue pour ce soir, il ne se passera rien d'ici là. Iris est avec ses amies, elle ne change rien à ses habitudes c'est encore la meilleure option pour ne pas attirer l'attention

-« J'ai la réponse à votre question concernant le soudain élan de générosité de Monsieur Nopson »

-« Déjà ? Lionel n'a pas encore rappelé »

-« Il est probablement trop occupé » s'amusa Finch « Comme vous vous en doutiez surement Monsieur Nopson n'a pas vraiment la fibre du bénévolat. Il agit simplement sous la contrainte d'une décision de justice »

-« Il a été condamné ? »

-« Monsieur Nopson semble être une conducteur impatient. Il lui arrive fréquemment de dépasser les limites de vitesse autorisée ou d'oublier quelques stops, ce qui lui a valu plusieurs contraventions et deux arrestations. Lors de la dernière il a finalement été convoqué au tribunal face à l'accumulation des infractions. Et là le juge lui a proposé un marché : Garder son permis et éviter un mois d'emprisonnement en échange de quelques travaux d'intérêt général. Dans son cas, étant professeur, il a été envoyé dans un petit établissement en ville, proche de l'université où il enseigne, avec pour mission de donner quelques cours d'alphabétisation aux nouveaux arrivants pendant une année »

-« Voilà qui ne dois pas vraiment lui plaire, mais je suppose qu'une année d'enseignement était préférable à un mois de prison »

-« Assurément M Reese »

-« Donc voilà une énigme résolue »

-« Et cette situation rends service à Miss Waldez » constata Finch

-« Dans quel sens ? »

-« L'établissement où M Nopson a été affecté a très mauvaise réputation, les bagarres y sont fréquentes, autant de la part de la population étudiante qui le fréquente le jour que des adultes inscrits aux cours du soir »

-« Dans ce contexte une agression semblera banale »

-« Oui. Au pire son issue la mettra en évidence puisque généralement cela se termine pour une arrestation ou quelques jours d'hôpital, jamais plus jusqu'à présent » précisa l'informaticien

-« Et bien nous ferons en sorte que cela continue ainsi »

-« Comment comptez-vous agir ? »

-« Nous attendrons le bon moment pour intervenir et arrêter le gars en flagrant délit. Après cela Lionel saura bien le faire parler »

-« Jusqu'à ce qu'il dénonce la commanditaire de l'agression ? »

-« Les aveux plus les preuves accumulées devraient largement suffire pour faire condamner Iris mais aussi Andrew pour fraude »

-« Miss Nopson n'aura guère de peine à obtenir le divorce après cela »

-« Non en effet »

-« J'espère que vous serez prudents vous et l'inspecteur Fusco »

-« Vous vous inquiétez pour Lionel ?»

-« Bien sur John. C'est notre bon ami »

-« Hum »

-« Encore jaloux ? » se moqua L'informaticien

-« Toujours » affirma Reese

-« Même si ce n'est pas utile ? »

-« Même. Je ne changerais jamais »

-« Ce n'est pas grave je suis habitué » s'amusa Finch

-« Je prend ça pour une autorisation à continuer »

-« Mais bien sur M Reese »

-« Je vous tiendrais au courant »

-« Entendu. A plus tard John »

-« Et …. Harold …. Je voulais vous dire, pour votre discussion… »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais comment m'y prendre »

-« Je n'en doute pas mais… »

-« Tout ira bien et je vous appellerais ce soir pour vous rassurer »

-« D'accord. Je vous fais confiance » affirma finalement l'ex agent tout de même un peu perturbé. Il ne craignait pas un instant que Finch change à son sujet mais il avait peur que l'explication ne le blesse d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il se résigna à patienter et en attendant se reconcentra sur leur numéro

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée et masqua rapidement les données à l'écran

-« Je suis de retour oncle Harold. Tout va bien ? »

-« Oui très bien »

-« Tu es en plein travail ? »

-« J'ai terminé »

-« Bien » Will se pencha pour caresser Bear mais le malinois ne lui accorda que quelques secondes avant de s'écarter pour aller se frotter à la jambe de son second maître qui le câlina spontanément « C'est drôle j'ai l'impression que ton chien me boude en ce moment » constata le jeune homme d'un ton moqueur

-« Bear est un animal particulièrement intuitif, rien ne lui échappe et c'est un excellent juge »

-« Ah oui ? » demanda Will surprit de sa réponse. Finch se leva et rangea son ordinateur

-« Nous pouvons y aller » affirma t-il pour changer de sujet

-« D'accord »

-« Nous allons passer en ville d'abord, nous ne devons pas oublier le rendez vous chez le tailleur, tes vêtements doivent être prêt »

-« Oh c'est vrai » grimaça le jeune homme peu enthousiaste « Tu ne devais pas me montrer quelque chose ? »

-« Plus tard. Allons d'abord récupérer tes costumes, je te conduirais ensuite. Puis j'ai réservé au restaurant préféré de ton père pour notre dernière soirée »

-« Tu as réussi à avoir une table ? »

-« J'ai eu de la chance » éluda Finch

-« Oncle Harold tu es sur que tout va bien ? » demanda Will surprit par la froideur de son vis-à-vis

-« Parfaitement » trancha l'informaticien. Il traversa le salon et gagna le couloir pour prendre son manteau « Allons-y. Il y aura peut être d'ultimes retouches et il ne faudrait pas prendre de retard »

-« Je te suis » approuva docilement le jeune homme. L'ambiance dans le véhicule ne fut pas très détendue. Finch gardait le silence. Will tenta de lancer la conversation mais devant la brièveté des réponses qu'il obtint de l'informaticien il comprit que celui-ci ne devait pas avoir envie de bavarder et finit par garder le silence tout en s'interrogeant toutefois sur la mauvaise humeur évidente de son oncle. Plus il y réfléchissait plus il songeait qu'elle datait de ce matin. Leur conversation téléphonique était déjà un peu tendue. Comme par hasard cela arrivait après qu'il ait passé la nuit avec John. Will acquis alors la certitude que c'était là le résultat de la mauvaise influence de ce dernier. Peut être s'était-il plaint de lui ? Dans ce cas il devenait urgent pour lui d'avoir une explication sérieuse avec son oncle, il devait impérativement lui ouvrir les yeux sur les agissements de son compagnon ! Il en était là de ces réflexions lorsque Finch arrêta le véhicule. Il jeta un regard par la vitre et reconnu la boutique. Il quitta alors la voiture, décidant qu'il lui parlerait le soir même. Au restaurant l'ambiance serait certainement plus détendue.

Le tailleur accueillit son client avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Will fut emmené dans un salon a part pour d'ultimes retouches et Finch resta à discuter avec le patron avec qui il partagea un thé. Le tailleur lui montra les nouvelles étoffes qui lui étaient récemment parvenues, précisant qu'il avait reçu l'ordre express de les montrer à « ce cher M Wren » Finch sourit à l'intention. Il fut séduit par deux des tissus présentés et décida de commander deux nouveaux costumes, le premier pour lui et le second pour son compagnon. Il commanda également quelques chemises pour John en attendant leur prochain rendez vous. Avec les risques de son "métier" John avait besoin d'un renouvellement très régulier !

Will réapparut au bout d'une heure, un peu nerveux

-« Je ne m'habituerais jamais à ce genre de séance » s'excusa t-il

Un employé porta les vêtements jusqu'à la voiture pendant que Finch saluait le patron

-« Je trouve que tu aurais pu te modérer un peu Oncle Harold » estima Will en observant le tas de vêtements posé à l'arrière

-« Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de te voir alors laisse moi en profiter » Répondit Finch « Et même si cela te semble excessif sache que je suis toujours parfaitement conscient de mes actes »

Will lui adressa un regard surpris mais l'informaticien ne paraissait pas décider à expliquer sa remarque. Il démarra et commença à rouler en direction du centre ville. Will observa un instant les rues puis interrogea :

-« Où allons-nous maintenant Oncle Harold ? Tu ne voulais pas me montrer quelque chose ? »

-« C'est toujours le cas »

-« Mais c'est le chemin du restaurant ? »

-« Nous pouvons emprunter la même route pour ce que je souhaite te montrer »

-« Je te trouve bien mystérieux ! » tenta le jeune homme

-« C'est important pour moi. Et cela devrait t'intéresser. Nous irons diner ensuite»

-« D'accord » approuva le jeune homme. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur mais compris que Finch n'ajouterait rien, concentré sur sa conduite, en apparence. Il se gara à proximité du bâtiment constituant le but de sa visite et ils quittèrent le véhicule

-« Et John ? Il est trop occupé pour nous rejoindre aujourd'hui ? » Ironisa Will « Il ne s'est pas encore manifesté, il semble avoir un emploi du temps assez souple pourtant » Finch lui adressa un regard glacial qui le troubla.

-« John gère son emploi du temps comme il le souhaite. Nous n'avons nul besoin d'être ensemble en permanence pour penser à l'autre » rétorqua sèchement l'informaticien.

Will pinça les lèvres devant la réplique et l'air sévère de son oncle. Il se tourna vers l'immeuble « C'est une salle de sport ? » demanda t-il espérant, en s'y intéressant, dissiper la tension qui s'était installée brusquement entre eux

-« Cet immeuble appartient à la municipalité. C'est un centre mis à disposition des jeunes du quartier. Ces lieux sont restés fermés de nombreuses années jusqu'à ce qu'un homme décide de changer les choses » Finch observait les lieux avec bienveillance. Comme chaque fois qu'il prenait le temps de cet examen il se rappelait ce jour de noël où il y était entré pour la première fois et un peu de l'émotion qu'il avait ressenti ce jour là revenait l'étreindre. « Cet homme a su faire jouer ses relations pour obtenir les subventions qui ont permis la réouverture du centre, il a beaucoup investi pour la réhabilitation des lieux, pour le plus grand bien des jeunes de ce quartier qui ont cessé d'être désœuvrés » poursuivit-il. Will sourit

-« Je parie que c'est ta réussite oncle Harold ? »

Finch continua sans relever la question

-« Mais le véritable but de ce bienfaiteur c'était ce petit local juste à côté. Il a fait tout cela juste pour en obtenir la propriété » Finch traversa et s'arrêta devant la porte. Il tapa le code de l'alarme et ouvrit « Entre Will » Le jeune homme pénétra dans le couloir puis sur un signe de l'informaticien poussa la porte à double battant et se retrouva dans la grande salle.

-« C'est une piscine » constata t-il étonné

-« Oui. Entièrement aménagée pour favoriser la détente mais aussi, surtout, la rééducation. Et ce bienfaiteur voulait à tout prix réaliser ce lieu pour l'offrir à son compagnon car il savait combien cela pourrait contribuer à son bien être. Car chaque jour qui passe cet homme n'a pas d'autre but que le bien être de celui qu'il aime. Il n'a pas d'autre besoin que d'être avec lui et pas d'autre envie que de veiller sur lui » Finch se tourna vers Will, fixant son regard dans le sien « C'est John qui a mené à bien ce projet, qui a conçu tout cela pour me l'offrir » Le jeune homme tressaillit et le fixa, incrédule. L'informaticien hocha la tête

-« John est l'être le plus désintéressé que je connaisse. Et je pourrais te montrer ce qu'il fait réellement du salaire que je lui verse. Bien des associations s'en réjouissent. Mais je ne le ferais pas, parce qu'il n'aime pas se mettre en valeur. Il fait le bien à sa façon : discrètement. Parce qu'il ne cherche pas les honneurs. Seulement à aider les autres. C'est un homme bon et j'aurais aimé que tu le comprennes sans qu'il me soit nécessaire de te l'expliquer de cette façon »

-« Je… Je ne savais pas » bredouilla Will un peu dépassé

-« Et tu n'as pas cherché à savoir non plus Will. Tu n'as pas essayé de le connaître ! » Rétorqua Finch

-« Je… j'ai voulu… »

-« Non » l'interrompit son oncle « Je suis au courant de tes accusations » précisa t-il

-« Je vois. Il te les a répétés ? » s'offusqua le jeune homme

-« Mieux que cela : il me les a laissé entendre ! » Will écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Il s'était attendu à une riposte de l'ex agent mais pas à une manœuvre de ce genre « Tu m'as beaucoup déçu Will »

-« Je suis désolé oncle Harold » murmura le jeune homme « Mais reconnait qu'il est si différent de toi ! »

-« Tu ne le juges que sur les apparences ! Ne t'avais-je pas appris qu'il faut savoir regarder derrière le masque pour juger la véritable nature d'un homme ? »

-« Si » concéda Will « Tu me le répétais souvent autrefois »

-« Mais tu as oublié »

-« Je voulais seulement ton bien » protesta le jeune homme

-« Mais je t'avais dit que j'étais bien avec lui. Il te suffisait de me croire sur parole ! »

-« J'aurais dû mais c'était tellement… » Will écarta les mains dans un geste d'impuissance

-« Plus simple ? » suggéra Finch « Où estimais-tu à ce point impensable qu'un homme comme John puisse aimer un homme comme moi ? »

-« Ne dis pas cela Oncle Harold ! Tu es quelqu'un de formidable ! »

-« Mais pas assez conforme physiquement ? »

-« Tu te dévalues ! » protesta Will

-« Qui as commencé ? » rétorqua Finch

-« Tu sais très bien que tes problèmes n'ont pas la moindre importance pour moi ! »

-« Alors pourquoi John ne penserait-il pas ainsi ? Penses-tu être le seul qui puisse envisager les choses de cette façon ? »

-« Non » murmura Will « Non je ne suis pas le seul. Et j'aurais dû réaliser cela plus tôt » soupira t-il perturbé. Inquiet aussi. Impressionné par cette colère froide qu'il sentait chez son oncle, par cette fermeté, presque de la dureté, qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il s'était fourvoyé

-« Tu me connais Will. Je n'accorde pas facilement ma confiance aux autres. Crois tu que j'aurais accepté d'être avec John si j'avais eu le moindre doute sur lui ? Crois tu que j'aurais accepté de porter son anneau ? » Insista l'informaticien

Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement

-« La seule chose qui compte vraiment pour John c'est nous. Le seul être dont il a vraiment besoin c'est moi. Et il est le seul être dont j'ai vraiment besoin » affirma Finch « Et rien ne pourra changer cela » ajouta t-il en fixant son regard dans celui de son vis à vis

-« Je crois que j'ai fait totalement fausse route » jugea le jeune homme

-« Je le crains Will et je le regrette beaucoup »

-« Tu m'en veux ? » interrogea le jeune homme inquiet

Finch hésita quelques secondes

-« Un peu je le reconnais. Je pensais que tu avais plus de confiance en mon jugement »

-« L'amour rends aveugle » tenta Will

-« Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas sur que mon caractère me permette de tomber dans ce piège » jugea Finch

Le jeune se passa la main dans ses cheveux, perdu. L'informaticien posa une main apaisante sur son bras « Will, j'ai conscience que tout ce que tu as fait c'était pour me protéger, je sais que tu m'aimes beaucoup et pour cela je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir longtemps »

-« Merci » souffla le jeune homme

-« Toutefois sache bien que je ne tolérerais plus aucune attaque de ta part envers John. Je ne laisserais personne briser notre couple. Est ce clair ? » Ajouta fermement l'informaticien

-« Très clair Oncle Harold » affirma le jeune homme,

Finch leva la main pour repousser doucement une mèche indisciplinée puis la posa sur la joue du jeune homme d'un geste doux

-« Je t'aime beaucoup Will. Comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Et je ne voudrais pas perdre notre lien. Il m'est précieux… »

-« Mais tu aimes John tout autant » compléta le jeune homme

-« Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir »

-« Tu n'auras pas à le faire Oncle Harold, j'ai compris la leçon »

-« Bien » murmura Finch rassuré

-« Je suppose que John me déteste » demanda Will après un instant

-« Au vue de tes accusations ce serait logique ne crois tu pas ? » répondit Finch

-« Je sais »

-« Mais non. Il ne te déteste pas » poursuivit Finch « Il t'en veut sans doute un peu mais seulement pour le mal que tu aurais pu me faire par ton attitude. Tes accusations ne l'ont pas atteint. Il sait ce que j'en pense »

-« J'ai vraiment fait une grosse erreur » soupira le jeune homme

-« Tu t'es laissé prendre au jeu des apparences »

-« Je suis désolé » répéta Will « J'ai failli… »

-« Non. Je te le répète : tu n'aurais rien pu briser Will. Juste nous blesser »

-« Je lui dois des excuses »

-« C'est toi qui jugera »

Le jeune homme passa la main sur son front d'un geste las

-« C'est sur je retiendrais la leçon »

-« Je l'espère pour toi » murmura Finch

-« Excuse-moi oncle Harold »

-« En ce qui me concerne je considère que tu as commis une erreur avec de bonnes intentions alors je ne peux pas trop t'en vouloir. C'est John qui a le plus de raison d'être en colère et de te reprocher ta conduite et s'il décide de ne pas le faire je ne peux pas me montrer plus dur que lui »

-« Mais il ne m'en veut pas seulement pour ne pas te blesser n'est ce pas ? » jugea Will amer

-« En effet » Finch se rapprocha et lui prit le bras, touché de voir son neveu si perturbé « Mais je suis sur que cela pourrait s'arranger »

-« Si je lui présente mes excuses ? »

-« Si tu es sincère… »

-« Oui. Je le serais. Mais encore faut-il qu'il les accepte »

L'informaticien eut un mince sourire

-« Tout est une question de motivation pour John. Après tout vous avez le même but tous les deux ? »

-« C'est vrai » approuva Will

-« Dans ce cas c'est déjà un bon début » approuva Finch. Il décida de l'entrainer vers la sortie « Viens, allons diner maintenant. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant ton départ. Ne le gâchons pas »

-« D'accord » murmura Will en laissant son regard parcourir une dernière fois la vaste salle « C'est vraiment… »

-« C'est une belle réalisation. Tout a été pensé, jusqu'au plus petit détail, pour favoriser autant la rééducation que la détente » commenta fièrement l'informaticien

-« Tu aimes ce lieu n'est ce pas ? »

-« Oui. Je m'y sens parfaitement bien. Libre. Et plus encore j'aime celui qui l'a conçu pour moi » ajouta Finch sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir

-« Ca je peux comprendre »

-« Donc lors de ton prochain séjour j'espère que tu agiras… autrement ? » suggéra l'informaticien

-« Je te le jure oncle Harold »

-« Bien. Dans ce cas considérons que l'incident est clos et faisons en sorte que ton séjour se termine bien »

-« D'accord » approuva le jeune homme

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment et l'informaticien reprit le volant. Il conduisit jusqu'au restaurant où il avait réservé à sa façon. Finch sentit l'émotion l'envahir en entrant dans ce qui avait été le restaurant préféré de son meilleur ami. Il avait beaucoup de souvenirs dans ce lieu. Tant de chose qui lui rappelait son autre vie. Avant l'attentat. Avant John. Il ne l'avait jamais emmené ici, sans trop savoir si c'était pour ne pas avoir à se rappeler ou pour tourner la page.

Il se rendit compte que la décoration n'avait pas beaucoup changé et plusieurs fois il lui sembla sentir la présence de son ami. C'était beaucoup d'émotions pour lui. Will, prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner, faisait de gros efforts pour faire oublier son erreur et la soirée fut assez réussie. A 23H les deux hommes quittèrent le restaurant, détendus

-« Je crois tout de même que ce petit sac ne s'imposait pas » jugea Finch

-« Mais j'ai cru comprendre que c'était un peu un rituel de faire participer le chien » rétorqua Will

-« C'est une habitude… » Commença l'informaticien

-« De John » compléta le jeune homme. « Et il a raison, Bear est un brave chien »

-« Ce qui n'est pas une excuse pour entretenir sa gourmandise ! »

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Finch conduisit jusqu'à son domicile. Parvenu devant la maison il eut une légère hésitation qui n'échappa pas à son invité

-« Tu peux aller le rejoindre si tu veux »

-« Non » murmura Finch « Tu repars demain il faut profiter de ces moments »

-« Nous avons partagé une excellente soirée, c'est déjà beaucoup. On se verra demain matin »

L'informaticien hésita. Will descendit du véhicule et reclaqua la portière

-« A demain oncle Harold, j'espère que tu me ramèneras des croissants ! » lança t-il en se dirigeant vers la maison

-« A demain » murmura Finch. Puis il remit le contact, tenaillé par le besoin de le voir

.

OoooooooooO

.

L'informaticien s'arrêta un instant devant la porte puis se décida à frapper selon le code convenu. Le battant s'ouvrit presque aussitôt

-« Tout va bien » murmura t-il devant le regard inquiet de son compagnon « Mais j'avais besoin de…de… » Balbutia t-il. John ne dit rien et ouvrit les bras. Il se blottit aussitôt contre lui agrippant son maillot, posant la tête contre son épaule avec un soupir. Depuis la soirée de la veille il avait connu bien des émotions contradictoires et il avait besoin de retrouver son point d'équilibre. Sa chance était de savoir très précisément où le trouver.

Reese se contentait de le tenir contre lui, devinant que c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Après quelques minutes il l'entraina vers la chambre

-« Venez. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer » Finch le suivit sans rien dire, confiant. John l'aida à ôter son manteau, sa veste, sa chemise, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon puis l'allongea doucement dans le lit et vint s'installer à côté de lui, le reprenant dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Après quelques minutes de silence l'informaticien murmura

-« Nous étions dans le restaurant préféré de Nathan. Par moment il me semblait qu'il allait venir nous rejoindre. Puis je me rappelais toute cette folie. J'étais heureux de sentir sa présence et en même temps son absence me faisait mal »

-« Nathan continue de vivre pour ceux qui l'aimaient » murmura John et lui caressant doucement les cheveux

-« Will sait qui vous êtes maintenant »

-« Vous n'êtes pas… fâchés ? » s'inquiéta l'ex agent

-« Non. Je pense qu'il a comprit. Il ne tentera plus de nous séparer. Il n'aurait pas réussi de toute façon »

-« C'est bien »

-« Il repart demain. Son avion décolle à treize heures. Vous pourrez rentrer à la maison »

-« Avec plaisir » affirma John. Il posa un baiser sur le front de son compagnon « Donc tout va bien maintenant ? »

-« Oui » murmura Finch. Il hésita puis ajouta « Il aimerait s'excuser » Il releva la tête « Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter »

-« Je vous ai dit ce que je pensais de tout cela. Je n'ai pas de rancune contre lui. Et je le lui dirais si cela peut vous faire plaisir »

-« Merci John » Apaisé, Finch se laissa peu à peu gagner par le sommeil, mais au moment où il le croyait endormi John l'entendit bredouiller « …mission ? Est ce fini ? »

L'ex agent eut un petit rire

-« Oui patron. La mission est finie mais nous en parlerons demain, pour l'instant dormez ! » L'informaticien marmonna encore quelques mots puis s'abandonna définitivement au sommeil. Reese prit le temps de profiter un peu du spectacle de son compagnon pendant son repos avant de s'endormir à son tour


	11. Départ

_Et bien non il n'y a pas eu d'explosion : )_

 _Petite précision : ce tome comportera finalement 14 chapitres_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires, merci de vos commentaires !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Reese saisit rapidement le téléphone pour stopper la sonnerie. Il se leva et passa au salon pour poursuivre la conversation, mais le mal était fait, lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre il trouva son compagnon occupé à s'étirer dans le vaste lit. Il s'approcha et posa ses lunettes sur son nez

-« Merci. C'était la machine ? » Demanda l'informaticien

-« Je n'ai même pas droit à un bonjour ? » protesta John

-« Oh, si bien sur » murmura Finch en l'embrassant

-« C'est mieux. Et non ce n'était pas la machine, juste Lionel qui aimerait que nous lui transmettions quelques infos » _« Et qui nous surveille »_ ajouta mentalement l'ex agent

-« Il appelle tôt »

-« Il est 9H Finch »

Ce dernier se redressa, perturbé

-« Ce n'est pas possible. Et je devais ramener des croissants »

-« Je pense que vous en trouverez encore chez le boulanger » se moqua John. Il se pencha et aida son compagnon à se lever « Venez à la douche. Comme nous sommes tout deux pressés je suggère que nous la partagions »

-« Cela ne fera que nous mettre encore un peu plus en retard » remarqua Finch en le suivant

-« Mais non. Je serais sage, promis ! » Affirma l'ex agent en lui tenant la porte de la salle de bains. L'informaticien ôta son maillot et ses sous vêtements. Il croisa alors le regard de son compagnon sur son corps et fronça les sourcils. Passant devant lui, il lui lançant un regard sévère

-« Finch ? » demanda John perplexe.

-« Ne faite pas de promesse que vous ne tiendrez pas M Reese ! » Marmonna celui-ci en se glissant dans la cabine. L'ex agent eut un rire joyeux et le rejoignit rapidement

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Nous ne serons jamais à l'heure à l'aéroport ! » se plaignit Finch en nouant sa cravate d'un geste nerveux

-« C'est pour midi Finch. Il est juste 10h30 » répondit l'ex agent tout en enfilant une paire de chaussette, assis sur le lit

-« Je n'aurais pas dû vous suivre » marmonna l'informaticien « Je vous connais trop »

-« C'est vous qui avez commencé ! Vous avez dit que je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse et j'ai voulu vous faire plaisir en vous donnant raison ! »

-« Oh ! » s'offusqua Finch. Saisissant un coussin sur le fauteuil il le lança sur son compagnon en guise de représailles. Celui-ci se laissa retomber en arrière et éclata de rire

-« Et moi qui vous croyez non violent ! » protesta t-il

-« C'est votre mauvaise influence ! » affirma l'informaticien en se rapprochant de lui. John était toujours étendu, il le fixait, les yeux pétillants de malice et Finch se sentit fondre devant son air si heureux, si rare chez lui. S'en savoir responsable fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais stoppa son élan à mi chemin. « Gardez vos mains au large, cette fois je n'ai vraiment plus de temps ! » intima t-il prudemment

Reese glissa ses mains dans son dos

-« Je ne bouge plus » s'amusa t-il

Rassuré, Finch repris son geste et l'embrassa

-« Satisfait ? » demanda John

-« Tout à fait » répondit l'informaticien en se redressant. Il retourna un instant devant le miroir pour vérifier sa tenue avant de partir. Il ne prêta pas attention au mouvement de son partenaire qui s'était levé et se rapprochait sans bruit. Lorsqu'il comprit, il était trop tard, la main de John était déjà sur sa tête ébouriffant ses cheveux

-« Je vous avais bien dit que je savais être sage » clama t-il avant de s'enfuir en riant dans la salle de bains pour échapper aux protestations furieuses de sa victime.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Will vit Bear tourner la tête puis se lever et quitter le seuil de la chambre d'où il l'observait préparer ses bagages. Il avança sur le palier

-« C'est toi Oncle Harold ? »

-« Oui c'est moi Will » Répondit celui-ci. Finch, qui câlinait Bear, leva la tête comme le jeune homme arrivait en bas de l'escalier « Je suis désolé d'être en retard »

-« Il y a encore assez de temps »

-« Et je… J'ai oublié les croissants »

-« Pas de tartine alors ? » demanda Will. Puis devant l'air contrit de son oncle il eut un petit rire « Ce n'est pas si grave! Tu as l'air heureux ce matin, ça me suffit, c'est mieux que les croissants »

-« Merci Will » murmura l'informaticien. Cédant à une impulsion il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Will lui rendit son étreinte

-« Ca ira Oncle Harold ne t'inquiète pas » le rassura t-il « Et entre John et toi ? »

-« Tout va bien »

-« Et… est ce qu'il va nous rejoindre ? »

-« Je ne sais pas » répondit Finch après quelques secondes d'hésitation

-« D'accord » le jeune homme recula un peu « Je dois finir ma valise » annonça t-il « Enfin essayer ! »

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-« Il se passe que je n'arrive pas à y caser le moitié de ce que tu m'as offert ! »

-« Oh » émit Finch confus « J'ai des valises là haut je vais t'en donner une »

-« Je n'ai jamais plus d'une valise lorsque je voyage » remarqua le jeune homme

-« Et bien disons que les habitudes sont faites pour être changées ? » suggéra l'informaticien

-« Je n'ai pas trop le choix je crois »

Ils regagnèrent l'étage et Finch lui indiqua le grenier et l'endroit où il pourrait trouver une valise. Will en choisit une de taille moyenne et ils réussirent, en rusant un peu, à caser toute les affaires du voyageur dans les deux valises sous l'œil perplexe de Bear

-« Tu n'as rien oublié ? Ta nouvelle trousse ? »

-« Je l'ai avec moi. Non, je pense que j'ai tout » Will contempla les bagages en réfléchissant. « Heureusement que tu avais du stock. Je te ramènerais ta valise mais je ne peux pas te dire quand ! »

-« Ce sera un prétexte pour que tu reviennes me voir ? »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un prétexte Oncle Harold. Je reviendrais je te le promets »

-« D'accord » murmura celui-ci « Et tu peux garder la valise. Elle te seras plus utile qu'à moi »

-« Mais peut être qu'un jour tu te décideras à voyager un peu ? Et que c'est toi qui me rendras visite ? »

-« Qui peut savoir ? »

-« Et John sera le bienvenue aussi »

Finch sourit

-« Il est temps de se mettre en route » jugea t-il « Tu dois faire enregistrer tes bagages »

-« Oui allons y » approuva Will. Il se pencha vers le malinois pour le caresser « J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance Bear. Continu de veiller sur tes maîtres comme tu le fais si bien. Et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop » ajouta t-il. Le chien frotta sa tête dans sa main en guise de réponse

-« Pourquoi lui as-tu dit cela ? » interrogea Finch étonné

-« Parce que ce chien est spécial. Et il comprend bien des choses crois moi » Il mit son sac en bandoulière et saisit une des valises. Finch s'avança vers la seconde « Non ! Pas question que tu la portes » protesta le jeune homme « Je reviendrais »

-« Je suis solide Will ! »

-« Tu vas me vexer » gronda le jeune homme « Déjà que je suis privé de croissant ! »

-« Hum. Entendu je te laisse faire » concéda Finch

Une fois devant la maison il s'installa au volant du véhicule et attendit que son neveu ait rangé la première valise, soit allé chercher la seconde et ait pris place à ses côtés, pour démarrer en direction de l'aéroport.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Will tournait lentement la cuillère dans sa tasse de café. Après avoir fait enregistrer les bagages, les deux hommes avaient décidé d'attendre l'appel pour l'embarquement à la cafétéria. Il reposa la cuillère et but une gorgée. Finch poussa la panière devant lui

-« Finalement j'ai tenu ma promesse » s'amusa t-il. Will sourit et prit un croissant

-« Où est la confiture ? » le taquina t-il

-« Celui là est nature »

-« Il est plutôt bon » jugea le jeune homme « Pas évident dans ce genre d'endroit »

-« Une exception qui ne s'étend pas au thé » constata Finch en grimaçant. Il reposa la tasse et la repoussa

-« Tu aurais dû prendre un café pour une fois »

Finch s'était tourné machinalement vers l'entrée pour la troisième fois déjà, espérant toujours voir s'y encadrer la haute silhouette de son compagnon mais en vain jusqu'à présent. Will avait remarqué son attitude mais ne dit rien

-« Sais tu où tu seras affecté cette fois ? »

-« Pas vraiment non. Mais je suis toujours averti à la dernière minute. J'essayerai de t'appeler pour te prévenir mais le réseau ne passe pas toujours dans ces régions isolées »

-« Je sais. Il te faudra un dispensaire équipé d'un téléphone satellite »

-« Je trouverais bien » Will continua à parler mais il se rendit compte après quelques secondes que son oncle ne l'écoutait plus. Finch avait de nouveau tourné la tête vers l'entrée et il remarqua le changement sur son visage. Une lueur dans ses yeux clairs, un mince sourire qui vint spontanément fleurir sur ses lèvres. Et ce mouvement inconscient qui le faisait se redresser et se porter vers l'avant comme si son corps était aimanté par un autre. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner que John venait d'entrer dans la cafétéria, c'était évident, son langage corporel le trahissait mieux que des mots. Un instant il pinça les lèvres, contrarié. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué ces signes là plus tôt ? Ils étaient pourtant sans équivoques ! Mais il s'était laissé obnubiler par ses doutes et son besoin de protéger cet oncle qu'il aimait tellement. Il chassa ces pensées sombres pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant. John, après avoir balayé la salle du regard, s'était aussitôt dirigé vers leur table. Il pressa doucement l'épaule de son compagnon mais ne chercha pas à l'embrasser dans cette salle pleine de monde

-« Bonjour M Randall »

-« Bonjour M Ingram » répondit Reese en prenant place, posant le paquet qu'il tenait à la main près de lui

-« Ne vous gênez pas pour moi » remarqua Will

John comprit l'allusion

-« Il y a un peu trop de monde ici je crois » remarqua t-il avec un regard vers son partenaire qui rougit. Il pressa sa main en contrepartie. Un silence un peu inconfortable s'installa

-« M Randall… » Commença Will, hésitant

Finch se leva alors

-« Je vais vous chercher un café » affirma t-il à l'intention de son compagnon avant de s'éclipser vers le bar. Les deux hommes ne furent pas dupes de la manœuvre

-« Mon oncle a toujours autant de tact » constata Will

-« Il n'est jamais pris en défaut à ce sujet » approuva Reese

Le jeune homme leva la tête et fixa l'ex agent

-« M Randall je vous dois des excuses » affirma t-il. John resta impassible, attendant qu'il termine « Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile. Et j'ai été grossier envers vous » continua Will « Mais mon oncle m'a ouvert les yeux et j'ai réalisé à quel point je me suis trompé à votre encontre »

-« C'est une bonne chose » répondit sobrement l'ex agent

-« Je suis désolé. Et je tenais vraiment à m'excuser avant de repartir » ajouta Will « Toutefois je sais que c'est pour lui que vous êtes venu. Et si vous refusez de me pardonner je comprendrais. J'ai conscience d'avoir été trop loin »

-« Je n'ai pas de rancune contre vous Monsieur Ingram. Vous vouliez protéger Harold. Je pourrais seulement vous reprocher de ne pas l'avoir écouté et d'avoir failli lui faire du mal. Mais même si c'est tentant je ne le ferais pas. Parce qu'il serait malheureux si je le faisais »

-« Je sais qu'il est votre priorité » estima Will « J'ai bien réfléchi. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit en fait » avoua t-il « Et je ne suis pas fier de ce que je vous ai dit »

-« L'essentiel est que vous ayez compris » Jugea Reese « Je peux oublier vos paroles. Pour Harold »

-« Il m'a montré votre cadeau de noël. Rien qu'avec ça je peux comprendre combien vous l'aimez »

-« L'amour ne se mesure pas à ce genre de cadeau Monsieur Ingram. Moi le seul cadeau que je souhaite au quotidien c'est sa présence à mes côtés. Et sans aucune condition »

Will hocha la tête

-« Je sais qu'il pense la même chose » murmura t-il « Je vous jure que plus jamais je n'en douterais »

-« Je vous crois »

-« Mon oncle a beaucoup de chance » jugea le jeune homme

-« Moi aussi » rétorqua John

-« Est-ce que… » Hésita Will « Est-ce que nous pouvons faire la paix ? » Demanda t-il timidement. L'attitude tout en retenue de l'ex agent le déroutait un peu, mais il se risqua à tendre la main à son vis-à-vis. Reese le fixa un instant puis lui rendit sa poignée de main, fermement. « Merci » murmura le jeune homme. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard attentif de son oncle posé sur eux. Il lui sourit et Finch se décida à approcher

-« Votre café » annonça t-il en posant une tasse devant son partenaire

-« Merci »

Finch s'assit et reprit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne

-« Vous allez boire un café ? » s'étonna celui-ci

-« Je pense que tout sera préférable à leur thé »

Reese eut un petit rire

-« J'aurais dû ramener un gobelet »

-« Parfaitement Monsieur Randall. Vous devenez négligeant » approuva Finch l'air faussement vexé

-« Toujours aussi exigeant Oncle Harold » remarqua Will amusé de l'attitude taquine de son oncle

-« Nous parlons de thé Will ! Un sujet des plus sérieux !»

-« Si tu décides de venir me voir un jour n'oublie pas d'en glisser dans ta valise »

-« J'y veillerais. C'est mon rôle » intervint Reese

-« Très bien. Dans ce cas je pourrais voyager l'esprit tranquille »

Will les observa un instant. Leur complicité était évidente maintenant qu'il se donnait la peine de les regarder sans à priori

-« Vous allez bien ensemble » murmura t-il spontanément « Je regrette d'avoir mis tant de temps à m'en rendre compte »

-« L'essentiel est d'y être parvenu » répondit Finch

A cet instant un appel retentit dans le haut parleur, appelant les passagers du vol de Will

-« C'est l'heure » constata celui-ci en se levant. Finch l'imita et Reese sentit sa main serrer la sienne un peu plus fort. Ils accompagnèrent le voyageur jusqu'au lieu de l'embarquement. Will prit son oncle dans ses bras et le serra longuement

-« Prends soin de toi Will »

-« Toi aussi. Je reviendrais bientôt » Ils se séparèrent et Will se tourna vers l'ex agent « Au moins je sais que quoi qu'il arrive mon oncle n'est plus seul » affirma t-il « Veillez bien sur lui M Randall»

-« Je le ferais » affirma Reese. Le jeune homme lui tendit la main mais John en échange lui remis le paquet qu'il tenait depuis son arrivée

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » interrogea Will surprit

-« De quoi garder le contact avec votre oncle »

Finch lui adressa un regard perplexe

Le jeune homme déchira rapidement l'emballage et découvrit un téléphone satellite et ses accessoires. Le dernier modèle, le plus performant, doté d'une puissante batterie et normalement réservé à l'armée.

-« Merci » bredouilla le jeune homme, touché « Comment avez-vous pu vous procurer ça ? »

-« John est plein de ressource » murmura Finch

-« Avec ça nous ne perdrons pas le contact » répondit Will avec un sourire pour son oncle. Il donna une accolade à Reese qui la lui rendit sous le regard un peu embué de son compagnon « Il va m'être très utile » Un appel retentit et il se résigna à partir « A bientôt ! » lança t-il avec un petit signe. Finch le lui rendit et le regarda disparaitre dans le couloir. Puis il se tourna vers son partenaire et, faisant fit de l'entourage, il posa la main sur sa joue pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrassa tendrement

-« Vous pensez à tout » chuchota t-il. Reese lui sourit

-« Venez. Allons assister au décollage » affirma t-il en l'entrainant dans l'aéroport

Ils restèrent un long moment devant la grande baie vitrée à observer les manœuvres de l'avion. Reese passa discrètement la main dans le dos de son compagnon

-«Il reviendra. Vous le reverrez. » Murmura t-il

-«Je sais » Répondit l'informaticien «Et j'espère que cette fois il n'y aura plus aucun malentendu »

-«Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez » remarqua John. Finch leva les yeux et le fixa un instant

-«Merci John » Celui ci lui sourit avec tendresse. Il l'attira un peu à l'écart, derrière une vaste composition de plantes, agrippant sa chemise, il l'embrassa doucement. Reese entoura sa taille et lui rendit son baiser avant de lui adresser un autre sourire heureux. Une petite voix chevrotante les surprit alors

-«C'est toujours dur les départs. Il ne faudrait jamais se séparer quand on s'aime » les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le coin d'où provenait la voix, Finch rougissant, John instinctivement sur la défensive. Ils virent alors un vieil homme qui les observait, l'air amusé de leur trouble

-«Vous avez raison » approuva John plus détendu «C'est pour ça que je le garde » ajouta t-il

-«Je vous approuve jeune homme. Ne lui lâchez jamais la main »

-«Vous attendez quelqu'un? » demanda Reese intrigué

-«Ma femme »

-«J'espère qu'elle ne tardera plus » Lui souhaita l'ex agent

-«Moi aussi. Le temps me semble long sans elle »

-«Rentrons » murmura Reese en prenant le bras de son partenaire

-«Bonne journée Monsieur » murmura Finch en le suivant

-«A vous aussi! »

Les deux associés s'éloignèrent, un peu perplexe

-«Je vais peut être vous donner encore quelques cours de discrétion Harold » taquina Reese

-«J'ai besoin d'apprendre à être plus vigilant je crois » répondit celui ci sur le même ton. Ils aperçurent une jeune femme qui semblait interroger les voyageurs, elle se dirigea vers eux

-«Pardon Messieurs, auriez vous vu cet homme s'il vous plait? »

L'ex agent fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant leur interlocuteur

-«Nous venons de le croiser un peu plus haut dans le hall » affirma t-il «Pourquoi le cherchez-vous? »

-«C'est mon grand père. Il vient ici tout les dimanche et je dois le chercher. Il connait si bien les salles que ce n'est pas facile »

-«Il nous a dit qu'il attendait son épouse » remarqua Finch

La jeune femme détourna les yeux un instant et soupira

-«Je sais. Il y a quatre ans ma grand mère a prit un vol pour Tempa pour aller rendre visite à sa sœur. Mon grand père s'était cassé le bras et il n'a pas pu l'accompagner. Le dimanche suivant il est revenu la chercher ici mais l'avion de retour dans lequel elle avait pris place n'a jamais atterrit. Il avait brusquement disparu des radars. On a jamais su ce qui s'était vraiment passé » La jeune femme hocha la tête «Depuis mon grand père vient l'attendre ici chaque dimanche même si cela ne sert plus à rien »

-«C'est une histoire très triste et très belle à la fois » murmura Finch, touché

-«En effet. Merci Messieurs » ajouta t-elle en se redressant un peu. Puis elle reprit sa route vers l'extrémité du hall. Les deux associés continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au parking. John ouvrit la portière pour que Finch prenne place puis il contourna le véhicule pour s'installer au volant. Après quelques secondes celui ci murmura :

-« Je ne vous laisserais plus prendre l'avion sans moi »

Reese posa sa main sur la sienne

-« Je ne compte pas vous lâcher la main » murmura t-il « Et maintenant je vous emmène chez Stan ! J'ai envie d'un déjeuner détendu ! » Ajouta t-il joyeusement

-« Il est déjà 13H40 John, le temps que nous arrivions le service de midi sera terminé »

-« Surement oui mais pour nous ce ne sera pas un problème »

-« Vous n'allez pas imposer des heures supplémentaire à Stan »

Reese se tourna vers lui avec un sourire entendu

-« Je l'ai appelé pour réserver et il n'y voit pas le moindre inconvénient »

-« Oh ! C'est donc une embuscade ? »

-« Décidément M Wren, vous attirez les personnages suspects, kidnappeurs, comploteurs… »

-« Et tout cela sans me sentir le moins du monde en danger » s'amusa Finch

-« Il faudra vraiment réviser votre éducation ! » répliqua Reese avec un petit rire

Quelques minutes plus tard Il se garait devant le restaurant où les serveurs débarrassaient les dernières tables. Le patron vint à leur rencontre

-« M Wren, M Randall, votre table vous attend ! » affirma t-il

-« Merci Stan je crains toutefois que nous abusions de votre gentillesse »

-« Pas du tout. C'est moi qui ai dit à M Randall que vous pourriez rester alors qu'il voulait des plats à emporter, cela me faisait plaisir de recevoir mes bons clients que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps »

-« Il est vrai que nous avons plutôt fait livrer ces derniers temps »

-« Et puis M Randall m'a dit qu'il voulait réessayer mon plat aux épices » ajouta le restaurateur d'un air moqueur

-« Je ne me rappelle pas ce détail mais je suis tout disposé à relever le défi ! Ce n'était pas mauvais du tout »

L'homme rit franchement de la témérité de son client tandis que Finch adressait un regard désabusé à son compagnon

Une fois installé, il l'interrogea :

-« Au fait John vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qu'il en était de la mission ? Juste qu'elle était terminée »

-« Nous avons arrêté le complice d'Iris au moment où il s'apprêtait à frapper. Nopson a très vite compris d'où venait le coup. Nous pensions qu'il allait se taire pour ne pas risquer l'accusation de fraude mais en fait il était tellement furieux contre sa maitresse qu'il a piqué une crise et a tout déballé. D'après ce que m'a dit Lionel ce matin, la nuit lui aurait permis de réfléchir et depuis il se tait, mais c'est un peu tard »

-« Et Miss Waldez ? »

-« Lionel avait envoyé deux agents pour l'arrêter dès que l'agression aurait eu lieu. Il s'était dit qu'elle pourrait essayer de s'échapper si elle apprenait que son plan avait échoué. Ils ont retrouvé la clé usb avec le fichier des examens. A priori elle n'a pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant »

-« Ce n'est pas son intérêt » jugea Finch

-« C'est certain. Au final on a pas grand-chose contre elle »

-« Mais elle a commandité un assassinat !»

-« L'ennui c'est que nous n'avons que les accusations de ses complices contre elle. Enfin surtout Malcom puisque Nopson a décidé de se taire » remarqua Reese « Pour le reste…Avec la clé retrouvée chez elle on peut éventuellement la faire condamner pour la fraude aux examens mais ils n'avaient pas encore eut lieu. Avoir une liaison avec son prof marié n'est pas un crime pénal et pour ce qui est de la tentative de meurtre, elle avait promis de l'argent à son complice mais il n'avait pas encore changé de main, techniquement le contrat n'existe pas »

-« Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir sans être condamnée ? » s'offusqua Finch

-« Avec un bon avocat …Malcom va maintenir ses aveux c'est sur, mais Nopson c'est une autre histoire. Il ne pourra pas nier la fraude mais il va surement prétendre qu'il n'était pas au courant d'une tentative de meurtre contre sa femme. Son mariage est fichu, sa carrière va s'en ressentir mais son but sera d'éviter la prison »

-« Ce serait totalement inéquitable ! »

-« Je sais. Au moins elle peut faire une croix sur sa carrière. Et elle ne pourra pas repasser d'examen dans les prochaines années »

-« C'est une maigre punition pour tout ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire »

-« Nous verrons bien Finch. Peut être qu'un bon avocat de l'accusation trouvera une faille »

-« Sinon je gage que nous recevrons de nouveau son numéro un jour. Avec un esprit aussi sombre je ne la vois pas rester dans le droit chemin »

-« Qui peut savoir ? Laissons-lui le bénéfice du doute »

Le retour du restaurateur les interrompit

-« Et voilà M Randall ! Préparé tout spécialement pour vous »

-« Merci Stan »

Finch le laissa poser les plats puis protesta lorsqu'il s'éloigna

-« John ! Pourquoi avez-vous accepté ? Vous allez gâcher votre repas »

-« Au contraire. Je n'aime pas rester sur une mauvaise impression et je ne mentais pas quand j'ai dit que ce n'était pas mauvais » répondit l'ex agent en prenant une bouchée

-« Je sais que ce plat est très bon mais si les épices vous semblent trop fortes… »

-« En fait non » constata Reese « Ou Stan a modéré l'assaisonnement ? C'est mieux que dans mon souvenir, j'apprécie »

-« Et de toute façon vous détestez rester sur un échec » soupira Finch

-« Exactement » s'amusa John « Hey Finch ! » protesta t-il en voyant son compagnon piller son assiette

-« Moi j'aime vous assister en toutes circonstances »

-« Ne vous rendez pas malade ! »

-« Vous me soignerez. Mais vous avez raison, Stan a rectifié les épices » L'informaticien repensa à l'impair qu'il avait failli commettre quelques jours plus tôt « Savez vous que vos cours de cuisine ont failli me mettre dans l'embarras dernièrement ? Je me demande si je fais bien de les suivre ! »

-« La question est de savoir si vous pourrez refuser la prochaine fois que je vous en proposerais un ? » rétorqua l'ex agent avec un sourire entendu. Finch eut une moue vexée et ne répondit pas. Le déjeuner continua tranquillement dans une sorte de routine tranquille et rassurante. Stan vint vérifier les impressions de ses clients et confessa avoir rectifié sa recette l'ayant lui-même trouvé trop forte. Il leur servit un dessert qu'il avait mis de côté puis leur remit un petit sac pour son "troisième client"

Ils quittèrent le restaurant détendus, Reese s'appropriant la main de son compagnon jusqu'à la voiture, puis ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Il était presque 18H et Finch commençait à penser que la machine ne se manifesterait pas ce jour là, ce qui ne l'aurait pas dérangé puisque la mission précédente avait été singulièrement longue, lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone le détrompa. Il écouta le message, alla récupérer les ouvrages nécessaires puis commença les premières recherches. L'identité de leur nouveau numéro l'interpella immédiatement

-« Ca ne va pas être une affaire facile » jugea t-il

Il entendit les pas de son associé résonner dans le couloir comme il accrochait la photo sur le panneau. John s'avança et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tandis que Bear lui donnait un petit coup de museau

-« Deux en même temps » s'amusa l'informaticien

-« J'ai la priorité » répliqua aussitôt l'ex agent

-« A quel titre ? »

-« Je suis son maître de toute façon » trancha John avant de l'embrasser à nouveau « Nous avons du travail ? » demanda t-il en observant la photo « J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet homme » ajouta t-il en fronçant les sourcils

-« C'est normal. Je pense que ce numéro va vous intéresser »

-« Ah oui ? Quelqu'un que nous connaissons ? »

-« De nom : Marco Stanford. L'époux d'Elaine Stanford-De Wilder »

-« Vraiment ? Après l'épouse on s'en prend au mari ? »

-« Reste à savoir s'il s'agit du même agresseur ou d'un ennemi de M Stanford. Ou peut être même un partisan de sa culpabilité ? Avec toute la publicité autour de cette affaire difficile de démêler le vrai du faux »

-« Mais nous allons devoir tenter de le faire puisque la machine nous a envoyé le numéro d'un des acteurs du drame »

-« En effet »

-« On pourrait refaire un point ? »

-« Bien sur » approuva l'informaticien, il voulut avancer pour reprendre sa place mais son compagnon le tenait bien « Ce sera plus simple si je peux accéder à mon ordinateur M Reese » jugea t-il

-« Hum. C'est logique » admit celui-ci sans toutefois le lâcher

-« Et donc ? Vous pourriez me libérer ? »

-« Je suppose. Mais je suis bien là » murmura John. Finch ne répondit pas mais posa la tête contre son épaule. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi sans rien dire à profiter de l'autre. Puis John se redressa et desserra son étreinte

-« Ca va mieux ? » chuchota Finch

-« Je crois que j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de paix » estima l'ex agent. Il posa un baiser dans le cou de son partenaire « Mais je suis prêt à me remettre au travail patron ! » ajouta t-il en le guidant vers son fauteuil. L'informaticien ne fit pas de commentaire, se demandant s'il n'avait pas un peu sous estimé les effets que l'incident avec Will avait put avoir sur son compagnon. Il se promit d'être vigilant, sachant combien John pouvait facilement se laisser rattraper par ses incertitudes. Une fois installé, il commença son résumé

-« Elaine De Wilder, 47 ans, fille d'un riche industriel qui a partagé son empire entre ses trois enfants avant de partir vivre au Canada il y a quinze ans, avec une bonne rente et sa quatrième épouse

-« Et il s'y trouve toujours ? »

-« Oui mais entre temps c'est avec sa cinquième femme »

-« Il aime le changement » remarqua l'ex agent

-« Miss De Wilder a suivi des études brillantes et s'est révélée une femme d'affaire avisée. Elle a su diriger l'entreprise dont elle avait hérité en s'entourant des bonnes personnes. Elle n'a pas réellement besoin de travailler mais reste impliquée tout de même en se rendant au siège deux fois par semaine. Le reste du temps elle s'occupe de plusieurs associations caritatives et parraine des artistes. A 20 ans elle a épousée Patrick Mac Caan avec qui elle a eut deux filles, Nathalie et Catherine. Elle a fini par divorcer après 18 ans de mariage »

-« A cause du remplaçant ? »

-« Non. Elle était lasse de l'infidélité chronique de son époux. A l'époque elle ne connaissait pas celui qui allait devenir son second mari. Ses filles avaient 17 et 15 ans »

-« Le fameux point de départ des tendances alcoolique de la cadette ? »

-« C'est possible. Deux ans plus tard elle a rencontré Marco Stanford alors qu'il avait été embauché pour refaire les peintures dans le manoir. Six mois plus tard ils se mariaient et l'année suivante Elaine mettait au monde une troisième fille, Justine »

-« Elle n'a pas perdu de temps »

-« Et elle a été très critiquée pour cela, tout le monde a trouvé cette union bien trop rapide mais je suppose qu'à 42 ans Miss Stanford ne pouvait plus se permettre de trop attendre pour fonder son nouveau foyer »

-« Et ces rumeurs de divorce ? »

-« Tout semblait bien se passer au début puis il semble que le couple ait commencé à se disputer de plus en plus fréquemment. Bien sur on a immédiatement rappelé leur différence de milieu et leur 16 ans de différence d'âge. En tout cas il est exact qu'une semaine avant son agression Miss Stanford avait demandé à son avocat de déposer une requête en divorce »

-« Et je suppose que de là est née l'idée selon laquelle Marco pourrait être le commanditaire de l'agression »

-« Sauf que si l'on creuse un peu il devient vite évident que l'intérêt de M Stanford était de divorcer en négociant une prestation comme le prévoyait le contrat prénuptial en présence d'enfant. Etre veuf lui rapportera sans doute beaucoup moins car Miss Stanford a certainement prévue sa succession pour favoriser ses filles. D'ailleurs la police a découvert qu'elle avait modifié son testament le lendemain de son rendez vous chez l'avocat »

-« Donc Marco n'avait pas d'intérêt à supprimer sa femme. Hormis la vengeance et encore… »

-« Cela aurait été stupide de la privilégier, ne serait ce que pour leur fille. Selon ses déclarations ce qu'il voulait, c'était sauver son mariage et depuis que Miss Stanford est à la clinique il se rend chaque jour à son chevet »

-« Sincère ou pas ? » émit Reese perplexe

-« C'est toute la question »

-« Et l'agression ? Que sait-on ? »

-« Le 20 septembre Miss Stanford était invitée à une soirée de charité organisée par une association dont elle est l'une des bienfaitrices. Une organisation qui s'est donnée pour but de participer à la restauration de monuments connus et au parrainage de jeunes artistes. Elle avait prévu de s'y rendre avec son époux. M Stanford avait passé la journée à son travail, avant de rentrer chez lui vers 16H pour se préparer. A 18H il a déposé la petite Justine chez sa grand-mère puis il s'est rendu à la soirée où sa femme devait le rejoindre. Miss Stanford avait passé une partie de la matinée à son bureau puis elle s'était rendue chez une de ses cousines. Ils étaient prévus qu'elles restent ensemble et se rendent à la soirée. Toutefois à 19H Miss Stanford a quitté la résidence de sa cousine et elle est rentrée chez elle »

-« Pour se changer ? »

-« Non tout était prévu depuis plusieurs jours, elle n'avait logiquement aucune raison de repasser au manoir mais elle a déclaré à sa cousine qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et préférait rentrer, lui enjoignant d'aller seule à la soirée et lui demandant de rejoindre son époux et de le prévenir »

-« L'excuse est un peu légère » estima Reese dubitatif

-« Ce fut aussi la conclusion des enquêteurs. Toutefois si Miss Stanford avait une autre raison de renoncer à la soirée personne n'a trouvé laquelle. D'après le rapport de police Miss Stanford avait reçu trois appels sur son portable dont un d'un appareil pré payé qui n'a jamais été identifié »

-« Peut être la cause de son revirement ? »

-« C'est une éventualité. Il n'y a pas plus d'informations sur le début de la soirée. Puis à 22H53 très précisément la police a reçu un appel d'un voisin. L'homme rentrait chez lui lorsqu'il a vu un « homme qui s'enfuyait en courant du domicile de ses voisins, vêtu de noir et portant une cagoule ». Tout portait à croire que c'était un cambrioleur et une patrouille est arrivée quelques minutes plus tard pour vérifier. Ils ont trouvé la porte fracturée et c'est l'un des agents qui a découvert Miss Stanford dans sa chambre. Elle était étendue sur son lit et ils ont d'abord cru qu'elle était morte. La pièce était sans dessus dessous et il y avait des traces de sang à plusieurs endroits, signe que la victime s'était défendue »

-« Est-ce que son agresseur a laissé des traces ? »

-« Non, les enquêteurs n'ont pas trouvé de traces ADN exploitables. De même ils n'ont pas pu établir un scénario fiable de l'agression »

-« C'est-à-dire ? »

-« Ils ont procédé à plusieurs reconstitutions. D'après les éléments tout laisse croire que Miss Stanford a été agressée au milieu de la pièce. Mais rien n'explique comment elle s'est retrouvée allongée dans son lit. A moins que quelqu'un ne l'y ait déposé volontairement, mais pourquoi l'agresseur aurait-il fait cela ? »

-« C'est étrange. A moins qu'il n'ait eut d'autre intentions ? »

-« Rien dans la tenue de Miss Stanford ne permet de retenir cette hypothèse »

-« Et ensuite ? »

-« Elle a été transportée à l'hôpital général et opérée en urgence. La famille l'a ensuite fait transférer dans l'une des meilleures cliniques privées de la ville dès que cela s'est avéré possible. Et depuis elle est plongée dans le coma. Selon les informations que j'ai recueillies les médecins ont déclaré qu'elle gardait une activité cérébrale suffisante et qu'un réveil peut parfaitement être envisagé, sauf que personne ne peut prévoir s'il se produira dans huit jours ou dans huit ans… »

-« Cela ne doit pas être une situation facile »

-« Non » confirma Finch « Au début, l'enquête a connu plusieurs rebondissements. Rien de concluant. Des sortes de "clans" se sont formés entre ceux qui privilégient la thèse de l'agression par un inconnu et ceux qui optent pour une agression préméditée, et le plus souvent, accusent M Stanford. Puis l'affaire s'est un peu tassée, jusqu'à ce qu'un événement se produise la semaine dernière et vienne raviver les tensions »

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Miss Nathalie Mac Caan est rentrée aux Etats-Unis. Elle vit à Londres d'ordinaire, et elle a aussitôt déclaré que sa mère était victime d'acharnement thérapeutique de la part des médecins. Autrement dit elle souhaite qu'elle soit débranchée »

Reese tiqua

-« Elle veut laisser mourir sa mère alors que les médecins affirment qu'elle peut se réveiller ? »

-« Apparemment. A Miss Mac Caan s'oppose l'autre moitié de la famille, M Stanford en tête, qui réfute totalement cette option et s'oppose farouchement à l'arrêt des traitements, conforté par les propos du médecin chef de la clinique qui s'est résigné à donner une conférence de presse, espérant ainsi apaiser les esprits et surtout préserver sa patiente. Conférence durant laquelle il a réaffirmé que Miss Stanford n'est pas en état de mort cérébrale et peut à tout moment émerger du coma »

-« Et qu'a répondu sa fille ? » s'enquit Reese

-« Elle a exigé une contre expertise par des médecins de son choix »

-« Et elle l'a obtenu ? »

-« Pas encore. Mais même si elle l'obtient, ce sera toujours à M Stanford que reviendra la décision finale. Ils ne sont pas divorcés »

-« En revanche s'il disparait ce sera à ses filles de choisir »

-« Catherine est du côté de son beau père mais c'est une fille assez instable. La petite Justine est beaucoup trop jeune pour s'exprimer »

-« Donc Nathalie aurait le champs libre. Et nous, nous avons une suspecte dotée d'un mobile pour la menace qui plane sur Marco »

-« C'est une piste tentante. Le but de Nathalie étant sans doute d'accéder plus rapidement à son héritage »

-« Comment vais-je pouvoir approcher de la famille ? »

-« Et bien, compte tenu de la violence de certains partisans qui lui sont opposés, M Stanford avait décidé de recruter un garde du corps sur les conseils de son avocat. Peut être celui-ci aurait-il besoin de vacances ? »

-« Cela nous faciliterait la tache »

-« Dans ce cas je vais me renseigner à ce sujet et envoyer votre cv à qui de droit »

-« Je peux donc déjà me préparer pour mon nouvel emploi » jugea l'ex agent. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de son partenaire et se pencha vers lui « Mais M Wren n'aura-t-il pas bientôt besoin de son garde du corps lui aussi ? Une de ces prochaines nuits par exemple ? »

-« C'est une éventualité. Je vous le ferais savoir M Randall » répondit l'informaticien en quittant son fauteuil pour mieux se caler dans les bras de son compagnon

-« Bientôt j'espère ? »

-« Oh c'est fort probable » chuchota Finch en l'embrassant tendrement « Il ne l'a pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps et cela ne lui convient guère »

-« A lui non plus. Il a décidément un gros faible pour son employeur » jugea Reese en lui donnant quelques petits baisers au hasard

-« M Wren est un homme chanceux c'est indéniable » répondit Finch en glissant la main sur sa nuque pour la caresser doucement. John soupira

-« Si vous continuez je vais avoir du mal à partir »

-« Oh pardon M Reese ! Je ne voudrais pas gêner votre travail » le taquina Finch en reculant

-« Harold je vais devoir sérieusement m'occuper de vous lors de nos prochains moments de répit ! »

-« Ah oui ? Et qu'allez vous faire ?»

-« Vous verrez bien. Mais je vous recommande d'être en forme ce jour là : j'ai du temps à rattraper ! »

-« Mais je n'ai rien contre John ! »

L'ex agent lui adressa un regard intense où il décela une certaine frustration

-« Je vais aller faire un tour du côté de la clinique et du manoir pour repérer les lieux » affirma Reese « Et il vaut mieux que je parte de suite ! »

-« Je m'occupe de votre prochain engagement »

-« D'accord. A tout à l'heure » murmura Reese en lui donnant un dernier baiser avant de quitter les lieux d'un pas décidé.


	12. Le chasseur

_Encore en retard. Pour me faire pardonner j'ai renoncé à couper et je vous offre un long chapitre !_

 _._

 _Dédicaces aux fidèles Mousquetaires !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _(Ninja, n'oublie pas ! En dix lettres qui commence par un C… )_

 _._

 _._

Reese revint vers 22H ce soir là et trouva son compagnon endormi dans leur lit serrant toujours son livre et les lunettes en équilibre précaire sur son nez. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et les récupéra avec précaution, ainsi que le livre, sans que l'informaticien ne réagisse. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il se glissa près de lui après s'être dévêtu que Finch se réveilla à moitié

-« John » murmura t-il

-« Tout va bien. Continuez de dormir »

Finch remua, cherchant à se rapprocher. John l'attira contre lui et il posa la tête sur son épaule avec un soupir satisfait qui fit sourire son compagnon

-« Vous serez engagé demain » marmonna l'informaticien

-« Comme garde du corps ? »

-« Oui »

-« Bien. Je saurais quoi faire. Dormez maintenant » affirma John en posant un baiser sur son front. Il le sentit se détendre, devenir plus pesant contre lui et compris qu'il s'était rendormi. Il passa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux puis s'installa pour dormir lui aussi

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese se présenta donc pour son nouvel emploi dès le lendemain, son prédécesseur ayant démissionné précipitamment après avoir reçu une offre qu'il ne pouvait envisager de refuser, selon la méthode préférée de son associé.

Il s'avança vers l'entrée du manoir et fut étonné de trouver la grille grande ouverte. Il remonta l'allée et aperçu le maître des lieux campé sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en un geste inconscient de défense, l'air contrarié. Il était visiblement aux prises avec deux femmes assez vindicatives. La première, dans la soixantaine, se tenait très droite, dans un élégant ensemble de soie noir, ses cheveux gris retenus en un chignon serré d'où ne dépassait pas la moindre mèche. Mais ce qui frappait surtout chez elle c'était son air dur, son visage sévère, ses yeux gris vous fixaient d'un regard froid comme de la glace et Reese la jugea particulièrement antipathique. La seconde, plus jeune, dans la trentaine, semblait moins rigide mais l'expression de mépris qui déformait ses traits la rendait toute aussi désagréable. Grande, mince, les cheveux colorés d'un roux agressif tirant sur le rouge, elle était vêtue de vêtements tout aussi élégants mais d'un style diamétralement opposé à celui de sa compagne, modernes, voyants, un peu trop d'ailleurs, impression renforcée par le carmin agressif de son corsage

-« Et moi je vous dis que vous n'entrerez pas ! » affirmait Marco « Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! »

-« Quelle audace ! » grinça la vieille femme

-« C'est encore plus vrai pour vous Esther ! » rétorqua Stanford

-« Je suis ici chez moi ! » brama la plus jeune

-« C'est la maison de votre mère Nathalie et vous n'y étiez pas la bienvenue lorsqu'elle s'y trouvait, et vous l'êtes encore moins à présent ! »

-« Parce que vous, vous croyez avoir le droit d'être ici ? »

-« Je suis chez moi dans la maison de mon épouse avec notre enfant »

-« Epouse ? Ma mère était sur le point de vous virer avant l'agression ! Enfin ! »

-« Peut être mais rien n'est officiel. J'ai donc toujours le droit de décider qui entre dans cette maison ! »

-« Croyez moi à l'instant où cela deviendra possible je vous jetterais dehors vous et votre descendance » cracha Nathalie

-« N'ayez pas trop d'espoir. Elaine va se réveiller ! » Rétorqua Marco « Et ne vous avisez pas de toucher à ma fille ou vous le regretterez ! »

-« Des menaces ? On voit bien d'où vous venez ! » Attaqua la vieille femme

-« Taisez-vous ! Je n'ai aucune raison de rougir de mes origines »

-« Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un misérable petit arriviste tel que vous ! » fulmina Esther

-« Tout le monde sait pourquoi vous avez séduit ma mère » insista Nathalie

-« J'aime votre mère ! Vous ne pouvez pas en dire autant, vous, sa propre fille ! »

La jeune femme, furieuse, leva la main dans l'intention de frapper son beau père. Elle resta stupéfaite en sentant une poigne ferme retenir son bras. Ils étaient si absorbés dans leur querelle que personne ne s'était préoccupé de la présence de Reese qui s'était discrètement glissé derrière les deux femmes, anticipant l'attaque

-« A votre place j'éviterais Mademoiselle. La violence ne résoud rien »

-« Quoi ? Qui êtes vous ? » Protesta la fille

-« Je suis le garde du corps de Monsieur Stanford »

-« Garde du corps ? C'est ma mère qu'il fallait protéger contre l'assassin que lui a envoyé ce salaud ! Et lâchez-moi bon sang ! »

-« Lorsque vous serez calmée »

-« Comment osez-vous ? » protesta Esther

-« Je ne fais que mon travail » La jeune femme s'agitant un peu trop, Reese la relâcha pour ne pas risquer de la blesser mais vint se placer devant Marco « Mesdames, je crois que M Stanford a été très clair : il ne souhaite pas vous recevoir en sa demeure. Vous feriez donc mieux de partir »

-« Vous allez m'y obliger peut être espèce de grosse brute ? » ricana Nathalie en se massant le poignet

-« Non. Mais vous êtes sur une propriété privée. La police pourrait donc bien s'en charger » répondit tranquillement Reese. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche « Je sais parfaitement qui appeler si vous voulez »

Esther prit le bras de sa petite fille

-« Viens Nathalie. Il est inutile d'insister. Cet homme ne vaut pas mieux que l'autre. Il vient probablement du même monde » affirma t-elle, méprisante

-« Alors je suis censée obéir à ces péquenots ? Moi ? » S'insurgea la jeune femme

-« Inutile de provoquer un nouveau scandale Natty » répliqua Esther « Il y en a déjà eut suffisamment comme cela. Ton heure viendra » ajouta t-elle en l'entrainant de force

Reese entendit le soupir soulagé de Marco dans son dos. Il se tourna vers lui

-« Tout va bien M Stanford ? »

-« Oui merci. Enfin grâce à votre intervention. J'ai cru que je ne m'en débarrasserais jamais ! Le concierge leur a ouvert la grille en dépit de mon interdiction »

-« J'ai remarqué que le portail était grand ouvert en effet » approuva Reese. Marco le fixa, perplexe

-« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà vu ? »

-« En fait, j'avais rendez vous ce matin pour le poste de garde du corps M Stanford. L'agence m'a dit que le votre avait démissionné et que c'était urgent »

-« Cette agence est mandatée par mon avocat. Et je crois que votre intervention vaut tout les entretiens d'embauche Monsieur… ? »

-« John Randall »

-« M Randall. Je vous remercie d'être intervenu pour calmer ces deux harpies. La plus jeune est ma belle fille et l'autre sa grand-mère et nous avons des relations familiales assez… compliquées » précisa Marco « Vous lisez les journaux ? »

-« Comme tout le monde »

-« Alors je suppose que vous êtes au courant de notre histoire ? »

-« Dans les grandes lignes Monsieur »

-« Je n'ai pas agressé ma femme. Je le précise »

-« Je ne porte aucun jugement »

-« Vous êtes une exception alors » soupira Marco « Venez » ajouta t-il. John le suivit dans la maison puis à travers le vaste hall d'entrée « Tout ce que je vous demanderais c'est de la discrétion. Pas d'interview aux journalistes »

-« Cela va de soit »

-« C'est moins évident que vous ne le pensez M Randall » rétorqua Marco. Il s'engagea dans le vaste escalier « Mon avocat souhaite que je sois protégé. Tant que cela n'est pas trop envahissant cela ne me dérange pas. Mais avant tout ce que je veux, et c'est ma seule exigence d'ailleurs, c'est que vous protégiez en priorité mon bien le plus précieux »

-« Bien monsieur » approuva Reese perplexe

L'homme entra dans une pièce qui s'avéra être une salle de jeu. Une petite fille au visage constellé de taches de rousseur encadré de soyeuses boucles brunes s'y amusait avec une grande maison de poupée. Au bruit de la porte elle leva la tête

-« Papa » cria t-elle en s'élançant vers lui, lâchant précipitamment ses jouets. Marco la souleva dans ses bras et elle se blottit contre son épaule

-« Voilà ce que je vous demande de protéger avec le plus grand zèle M Randall »

-« Je comprends monsieur et je veillerais »

-« Merci » répondit Stanford. Il câlina sa fille quelques minutes puis lui annonça qu'il devait se rendre à son travail. Il la quitta en lui demandant d'être sage avec sa nurse. Il intima à la jeune femme de ne pas sortir de la maison avec la fillette et lui précisa que sa mère viendrait passer l'après midi avec elle.

.

John le suivit toute la matinée sur divers chantiers. A midi, pendant que Marco déjeunait avec sa fille, il rencontra le chef du personnel qui lui réserva un accueil assez froid. Il comprit qu'étant chargé du recrutement, il n'avait pas apprécié qu'il soit embauché sans même avoir passé un entretien. Il lui lut une liste de recommandations, que l'ex agent écouta distraitement, et lui remis les clés de son logement

-« L'agence ne m'a pas indiqué que je devrais loger sur place » remarqua Reese

-« Pourtant c'est le cas. Cela vous pose t-il un problème ? » Demanda l'autre d'un ton rogue

 _« Oui. Un problème nommé Harold »_ songea John

-« Non aucun » répondit-il toutefois « Mais je n'ai pas amené mes affaires puisque je n'étais pas averti »

-« Dans ce cas je vous laisse rentrer chez vous ce soir pour avoir le temps de faire vos valises » concéda l'autre « Mais soyez à l'heure demain matin. Enfin sauf si vous décidez de renoncer moi ça ne me dérangerait pas » précisa l'homme avec un air ironique

-« Je serais exact » affirma Reese en lui adressant un regard glacial. L'autre ravala son sourire puis quitta la cuisine sans un mot. Le chef qui avait assisté à toute la scène se rapprocha de la table avec un plateau

-« Venez déjeuner M Randall » invita t-il

-« Merci » répondit machinalement l'ex agent

-« Pas de quoi. Je m'appelle Luis. Et laissez pas Elmer vous couper l'appétit, c'est un imbécile » ajouta le vieil homme avec un haussement d'épaules

-« Je crois qu'il ne m'apprécie pas » estima Reese

-« Et vous avez raison. Pardi ! Vous avez fait fort ce matin, l'histoire s'est répandue, surtout que Paul le jardinier a tout vu et que c'est un bavard » précisa le chef en reprenant le plateau après avoir déposé l'assiette et les couverts

-« J'ai seulement aidé M Stanford » remarqua Reese en prenant place

-« Ouais c'était votre job. Enfin, par anticipation. Et si vous l'aviez exercé contre un journaliste ou un curieux Elmer n'en aurait rien eu à faire mais vous avez contredit la veuve »

-« La veuve ? »

-« La vieille Mme Mac Caan »

-« La femme en noir ? »

-« Ouais. La couleur lui va bien a ce vieux corbeau. C'est l'ex belle mère de Mme Stanford. Une vipère qui a complètement retourné le cerveau de sa petite fille Nathalie »

-« La jeune femme qui était avec elle ? »

Luis approuva de la tête

-« Elle lui a tellement monté la tête après le divorce. Et surtout quand Miss Elaine s'est remariée. Cette vieille peau est parvenue à lui faire détester sa mère et Miss Elaine en a beaucoup souffert. Et elle hait son beau père et peut être encore plus la petite Justine. Pour ça on dira ce qu'on voudra, sa sœur Catherine est une écervelée pas très futée mais en tout cas elle n'est jamais tombée dans le piège de sa grand-mère. C'est pas toujours le grand amour avec sa mère mais elles sont très liées au fond. Elle entretient des relations cordiales avec son beau père. Et je la soupçonne de craquer pour la petite Juju »

-« Vous connaissez bien cette famille » remarqua l'ex agent qui le trouvait bien familier pour un simple cuisinier

-« Ca fait quarante ans que je travaille pour eux. J'ai préparé les gâteaux d'anniversaire de Miss Elaine depuis son septième. J'ai même réalisé la pièce montée de son second mariage » précisa le chef

-« En revanche Elmer… »

-« Ce pompeux était maître d'hôtel de la veuve avant d'être embauché par le premier mari » répondit le chef avec un visible mépris. « Moi j'ai toujours pensé que c'était un coup monté, il sert d'espion à la veuve. A la place de Miss Elaine je l'aurais viré dès le divorce. J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il est encore là ! Mais il est faux comme un serpent. Devant Miss Elaine il se montre irréprochable et elle est tellement naïve parfois notre maitresse »

-« Elles ont évoqué cette histoire d'agression ce matin »

-« Evidemment » grogna le vieil homme « Pas un jour sans qu'on en entende parler ! Moi je dis que c'est mauvais toute cette publicité. Ca va pas aider Miss Elaine »

-« J'ai lu pas mal d'articles là-dessus » remarqua John « Je ne pense pas que M Stanford y soit pour quelque chose » ajouta t-il en fixant le vieil homme pour bien capter sa réaction. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre

-« Bien sur que non ! Marco n'aurait jamais levé la main sur elle, alors commanditer un truc pareil, encore moins ! C'est des conneries »

-« Mais ils allaient divorcer »

-« Ca c'est pas dit ! Je suis sur que Miss Elaine a regretté sa demande sitôt déposée. C'est juste qu'entre eux la communication est pas toujours facile et la situation aide pas. Y'a toujours quelqu'un pour rappeler qu'ils sont pas du même monde, du même âge, ou pas avec la même richesse. Au début ils n'y prêtaient pas attention mais à force c'est usant ! Mais moi je suis sur qu'ils devraient se donner une seconde chance. Et faire un peu de ménage ça aiderait »

Reese hocha la tête pour approuver mais ne répondit pas. Malgré lui ces remarques le touchaient. Marco vivait au quotidien ce qu'il avait vécu durant quelques jours et cette coïncidence le troublait. Ce genre de différences était-il toujours jugé aussi sévèrement ? Et cela ne semblait pas bien se terminer. Elaine avait éludé toute les attaques au début de leur histoire. Comme Finch le faisait. Mais Elaine avait finit par se laisser atteindre. Et Finch ? La pensée le mis mal à l'aise

-« C'est bon ? » interrogea Luis le ramenant à la réalité

-« Oui. Très bon merci » répondit-il machinalement

-« Tant mieux ! » approuva joyeusement le cuisinier « Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'ici y'a deux clans. Les pour et les contres M Stanford. Autant vous dire tout de suite que les premiers sont bien minoritaires »

-« Je suis donc du mauvais côté ? » constata John

-« Ouais. Moi ça me convient. Mais vous voilà prévenu »

-« Je saurais m'en souvenir Luis » affirma l'ex agent. Et agir en conséquence…

.

Après cette entrée en matière assez agitée, John prit le temps de faire connaissance avec Marco Stanford qui lui donna l'impression d'être un homme simple, un peu dépassé par les événements mais s'efforçant d'y faire face de son mieux. Une routine s'était installée. Il consacrait la matinée à gérer sa petite société, se rendant sur les chantiers pour veiller à leur avancement. En dépit de son riche mariage, le peintre n'avait jamais arrêté de travailler, seul différence, il était devenu le patron de l'entreprise et il s'appliquait à la développer de son mieux sans recourir au carnet d'adresse de sa femme qui l'avait pourtant incité à le faire. A midi il rentrait déjeuner avec leur petite fille. Puis il se rendait à la clinique et passait l'après midi auprès de son épouse, le plus souvent en lui faisant la lecture. Il rentrait ensuite directement au manoir et s'occupait de Justine jusqu'à l'heure de son coucher. Il s'offrait ensuite une heure ou deux de détente, le plus souvent devant un match, avant d'aller lui-même se coucher. Une vie régulière et d'une étonnante simplicité pour un homme dans sa position. Pour beaucoup c'était la preuve qu'il n'était pas à sa place aux côtés de la brillante Elaine, pour d'autre il ne faisait que jouer la comédie, enfin certains, bien rares, y voyaient une preuve qu'il ne l'avait pas épousé pour sa fortune.

Reese fut témoin dans la journée de plusieurs incidents avec certains serviteurs, visiblement hostiles et trouva l'homme particulièrement patient de supporter cette ambiance pesante avec calme. Vers 15H il appela son partenaire

-« Oui M Reese ? Tout va bien ? »

-« Il n'y a rien à signaler depuis l'altercation de ce matin »

-« De quel genre ? » interrogea Finch tendu

-« Ne stressez pas autant » répondit John en percevant sa tension « Nous n'avons échangés que des mots Harold »

-« C'est parfois suffisant » jugea celui-ci

John lui résuma l'incident puis sa conversation avec le chef

-« Au moins cela a convaincu M Stanford de votre efficacité »

-« En effet. Je n'avais jamais eu d'entretien d'embauche aussi agité »

-« Nous savions qu'il y avait une guerre ouverte entre lui et l'ainée de ses belles filles. Apparemment la grand-mère y participe activement »

-« Sous prétexte de soutenir sa petite fille » suggéra Reese

-« Sans doute. Cela ne doit pas être un effort pour elle puisqu'elle détestait son ex belle fille »

-« C'est une situation fréquente »

-« Si c'est pour avoir quitté son fils elle avait de bonnes raisons de le faire. En 18 ans, une bonne dizaine de raisons, blondes le plus souvent, et pas toujours très discrètes » constata Finch d'un ton désapprobateur

-« Mais visiblement cela ne compte pas comme une excuse valable »

-« Il est vrai que Miss Mac Caan fut dans le même cas avec son défunt mari mais qu'elle n'a pas divorcée. C'est toujours mal vu dans une certaine classe de la société »

-« En tout cas l'ambiance est assez lourde ici. C'est particulier »

-« A cause de l'agression ? »

-« Pas seulement. Je crois que Marco n'est pas vraiment intégré et certains domestiques se chargent de le lui rappeler. Sans doute encouragé par Elmer »

-« Et Miss Stanford tolère cette attitude de son personnel ? »

-« Elle ne s'en est peut être pas rendu compte. Cela peut arriver » murmura Reese

Finch pinça les lèvres. Cette situation lui en évoquant une autre

-« Il serait préférable pour elle d'être plus attentive à son entourage » estima t-il « Cela peut arriver de ne pas s'apercevoir de certaines choses mais à un moment cela devient visible et il est important de corriger rapidement la situation »

-« Espérons qu'elle le fera à son réveil » Jugea Reese d'un ton neutre. Il y eut un léger moment de flottement. Son ton et cette hésitation interpellèrent son associé

-« Tout va bien John ? » demanda celui ci par reflexe

-« Oui pourquoi ? »

-« Quelque chose dans votre ton »

Reese hésita. Il fut tenté d'évoquer les pensées qui étaient venues le troubler un peu plus tôt mais y renonça finalement. L'incident avec Will était clos et Finch n'apprécierait sans doute pas d'en entendre parler à nouveau

-« Non. Je dois juste être un peu fatigué » répondit-il

-« Vous n'êtes jamais fatigué John » rétorqua l'informaticien. L'ex agent préféra opter pour une taquinerie

-« Peut être que je vieillis ? » suggéra t-il « En attendant je dois retourner à mon poste » ajouta t-il pour changer de sujet « Et Harold, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle »

-« Laquelle ? » interrogea ce dernier se demandant s'il devait s'attendre à une nouvelle taquinerie

-« Cet emploi est assorti d'un logement de fonction et je vais être contraint de l'utiliser. Elmer m'a seulement accordé la soirée pour récupérer quelques affaires »

-« Vous déménagez souvent ces derniers temps M Reese » constata Finch

-« Cela ne fait pas vraiment plaisir »

-« Très bien. Je vous préparerais ce qu'il faut »

-« Une valise suffira Finch. Ne vous emballez pas » taquina l'ex agent « Enfin… quoique »

-« Mais je ne prépare toujours que le strict minimum M Reese ! » rétorqua Finch sur le même ton « Mais je crains de ne pas avoir de valise assez grande pour moi »

John eut un petit rire

-« Alors je vous fais confiance. A tout à l'heure »

-« A ce soir » murmura Harold. Il raccrocha et resta un instant à réfléchir. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Un changement dans le ton de son compagnon, il le sentait hésitant, incertain. En tout cas c'était apparu lorsqu'ils évoquaient la situation de Marco. Etrange écho à ce qu'ils avaient connu quelques jours plus tôt _« Il y a parfois de drôle de coïncidence »_ songea t-il. Bear se rapprocha et posa la tête sur son genou quêtant une caresse. Finch la lui accorda tout en continuant ses réflexions « Je crains que l'ombre n'entoure à nouveau ton maître » affirma t-il au chien après quelques minutes. Bear lui donna un petit coup de museau « Ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas la laisser faire » le rassura t-il. « Viens, allons lui préparer une valise » ajouta t-il en se levant. Le malinois le suivit puis le devança dans l'escalier.

.

OoooooooooO

.

L'horloge indiquait 22H lorsque John franchit la porte de la maison. Marco avait reçu des amis ce soir et il était resté écouter leur conversation. Les deux hommes avaient quittés leur hôte un peu avant 21H30 et il avait surtout été question de travail. Le premier était employé chez le grossiste qui fournissait Marco en matériel pour son entreprise et le second était architecte. John n'avait rien appris d'intéressant et il ne s'était pas attardé après leur départ, pressé de retrouver son compagnon. Surtout s'il devait en être privé ces prochains jours. Il câlina Bear qui l'accueillait joyeusement et traversa le couloir pour emprunter l'escalier mais il avisa une faible lueur qui filtrait sous la porte du salon. Poussant doucement le battant, il vit que la pièce était plongée dans une semi pénombre, une seule lampe l'éclairant en partie. Il remarqua une touffe de cheveux bruns dépassant du dossier du canapé et avança sans bruit

-« Harold » chuchota t-il. Celui-ci tressaillit et se redressa « Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans votre lit ? »

-« Je vous attendais répondit Finch en se frottant les yeux. Reese fronça les sourcils

-« Migraine ? » interrogea t-il

-« Un peu » concéda l'informaticien. Aussitôt John posa doucement les mains sur sa tête

-« Laissez-moi faire » murmura t-il. Finch se réinstalla docilement « Vous avez pris un cachet ? »

-« Pas encore »

-« Pourquoi attendre ? Vous savez qu'il faut agir dès le début de la crise »

-« Ce n'est pas très fort »

-« Vous avez besoin de vous reposer » jugea l'ex agent « Raison de plus pour aller vous coucher ! » le sermonna t-il tandis qu'il le massait avec attention suivant la méthode enseignée par leur ostéopathe. Après quelques minutes Finch laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Reese sourit

-« Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

-« Oui. Grace à vos mains expertes »

-« Elles seront ravies du compliment » s'amusa l'ex agent « Maintenant un cachet et au lit ! » affirma t-il en contournant le canapé pour aider son associé à se lever

-« Non. Essayez vous plutôt un instant » répondit celui sans prendre sa main

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« J'ai besoin de vous parler »

Reese hésita, interpellé par le ton sérieux de son partenaire

-« Nous pourrions discuter là haut ? »

-« J'aimerais mieux ici » insista Finch « S'il vous plait » ajouta t-il en tapotant le coussin près de lui « c'est important »

-« D'accord. Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda l'ex agent, intrigué. Il s'assit, ses mains crispées sur ses cuisses trahissaient sa tension. Finch posa une main sur la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts

-« J'aimerais m'assurer que tout va bien John »

-« Mais oui pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que vous êtes parfois … absent ces derniers jours. Je sens que quelque chose vous perturbe » Reese baissa la tête

-« Ce n'est rien » affirma t-il

-« Il y a donc bien quelque chose qui vous trouble ? » constata alors l'informaticien

-« Peut être » concéda John devant cette logique

-« Alors parlez-moi » invita Finch. Il glissa deux doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête « Je finirais par le savoir de toute façon » Il laissa sa main dériver sur sa joue « Je ne manque pas d'arguments » chuchota t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Reese ferma les yeux pour savourer son baiser puis nicha son visage dans son cou. Finch passa la main dans ses cheveux et caressa sa nuque. L'ex agent garda le silence quelques minutes puis affirma :

-« J'ai suivi Marco toute la journée. Il y a tellement d'hostilité dans son entourage »

-« Vous le croyez en danger ? » interrogea Finch se demandant s'il cherchait à changer de sujet ou s'il essayait de lui faire passer un message

-« Non mais il est sans cesse en but aux regards désapprobateurs, aux remarques blessantes. Cela fait six ans qu'il vit avec Elaine. Est-ce qu'après tant de temps ces gens ne pourraient pas enfin croire en sa sincérité ? »

Finch fronça les sourcils et cessa un instant sa caresse comme il commençait à comprendre. Il reprit son geste sans rien dire

-« Le chef a dit qu'Elaine souffrait de cette situation et qu'elle était fatiguée d'être sans cesse l'objet de réflexions et que cela influait sur leur couple »

L'informaticien retint un soupir comme ses soupçons se confirmaient. Jusqu'à quel point les remarques blessantes de Will sur leurs différences avaient-elles atteint son compagnon sans qu'il le réalise lui même ? En apparence Reese avait paru imperméable à ces attaques. Pourtant ces remarques insidieuses semblaient bien avoir atteint leur but à en juger par les doutes de son compagnon. Peut être n'avait-il pas réalisé consciemment qu'il les assimilait ? Toutefois c'était le cas. Mais Finch savait la fragilité que John cachait en lui quand ses doutes le rattrapaient et dès que cela concernait leur couple il était toujours plus sensible, incertain. Finch savait qu'il redoutait sans cesse de ne pas être à la hauteur sans comprendre ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à être si peu sur de lui, si ce n'est peut être la peur de commettre une erreur et de le perdre…

-« C'est bien triste pour ces gens qui les critique » dit-il finalement

Reese tressaillit et releva la tête

-« Pour les accusateurs ? »

-« Oui. 99% de ces gens agissent par simple jalousie et je ne les envie pas d'être aussi mesquins. Souvent le bonheur des autres dérange, surtout lorsqu'il rapproche des êtres différents que rien ne destinait l'un à l'autre. Heureusement il y a aussi des êtres intelligents qui comprennent où se trouve l'essentiel» Finch tourna la tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur un tableau accroché au mur sans réellement le voir comme il était absorbé par ses souvenirs « Je me souviens d'un jour au parc, il faisait doux, une belle journée de printemps. Je vous regardais jouer avec Bear et puis un couple vous a interpellé. Ils étaient simples et joyeux. Le jeune homme m'a serré la main avec un grand sourire lorsqu'il a su qui j'étais. Et je me rappelle les paroles de la jeune femme _« Je suis contente pour vous. Vous êtes chou tout les deux !»_ Ce n'était pas très conventionnel mais c'était sincère »

-« Marthy et Marge » murmura John

-« Ils faisaient parties de ces gens sensés qui s'attachent à l'essentiel en passant par-dessus les apparences, les différences, qui ne voient ni l'âge, ni le physique, ni la richesse » poursuivit Finch « Ils n'ont vu que le lien entre nous et notre bonheur d'être ensemble. Miss Stanford ferait bien de faire un peu de ménage dans son entourage et de n'y retenir que ceux qui ont l'intelligence du cœur » Le regard de l'informaticien revint chercher celui de son compagnon qui n'avait pas bougé mais dont il sentait le cœur battre plus vite « Je ne saurais trop conseiller à Miss Stanford de faire un tri. Garder ceux qui se trompent de bonne foi, cela peut arriver » précisa t-il et John savait bien à qui était destiné cette allusion « Et d'écarter tout les autres avant qu'ils ne parviennent à briser ce qu'elle devrait considérer comme son bien le plus précieux »

-« Et si… Si un jour elle change d'opinion ? » Interrogea Reese

-« Elle y perdra beaucoup » répondit Finch « Moi cela ne m'arrivera pas. J'ai trop conscience de ma chance » chuchota t-il en l'embrassant doucement

-« Moi aussi » murmura John en lui rendant son baiser

-« Rassuré ? »

-« Oui »

-« Bien » approuva Finch en posant la tête sur son épaule. John lui caressa les cheveux quelques instants puis se rappela ses soins

-« Nous pouvons aller dormir maintenant ? »

-« Maintenant oui » approuva l'informaticien avec un mince sourire

Reese se redressa aussitôt et l'aida à se relever avant de l'escorter jusqu'à l'escalier

-« Allez y j'arrive dans trois minutes avec ce qu'il vous faut »

-« Entendu »

Finch commença à gravir les marches, Bear lui ouvrant le chemin. Reese se rendit dans la cuisine, prépara un en-cas et s'empressa de le rejoindre

L'informaticien s'était installé dans le lit, calé contre un oreiller, les yeux clos pour échapper à la lumière, pourtant faible, de la veilleuse. Reese s'assit près de lui et lui tendit un cachet et un verre d'eau, puis sa préparation. Finch grimaça légèrement

-« Vous n'aimez plus ma cuisine ? » interrogea John

-« Si bien sur »

-« Il faut manger quelque chose »

-« Je sais » répondit l'informaticien en se forçant à avaler. Reese se pencha et l'embrassa

-« Pour aider » le taquina t-il et Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il termina et s'allongea plus confortablement. John éteignit aussitôt la lampe

-« Vous n'êtes pas prêt » objecta son partenaire

-« Il fait bien assez clair pour ôter mes vêtements»

-« Mais pas pour les ranger »

-« Hum. On verra demain ? »

-« Incorrigible » soupira Finch

-« Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? »

-« Non » marmonna l'informaticien. John sourit. Se glissant à ses côtés il l'attira contre lui

-« Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? » répéta t-il

-« Oui » répondit cette fois Finch en se calant contre son "oreiller"

Reese resta parfaitement immobile jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'atténue et qu'il s'endorme. Seul son esprit vagabondait. Mais il n'avait plus de doute, plus de pensées sombres. Encore une fois Finch avait su l'apaiser, trouver les mots. Et c'est l'esprit serein qu'il s'endormit à son tour.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Lorsque Finch s'éveilla le lendemain il était déjà tard et il était seul. Déçu, il s'assit dans le lit et mis ses lunettes. Il sourit alors en voyant le plateau déposé sur la table de nuit. Un petit thermos posé à côté d'une tasse contenant probablement son thé préféré. Et une cloche qu'il souleva pour admirer les beignets préparés par son compagnon et dont le parfum fit gémir Bear assit sagement au pied du lit. Il lui caressa doucement la tête

-« Il y en a bien assez pour deux mais tu ne devras pas le dire à ton maître » affirma t-il. Calant son dos contre un oreiller il saisit le plateau pour l'installer. Il donna alors un morceau de gâteau au malinois qui le guettait, la tête posée sur le lit. Comme il soulevait le thermos il avisa la petite feuille de papier glissée dessous. Il s'en empara rapidement et la déplia

 _« Je sais qu'il est tard. Mais vous aviez besoin de repos et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de vous réveiller. Ce n'est pas grave si vous êtes vexé j'adore vous voir bouder. Je serais prudent !_

 _Je t'aime. John »_

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots qui lui ressemblait tant, à sa façon de le deviner. Il aperçu alors le post-scriptum au bas de la lettre :

 _« J'ai prévu assez de beignet pour deux et Bear ne me dira rien »_

Cette fois Finch ne put se retenir de rire

-« Bear je crains que ton maître ne soit décidément trop clairvoyant à notre sujet ! » s'amusa t-il. Le malinois le fixa, perplexe, puis repris sa surveillance, concentré sur l'assiette de beignets. L'informaticien lui tendit un autre morceau puis saisit son téléphone.

.

A l'autre bout de la ville, John sentit vibrer son portable et le sortit un instant de sa poche s'assurant que Marco n'était pas loin. Il sourit en lisant le message court mais tellement précieux : _« Je t'aime »_

.

OoooooooooO

.

La journée s'écoula sans que rien ne vienne perturber la routine de Marco. Plus la mission se poursuivait moins Reese lui trouvait l'attitude d'un coupable et s'il restait méfiant par expérience, il avait la quasi certitude que Marco n'était pas à l'origine de l'agression de son épouse. Il se rendit compte qu'il existait en fait plusieurs Marco.

D'un côté le chef d'entreprise, impliqué dans son travail, compétent, sur de lui, dirigeant ses hommes fermement. De ce côté-là il y avait aussi le père, aimant, attentif, cherchant à être le plus disponible possible pour sa fille. La tendresse entre eux était une évidence

Et de l'autre il y avait le mari d'Elaine Stanford-De Wilder, la pièce rapportée qui devait seconder sa brillante épouse mais qui semblait ne jamais être à la hauteur. Cet homme là était étouffé par son statut, peu sur de lui et n'osant pas faire preuve d'autorité. Et l'entourage en profitait, Elmer en tête. John s'étonna de cette différence. Pourquoi Marco ne s'imposait-il pas ? Etait-ce une consigne de son épouse ? Dans ce cas elle ne lui rendait pas service. Ou espérait-il se faire plus facilement accepter s'il ne faisait pas de vague ? Ce n'était pas la bonne technique, certains ne semblaient même plus le respecter. Reese eut plus d'une occasion de le constater mais ne dit rien, ce n'était pas son rôle. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la chance qui était la sienne d'être aussi soutenu par son compagnon et il ne put se retenir de lui en parler à mots couverts lorsqu'il l'appela le soir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se coucher

-« Peut être que Miss Stanford n'a pas rassuré suffisamment son époux ? Ou peut être n'a-t-elle pas réalisée qu'il est plus sensible qu'il n'y parait ? Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences » jugea Finch, attentif

-« Heureusement pour moi vous le savez »

-« Je sais chasser certaines ombres John »

-« Merci » murmura celui-ci « Vous me manquez » soupira t-il

-« Vous aussi »

-« Est-ce que Bear a trouvé les beignets à son goût ? » demanda soudain l'ex agent, taquin

-« Je l'ignore M Reese. C'est un chien particulièrement discret : il ne dit rien » répliqua Finch d'un ton sérieux et il se réjouit d'entendre rire son compagnon

-« J'oubliais qu'il est aussi doué que nous pour la discrétion »

-« Bien sur : il a de qui tenir »

-« J'espère que la mission ne durera pas trop longtemps » affirma John « J'ai hâte de retrouver ma famille » ajouta t-il après un instant

-« Elle vous attends. Il vous suffira d'être prudent ! » Le taquina à son tour son compagnon

-« Bien sur Finch ! Et en attendant allez vous reposer. Ne profitez pas de mon absence pour être déraisonnable !»

-« Oh ! C'est vous qui dites ça ? » Protesta l'informaticien « Qui est le plus déraisonnable des deux ? »

-« Hum. Je ne sais pas… Ca dépend des jours je dirais ? »

-« Alors c'est bien plus souvent votre jour que le mien ! »

-« Mais comme il parait que j'ai une très mauvaise influence sur vous, vous devriez bientôt revenir à égalité non ? »

-« Ca c'est bien possible. Donc… » Commença Finch sachant que John saurait terminer sa phrase

-« C'est de ma faute ! » compléta celui-ci

-« Exactement ! »

-« Franchement Harold c'est déloyal ! Vous ne devriez pas avoir le droit d'être de mauvaise foi quand je suis loin de vous et que je ne peux pas en profiter ! » Protesta l'ex agent

-« Vous aurez d'autre occasions John »

-« C'est vrai que cela vous arrive souvent »

-« Je faisais plutôt allusion au fait que tout les prétextes vous sont bons ! » marmonna Finch faisant mine d'être vexé

-« N'oubliez pas que j'aime lorsque vous boudez Harold » remarqua aussitôt son compagnon

-« Qu'est ce que je disais ! » triompha l'informaticien

-« Que vous aimez que je vous taquine ? » suggéra John

-« Je n'ai pas dit cela M Reese »

-« Mais vous l'avez pensé très fort ! » rétorqua celui-ci « Et maintenant je vais essayer d'aller dormir malgré ma frustration de ne pas pouvoir finir convenablement cette discussion ! »

-« Ah oui ? Et qu'entendez-vous par là ? »

-« Vous voulez une description de la façon dont j'aimerais la terminer Finch ? Je peux être très précis si vous voulez… »

-« Tout compte fait… » Répondit Finch en se sentant rougir

-« C'est vous qui vouliez savoir ! » l'interrompit John « Donc pour commencer… »

-« Bonne nuit John ! » le coupa brusquement son partenaire et il raccrocha redoutant l'imagination de son compagnon. Mais seulement parce qu'il ne pourrait pas en profiter vraiment…

Reese posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, riant de la réaction de son compagnon. Il savait très bien ce qui la motivait. Cette pensée lui donnait encore plus envie d'être près de lui. Il repensa à Marco et songea qu'il aurait dû se forcer pour imposer ses opinions. S'il ne parvenait pas à dépasser tout cela, à vivre en ignorant ceux qu'il dérangeait il ne serait jamais heureux. _« C'est une question d'équilibre »_ se rappela t-il. Le trouver, et surtout le garder, n'était sans doute pas simple mais cela en valait la peine et il se promit une nouvelle fois de préserver le sien

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain dès le petit déjeuner, John constata à nouveau à quel point Marco, en s'effaçant, desservait sa position. Devant se rendre sur un chantier important mais un peu éloigné, Marco avait commandé qu'on lui prépare son petit déjeuner 45 minutes plus tôt. Reese l'ayant entendu se présenta aux cuisines avant l'heure. Il y trouva Luis qui venait à peine d'arriver, le salua et s'étonna

-« Vous n'avez pas préparé le petit déjeuner de M Stanford ?

-« Non pas encore, il est trop tôt »

-« Hier je l'ai entendu demander à Anny d'être servi à 7H45 »

-« C'est vrai ? » s'inquiéta le cuisinier « Elle m'a rien dit la peste ! Il faut que je m'y mette vite !» ajouta t-il en se précipitant vers le placard

-« Il y a peut être une meilleure solution… » Jugea Reese

Dix minutes plus tard Marco apparut au seuil de la pièce

-« Bonjour M Stanford » saluèrent les deux hommes

-« Bonjour. Le petit déjeuner n'est pas prêt ? »

-« On m'avait pas averti M Stanford ! » répondit Luis

-« Je vois » soupira le maître de maison, fatigué

-« Il y a du café Monsieur, je peux vous le monter » proposa John. L'homme hésita puis s'installa à la table

-« Je le boirais ici ce sera plus rapide, mais je ne pourrais pas attendre le reste »

-« Pas de problème M Stanford, j'ai préparé des sandwichs spéciaux que vous pourrez emmener et manger sur la route » affirma le cuisinier en lui montrant un plateau avec ses préparations

-« Bonne idée. Et c'est appétissant. Merci Luis »

-« C'est pas de ma science, c'est John qui a eut l'idée »

-« Vraiment ? Vous aimez cuisiner M Randall ? »

-« Beaucoup. Surtout pour mon compagnon. Et ils nous arrivent souvent de manquer de temps pour le repas »

-« Et bien cela me rend service. C'est une idée à garder Luis ? »

-« Pour sur » approuva le cuisinier en adressant un clin d'œil à l'ex agent. Il lui remit le sac lorsque les deux hommes quittèrent le manoir quelques minutes plus tard promettant que le déjeuner, lui, serait prêt à l'heure.

Stanford passa la matinée sur le chantier et rentra juste à temps pour le repas avec sa fille. Il était détendu pour une fois et cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'il ramène sa fille dans sa chambre pour passer un peu de temps à jouer avec elle avant d'aller à la clinique. Reese l'entendit soupirer en entrant dans la pièce et resta attentif. Quelques minutes plus tard la femme de chambre apparut dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la chambre lui lançant un regard indifférent au passage. Reese la suivit, curieux

-« Monsieur a appelé ? »

-« Oui Anny. Je vous avais demandé de nettoyer les vitres de la chambre la semaine dernière. On ne verra bientôt plus à travers ! »

-« Désolé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps Monsieur »

-« Qu'aviez vous donc de si pressé à faire ? »

-« C'était la semaine où on s'occupe des salles de réception. Je suis allée aider Simone »

-« Nous ne risquons pas de donner une fête en ce moment Anny. Ce n'était pas urgent »

-« C'est notre emploi du temps Monsieur » rétorqua la jeune femme avec un sourire moqueur. Son air insolent exaspéra John qui décida d'intervenir

-« C'est Miss Stanford qui l'a établi ? » demanda t-il

-« Heu…oui » bredouilla la femme, surprise de son intervention

-« Toutefois, si elle était là, je doute que Miss Stanford ferait passer sa salle de réception avant le bien être de sa fille, qu'en pensez vous ? » Anny le fixa, interdite « Vous négligez vos enfants pour votre salon Miss Stone ? » insista t-il

Cette fois la jeune femme le dévisagea, bouche bée

-« Bien sur que non ! » protesta t-elle

-« Alors je suppose que vous pourriez deviner les ordres que Miss Stanford vous donnerez pour son enfant ? A défaut de respecter les préoccupations d'un père»

-« Evidemment » grinça Anny « Mais… »

-« De toute façon » l'interrompit Reese « Il me semble logique de répondre à ce genre de demande lorsque l'on est payé pour cela non ? » La jeune femme rougit et le fusilla du regard « Aurait-on oublié de vous verser votre salaire ? » ironisa John

Cette fois la servante se retint difficilement. Se tournant brusquement vers Marco, elle affirma :

-« Je m'en occuperais cet après midi Monsieur. Pendant que Mademoiselle sera avec sa grand-mère »

-« Bien. Merci Anny » répondit Marco. La femme sortit aussitôt, visiblement furieuse de la façon dont elle avait été traité

Stanford se tourna vers l'ex agent, hésitant

-« Monsieur Randall je ne sais pas quoi vous dire » murmura t-il finalement « Vous y êtes allé un peu fort. Et ce n'est pas votre rôle. Mais je serais ingrat de vous reprocher vos paroles »

-« Excusez moi si cette intervention vous semble déplacée mais je pense que le bien être d'une enfant est prioritaire »

-« Et vous avez raison. Merci. Je sais que je manque de poigne » Remarqua Marco « Mais c'est un peu tard à présent »

-« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire Monsieur » L'homme le fixa un instant mais ne répondit pas. Une demi-heure plus tard ils quittèrent le manoir pour la clinique.

.

Le soir Marco constata avec satisfaction que les vitres de la chambre de sa fille étaient parfaitement nettes. Reese se rendit aux cuisines où Luis l'accueillit avec un regard inquiet. Il lui fit un signe discret de la tête qui l'intrigua. Il comprit lorsqu'en avançant un peu il vit Elmer assit dans un coin comme une araignée tapie dans sa toile

-« M Randall ! » lança t-il « Je vous attendais »

-« Ah oui ? » répondit John l'air neutre

-« Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Anny m'a raconté la façon dont vous l'avez traité !»

-« Je suis désolé M Keller. Je sais que c'était votre rôle de la sermonner pour son comportement. C'est évidemment au chef du personnel de confondre une employée qui ne fait pas son travail. Mais ne sachant où vous trouver et s'agissant du bien être d'une fillette, j'ai préféré agir » constata tranquillement l'ex agent

Elmer le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, stupéfait de sa tirade. Dans son coin, Luis se retenait de sourire

-« Je suis un homme d'action vous avez dû vous en rendre compte » ajouta alors Reese pour enfoncer le clou

-« Heu…oui » bafouilla Elmer « Mais je n'aime pas que…que l'on empiète sur mes prérogatives ! »

-« La prochaine fois j'essayerai de vous trouver alors »

-« Certes » concéda l'autre en triturant nerveusement sa cravate, désarçonné par le calme inaltérable de son adversaire « Que cela ne se reproduise plus ! » ajouta t-il finalement avant de quitter précipitamment les lieux

-« Ah comment vous l'avez mouché ! » jubila Luis dès qu'il fut sorti « Vous savez que c'est pas du tout ce qu'il allait dire ? »

-« Je m'en doute »

-« Sauf que là ! En mettant le doigt où ça fait mal qu'est ce qu'il pouvait dire ?! » Constata le cuisiner

-« Exactement »

-« Oh vous êtes un malin vous ! Un rusé ! » Affirma Luis « Vous me plaisez mon gars ! » Ajouta t-il en lui octroyant une solide tape dans le dos « Essayez vous ! Vous avez mérité un bon repas ! »

Reese obtempéra, amusé

-« Merci Luis »

-« Jamais personne avait osé lui tenir tête à ce pompeux ! » Luis lui tendit une assiette « Et en plus vous lui avez sorti ça avec un naturel ! »

-« J'ai eu un bon professeur » jugea John

-« Ben c'est sur ! »

Le cuisinier continua tranquillement à bavarder pendant que Reese profitait du repas songeant qu'il lui manquait une présence pour être tout à fait bien. Ils avaient échangés de nombreux sms toute la journée mais il détestait être séparé de lui. Dès la fin du repas il se pressa de rejoindre la chambre et de le rappeler tenaillé par l'envie d'entendre sa voix et… de le taquiner un peu !

.

OoooooooooO

.

L'après midi du troisième jour, John montait la garde devant la porte de la chambre, attentif aux allées et venues du personnel et des visiteurs. Marco était au chevet de sa femme, lui faisant la lecture, lorsque son portable vibra

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Tout va bien ? »

-« C'est tranquille. Du nouveau ? »

-« Oui et non. J'ai enfin terminé de rassembler les informations sur la journée de l'agression. Enfin au maximum, mais ça n'apporte pas grand-chose »

-« Dites toujours » l'invita John en s'isolant dans un coin d'où il pouvait écouter discrètement tout en surveillant la porte

-« Miss Stanford a quitté le manoir le matin à 9H pour se rendre dans ses bureaux. Elle y est restée un peu plus d'une heure puis s'est rendu chez sa cousine. Elles s'étaient vues plusieurs fois la semaine précédente et la journée était déjà organisée. Elles ont déjeuné dans un restaurant près de la marina, ensuite elles sont passées à la banque puis chez un chapelier où elles ont passé commande. D'après son agenda Miss Stanford devait assister à un mariage la semaine suivante, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elles se sont rendues dans cette boutique. Ensuite elles sont rentrées. Il était environ 16H30. Miss Anders, la cousine, a déclaré qu'Elaine s'était installée dans le bureau à l'étage pour téléphoner et effectivement j'ai retrouvé la trace de trois appels. Le premier, destiné à la résidence, a duré 9 minutes j'ai trouvé le témoignage de la nurse de Justine qui a mentionné l'appel dans son interrogatoire indiquant qu'Elaine n'avait parlé qu'à sa petite fille. Le second était pour sa belle mère. Celle-ci a déclaré qu'Elaine l'avait appelé pour lui rappeler de ne pas oublier de donner ses médicaments à sa petite fille puisqu'elle devait la garder ce soir là jusqu'au lendemain midi et que la petite était enrhumée. La conversation a durée 6 minutes et elle était cordiale selon la mère de M Stanford. Bien sur nous n'avons que sa déclaration, mais je n'ai aucun indice d'un désaccord entre les deux femmes même si Miss Stanford devait être au courant de la requête déposée par sa belle fille. Enfin le troisième appel était destiné à l'un de ses collaborateurs mais celui-ci était en réunion et Miss Stanford a dit à la secrétaire qui avait pris l'appel qu'elle rappellerait le lendemain et qu'il n'y avait rien d'urgent »

-« Il n'y a rien de bien spécial dans tout cela »

-« Non. C'est très ordinaire jusque là. Après ces appels Miss Stanford a rejoint sa cousine, elles ont discuté tranquillement, puis Elaine a annoncé qu'elle montait dans sa chambre se préparer. Ce qu'elle a fait. Mais une demi-heure plus tard elle est redescendue rejoindre Miss Anders. Celle-ci était toujours au salon ayant reçu une visite imprévue, et elle l'a averti qu'elle renonçait à la soirée et avait décidé de rentrer chez elle »

-« Elle a changé d'avis un peu brutalement non ? Et elle n'a pas dit pourquoi ? »

-« Non mais Mis Anders n'était pas seule au salon, elle a déclaré aux enquêteurs que c'était probablement la présence de cette tierce personne qui avait empêché Elaine de s'exprimer. Elle s'est contentée de lui dire qu'elle ne souhaitait plus se rendre à la soirée et qu'elle lui expliquerait pourquoi plus tard. Avant de remonter elle l'a aussi prié de rejoindre son époux et de le prévenir en lui donnant pour excuse qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Après cela Miss Anders a décidé de l'interroger au plus tôt mais Miss Stanford a quitté la résidence avant sa visiteuse et elles ne se sont pas revues »

-« Elle n'a pas essayé de l'appeler ? »

-« Miss Anders a déclaré que sa cousine lui avait parut « passablement agacée, plutôt nerveuse » et que dans ces conditions elle s'était dit qu'elle ne voudrait sans doute pas lui faire de confidence par téléphone, donc elle avait préférée attendre de la revoir »

-« C'est bizarre ce revirement, il faut en trouver la cause » Estima Reese

-« Je pense qu'il est dû à un appel que Miss Stanford a reçu alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre. L'ennui c'est qu'il provenait d'un téléphone pré payé et qu'il a donc été impossible de retrouver l'appelant. C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable »

-« Vous avez surement raison mais cela ne nous avance pas beaucoup. La police n'a pas enquêté davantage sur cet appel je suppose ? »

-« Non le fait que l'appelant ne puisse être identifié a stoppé les enquêteurs. En revanche j'ai trouvé un indice supplémentaire par rapport à eux »

-« Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous » rétorqua aussitôt John

Finch sourit

-« La police a juste récupéré un numéro. Grace a une application j'ai réussi à déterminer également le nombre de fois où il a été utilisé et à localiser les bornes qui ont transmis les appels. En fait il n'a que très peu servi, je n'ai trouvé que deux appels. En premier celui reçu par Miss Stanford qui a duré environ 8 minutes. Puis un second qui a été passé le soir à 22H18 »

-« Destiné à qui ? »

-« A la résidence Stanford. Un appel qui n'a duré que 11 secondes »

-« 11 secondes ? Ca ressemble à un appel pour vérifier la présence de la maitresse des lieux »

-« C'est aussi ce que je pense » approuva Finch

-« Et ça écarte la thèse du cambriolage. Un cambrioleur n'appelle pas pour s'assurer que la maison qu'il convoite est vide. Et en admettant qu'il le fasse, nul doute qu'il renoncerait à son projet en réalisant que ce n'est pas le cas »

-« C'est certain. Et savez-vous ce qui est le plus troublant ? »

-« Non dites moi ? »

-« Lors du second appel la borne déclenchée par l'appel était toute proche du lieu où se déroulait la réception à laquelle Miss Stanford devait assister »

-« En effet c'est troublant. Mais la police n'a pas réagit à cette information ? »

-« Non. Car elle ne dispose pas de cet élément. Les enquêteurs n'ont cherché que les appels vers le portable de Miss Stanford, pas ceux vers le téléphone fixe de la résidence. Et visiblement ils n'ont pas suffisamment pisté le portable inconnu »

-« Sacrée lacune ou alors ils manquent de génie dans leurs effectifs ? »

-« C'est possible M Reese » jugea Finch sans pouvoir se défendre d'un certain sentiment de fierté

-« Elaine devait connaitre l'appelant. Ne serait ce qu'à cause de la durée de l'appel. Et je parie que l'appelant et l'agresseur sont une seule et même personne »

-« Reste à le retrouver » murmura l'informaticien « Et ça c'est autre chose »

-« Sauf que vos découvertes réduisent le champs des recherches »

-« En quoi donc ? » S'étonna Finch

-« Oui, si l'on émet quelques suppositions. Imaginez. Elaine a décidé d'assister à la soirée, notamment parce qu'elle est la marraine d'un des artistes qui expose ce soir là. Mais elle reçoit cet appel qui l'en dissuade. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il lui apparait brusquement inutile d'y assister ? Ou pour éviter quelqu'un ?»

-« Son mystérieux interlocuteur ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? Seulement lui ou elle ne l'entend pas ainsi. Elaine ne lui a pas forcement dit qu'elle renonçait mais l'autre s'en rend compte s'il est à la soirée. Lorsqu'il réalise qu'elle ne viendra pas il appelle la résidence pour la localiser et l'ayant retrouvé il décide de se rendre au manoir. Et là l'explication tourne mal, ils ont une violente dispute et l'intrus décide de faire passer ça pour un cambriolage »

-« Oui mais il y a le témoignage du voisin qui a prévenu la police. Il a vu une silhouette vêtue d'une tunique noire et cagoulée »

-« C'est vrai » approuva Reese « Dans ce cas on peut imaginer que l'inconnu a anticipé que la rencontre se passerait mal et avait déjà prévu son déguisement »

-« Puisque Miss Stanford refuse le dialogue il emploi la manière forte ? »

-« C'est une possibilité. Maintenant est ce que vous pourriez accéder à la liste des invités de la soirée ? »

-« Bien sur. Et que dois-je chercher ? »

-« Un invité présent ce soir là et qui habiterait le quartier où se situe la borne activée au premier appel »

-« Vous pensez que l'agresseur a appelé de son domicile ? »

-« Si ce n'est pas un criminel expérimenté pourquoi pas ? Et sur ce que j'ai vu de la scène de crime rien ne permet d'affirmer que c'était un voleur expérimenté. Au contraire, il était motivé c'est sur, mais trop brouillon. Je trouve même surprenant qu'il n'ait pas laissé plus d'indice »

-« Je me fie à votre expérience » affirma Finch « Je vais commencer les recherches »

-« Ce sera peut être une bonne piste ? En tous cas c'est mieux que pas de piste du tout »

-« Certainement. Je vous rappelle si je trouve quelque chose »

-« Ok »

-« Et soyez prudent »

-« Bien sur Finch. Enfin dans ce genre d'endroit la surveillance est facilité »

-« Je le devine. Ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit plaisant » marmonna l'informaticien

-« Je suis de votre avis » approuva Reese. Il laissa passer quelques secondes puis demanda : « Harold ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Puisque nous abordons ce sujet… » Commença l'ex agent

-« Je n'ai pas encore reçu ma convocation John. Mais je n'oublie pas mes contrôles prévus le mois prochain et je ne compte pas m'y rendre sans vous » l'interrompit Finch

-« Merci Harold »

-« Est-ce que vous… vous en doutiez ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander l'informaticien

-« Non. Je voulais juste savoir à l'avance le jour où vous aurez besoin de moi »

-« John » murmura Finch « C'est tout les jours que j'ai besoin de vous »

-« Je voulais dire, un peu plus que d'habitude »

-« Je sais. Mais je ne change pas ma réponse »

-« Elle me convient » Approuva Reese touché « J'espère que nous trouverons bientôt le coupable. J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison » soupira t-il

-« Et j'ai hâte de vous y retrouver »

-« Surtout que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de tenir ma promesse » taquina John

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler » répondit Finch

-« Auriez vous oublié que je dois m'occuper de vous lors de nos prochains moments de répit Harold ? »

-« Non mais puisqu'en ce moment vous êtes fatigué je pense que vous devriez plutôt songer au repos » répondit celui ci

-« Et cela vous convient ? »

-« Tout à fait M Reese »

-« Vous n'êtes pas sincère Finch »

-« Croyez-vous ? » demanda celui-ci

-« J'en suis certain. Jurez-moi que-vous l'étiez ? »

-« Est-ce utile ? Je pensais que vous me faisiez confiance ? » Remarqua l'informaticien

-« Finch… » Gronda John

-« Excusez moi John, mais il est l'heure de la promenade de Baer » éluda Finch

-« Vous trichez Harold ! »

-« A plus tard M Reese » l'interrompit celui-ci avant de raccrocher

John fronça les sourcils

-« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre M Finch ! » murmura t-il amusé au fond de son attitude. Et il savait déjà comment il se vengerait…

.

OoooooooooO

.

De retour à son poste, John vit un couple sortir de l'ascenseur et se diriger vers lui. Il reconnut la jeune femme : Catherine Mac Caan. Elle semblait sobre cette fois et s'appuyait au bras d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Celui-ci se tenait droit, élégant dans un costume sombre, pourtant Reese eut une étrange impression en le voyant. Son visage émacié, sa silhouette mince, presque maigre, cet homme là n'était visiblement pas en bonne santé malgré les efforts qu'il déployait pour faire bonne figure

Les voyant approcher l'ex agent s'interposa

-« Non mais ! » protesta la jeune femme « Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Je viens voir ma mère laissez nous passer ! »

-« Cathy » tempéra l'homme « Peut être pourrions nous commencer par nous présenter ? Cet homme est visiblement chargé de la sécurité et face à deux inconnus il ne fait que son travail »

-« Inconnue ? Moi ? Il vient de quelle planète ! » protesta Cathy « Une où les journaux n'existent pas ! » S'énerva t-elle

-« Je ne suis pas certain qu'il y ai de quoi être fier de tes dernières apparitions, ni de certains journaux où elles ont paru »

-« Papa ! » râla la jeune femme, ce qui permit à Reese de deviner l'identité de l'homme face à lui. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et se tourna vers l'ex agent

-« Je suis Patrick Mac Caan et voici ma fille Catherine. Nous venons rendre visite à Elaine mon ex femme et sa mère » expliqua t-il posément. Reese hocha la tête et se retourna. Il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit

-« Entrez Monsieur »

Marco Stanford leva les yeux de sa lecture. John nota que son visage resta impassible devant Patrick mais se tendit devant Cathy

-« Bonjour Marco. Tu autorises la visite ? » S'enquit Patrick

-« Pour vous bien sur » répondit l'intéressé

John referma la porte et enclencha le portable de Marco. La conversation était cordiale entre les deux hommes, Cathy ne disait rien. La visite dura plus d'une heure puis John entendit Patrick prendre congé. La voix de la jeune femme s'éleva alors un peu trop aigue et l'ex agent se tendit près à réagir

-« Marco… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Je voulais te dire que je suis de ton côté. Et que j'espère que, si ma sœur a le culot de se pointer ici, tu la mettras à la porte ! »

-« Nathalie a le droit de voir sa mère » répondit Stanford d'une voix lasse

-« Tu sais ce qu'elle veut lui faire à sa mère ? » riposta Cathy

-« Oui. Et je ne compte pas la laisser agir. Mais je ne pourrais lui interdire une visite. Simplement nous la surveillerons avec attention je te le promets »

-« J'espère bien ! »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement mais Reese s'était déjà mis de côté. Cathy sortit sans lui adresser un regard mais il vit son expression perturbée, les larmes retenues dans ses yeux. Patrick suivit sa fille le saluant au passage. John referma soigneusement la porte, attendit quelques minutes puis s'isola au bout du couloir pour rappeler son partenaire

-« Oui ? » demanda prudemment celui-ci en décrochant

-« Bear est-il satisfait de sa promenade ? »

-« Heu oui. Il s'est bien amusé »

-« Il a bien de la chance » ironisa John « Vous êtes rentré ? »

-« A l'instant »

\- « Finch est ce que vous avez des infos sur Patrick Mac Caan ? » demanda John en redevenant sérieux

-« J'ai un dossier pourquoi ? »

-« Il est passé voir son ex femme avec Cathy. Il m'a parut bizarre… »

-« Dans quel sens ? »

-« Son attitude tout en retenue »

Il entendit son associé pianoter sur son clavier

-« Je cherche dans son parcours »

-« Que fait-il en ce moment ? »

-« Et bien après avoir dirigé une entre prise qu'il avait fondé il s'est reconverti dans la banque. A l'époque de son mariage avec Miss Stanford il était président de la plus grande succursale de l'état du groupe qui l'emploi. Après le divorce il a accepté un poste à Hong Kong pour cinq ans. Mais il n'y est resté que trois ans. Il est rentré prématurément, il semble que le climat ne lui convenait pas. Il a retrouvé un poste au siège de la banque, hum… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Depuis dix huit mois M Mac Caan ait passé en mi temps et il a considérablement ralentit ses activités. Il a même abandonné le sport qu'il pratiquait régulièrement »

-« Je crois que cet homme est malade » jugea Reese

-« En effet. Attendez, je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose » John patienta quelques secondes écoutant le son familier des touches « Je vois » affirma Finch « Il semble que M Mac Caan soit traité depuis deux ans dans cette même clinique où vous êtes »

-« Pour quel problème ? »

-« En néphrologie. M Mac Caan souffre de troubles suffisamment important pour nécessiter deux dialyses par semaine »

-« C'est du sérieux et ça explique son air maladif et son teint cireux »

-« Je vais essayer d'accéder à son dossier médical »

-« Ok. Tenez-moi au courant »

-« Bien je vous recontacte tout à l'heure »

-« Entendu Finch »

.

OoooooooooO

.

L'informaticien reprit ses recherches. Grace aux caméras disposées dans le manoir il assista au retour de son associé et de leur numéro une demi-heure plus tard.

Marco rejoignit immédiatement sa petite fille et joua avec elle jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Reese rodait dans les couloirs. A 20H le père alla coucher son enfant. John le salua et céda la place au vigile de nuit, gagnant la petite maison du gardien qui lui avait été affecté. Dès qu'il fut entré il brancha l'ordinateur que lui avait confié son associé pour continuer la surveillance à l'aide des caméras qu'il avait installé discrètement. Il saisit son téléphone pour l'appeler mais tomba sur la messagerie. Perplexe, John recomposa le numéro mais au moment de lancer l'appel un bruit provenant de l'extérieur attira son attention puis un grattement se fit entendre. Il s'avança, sur ses gardes. A peine eut il entrouvert la porte que Bear se glissait dans le petit couloir remuant joyeusement la queue

-« Bear ? Que fais-tu ici ? » Il releva aussitôt la tête. La silhouette de son partenaire se détacha d'un buisson « Harold ? »

-« C'est Bear qui a voulu venir » murmura celui-ci. Reese soupira

-« Vous pouviez lui dire non »

-« Vous savez combien il m'est difficile de lui résister ? » plaida l'informaticien

-« Ne restez pas dehors » intima John. Finch entra, il le prit dans ses bras et lui donna un bref baiser

-« Vous vous doutez que je n'ai pas très envie de vous savoir ici ? »

L'informaticien baissa la tête

-« Oui mais j'espère qu'après deux jours vous avez au moins envie de me voir » demanda t-il tout en jouant distraitement avec un bouton de la chemise de son agent

-« Comment pouvez vous seulement poser la question ? » protesta celui-ci. Finch eut un mince sourire satisfait

-« Dans ce cas nous pouvons rester ? » demanda t-il en relevant la tête

-« Et c'est moi qui passe pour un gamin déraisonnable »

Finch entoura son cou de ses bras

-« Peut être qu'avec vous je me sens rajeunir ? »

-« Et bien il ne manquait plus que cela ! » se plaignit John. Finch l'embrassa pour le faire taire et il lui rendit son baiser avec application. L'étreinte se prolongea, chacun refusant de lâcher l'autre, désireux de rattraper ces derniers jours frustrants. Reese finit par saisir le visage de son compagnon

-« Il faut que j'appelle mon patron » murmura t-il

-« Pardon ? » bredouilla Finch surprit

-« Je dois le prévenir que j'ai de graves problèmes de concentration ! »

-« Il sera indulgent » s'amusa l'informaticien. Il lui donna un dernier baiser puis recula « Je vais m'installer a ce petit bureau ainsi nous pourrons nous partager la surveillance »

-« Harold c'est hors de question ! »

-« Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Je sais comment faire »

-« Ce n'est pas la question. Ce n'est pas votre rôle et vous avez besoin de repos »

-« Et vous alors ? Cela fait deux nuits que vous dormez à peine »

-« Je suis formé à résister pour ce genre de situation »

-« Et moi je n'ai pas sommeil lorsque je n'ai pas mon oreiller ! » rétorqua l'informaticien en passant la main sur son épaule. Bear jappa et vint donner un coup de museau dans les jambes de son maitre « Vous voyez ? Même Bear le sait » se moqua Finch

-« C'est un complot ? »

-« Voyons M Reese, nous n'oserions pas nous liguer contre vous! »

John secoua la tête, désabusé. Il prit le premier tour de garde. Installé dans le fauteuil, il gardait les yeux fixés sur les écrans, bercé par le son des touches du clavier de son associé. Après une demi-heure Finch émit un petit son dont il se demanda si c'était de contrariété ou de satisfaction

-« Un problème Finch ? »

-« Non. Au contraire. J'ai fini les recherches sur Miss Mac Caan »

-« La belle mère ? »

-« Oui. En fait j'avais commencé les recherches sur son fils mais un détail a attiré mon intention alors j'ai poursuivi sur elle »

-« Je vous écoute »

-« Miss Mac Caan vient d'une famille d'entrepreneur très riche et très connu. Adolescente elle pratiquait l'équitation à haut niveau. A 20 ans elle s'est retrouvée mariée par son père au fils d'un concurrent pour permettre un rapprochement entre deux entités. La fusion fut une réussite et le mariage un désastre. Mais il a quand même permis la naissance de trois fils. Puis l'époux est mort deux jours après leur 9ème anniversaire de mariage dans un accident de voiture. Il était ivre et il a raté un virage. Ce n'était pas son premier accident dans les mêmes conditions, il s'est était toujours sorti sans trop de dommage mais cette nuit là il était sur une route de montagne et une chute dans un ravin n'a pas le même effet qu'un dérapage dans un fossé » estima l'informaticien

-« Il a trop joué avec le feu » estima Reese

-« C'était un peu son domaine, Sean Mac Caan était aussi un flambeur grand amateur de casino. Sans vouloir être cynique, l'accident a certainement du permettre de préserver la fortune de la famille. Après cela Miss Mac Caan a élevé seule ses trois fils. Le premier a suivi avec exactitude l'exemple de son père, même goût du jeu et de la fête, jusqu'à connaitre le même destin sur une autoroute de Californie, à cette différence près que lui n'avait que 19 ans et non 31. Le second fils a fuit la maison à 16 ans pour s'engager. J'ai trouvé la trace de quelques missions puis il a disparu lors d'une intervention en Amérique du sud »

-« Une mission qui tourne mal ? »

-« Non au contraire. Il a été déclaré déserteur par les autorités et personne n'a plus jamais entendu parler de lui. L'enquête, assez succincte d'ailleurs, a conclus à un départ volontaire. Apparemment il n'aimait pas beaucoup sa vie militaire. Enfin le troisième, Patrick, est le seul a avoir vécu à peu près normalement. Il a mené une brillante carrière. Mais il est aujourd'hui rattrapé par la maladie. Ce n'est pas très étonnant dans ces conditions que Miss Mac Caan soit devenu cette femme dure à la réputation d'insensibilité et de sévérité, bien qu'elle soit engagée dans plusieurs bonnes œuvres »

-« Elle a quand même aidé sa petite fille »

-« Je crois que Nathalie et son troisième fils sont les seuls êtres qu'elle tolère et peut être qu'elle pourrait faire beaucoup pour eux »

-« Que voulez vous dire ? »

-« Nous en arrivons au détail qui a attiré mon attention »

-« Lequel ? » demanda Reese en se tournant vers lui

-« Vous vous rappelez le premier appel le soir de l'agression ? J'avais pu localiser approximativement l'endroit d'où il avait été émis »

-« Oui et ? »

-« Il se trouve que Miss Mac Caan habite dans le même quartier, très près de la fameuse borne »

John se leva et vint le rejoindre

-« Ca pourrait être elle l'auteur du coup de téléphone ? » demanda t-il

-« La coïncidence est troublante » estima Finch

-« Mais le mobile ? Tout de même pas leur concurrence dans les parrainages ? »

-« Cela me paraitrait excessif. Mais que pourrait-il y avoir d'autre ?

-« Et pourquoi s'en prendre aussi à Marco ? Elle le déteste mais ce n'est pas nouveau »

-« Pour favoriser sa petite fille ? »

-« Même si elle élimine Marco, il restera Catherine et elle ne semble pas décidé à rejoindre son camp »

-« J'ai la sensation que nous touchons au but mais qu'il nous manque un élément important » soupira Finch

-« Oui moi aussi, c'est frustrant » murmura l'ex agent « En tout cas c'est une piste assez inattendue »

-« Nous avons rencontré des cas plus étranges »

-« C'est vrai » approuva John « Alors que peut-on faire ? »

-« Attendre un nouvel élément je suppose. D'ici là M Stanford ne risque rien puisque vous veillez sur lui » constata Finch. John se pencha à son oreille

-« Honnêtement Harold lorsque vous me dites ce genre de chose c'est vous qui êtes exposé » lui chuchota t-il

-« Ah oui ? » L'informaticien se leva et fit face à son compagnon, posant les mains contre sa poitrine. Reese l'enlaça par reflexe « Bizarrement je ne me sens absolument pas en danger »

-« Vous devriez Finch ? Je peux être redoutable » le taquina Reese

-« Je n'ai pas… Je n'aurais jamais… peur de vous » énonça l'informaticien entrecoupant sa phrase de baisers

-« Vous êtes trop sur de vous » rétorqua l'ex agent en l'embrassant dans le cou, mordillant légèrement la peau tendre « Et si je décidais de vous faire mourir de plaisir ? » interrogea t-il d'une voix suggestive

-« Ce ne serait pas nouveau » estima Finch. Il glissa la main sur la nuque de son partenaire « et c'est la plus agréable des menaces »

-« Attendez donc la prochaine fois que je l'applique ! » gronda Reese « Et vous verrez de quoi je suis capable ! »

-« Nous verrons » le provoqua l'informaticien. John eut un demi sourire puis se penchant à son oreille il lui chuchota quelques mots qui le firent rougir violemment « John ! » protesta t-il

-« Oui ? » demanda celui-ci l'air faussement innocent

-« Hum. Je crois qu'il est temps de reprendre la surveillance » toussota l'informaticien

-« Vous avez changé d'avis ? »

Finch leva les yeux et riva son regard dans le sien

-« Non. Je n'aurais jamais peur de vous » répéta t-il. Reese l'embrassa comme pour celer ses paroles

-« Allez-vous reposer. Je vous réveillerais »

-« D'accord »

John se réinstalla dans le fauteuil tandis que Finch allait s'allonger sur le lit, Bear à ses pieds, prêt à assister ses maîtres.


	13. Agitations

_Verra t-on un jour la fin de ce tome ? (Ou comment puis-je trouver des journées de 48H ?)_

 _._

 _Les broderies incessantes de Mumuse vous voudront un chapitre supplémentaire, 15 au lieu de 14, mais c'est sur cette fois !_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires, merci de vos commentaires (et de votre patience) !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Finch bailla et s'étira prudemment mais il avait pris soin de s'installer confortablement avec un coussin. Sur l'écran en face de lui Stanford venait juste d'émerger, tiré du sommeil par la sonnerie de son réveil. Il se leva et se tourna vers le coin chambre où John s'était retiré trois heures plus tôt. Il s'approcha silencieusement pour le regarder dormir. Il était allongé sur le côté, la joue contre l'oreiller et une main glissée dessous comme il aimait le faire. Il observa son air parfaitement détendu tout en sachant combien il était trompeur, il lui suffirait de quelques secondes pour être de nouveau prêt à se battre. Son regard voyagea des courts cheveux poivre et sel, en désordre, vers les paupières closes qui lui dérobaient momentanément son merveilleux regard bleu. Il savait qu'à l'instant où il se réveillerait il se ferait attentif pour s'assurer de ce qui les entourait, puis il se ferait douceur s'il croisait le sien. Il s'attarda sur les lèvres pleines, ces lèvres qu'il adorait sentir sur les siennes ou sur sa peau. Il suivit la courbe du menton, de la gorge puis de l'épaule, descendit jusqu'à la main qui reposait sur le drap. Cette main qui, avec sa jumelle, savait le rassurer, le défendre, l'aider, le caresser. Cette main qui, il le savait, le soutiendrait quoiqu'il arrive. Cette main où brillait son anneau, leur symbole. Il s'approcha un peu plus et entreprit de le réveiller avec précaution. Autrefois, au début de leur liaison, il avait appris à ses dépend qu'on ne réveille pas un ex agent de la CIA parfaitement entrainé comme un homme normal

-« Bonjour John » appela t-il doucement, en posant une main sur sa joue. Reese esquissa un sourire

-« Bonjour Harold. C'est l'heure ? »

-« En effet »

-« Vous pouvez m'aider à ouvrir les yeux ? » chuchota Reese en posant un baiser sur sa paume. Finch se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes un instant « C'est tout ? » grogna l'ex agent « Pour ça je n'ouvre même pas un œil » marmonna t-il. L'informaticien sourit, amusé, et se pencha à nouveau, lui accordant cette fois un véritable baiser. Reese avait passé une main derrière sa nuque pour le prolonger

-« Mieux ? » chuchota Finch

-« Un autre comme celui là et je me lève »

-« C'est du chantage » protesta l'informaticien qui pourtant ne chercha pas à résister. Satisfait, John s'assit au bord du lit mais posant les mains sur les hanches de son compagnon il l'attira contre lui et enfoui son visage contre son ventre

-« J'aime ce genre de réveil » chuchota t-il. Finch caressait doucement ses cheveux « Ca va votre dos ? Le fauteuil n'était pas très confortable »

-« J'étais bien installé »

-« Pas de migraine ? » interrogea John

-« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de passer un contrôle technique ? » constata l'informaticien

Reese eut un petit rire

-« Un bon espion ne doit jamais négliger ses atouts » Il leva la tête et ajouta avec un petit sourire mutin « Et un bon patron ne doit jamais négliger son employé »

Finch se sentait fondre devant sa bonne humeur, son regard pétillant de malice, il prit son visage entre ses mains

-« Vous êtes un employé exigeant M Reese » remarqua t-il avant de l'embrasser

-« Mais vous êtes un patron compréhensif » répliqua John en continuant son baiser. Le téléphone de l'informaticien les interrompit. Finch le saisit et consultât l'écran

-« Si c'est Lionel je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières » grogna Reese

-« Non c'est un numéro inconnu » répondit son partenaire avant de décrocher « Allo ? » lança t-il prudemment. Une voix joyeuse lui répondit :

-« Bonjour Oncle Harold »

-« Oh bonjour Will » répondit l'informaticien heureusement surprit. John voulu s'écarter par reflexe mais il le retint

-« Comment vas-tu ? »

-« Très bien » affirma l'informaticien les yeux rivés à ceux de son compagnon « Et toi ? »

-« Ca va. Je viens enfin d'arriver au dispensaire où je suis affecté pour les six prochains mois. Le voyage a été un peu chaotique »

-« Mais tu n'as pas de problème ? »

-« Aucun. Tu m'entends bien ? »

-« Oui. Comme si tu étais à côté »

-« C'est le téléphone de John. Cet appareil est génial. Il nous a sauvé la vie hier avec sa fonction GPS. C'est incroyable mais elle fonctionne même dans ce coin perdu »

-« C'est du matériel très performant » approuva Finch

-« Je t'enverrais un mail pour tout te raconter puisqu'avec ce téléphone je trouve toujours du réseau. Il faut juste que je le cache soigneusement : il pourrait faire des envieux »

-« Je comprends »

-« Tu remercieras encore John de ma part. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

-« Oui très bien. Et je le saluerai pour toi » murmura Finch en attirant le visage de son partenaire pour l'embrasser discrètement

-« Ok. On s'écrit alors ? »

-« Je te répondrais »

-« Salut Oncle Harold. Prends soin de toi. De vous. Et du chien »

-« A bientôt Will. Toi aussi prends soin de toi »

La communication fut coupée et Finch resta un instant à fixer son téléphone avant de se tourner vers son partenaire

-« Merci » chuchota t-il

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour le téléphone. Pour être ce que tu es. L'homme qui offre un cadeau si important à son adversaire juste pour favoriser celui qu'il aime »

-« Will n'est pas mon adversaire. Nous poursuivons le même but » Finch secoua la tête

-« Je sais que tu n'admettras pas ta bonne action » jugea t-il. Reese se leva et l'enlaça

-« J'admets juste que je t'aime » chuchota t-il

-« Moi aussi »

Reese lui vola un baiser

-« Je vais me remettre au travail avant que mon patron ne me rappelle à l'ordre. Mais nous poursuivrons cette discussion plus tard » ajouta t-il taquin. Il le relâcha pour rejoindre la petite salle de bains. Finch retourna surveiller l'écran quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que John revienne prêt à prendre son poste

-« J'y vais. Je vous appelle dès que possible. J'espère qu'aujourd'hui Marco aura moins de "soucis"»

-« Il ne tiendrait qu'à lui d'y remédier » remarqua Finch

-« Peut être. Mais Marco ne se décidera jamais à faire le ménage, il aurait trop peur de la réaction de sa femme quand elle se réveillera »

-« Si M Stanford prenait la peine de relire les termes de son contrat prénuptial comme je l'ai fait et s'il avait quelques connaissances en droit du travail il pourrait remédier à tout cela sans que son épouse ne puisse lui faire le moindre reproche »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Oui et son avocat aurait d'ailleurs dû l'y aider je trouve »

-« Et bien dans ce cas je sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire. Dès que l'enquête sera résolue et la menace neutralisée je vous amènerais Marco et vous lui donnerez un cours de droit »

-« Oh, je ne suis pas sur… »

-« Bien sur que vous serez à la hauteur Finch et lui sera tranquille »

L'informaticien l'observa puis remarqua, taquin :

-« Dans ce cas je devrais peut être agir immédiatement ? »

-« Quand la menace sera écartée Harold ! Et seulement quand je serais certain que vous ne risquez plus rien ! » Répliqua fermement l'ex agent

-« Je vois » s'amusa Finch « Je suppose que M Stanford n'est plus à deux ou trois jours près »

-« Non ! En attendant je tacherais de l'aider » précisa Reese

-« Je ne vais pas tarder. Soyez prudent » répondit l'informaticien. John l'embrassa et quitta le logement pour rejoindre le manoir

.

OoooooooooO

.

John retrouva Stanford aux prises avec Simone. Visiblement la journée commençait mal

-« J'ai un important rendez vous demain matin ! Comment vais-je faire ? » Protestait-il

-« Je ne sais pas Monsieur » répondit la femme avec un sourire ironique

-« Mais enfin c'est votre travail ! »

-« Ah non ! Ce n'est pas à moi de choisir les fournisseurs Monsieur »

-« Que se passe t-il M Stanford ? » interrogea l'ex agent

-« Ah bonjour John » l'homme écarta les bras en signe de désespoir « J'ai une réunion importante demain matin et pas le moindre costume propre »

-« Comment cela se fait-il ? »

-« Le linge est envoyé au pressing d'habitude. Mais apparemment cela fait quinze jours que ce n'est plus le cas »

-« Ce n'est pas ma faute si le pressing a fermé Monsieur » remarqua la servante avec son insupportable petit sourire satisfait

-« Vous pouviez en trouver un autre ? » suggéra Reese

-« Choisir les fournisseurs ne fait pas parti de mes attributions »

-« Mais signaler ce genre de manquement à votre employeur en fait partie »

-« C'est ce que j'ai fait. Ce matin » se moqua la femme

-« Mieux vaut tard que jamais » répliqua Reese calmement « Ce n'est pas grave M Stanford. Il y a toujours une solution »

-« Vous croyez ? D'ici demain ? »

-« Je sais qui peut vous aider. Faites rassembler tout ce qui doit être nettoyé et nous lui déposerons tout en passant. C'est un artisan que je connais bien, vous ne serez pas déçu »

Marco hésita

-« Au moins ce serait déjà du secours » jugea t-il « Simone, vous allez emballer tout cela et charger le coffre »

-« Pardon ? Mais l'ancien pressing passait chercher le linge ! » protesta la servante

-« Vous auriez dû lui trouver un remplaçant aussi efficace alors » remarqua Reese

-« Nous partons dans dix minutes » précisa Marco

-« Mais… »

-« Appelez Anny pour qu'elle vous aide » l'interrompit Stanford d'un ton ferme « Mais pour une fois pressez vous ! » intima t-il

La femme le fixa, surprise d'une autorité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Domptée, elle se mit au travail

Marco retourna chez sa fille

-« Vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi M Randall » constata t-il

-« C'est une habitude chez moi M Stanford » L'homme lui adressa un regard étonné mais ne dit rien

Marco embrassa sa file et la laissa aux soins de sa nurse, rassurant la vieille dame sur le sort du linge de la fillette

-« C'est Betty qui m'a fait remarquer le problème. Tout serait plus simple s'ils étaient tous comme elle ou Luis »

-« Vous pourriez remédier à cela »

-« Je ne peux pas renvoyer ces gens. Elaine m'en voudrait »

-« Il existe peut être une autre solution ? » suggéra l'ex agent

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Mon compagnon pourrait vous renseigner. Il s'y connait un peu »

-« Ah oui ? Pourquoi pas » estima Marco « Il va falloir que je trouve une solution de toute façon, ou je ne sais comment tout cela finira avec la malveillance d'Elmer et de ses sbires. Justine finira par en pâtir ce que je ne veux à aucun prix »

-« C'est normal » approuva l'ex agent

-« J'ai pensé partir mais si j'abandonne la maison dieu sait ce qui se passera et ce qu'ils diront !. Certains journaux n'attendent que ce genre d'info et ces gens se feront un plaisir de leur en fournir»

-« Je comprends »

-« Je suis déjà épié constamment pour vérifier ma fidélité ». Ils étaient arrivés sur le perron et virent Simone et Anny qui chargeaient le coffre l'air mécontent. Elmer surgit avec un autre sac et fusilla l'ex agent du regard « Vous vous êtes fait un ennemi M Randall »

-« Ce ne sera pas le premier M Stanford » répondit Reese fataliste

Les deux femmes continuaient de caser les sacs dans le coffre. Elmer reçu un appel et s'isola. Quelques instants plus tard il fit brusquement volte face puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le parc, l'air furieux. Reese fronça les sourcils avec un étrange pressentiment

Après quelques minutes Anny referma le coffre d'un geste brusque

-« C'est fini » grinça t-elle

Stanford approuva d'un signe de la tête et contourna le véhicule dont John lui ouvrit la portière. Un appel le stoppa

-« Monsieur, Elmer dit qu'il y a un intrus sur le domaine » affirma le chauffeur en désignant son téléphone

-« Un intrus ? »

-« Dans la maison du concierge » précisa le conducteur avec un regard perplexe vers l'ex agent. Stanford se tourna vers lui, étonné. Reese s'était raidi

-« Ce n'est pas un intrus c'est mon compagnon »

-« Montez ! » intima Marco « Nous y serons plus vite »

Le chauffeur les emmena et pila devant la porte du cottage. Reese bondit hors de la berline suivi de Stanford. Finch se tenait sur le seuil, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, toisant Elmer d'un regard glacial. Bear assit à ses côtés ne quittait pas des yeux le chef du personnel qui les invectivait, l'air furieux

-« Ca suffit Elmer ! » lança Marco

-« Cet homme refuse de me donner son identité ! Il est peut être dangereux M Stanford ! »

John s'était approché. Il calma d'un mot la nervosité de Bear et passa un bras autour de la taille de son partenaire

-« C'est mon compagnon » affirma t-il en s'interposant

-« Ah parfait ! » s'exclama Elmer outré « Non content de vouloir tout régenter Monsieur prend la maison pour un lupanar ! » s'étrangla t-il. L'instant suivant il gémissait, étendu au sol, le nez en sang, terrassé par la droite vengeresse de l'ex agent. Le coup avait été si rapide que Finch n'avait même pas eu le temps d'intervenir. Paul se précipita au secours de son complice pour le relever mais l'autre geignait et restait cloué au sol. Marco s'approcha

-« Ca c'est une droite ! » jugea t-il

-« Je suis désolé M Stanford. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire »

-« Oh mais je suis de votre avis » l'homme se pencha vers le couple « Et vous ne savez pas combien de fois j'ai rêvé d'en faire autant ! » Il tendit la main vers l'informaticien « Marco Stanford »

-« Harold Wren »

-« Et lui ? »

-« Notre chien Bear. Vous n'avez rien à redouter de lui » précisa Reese

-« Tant que je suis du côté de ses maîtres ? » suggéra Marco en risquant une caresse. Bear répondit en frottant son museau sur sa main « Tu m'as l'air bien brave toi »

-« En effet » approuva Finch

-« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas ici pour espionner ou agresser quelqu'un M Wren ? »

-« Non. J'avais juste rejoint mon compagnon. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû… »

-« Nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis plusieurs jours » intervint Reese

-« Je n'ai rien dit M Randall. Et cela ne vous a pas empêché de faire votre travail avec exactitude ». Marco se retourna, agacé « Paul ! Emmener Elmer à l'intérieur et appelez un médecin ou les urgences, mais faite cesser ses lamentations je vous prie ! C'est exaspérant ! »

-« Heu oui » bredouilla le jardinier qui avait réussi à relever le chef du personnel et entreprit de le trainer vers la maison

Stanford pinça les lèvres

-« Je crains que la soirée ne soit délicate » jugea t-il. Puis, résigné, il se tourna vers son garde du corps « A moins que ? » ajouta t-il « N'est ce pas là le compagnon qui pourrait avoir une solution pour moi ? » demanda t-il

-« En effet M Stanford »

-« Vous êtes avocat ? »

-« Je suis dans les assurances. Mais j'ai de bonnes notions de droit »

-« Et une bonne idée ? »

-« C'est possible »

-« Si vous veniez avec nous ? Vous m'expliqueriez cela à mon bureau ? »

Finch croisa le regard tendu de Reese

-« Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes je suppose. Mais j'ai ma voiture »

-« Dans ce cas je vous donne l'adresse et nous nous retrouvons là bas ? Nous devons juste faire un petit détour »

-« Entendu »

-« Bien. Allons-y »

-« Je serais prudent. Je ne resterais que quelques minutes et c'est pour la bonne cause » affirma Finch dès que Stanford se fut éloigné, ne laissant pas le temps à John de s'exprimer

-« Je sais » soupira l'ex agent « Mais si vous tardez trop je vous kidnappe pour vous ramener à la bibliothèque de force, compris ? »

-« Mais bien sur M Reese » s'amusa l'informaticien. Il lui donna un bref baiser et rejoignit sa voiture avec Bear tandis que John retournait à la berline

.

En chemin ils firent un arrêt chez Phong dont Reese avait indiqué l'adresse au chauffeur. Celui-ci apparut dans la boutique dès que la clochette résonna et se réjouit en reconnaissant son client

-« Bonjour M John ! Bienvenue !» lança t-il selon son habitude

-« Bonjour Phong. Je vous présente M Stanford »

-« Enchanté » affirma le commerçant en s'inclinant

-« De même » répondit Marco en examinant la boutique avec curiosité

-« Phong j'ai un service à vous demander. Pourriez-vous vous occuper du linge de M Stanford ? »

-« Bien sur M John. Là pour ça »

-« Il y en a beaucoup » précisa Marco

-« Pas un problème. Juste me donner le temps de faire »

-« Vous aurez tout le temps mais M Stanford a besoin de l'un de ces costumes pour demain matin, c'est une urgence »

-« Urgence ? Juste un je peux faire M John ! »

-« C'est gentil Phong. J'étais sur que nous pourrions compter sur vous »

-« Bien sur ! » approuva le commerçant en s'inclinant à nouveau. Le chauffeur entra avec un sac

-« Je peux déposer les paquets ? » demanda t-il

-« Oui Markus allez y » John alla l'aider.

-« Beaucoup de sac » constata Phong en les regardant s'empiler

-« Oui. Quinze jours de retard » Soupira Marco

-« Pas un problème »

-« Vous êtes sur M Phong ? »

-« Sur. Amis de M John prioritaires ! » Affirma ce dernier

-« Merci. Mais je ne demande pas de priorité vous savez. Enfin juste pour mon costume »

-« Ce sera bien fait ! »

-« Je fais confiance à John. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi en fait » ajouta Marco après un instant d'hésitation « Je ne le connais que depuis hier. Mais cela me semble comme évident… »

Phong tendit la main et la posa sur le bras de son client

-« Toujours confiance en M John et M Wren : eux braves » affirma t-il « Très brave, M Stanford » Marco observa son air assuré et approuva de la tête. Phong appela son employé « Quel costume demain ? »

-« Celui là si possible » précisa l'homme en saisissant un costume bleu marine dans le tas. Phong s'en empara et fit emporter le reste « Revenir chercher ou livrer ? »

-« Vous pourriez tout ramener au domaine ? »

-« Bien sur »

-« Dans ce cas je vous laisse mon adresse » Phong se tourna vers John

-« Le costume ce soir. Le reste deux jours ? »

-« Très bien Phong. Un grand merci »

-« Très content d'aider » répondit le commerçant avec un large sourire

Marco quitta la boutique enchanté

-« J'ai trouvé mon nouveau pressing » affirma t-il « Pas forcement dans les critères du domaine mais je m'en moque »

-« Phong sera ravi d'avoir un nouveau client »

-« Il a l'air de bien vous apprécier »

-« C'est un brave homme » affirma Reese

-« Il a dit la même chose de vous »

John ouvrit la portière à son employeur du moment. Il leva la tête, sentant une présence. Il scruta les alentours mais ne remarqua rien de particulier. L'esprit en alerte, il remonta dans le véhicule, perplexe. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les bureaux le véhicule de Finch était déjà garé devant et l'informaticien attendait sur le perron, Bear assit à ses pieds.

Stanford entra et les invita à le suivre

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » interrogea Finch « Vous êtes tendu ? »

-« J'ai la sensation que nous avons été suivi » répondit Reese « N'oubliez pas : dix minutes ! »

-« Promis » chuchota l'informaticien en serrant discrètement sa main

-« Voulez vous un café M Wren ? »

-« Non Merci M Stanford »

-« Il est bon vous savez »

-« Il ne boit que du thé » intervint John

-« Ah désolé ça j'ai pas »

-« Ce n'est rien » remarqua Finch

-« Je vais attendre à la porte » annonça Reese

-« Je ne peux rester très longtemps M Stanford je dois rejoindre mes bureaux, aussi irais-je à l'essentiel »

-« Bien sur M Wren »

-« Sans présumer de la teneur de votre contrat prénuptial » commença Finch, jouant l'ignorance « Il doit contenir une clause d'empêchement comme tout contrat de ce genre. Tout époux en retire le droit de gérer les biens de son conjoint si celui-ci se trouve momentanément dans l'impossibilité de s'en occuper lui même. Cela ne concerne d'abord que la gestion courante. Après une certaine période ce pouvoir de gestion devient applicable dans tous les domaines, il s'étend en fonction des besoins en quelques sortes »

-« Mon avocat y a fait référence lorsque je lui ai demandé à quel pouvoir décisionnaire je pouvais prétendre vis-à-vis d'Elaine face aux intentions belliqueuses de ma belle fille »

-« J'en ai entendu parler. Il a dû vous conforter sur le fait que vous avez plus de prérogatives qu'elle ? »

-« Oui et j'en suis soulagé puisque cela me permet de la préserver »

-« Il s'agit aussi de veiller sur votre fille. John m'a évoqué l'ambiance assez… tendue »

-« Tout les serviteurs sont contre moi. Entrainés par Elmer. Mais c'est Elaine qui les a choisit, je ne veux pas les licencier elle pourrait me le reprocher »

-« Il doit bien exister quelques preuves de leurs agissements ? »

-« Oui quelques unes »

-« Mais vous craignez qu'elles soient insuffisantes ? »

-« Je ne sais pas trop. Ma femme… Elle avait parfois des doutes ces derniers temps. Cela fait six ans que nous affrontons le regard des autres, c'est usant à la longue. Mais vous devez connaitre cela M Wren n'est ce pas ? »

-« Oui en effet. Mais étrangement je n'ai réellement eut à affronter ce problème qu'assez récemment »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Cela fait plus de deux ans que mon compagnon et moi sommes ensembles pourtant » remarqua Finch « Mais nous sommes moins "médiatiques" que vous et votre épouse M Stanford »

-« Pour vivre heureux vivons cachés ! » soupira Marco « Je l'ai souvent dit à Elaine mais c'est son monde ! »

-« Alors il faut tenter de vous y intégrer »

-« J'ai essayé mais ça n'a pas été très concluant »

-« Insistez si vous l'aimez »

-« Mais vous ? Comment vivez-vous cela ? »

Finch réfléchit un instant

-« Au jour le jour » répondit-il finalement « Nous affrontons les problèmes lorsqu'ils se présentent. Ce n'est pas toujours évident je l'admets, mais il en est ainsi pour tout les couples je pense. Et aucun problème ne résiste à une bonne discussion. Et surtout nous gardons à l'esprit le plus important »

-« L'amour » supposa Marco

Finch approuva de la tête

-« Peut être que le réveil d'Elaine pourra être un nouveau départ » espéra Marco « Et cette solution ? »

-« En tant que gestionnaire vous devez agir au mieux des intérêts de votre épouse. Ainsi si vous décrétez qu'il vous suffit d'un cuisinier, d'une nurse et d'une femme de chambre pour le service, il vous est possible de placer tout les autres employés en disponibilité. Vous retenez les serviteurs dont vous avez besoin et vous placez les autres en chômage technique. Officiellement ils ne sont pas licenciés, ils toucheront des indemnités, mais ils devront quitter les lieux et vous serez libéré de leur présence. Et votre épouse pourra les rappeler si elle le souhaite lorsqu'elle sera en état de le faire. Toutefois le temps que Miss Stanford récupère et retrouve le sens de ce genre de préoccupations vous aurez l'opportunité de lui expliquer la réalité des choses »

-« C'est une idée. Je pourrais garder Betty et Luis. Appeler Margot qui est dans une résidence secondaire et qui est, disons, "de mon côté", cela nous suffirait amplement »

-« Choisissez bien. Vous ne pourrez plus embaucher pendant cette période »

-« Comment puis-je mettre cela en place ? »

-« Votre avocat devrait être en mesure de le faire »

-« Je vais aller le voir sans délai alors. J'ai besoin d'une vie normale pour moi et pour ma fille »

-« Et pour mieux veiller sur votre épouse ? » suggéra Finch

-« Oui aussi »

-« Bien. Vous voici renseigné M Stanford. Je dois vous quitter à présent, le travail m'attends»

-« Merci M Wren. Je suis chanceux de vous avoir rencontré vous et John » Finch songea qu'il n'imaginait pas à quel point cela pourrait se révéler vrai

-« Essayez de garder le cap » affirma t-il

-« Je ferais de mon mieux. Et vous aussi M Wren »

Finch eut un mince sourire

-« Je n'ai pas d'autre but M Stanford » Marco le raccompagna à la porte où John montait la garde

-« Au revoir M Wren. Au plaisir »

Reese prit le bras de son compagnon et l'entraina vers son véhicule

-« Je serais rassuré de vous savoir à la bibliothèque » murmura t-il

-« Est-ce que vous redoutez quelque chose ? »

-« Rien de précis. Une intuition »

-« John » murmura Finch inquiet

-« Tout ira bien…» l'interrompit son agent. Il l'embrassa et le poussa dans le véhicule « Je vous appellerais ce soir »  
Il revint vers le bureau et redoubla de vigilance. Marco travailla pendant une heure puis décida de se rendre chez son avocat « Pendant que j'ai du courage pour agir ! » affirma t-il

Ils regagnèrent la ville et Marco se présenta au cabinet. Par chance l'avocat put le recevoir et ils discutèrent longuement. Il ressortit du bureau à la fois satisfait et inquiet

-« Mon avocat va faire le nécessaire dès aujourd'hui. J'ai un peu peur des conséquences »

-« Je suis certain que votre épouse comprendra »

-« J'espère »

Ils retournèrent au domaine où Marco prit son repas avec sa fille puis ils prirent le chemin de la clinique. Reese s'isola pour appeler son partenaire

-« Tout va bien M Reese ? » s'enquit celui-ci en décrochant

-« Pour l'instant »

-« Toujours votre pressentiment ? »

-« Je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Marco a rencontré son avocat. Cela risque de remuer bien des choses »

-« Vous croyez qu'un membre du personnel est impliqué ? »

-« C'est toujours une possibilité »

-« J'ai enquêté sur chacun d'eux. Ils n'ont pas de passé judiciaire »

-« Il ne serait qu'un complice de toute façon. Non je pense plutôt que cela va déchainer l'hostilité autour de Marco. Mais de cela il devrait pouvoir se protéger. La menace vient d'ailleurs »

-« Tout cela ne me rassure pas »

-« Tout ira bien »

-« Vous dites toujours cela mais vous n'en savez rien » répliqua l'informaticien

-« Non c'est vrai. Mais je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour cela Harold, vous le savez bien et vous me faite confiance »

Cette affirmation calma son partenaire

-« Oui. Mais vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet »

-« Hélas non »

-« John. Je voulais vous dire… »

-« Oui ? »

-« J'ai trouvé ma convocation en rentrant ce matin »

-« Pour quelle date ? »

-« Le 4 »

-« D'accord. Prévenez la machine que je n'y serais pour personne le 4. Sauf pour vous. Et ce n'est pas négociable »

-« Entendu M Reese. Je lui passerais le message » se moqua l'informaticien « En attendant soyez prudent »

-« Toujours Finch »

.

OoooooooooO

.

A 18H Marco quitta la clinique, fatigué

-« J'ai hâte de rentrer » murmura t-il en s'installant à l'arrière

-« Nous devons passer chercher votre costume M Stanford »

-« Ah oui c'est vrai. Allons-y »

Ils firent donc un détour par le pressing où Phong les accueillit avec son inébranlable bonne humeur

-« Costume prêt » affirma t-il en désignant la housse posée près du comptoir

-« Vous me sauvez M Phong ! » estima l'entrepreneur. Le commerçant s'inclina

-« Bien heureux M Stanford »

Reese fit un clin d'œil à l'artisan dont le sourire s'élargit un peu plus

Stanfrod regagna le véhicule, satisfait

-« Au moins demain je serais présentable face à mon client. Il est soigneux » estima t-il en examinant le vêtement

-« Je confirme » répondit Reese avec un mince sourire entendu songeant, que s'il ne l'était pas il ne serait pas en charge des costumes de son associé si pointilleux

-« Tiens j'ai oublié d'appeler Mike » remarqua soudain Stanford « C'est mon chef de chantier. Il me fait un rapport tout les soirs à 18H30. J'ai l'habitude de l'appeler en rentrant. Tant pis. Je verrais cela demain » ajouta t-il en consultant sa montre « Il doit être rentré chez lui à cette heure »

Ils arrivaient en vue du domaine et aperçurent alors deux véhicules de police, un fourgon de pompier et une ambulance stationnés devant la résidence. Marco bondit de son siège

-« Justine ! » s'exclama t-il inquiet. Il ouvrit la portière dès que la voiture s'arrêta. Reese le rattrapa

-« Restez ici M Stanford »

-« Non je veux voir ma fille ! »

-« Rien ne dit qu'elle a un problème, gardez votre calme ! » intima l'ex agent en le retenant

A cet instant Luis surgit de la maison du concierge

-« M Stanford venez ! Votre fille est ici » appela t-il

-« Justine » murmura Marco en se dégageant et cette fois Reese le laissa faire. Il se précipita dans le logement, suivit pas l'ex agent

-« Que s'est-il passé Luis ? »

-« Franchement j'ai pas tout compris John » répondit celui-ci en secouant la tête « J'étais dans ma cuisine puis d'un coup il y a eu une explosion. J'ai filé à l'étage pour la petite. Betty sortait de la chambre avec elle quand je suis arrivé. Je les ai amenés ici. Je sais rien de plus. La cavalerie a débarqué. Il y a même un inspecteur de la criminelle »

A cette affirmation Reese tourna la tête et se sentit soulagé en reconnaissant la voiture de leur complice. Il lui envoya un sms pour signaler sa présence.

-« Je crois que c'est le bureau de M Stanford qui a sauté » estima Luis

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un s'y trouvait ? »

-« Non. Y'a qu'Elmer qui y entre mais lui je l'ai vu après l'explosion, en pleine forme. Enfin sauf son nez » ajouta le cuisinier avec un clin d'œil

Fusco apparut dans l'allée

-« Salut Lionel »

-« Salut John »

-« Tu as des infos ? »

-« A priori c'était un paquet avec un engin explosif »

-« Une bombe ? » s'étrangla Luis

-« Pas assez puissante pour faire exploser l'immeuble mais assez pour tuer celui qui aurait ouvert le paquet ou se serait trouvé à proximité lorsqu'il a explosé »

-« Autrement dit pour me tuer » murmura Marco qui était revenu écouter

-« M Stanford est le maître des lieux » précisa Reese pour son comparse

-« Le jardinier a dit qu'un livreur avait apporté le paquet vers 16H et que le majordome était allé le déposer dans le bureau puisqu'il vous était adressé. Apparemment il portait l'adresse d'une entreprise. Donc le type… » Fusco consultât ses notes « Elmer, en a déduit que c'était un envoi professionnel et il a porté le colis dans le bureau. Les démineurs ont dit que l'engin était doté d'une minuterie. Quoi qu'il arrive il devait exploser à 18H30 précise »

L'entrepreneur pâlit

-« A cette heure là je suis toujours dans mon bureau, c'est l'heure où j'appelle mon chef de chantier »

-« Mais pas ce soir ? »

-« Nous avons fait un détour au pressing »

-« Celui qui vous a envoyé cet engin connait vos habitudes M Stanford. Et sans cet imprévu il aurait réussi son coup » estima Lionel

-« Je ne peux plus rester ici. Ma fille est exposée » paniqua l'entrepreneur

-« Il faudrait juste filtrer les paquets »

-« J'avais donné des ordres mais … »

-« Avec les dispositions que vous avez prise ce matin cela ne devrait plus se reproduire » jugea Reese

-« C'est vrai. Je suppose que vous avez raison » soupira Marco

-« Et la petite ? »

-« Elle n'a rien. Betty lui a fait croire que c'était un problème de chaudière en restant très vague et elle n'a rien vu »

-« Vous pouvez réintégrer l'immeuble, seul le bureau est interdit. La scientifique a terminé » affirma Fusco

-« Merci inspecteur »

-« Je vais vous laisser deux agents même si vous avez déjà une bonne protection » estima Lionel avec un regard pour son complice

-« Avec un personnel restreint ce sera plus facile »

Une dame d'un certain âge s'avança alors avec une valise

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

-« Oh Margot ! » s'exclama Luis en se précipitant vers elle l'air ravi

-« Bonjour Luis ! » s'exclama la femme en lui rendant joyeusement son étreinte

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

-« J'ai reçu un courrier d'un avocat. Je dois venir prendre mon service ici avec Laly. Mais la petite arrivera demain c'était son jour de repos »  
Stanford s'avança

-« Merci d'être venu Margot. J'ai procédé à quelques ajustements du personnel. Désormais le service sera assuré par vous trois, avec Betty auprès de ma fille et Markus pour me conduire »

-« Et les autres ? »

-« Je les ai fait mettre en disponibilité. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un personnel trop important. Alors j'ai fait des choix pour une meilleure gestion »

-« Et vous gardez que les fidèles » jubila Luis « Ca serait pas une idée de John ? »

-« Plus ou moins » avoua Marco

-« J'adore ce gars » affirma le cuisinier

-« Tu t'es encore fait des potes à ce que je vois » remarqua Fusco « une idée du coupable ? » ajouta t-il plus bas

-« J'aimerais bien mais pour l'instant c'est flou »

-« Si l'agresseur connait aussi bien les habitudes de sa victime c'est qu'il y a une taupe dans ces murs »

-« Le ménage que vient de faire Stanford va peut être la réduire au silence »

-« C'est bien possible mais l'autre risque de mal le prendre »

-« Dans ce cas j'interviendrais » affirma tranquillement l'ex agent

-« Evidemment. Bon. Je retourne au poste. Tu sais où me trouver ? »

-« Bien sur Lionel »

-« Tu devrais appeler Finch. S'il apprend ce qui s'est passé il va être aux cent coups »

-« Tu as raison je vais le prévenir » Il sentit alors vibrer son portable « Quoique… » Ajouta t-il « Il est peut être trop tard »

-« Bon courage ! » lança Fusco en regagnant sa voiture

Reese décrocha mais ne laissa pas à son compagnon le temps de s'exprimer :

-« Je vais bien Harold. Nous n'étions pas sur place » affirma t-il. Il entendit un soupir de soulagement

-« L'information passe en boucle sur les chaines de télévision »

-« Nous sommes rentrés en retard. L'engin a explosé lorsque nous étions chez Phong. Stanford va bien et moi aussi »

-« D'accord »

-« Harold ? »

-« J'ai compris John »

-« Alors vous pouvez respirer normalement »

-« C'était une bombe John ! » protesta l'informaticien

-« Et si j'avais été là elle n'aurait pas explosé »

-« Vous sentiez que quelque chose allait se produire »

-« Je vais être vigilant et… » L'ex agent s'interrompit brusquement « Attendez un instant » il se précipita vers le petit groupe qu'il venait de quitter et dans lequel Elmer venait d'apparaitre

-« C'est un scandale ! Une véritable honte ! » Bramait-il à plein poumons « Vous êtes un profiteur, un parasite ! » Marco se raidit sous l'insulte mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Luis avait bondit, répétant le geste de l'ex agent le matin même. Paul se pencha sur le majordome à nouveau à terre, le nez en sang

-« Cette fois c'est sur y doit être cassé » constata t-il platement. Un ambulancier qui avait aperçu la scène appela son collègue et ils vinrent embarquer le blessé « J'aime autant. Il est trop pénible quand il est amoché » remarqua alors le jardinier. Puis il fit demi-tour pour aller préparer ses affaires. Reese s'interposa devant les deux femmes

-« Mesdames vous avez reçu vos ordres vous feriez mieux d'aller faire vos valises »

-« J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! » gronda Anny

-« Vous avez jusqu'à 20H pour quitter ces lieux au-delà je vous ferais reconduire » intervint alors Marco d'un ton ferme

Les deux servantes le dévisagèrent, bouche bée, puis firent demi tour sans rien ajouter. Marco croisa le regard de l'ex agent qui lui fit un signe approbateur de la tête

-« Je fais des progrès » jugea t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Il récupéra sa fillette et retourna à la maison escorté de Luis et Margot. Reese resta en arrière pour reprendre son téléphone mais se rendit compte que Finch avait raccroché. Il le rappela mais tomba sur la messagerie. Mi étonné, mi inquiet, il cherchait une solution lorsqu'il vit Bear se jeter dans ses jambes. Il le caressa tout en cherchant des yeux son partenaire. Finch avança jusqu'à lui et se cala dans ses bras

-« M Wren aurait-il à nouveau l'intention de jouer les squatteurs ? » se moqua t-il en refermant ses bras sur lui. Finch le fit taire d'un baiser et il sentit combien il avait dû s'inquiéter pour lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement

-« Rassuré ? »

-« Oui »

-« Allez m'attendre dans la maison. Je vous rejoins dès que possible »

-« D'accord »

-« Bear je te le confie » ajouta Reese. Le malinois jappa puis trotta jusqu'à la maison surveillant que son maître le suivait.

.

Au domaine tout était redevenu tranquille. Luis s'activait aux fourneaux, Margot avait entrepris un état des lieux, outrée des négligences évidentes des deux autres servantes, et Marco jouait avec sa fille, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas été trop pertubée. Lorsqu'il revint s'installer dans la salle à manger il le remarqua

-« John, avez-vous appelé votre ami ? Il a pu voir les informations »

-« En effet. Je l'ai rassuré »

-« Vous pouvez l'inviter si vous voulez ? » suggéra l'entrepreneur « A moins qu'il ne se soit invité tout seul ? » ajouta t-il amusé

-« Je le crains M Stanford »

-« Je le comprends. Il peut rester. Et vous devriez aller le rejoindre. Luis, donnez un repas à John, pour deux » commanda t-il comme le cuisinier apportait le dîner

-« Tout de suite Monsieur »

-« Allez, bonne soirée John ! » ajouta Marco d'un ton joyeux

-« Merci Monsieur. A vous aussi » répondit l'ex agent avec un mince sourire

John rentra donc au cottage avec le repas. Il trouva son compagnon assit dans le fauteuil. Celui-ci leva la tête un instant puis baissa à nouveau les yeux comme s'il était gêné. Reese fronça les sourcils, interpellé par sa réaction. Il posa son sac et retourna à ses cotés

-« Harold ? Qu'est qui se passe ? » Demanda t-il en se penchant vers lui

L'informaticien ne répondit pas puis se leva toujours sans un regard pour son associé

-« Je suis désolé John » dit-il finalement

-« De quoi ? »

-« De la façon dont j'ai réagi, d'être venu jusqu'ici. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, les images aux infos … »

-« Harold » protesta John en prenant son visage dans ses mains pour le forcer à lui faire face « Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? C'est la réaction naturelle d'un homme inquiet pour son compagnon. J'en aurais fait autant »

-« C'était un peu trop démonstratif. Nous sommes en mission »

-« Et alors ? Vous m'aimez moins quand je travaille ? » Le taquina John

-« Ca ne fait pas sérieux vis-à-vis de M Stanford et des autres » répondit Finch sans se dérider

-« Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous agissez ainsi »

-« Pas aussi clairement »

-« Vraiment ? Voulez vous que je vous rappelle votre entrée dans une certaine chambre d'hôpital le jour où nous avions déjoué l'embuscade des complices de Cortez ? Lionel s'en souvient parfaitement j'en suis sur ! » Finch rougit à ce rappel « Ca vous ennui tant que ça de montrer vos faiblesses ? » Demanda John plus sérieusement

-« Cela vous rend vulnérable »

-« Moi je suis très fier d'avoir un compagnon qui se précipite au devant du danger parce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi plus que pour lui-même. Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord, mais j'en suis fier »

-« Vous me faite agir de façon totalement inconsidéré »

-« Pourquoi ? Vous avez brulé un stop en venant M Wren ? »

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« J'ai bien failli ! En plus vous allez me faire devenir mauvais conducteur! »

-« Et c'est encore de ma faute ! » remarqua Reese fataliste. Mais l'informaticien ne put répondre, réduit au silence par son partenaire « Maintenant allons diner avec ce que Luis nous a préparé sur l'ordre de Marco » l'invita Reese « Sinon c'est vous que je dévore parce que vous me provoquez encore en rougissant ! » ajouta t-il à son oreille

-« Il est au courant ? » répliqua Finch qui ne retint que cette information et rougit un peu plus

-« Que vous êtes là ? Oui et il trouve cela parfaitement logique »

-« Oh ! C'est encore plus gênant ! » protesta l'informaticien

-« Hum. Harold qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Vous êtes encore plus tentant » murmura Reese en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer contre lui

-« N'en rajoutez pas John » protesta Finch en écartant ses mains

-« Je vous avais prévenu ! » constata son agent en le saisissant à nouveau. Finch recula

-« Stop ! Je vous promets de ne plus rougir ! »

John eut un rire joyeux

-« S'il y a bien une promesse que vous ne tiendrez pas c'est celle là c'est sur ! » se moqua t-il avant de l'embrasser « Bon. Je veux bien laisser passer pour cette fois. Nous dinons et nous nous partageons la surveillance ? Car je sais que vous m'y obligerez n'est ce pas ? »

-« En effet »

Reese l'attira vers la table en le tirant par sa cravate

-« Allons à table M Wren. Je vous jure que s'il n'y avait pas cette surveillance ce n'est pas le repas que je dévorerais ! »

Finch sourit puis pinça les lèvres car il se sentait à nouveau rougir sous l'allusion…ce qui n'échappa pas à son agent

-« Harold ? Qu'en est-il de votre promesse ? » Gronda t-il « Si vous continuez j'oublie tout et je ne serais même pas assez patient pour atteindre la chambre qui n'est pourtant qu'à quelques pas » lui chuchota t-il

-« Oh ! Un peu de tenue M Randall ! »

-« Un peu moins de couleur M Wren »

Finch préféra ne pas répondre. Et pas seulement pour éviter que son compagnon ne mette sa menace à exécution. Mais plutôt parce qu'il réalisait, perturbé, qu'il avait très envie qu'il le fasse !

Reese fit le service sans oublier son chien

-« Luis se débrouille bien en cuisine » jugea t-il

-« Oui c'est très bon »

-« Vous avez…. Ce qu'il vous faut ? »

-« Dans ma sacoche »répondit Finch le comprenant à demi mots. La conversation dériva sur les derniers événements

-« Celui qui a agit souhaite vraiment voir Marco disparaitre »

-« Et avoir le champs libre ? »

-« Marco est un obstacle entre la fortune de sa femme et ceux qui la convoitent » affirma Reese

-« Il y a Catherine aussi » objecta Finch

-« Elle est fragile. Quant à Justine elle ne compte pas »

-« Mais si nous suivons ce raisonnement tout désigne Nathalie. Vous la considérez donc comme notre principale suspecte ? »

-« Sans doute incitée par sa grand-mère »

-« Et le vrai mobile serait l'héritage ? »

-« Je n'en vois pas d'autre »

-« Pourtant Miss Mac Caan a réussi une belle carrière à Londres. Elle n'a pas de besoin »

-« Est-ce certain ? »

-« J'ai longuement étudié ses comptes. Ils sont bien remplis et elle ne semble pas avoir de soucis ou d'addiction »

-« Alors il doit aussi y avoir la rancune. Peut être une vengeance ? »

-« Admettons. Mais pourquoi agir maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui a put la décider ? »

-« Il a dû y avoir un élément déclencheur. Quelque chose qui l'a influencé »

-« Mais dont nous n'avons pas connaissance » compléta Finch

-« Pas encore » corrigea Reese « Il serait bon de chercher qui elle a pu employer. Je doute qu'elle ait confectionné la bombe elle-même »

-« Moi aussi. De même pour l'agression. Elle n'était pas à New York lorsqu'elle s'est produite »

-« Non elle a forcement un homme de main »

-« Je n'ai rien trouvé sur ses comptes dans les jours ayant précédé ou suivi l'attaque. Je vais vérifier pour ces derniers jours, éplucher ses contacts… »

-« Vous ferez cela demain. Pour ce soir repos »

-« Et surveillance » compléta l'informaticien

Reese pinça les lèvres

-« Eventuellement »

-« Assurément »

-« D'accord » concéda John « Je prends le premier tour » Il se leva et débarrassa la table. Finch l'imita et gagna la chambre. Il commença à se déshabiller

-« Je commence à m'habituer à ce genre de surveillance mais jamais je ne me ferais à l'absence de pyjama » remarqua t-il distraitement

-« Moi je m'y fais très bien quand vous n'en portez pas » rétorqua Reese

-« John ! » protesta Finch en se détournant car il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues

-« Vous pouvez toujours rester en maillot et en caleçon tant que je ne vous vois pas » se moqua l'ex agent

-« Je ne serais pas prêt à réagir si je ne suis pas vêtu un minimum »

-« Ce n'est pas votre rôle ! »

-« Et si je dois vous appeler en pleine nuit ? » rétorqua l'informaticien

-« Alors vous n'avez pas besoin d'être en trois pièces. Sauf pour ma concentration évidement »

Finch marmonna quelques mots indistincts d'où ressortaient seulement quelques considérations sur le sérieux de son agent. Reese fit volte face et s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé. Il eut juste le temps de lever la tête, surpris, que John l'attirait contre lui, serrant sa taille d'un bras tandis que sa main venait se caler sur sa nuque pour la soutenir et qu'il l'embrassait avec passion. Un baiser ardent, impatient, presque brutal, qui l'étourdit, le poussant à se raccrocher à son cou pour garder l'équilibre

-« Voilà ce qui est sérieux » haleta John lorsqu'il dû cesser le baiser, posant son front contre le sien, écoutant leurs respirations devenues plus courtes. Finch leva la main et caressa son visage. Il finit par poser un baiser sur ses lèvres puis le laissa l'allonger sur le lit « Et maintenant repos avant que je ne vous délivre une autre leçon M Wren ! » menaça John

Finch sourit

-« Bien professeur » approuva t-il docilement. Il le suivit des yeux comme il retournait prendre place dans le fauteuil et se blottit dans le lit, un peu frustré de n'avoir qu'une couette à serrer contre lui…

.

OoooooooooO

.

La nuit avait été calme. La matinée le fut tout autant, à cette différence que l'ambiance dans la maisonnée s'était considérablement améliorée. Marco était plus détendu malgré les récents événements. Même la petite Justine se montra plus joyeuse à la grande satisfaction de son père.

Alors qu'ils étaient en voiture, en route vers un chantier, Stanford reçu un appel sur son portable. Reese le vit décrocher avec réticence. Il eut à peine le temps de dire « Allo » qu'un flot d'invectives lui parvint d'où il résultait qu'il n'était qu'un arriviste et un voleur qui pensait sans doute avoir trouvé le moyen de s'approprier une partie de la fortune de sa femme en écartant ses plus fidèles serviteurs pour pouvoir piller le manoir à sa guise. L'entrepreneur laissa passer deux minutes puis raccrocha, incapable d'en entendre plus

-« Ma belle fille » soupira t-il « Je me doutais que je serais confronté à ce genre d'accusations. Surtout qu'elle est chez sa grand-mère, j'ai reconnu le numéro de la résidence. Je parie qu'Elmer s'est précipité là bas »

-« Vous devriez éviter de décrocher M Stanford. Leurs accusations sans fondement ne pourront que vous perturber » jugea Reese

-« Je sais. Mais chaque fois je me dis que c'est peut être important. J'ai déjà peur de la façon dont Elaine va réagir en se réveillant. Oh elle sait à quoi s'en tenir sur son ex belle mère ! Du temps de son mariage avec Patrick elle ne comptait pas pour elle. Elle sait aussi ce que pense sa fille ainée. Mais sans doute pas jusqu'où va leur haine. Même si ces derniers temps c'était très compliqué avec elles »

-« Ah oui ? » interrogea Reese

-« Surtout avec Esther. Elle lui téléphonait souvent. Elaine était exaspérée »

-« Mais pour quelles raisons puisqu'elles ne s'entendaient pas ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais il y avait une rivalité entre elles sur leurs œuvres. Elaine était plus douée qu'Esther pour dénicher des talents et l'autre le prenait mal »

-« Elles étaient en quelque sorte en concurrence ? »

-« On peut dire ça » jugea Marco « Enfin » éluda t-il alors que la voiture se garait devant les bureaux « Tout cela semble tellement futile »

Reese ne répondit pas réfléchissant à ces informations, perplexe.  
Il passa la matinée à suivre l'entrepreneur puis ils retournèrent au domaine.

Reese appela son compagnon pendant le déjeuner. Finch n'avait pas trouvé d'informations supplémentaires concernant Nathalie. « Si elle est bien le commanditaire, elle n'a pas utilisé ses comptes » avait-il affirmé, agacé de ne pas trouver de solution. John l'avait rassuré, ils finiraient bien par découvrir un indice quelconque. Il avait ensuite repris sa surveillance, accompagnant Marco à la clinique comme chaque jour.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese entra dans la chambre et remis le gobelet de café à Marco

-« Merci John »

L'ex agent observa l'aide soignante occupée à changer la perfusion de la patiente. La jeune femme fit quelques vérifications puis quitta la chambre sans un mot. Marco aussi l'observait, attentif. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu il reporta son regard sur la forme pale allongée dans le lit, immobile. Il soupira

-« Est-ce que vous aviez entendu parler de ma femme avant que je vous embauche John ? » demanda t-il alors

-« Seulement à cause de l'agression Monsieur »

Stanford hocha la tête

-« Oui je me doute que vous n'êtes pas un adepte de la rubrique mondaine »

-« Pas vraiment non »

-« Elaine n'y était pas pour se faire remarquer ou pour de quelconques excentricités comme certaine femme de sa condition vous savez » continua Marco « Le plus souvent c'était pour évoquer ses bonnes actions. Les associations dont elle était membre, les artistes qu'elle parrainait. Ca c'était son grand objectif ! Elle rêvait qu'un jour l'un d'eux se révéleraient un nouveau Renoir ou un clone de Warhol. Elle avait ses préférences mais si elle jugeait qu'un peintre avait du talent elle ne le rejetait pas sous prétexte qu'il peignait comme Picasso et qu'elle avait horreur de ce style là »

-« Votre femme possède une grande ouverture d'esprit M Stanford » jugea Reese

-« Oui. Et beaucoup de générosité. La vraie. La plupart des ses "amies" font des dons pour pouvoir s'en vanter mais pas elle. Vous savez ce qu'elle faisait le premier mardi de chaque mois M Randall ? »

-« Non Monsieur »

-« Elle venait ici, au rez de chaussée, dans le laboratoire et elle donnait son sang. Et souvent elle m'entrainait avec elle en me rappelant combien cela peut être utile. Encore plus dans son cas puisqu'elle est o positif le groupe des donneurs universels »

-« Elle est donneur universelle mais ne peut pas recevoir de n'importe quel autre volontaire » murmura Reese qui réfléchissait

-« Oui c'est vrai. Mais Elaine menait une vie tranquille, elle n'aurait pas imaginée avoir un jour besoin de ce genre de soin » estima Marco « Moi en revanche, j'ai eu un accident de voiture peu de temps après notre mariage. Je me rappelle de son inquiétude _« Si je te sauve tu devras me supporter pendant encore trente ans au moins »_ m'avait-elle dit. Et moi j'étais prêt même pour bien plus encore » Il secoua la tête « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on s'en est prit à elle » ajouta t-il d'une voix brisée

-« C'était sans doute un terrible concours de circonstance » affirma distraitement l'ex agent accaparé par ses réflexions. Les paroles de Marco venaient brusquement de lui inspirer de nouvelles perspectives

-« Je n'ai rien fait vous savez. Certains m'accusent mais je ne lui aurais jamais fait le moindre mal »

-« J'en suis persuadé M Stanford »

-« Ah oui ? Merci M Randall » répondit Marco touché « Vous n'êtes décidément pas comme les autres vous et votre compagnon »

-« Non Monsieur. Et les différences sont souvent un enrichissement »

-« Ce n'est pas faux »

Après quelques minutes Reese s'éclipsa hors de la chambre. Il s'isola et appela aussitôt son associé :

-« Finch, je crois que je sais pourquoi on a agressé Elaine. J'ai besoin d'une ou deux petites vérifications et si j'ai raison nous pourrons alerter Lionel »


	14. Le visiteur

_Alors, qui est donc le coupable ? La réponse est dans ce chapitre !_

 _(Avec aussi une petite introduction pour le prochain tome…)_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires, merci de vos commentaires !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

Fusco leva les yeux sur l'impressionnante façade beige. Il était à peine huit heures et le vieux quartier résidentiel était parfaitement calme

-« Dis t'es sur de ton coup ? Parce que là on est chez les huiles, si on se loupe je peux oublier ma carrière ! »

-« Je suis sur de moi Lionel. Toutes les informations que nous avons collectées confortent nos soupçons »

-« Bon, je te fais confiance » affirma l'inspecteur un peu stressé

Un domestique guindé vint ouvrir la porte en réponse à son coup de sonnette

-« Bonjour. Inspecteur Fusco, police criminelle. Nous voudrions parler à Miss Mac Caan »

L'homme les fit entrer dans l'entrée. Fusco se tourna et fit signe à un agent de les accompagner

-« Veuillez patienter. Je vais prévenir Madame mais elle ne reçoit jamais aussi tôt d'ordinaire» annonça t-il avant de traverser le hall d'un pas mesuré

-« C'est … » commença Fusco en examinant les lieux « Démesuré. Et glacial. J'aimerais pas vivre dans une baraque pareille on dirait un musée » constata t-il en désignant les statues qui décoraient le vaste hall de marbre « C'est plutôt pour Finch »

-« Harold aime les musées mais pas au point d'y vivre je crois »

-« Sans compter que son coloc serait surement pas ravi » se moqua Fusco

-« C'est pas vraiment mon style » concéda Reese « mais je peux toujours m'adapter »

-« Evidemment » ricana l'inspecteur

Le serviteur revint et les invita à le suivre de son air ennuyé

-« Madame consent à vous accorder quelques minutes » affirma t-il

-« Trop aimable » marmonna l'inspecteur

Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon richement décoré, John songea que son partenaire serait décidément dans son élément au milieu de toutes ses œuvres d'art. La maitresse de maison les attendait assise dans un fauteuil de velours rouge. Très droite, l'air d'une reine sur son trône avec toute la hauteur que cela impliquait. Patrick était allongé dans un canapé placé face à la cheminée.

Fusco salua et fit les présentations. L'agent alla s'installer à la porte, près à intervenir sur ordre de son supérieur. Esther lui adressa un regard hautain. Patrick voulu se lever mais l'inspecteur lui fit signe de ne pas bouger

-« Ne vous dérangez pas Monsieur Mac Caan. Nous sommes là pour interroger votre mère »

-« Je me demande bien pourquoi » grinça celle-ci

-« Nous aimerions évoquer votre emploi du temps la nuit où Miss Stanford a été agressé »

-« Pardon ? » s'étrangla la femme « C'est une plaisanterie ? »

-« Non c'est très sérieux » confirma Reese

Esther lui adressa un regard méprisant

-« Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi c'est intéressant ! »

-« Dans ce cas vous ne devriez pas voir d'inconvénient à nous en parler ? » suggéra Fusco

-« J'étais à une soirée de promotion artistique. Des dizaines de personnes pourront en témoigner »

-« Mais y aura-t-il une personne parmi elle qui pourra nous affirmer que vous êtes resté dans la salle toute la soirée sans jamais vous absenter ? »

-« Mais certainement » répliqua la vieille femme

-« Permettez-moi d'en douter Miss Mac Caan »

-« Vous n'allez pas m'accuser de cambriolage tout de même ? » répondit Esther d'un air outré

-« Sauf que nous avons acquis la conviction que le vol n'a jamais été l'intention première de l'agresseur » assena l'ex agent

-« De mieux en mieux ! Et de quoi s'agit-il alors ? »

-« Juste d'une agression »

-« Vous insinuez que le but était d'assassiner Elaine ? » interrogea Patrick qui s'était redressé, inquiet

-« Non, pas exactement Monsieur Mac Caan. L'agresseur ne voulait pas tuer votre ex épouse, seulement la blesser assez grièvement, c'est pourquoi les coups qui lui ont été porté étaient ciblés à la tête mais assenés avec une certaine retenue »

-« Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir, ça n'a pas de sens » jugea l'homme perplexe

-« Au contraire » affirma John « Si Miss Stanford était morte elle n'aurait plus présentée le moindre intérêt » précisa t-il en fixant Esther qu'il eut le plaisir de voir s'agiter sur son siège, visiblement mal à l'aise « pour son agresseur Elaine devait rester en vie, du moins suffisamment pour qu'une fois admise à l'hôpital les médecins puissent la maintenir en vie quelques temps de manière artificielle »

-« Mais dans quel but ? »

-« Parce qu'elle était inscrite au fichier des donneurs d'organe »

Patrick pâlit, son regard se figea

-« Vous voulez dire… »

-« Que la volonté de son agresseur était de lui conserver assez de vie pour que ce protocole puisse s'appliquer »

-« Ce qui devait être loin d'être simple » commenta Fusco

-« En effet. Il s'agissait de frapper ni trop ni trop peu. Et l'on peut considérer que le plan a échoué d'ailleurs puisque, même si Elaine a été gravement atteinte, son activité cérébrale n'a jamais failli ce qui empêche toute intervention »

Mac Caan se passa la main sur le visage, ne sachant plus quoi penser

-« On nage en pleine science fiction » Trancha Esther

-« Je dirais plutôt en plein machiavélisme » rétorqua Reese « Vous connaissiez le dossier médical de votre ex belle fille »

-« Moi ? Comment l'aurais je pu ? » S'offusqua la femme

-« Je pense que vous l'avez consulté lors de l'incident qui s'était produit un peu avant la naissance de Catherine. Elaine avait alors souffert d'une infection urinaire qui avait dégénéré jusqu'à menacer la fonction rénale, ce qui avait poussé les médecins à lui faire subir de nombreux examens. Au final le problème s'était révélé beaucoup moins grave que prévu et tout s'était bien terminé pour la mère et son enfant. A l'époque votre fils souffrait déjà d'insuffisance rénale, donc vous saviez interpréter certaines variables et le fait que le résultat des analyses démontrait une certaine compatibilité avec votre fils n'a pas dû vous échapper »

-« Cela n'avait rien de commun » rétorqua la femme

-« Bien sur ce n'était que des résultats de base, insuffisants pour obtenir une certitude sur les possibilités d'une greffe mais en tout cas suffisant pour laisser espérer cette option et vous aviez de plus en plus besoin de cet espoir auquel vous raccrocher »

-« C'est complètement absurde ! » trancha Esther. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le chariot pour se servir un verre « J'aurais 71 ans le mois prochain. Vous pensez qu'à cet âge je puisse avoir la force d'agresser une femme de 47 ans en pleine vigueur ? »

-« Votre âge ne vous empêche pas de continuer à pratiquer l'équitation à un certain niveau chaque semaine » remarqua l'ex agent

-« Et c'est costaud un cheval. Même docile… » Renchérit Fusco

-« Votre imagination est sans limite Messieurs » commenta Esther en buvant une gorgée. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard

-« Nous avons la preuve qu'un appel a été passé de votre domicile vers le portable d'Elaine Stanford le soir de l'agression » bluffa l'inspecteur

Cette fois la femme parut se troubler quelques secondes puis elle riposta

-« C'est impossible ! »

-« Parce que vous aviez pris soin d'utiliser un téléphone prépayé, donc présumé anonyme ? « interrogea Reese « Mais il laisse tout de même des traces comme le lieu de l'appel »

-« Quel prétexte avez-vous trouvé pour que Miss Stanford renonce à la soirée ? » insista Fusco. La vieille femme resta muette

-« Elle n'avait peut être pas envie de vous y croiser ? » suggéra John « D'ailleurs ce n'était pas prévu puisque vous n'avez annoncé votre participation à la soirée que la veille, à la dernière minute en fait, et vu la façon dont vous la harceliez… »

-« Je ne la harcelais pas ! » protesta Esther

-« Vous l'avez appelé 28 fois au cours des quatre derniers jours ayant précédé l'agression ! » répliqua l'inspecteur

La vieille femme serra les poings

-« Nous avions des activités communes, c'était une démarche normale ! »

-« Nous avons les relevés des mois précédent Miss Mac Caan. Vous n'appeliez quasiment jamais votre belle fille malgré vos activités communes. Vous la faisiez appeler par votre secrétaire. Ce n'est que les trois derniers mois que vous aviez pris l'habitude de la contacter vous-même » affirma Lionel « Alors que l'état de votre fils se dégradait »

-« Parce que ce que vous aviez a dire ne pouvait être transmis par votre assistante »

-« Ce sont des suppositions rien de plus ! » lança la femme, irritée

-« Elaine s'était plainte à son époux et à sa cousine de votre insistance »

-« Vous mettez ma parole en doute contre celles d'un arriviste et d'une idiote ? » s'insurgea Esther

-« Je suis certain que nous pourrions trouver d'autres témoignages. Notamment celui du professeur qui soigne votre fils et qui nous a signalé que vous l'appeliez tout les deux jours »

Esther allait répliquer mais Patrick intervint :

-« Maman tu n'as pas fait ça dit ? Tu n'aurais pas fait un truc pareil ! »

-« Tais-toi Patrick ! » répliqua la vieille femme, nerveusement

-« Maman j'ai besoin de savoir ! Est-ce que tu as agressé Elaine ? »

-« Non » L'homme fixa intensément sa mère

-« Peux-tu me le jurer ? » insista t-il. Esther se mordit les lèvres, exaspérée, perturbée par le regard pesant de son fils « Maman ? »

-« Mais tais toi donc ! » Explosa celle-ci « Tu ne comprends pas donc pas ! Tu es le seul fils qu'il me reste et elle refusait de te sauver alors qu'elle pouvait le faire! »

-« Maman… » Répéta Patrick choqué « C'est pas vrai » murmura t-il en se laissant retomber dans le fauteuil

-« C'était une égoïste ! Elle devait t'aider ! Tu es le père de ses enfants ! »

-« Non » murmura l'homme en se prenant la tête dans les mains « Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ! » pria t-il douloureusement

-« Tu sais combien de temps il faut pour trouver un donneur compatible ? » s'emporta Esther « Beaucoup plus qu'il ne t'en reste ! Et elle …On vit très bien avec un seul rein ! »

-« Justement Miss Mac Caan, c'est déjà ce que faisait votre ex belle fille » affirma Reese

-« Pardon ? » questionna la vieille femme interloquée

-« Vous avez eu accès à son dossier d'analyse mais peut être pas au compte rendu intégral. Sinon vous auriez su que la véritable raison pour laquelle Elaine refusait d'aider son ex époux c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire » expliqua John « Lorsqu'elle avait été soignée pour cette infection lors de sa grossesse les médecins avaient constaté que l'un de ses reins était défaillant et ne fonctionnait qu'à 20% de ses capacités. Une malformation de naissance qui se produit assez fréquemment et qui passe souvent inaperçue du patient puisqu'il s'agit d'un organe paire. Cela fait qu'Elaine vit elle-même avec un seul rein fonctionnel et dans ces conditions elle ne pouvait pas aider Patrick »

La vieille femme passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux

-« Et bien dans ce cas l'agression était réellement la seule issue » ironisa t-elle d'un ton amer

Patrick eut un hoquet horrifié devant le cynisme de sa mère

-« Pense ce que tu veux ! La priorité c'était ta vie ! La sienne ne compte plus depuis qu'elle t'a abandonnée »

-« Mais Elaine ne m'a pas abandonnée, nous avons divorcé d'un commun accord ! »

-« J'ai déjà perdu deux fils je ne perdrais pas le troisième ! » martela Esther

-« Tu es monstrueuse ! »

-« Toutefois la résistance d'Elaine a contrarié vos plans » reprit Reese « Et vous avez monté la tête de votre petite fille jusqu'à la convaincre que sa mère était victime d'acharnement thérapeutique pour obtenir d'elle qu'elle exige la fin des traitements même si les médecins ne la préconisait pas »

-« Seulement y'avait toujours un obstacle sur votre route : Marco, qui lui ne voulait pas laisser mourir sa femme »

-« Sa femme » grinça Esther « Disons plutôt la poule aux œufs d'or. Ce pauvre type venu d'on ne sait où. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce moins que rien gâcher mes plans ! »

-« Alors vous avez tenté de le faire disparaître lui aussi mais ça n'a pas marché » énonça Reese « C'est ce grand oncle militaire chez qui vous passiez un mois chaque été lorsque vous étiez enfant qui vous avait appris certaines "techniques" ? »

-« Comment savez-vous cela ? » répliqua Esther interdite

-« Vos parents ne savez pas quoi faire de vous pendant les vacances alors ils vous envoyaient chez cet oncle un peu spécial que ses manières mettaient au ban de la famille »

-« Oncle Walter était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Il m'a appris à me défendre ! »

-« Et à vous battre ? » jugea Fusco

-« Voir à fabriquer de quoi vous défendre comme un certain engin explosif tel que celui qui a failli tuer Marco ?»

-« Manque de chance il était en retard ce soir là. Et dans la journée il était trop bien gardé pour que vous puissiez l'approcher » remarqua Fusco

John, qui guettait du coin de l'œil depuis un instant se précipita au devant de Patrick, il essayait péniblement de se lever. Prit d'un malaise, l'homme se serait effondré au sol sans l'intervention de l'ex agent

-« Monsieur Mac Caan » appela t-il, lui administrant une petite tape pour le garder conscient. Très pâle, Patrick semblait respirer avec difficulté, le regard vague

-« Patrick ! » cria Esther en s'élançant vers son fils. Fusco la ceintura

-« Vous lui avez fait assez de mal comme ça » grogna t-il en lui passant les menottes « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. La femme se débattait, insultant l'inspecteur de tout les noms « Emmenez là » intima t-il à l'agent qui s'était rapproché « Faites gaffe elle est remuante » ajouta t-il comme la coupable se débattait de plus belle cherchant à échapper à l'agent « J'appelle une ambulance » ajouta t-il à l'intention de son complice

-« Elle est en route Lionel » répondit Reese qui venait d'être averti par son associé. Il avait étendu Patrick sur le canapé et s'efforçait de l'aider

-« Il a tout enregistré ? » interrogea Fusco. John hocha la tête pour confirmer « Le choc a été trop rude »

-« J'en ai peur » jugea Reese devant le teint de plus en plus cireux de Mac Caan. Le souffle court, il gardait les yeux obstinément clos comme pour ne plus voir le monde et échapper aux horribles révélations de sa mère

Ils attendirent les ambulanciers qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Ils examinèrent brièvement le malade, décidant rapidement de l'emmener compte tenu de son état

-« Ca ne va pas l'aider » marmonna Fusco en les suivant des yeux

-« Non. Son cas est déjà suffisamment grave je crains que cela ne l'aggrave encore davantage »

-« Le pire c'est que si sa mère avait réussi son coup il aurait peut être été sauvé mais je suis pas sur qu'il aurait pu vivre avec tout ça sur la conscience ! »

-« Non. Probablement pas » approuva Reese

-« Je vais retourner au poste. J'espère qu'elle répétera ses aveux parce qu'on n'a pas grand-chose d'autre »

-« Tu trouveras Lionel. Maintenant que tu as la clé de l'énigme tu pourrais faire d'autre découverte ? »

-« Ouais. Et puis les gars de la scientifique ont retrouvé une empreinte sur le minuteur de la bombe. Avec un peu de chance ce sera la sienne »

-« C'est très probablement le cas »

-« Au pire j'ai le numéro d'un génie au cas où » remarqua Fusco

-« N'en abuse pas trop Lionel »

-« Je sais il est chasse gardée ! »

-« Absolument » approuva Reese « Et je vais m'empresser de rentrer chez moi maintenant, j'en ai assez des déménagements ! »

-« Je te rappelle qu'il existe des limitations de vitesse sur les routes ! » se moqua Fusco

-« A l'occasion tu devrais le rappeler aussi à Harold » répondit l'ex agent sur le même ton

-« Ah ouais ? Encore ta mauvaise influence ? »

-« Possible »

Lionel secoua la tête, désabusé

-« A plus superman ! »

John sourit puis se détourna pour aller récupérer sa voiture, pressé de rejoindre son compagnon

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese était à peine dans le couloir lorsqu'il dut affronter l'assaut joyeux de son chien. Il finit par se dégager et pénétra dans la pièce principale où il remarqua en même temps les trois livres près de son partenaire, la photo sur le panneau et son associé concentré sur son écran…

-« Finch ! Pas déjà ! » Protesta t-il

-« Je suis navré M Reese »

-« Mais l'enquête vient à peine de se terminer ! »

-« Il semble que ce nouveau cas ne puisse attendre »

-« Et bien il attendra au moins le temps que je vous embrasse » argua l'ex agent en faisant pivoter le fauteuil de son associé pour le tourner vers lui et l'obliger à se lever en l'embrassant aussitôt sans lui laisser le temps de répondre

-« Rassurez vous je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en priver moi non plus » affirma Finch lorsqu'il fut contraint de rompre le baiser

-« Est-ce que la machine sait que j'ai aussi besoin de moments de répit avec son créateur pour rester efficace ? »

-« J'ignore si elle connait ce genre de détail »

-« Alors apprenez-lui » marmonna John en tirant sur sa cravate pour obtenir plus d'accès tout en le faisant reculer vers le canapé

-« Elle n'avait peut être pas prévu que son agent tomberait amoureux dudit créateur ? » suggéra Finch en cherchant à le stopper

-« Elle aurait dû anticiper vous connaissant »

-« John. Si vous me laissiez faire les recherches » murmura l'informaticien en se forçant de repousser les mains de plus en plus curieuses de son partenaire « L'enquête n'en sera que plus vite résolue »

-« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir »

-« Non mais… Si vous continuez… nous serons ralentis » plaida Finch. Reese releva la tête et le fixa indécis. L'informaticien frissonna devant le désir qui faisait briller ses yeux

-« Vous savez ce qui se produit quand je manque de vous ? »

-« Oh oui je sais ! »

-« Et vous êtes prêt à prendre le risque ? »

-« De toute façon vous m'avez déjà promis une soirée très spéciale non ? »

-« Exact » répondit Reese avec un sourire qui en disait long

-« Alors je peux retourner travailler ? »

Reese soupira

-« D'accord » concéda t-il. Finch lui donna un baiser et regagna son fauteuil

-« Ce sera peut être un cas rapide ? » suggéra t-il

Reese ne lui répondit pas faisant mine de bouder. Il ne lui fit pas de remarque. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un peu de temps pour eux, sans contrainte, et cela commençait à lui peser à lui aussi. Il collecta les premières informations et communiqua les adresses du domicile et du lieu de travail de leur numéro. Reese ne tarda pas à se mettre en route pour retrouver leur nouveau numéro, Paul Werner, présentement conseiller fiscal dans une banque du centre ville.

.

Reese rappela vers 15H

-« Tout va bien Harold ? »

-« Très bien John. Et de votre côté ? »

-« Tout est calme. Notre numéro n'est pas un remuant. En fait plutôt le genre geek qui voyage dans ses fichiers » précisa t-il d'un ton taquin

-« Vous connaissez le sujet on dirait ? » répondit Finch sur le même ton

-« Plutôt bien oui. Et c'est un sujet passionnant »

-« Je n'avais pas remarqué votre intérêt pour l'informatique M Reese »

-« L'informatique pas vraiment. Mais les informaticiens… »

-« "Les" ? » remarqua Finch

-« Un » Corrigea l'ex agent

-« J'aime mieux ça » approuva l'informaticien « Mais à son poste M Werner n'est-il pas censé recevoir quelques clients ? »

-« C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais je n'ai vu personne dans son bureau depuis ce matin à part une collègue avec qui il a partagé un café. Ils ont discuté dix minutes et depuis il n'a pas bougé. A midi il n'est pas descendu à la cantine il avait amené son sandwich et depuis il reste devant son ordinateur »

-« Je n'ai rien trouvé sur ses comptes. Il mène une vie très codifiée en fait. Il va au restaurant tout les dimanches et au cinéma tout les samedis, ce sont ses seules dépenses en dehors des courses. Il a fini de payer son studio et possède de conséquentes économies »

-« Avec son mode de vie c'est logique »

-« En effet. Je ne vois vraiment rien de suspect dans tout cela. J'ai juste remarqué un détail un peu étonnant concernant son travail. Cela fait 32 ans qu'il travaille au même poste de conseiller»

-« 32 ans ? Et il n'a pas évolué ? » S'étonna l'ex agent

-« Justement, j'ai trouvé trace dans son dossier de trois offres qui lui ont été faite, destinées à faire évoluer son poste, chaque fois il les a décliné »

-« Il ne veut pas de promotion ? »

-« Apparemment non. Je pense qu'il est trop habitué à sa routine et ne voudrait pas de nouvelles responsabilités »

-« D'habitude c'est plutôt le contraire ! »

-« Oui c'est surprenant »

-« J'aimerais bien recevoir une promotion » affirma Reese

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Finch surprit

-« Oui. J'ai une idée là-dessus » murmura John

L'informaticien fronça les sourcils, son ton ne lui disait rien qui vaille

-« Et bien parlez en à votre patron M Reese. Mais pour l'instant restons concentré sur M Werner » précisa t-il

John sourit, sentant qu'il était déjoué

-« Maintenant je présume qu'il attend sa mise à la retraite » repris Finch pour recadrer la conversation « Avec ce qu'il a cotisé sur son fond de pension il pourrait y prétendre dans environ trois ans »

-« Ce sera un jeune retraité »

-« Le bénéfice d'une vie d'économie » constata l'informaticien

-« Finch il y a un type qui se dirige vers son bureau » annonça alors l'ex agent « On dirait le directeur, je vais écouter la conversation »

-« Entendu soyez prudent »

-« Bien sur » approuva Reese

Finch raccrocha mais n'eut pas le temps de reposer son téléphone qu'un nouvel appel lui parvenait. Il sourit en voyant le nom sur l'écran et décrocha rapidement.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Trois quart d'heure s'était écoulé lorsque John rappela son partenaire

-« Oui ?»

-« C'est réglé Finch »

-« Déjà ? »

-« La mission a prit fin rapidement cette fois. Lorsque nous discutions tout à l'heure je vous avais dit qu'un type se rendait dans le bureau de Paul »

-« Je m'en souviens »

-« En fait c'était le directeur adjoint. Il a annoncé à Werner qu'il était promu au poste de sous directeur d'agence, grâce à son ancienneté, en lui présentant la nouvelle comme une évolution logique mais surtout très bénéfique. Cela lui assurait une fin de carrière avec un revenu conséquent et pour une charge de travail sensiblement identique »

-« Et comment a-t-il réagit ? »

-« Il a refusé, comme à son habitude. Sauf que l'autre lui a alors répondu que cette fois ce n'était pas une proposition mais une mutation d'office. Soit il acceptait le poste soit il était viré »

-« C'est incroyable, je n'ai jamais vu d'employé qu'il faille menacer de licenciement pour lui faire accepter une promotion »

-« Je suis d'accord mais visiblement Werner n'y tenait vraiment pas. Il a parut accuser le coup quelques minutes puis a quitté précipitamment son bureau pour se rendre dans celui de l'adjoint qu'il a tranquillement tenté d'étrangler pour se venger. Il y serait peut être parvenu d'ailleurs, la colère rend plus costaud »

-« Mais vous êtes intervenu à temps bien entendu »

-« J'étais là pour ça Finch »

-« Et est ce qu'il a justifié son geste ? »

-« Il a dit qu'il ne tolérerait pas qu'on dérange sa vie » répondit Reese « J'ai l'impression qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un examen psychologique »

-« Hum. Je pense en effet que cet homme avait peut être besoin de quelques soins »

-« C'est le genre de type pas spécialement dangereux mais qui un jour explose sous la pression »

-« Pas le plus coupable » jugea Finch

-« Le vigile avait appelé la police, pour une fois je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prévenir Lionel »

-« Et bien cela lui permettra de souffler un peu »

-« Il va râler pour ses stats » se moqua Reese « Et moi je vais pouvoir rentrer tôt »

-« C'est une bonne chose. Peut être auriez vous le temps de passer chez Cybbertek en revenant à la bibliothèque ? »

-« Bien sur. Un colis a récupérer ? »

-« Oui. Quelques composants »

-« Ok je vous ramène cela »

-« Je termine une mise à jour. Je serais plus disponible à votre retour » _« Enfin presque »_ ajouta mentalement Finch

-« D'accord. A tout de suite »

Reese se mit en route, faisant un détour par le magasin d'informatique pour récupérer la commande de son compagnon. Une heure plus tard il était de retour à la bibliothèque. Il parvint en haut du grand escalier et pénétra dans le couloir. Il fut un peu surpris de ne pas voir Bear venir à sa rencontre selon son habitude. Il entra dans la salle principale et Finch se leva en le voyant. Il s'approcha et le prit par la taille tandis que l'informaticien passait les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassait spontanément

-« Tout va bien Finch ? »

-« Très bien »

Bear surgit à cet instant et se jeta dans les jambes de son maître, tout excité

-« Hey doucement ! » protesta celui-ci « Tu rattrapes ton retard ? » se moqua t-il en le câlinant. Le malinois profita des caresses puis retourna précipitamment vers l'un des rayonnages « Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? » interrogea Reese, intrigué par son empressement. Il se redressa, un bras toujours autour de la taille de son compagnon qui, lui, posa une main sur son torse

-« De la visite » répondit Finch. L'ex agent fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger lorsqu'il vit revenir le chien et entendit des pas rapides à sa suite. Lee surgit à son tour du rayonnage

-« Salut John ! » lança t-il joyeusement

-« Salut Lee » répondit celui-ci surprit

-« J'en ai un autre Harold ! » affirma le jeune garçon en montrant un ouvrage à l'informaticien, le tenant devant lui à deux mains et adressant un regard inquiet sur le propriétaire des lieux

-« Va le mettre avec les autres Lee. Je t'ai dit de choisir ce qui te plaira »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du garçon

-« Vous êtes sympa Harold ! » Clama t-il et il déposa le livre sur une pile érigée sur le coin du bureau et qui en comptait déjà huit de toute les tailles, avant de repartir aussi rapidement qu'il était venu vers un autre rayonnage, suivit comme son ombre par le malinois

-« Vous m'expliquez ? » demanda Reese

-« Lee a un exposé à faire. Il avait besoin d'un livre bien précis que son père ne parvenait pas à trouver en librairie »

-« Et il est venu vous l'emprunter ? »

-« J'avais dit à l'inspecteur Fusco… »

-« Lionel !» cria de loin le garçon

-« …que si Lee avait besoin d'un ouvrage la bibliothèque était à sa disposition »

-« C'est généreux » jugea John « Comme vous » précisa t-il en lui volant un baiser

Lee revint vers le bureau, Bear toujours en sentinelle

-« Quand papa a dit qu'Harold avait une bibliothèque je pensais pas que c'était comme ça. C'est trop cool ici ! »

-« Ravi que cela te plaise Lee »

-« J'adore ! » répliqua le jeune garçon « Mais je ne dirais rien j'ai promis » affirma t-il de son air le plus sérieux tout en vérifiant sa pile

-« Son père lui a bien expliqué que ce lieu devait rester secret »

-« Comme le repaire de Batman ! » précisa le gamin « Et je dirais rien ! » lança t-il en s'échappant à nouveau vers le fond de la salle avec son complice canin sous le regard amusé des deux hommes

-« Vous allez vraiment lui prêter tous ces bouquins ? » chuchota John

-« Lee est un garçon sérieux. Il ne les abimera pas. Son père m'a dit qu'il aimait lire et prenait soin de ses livres »

-« Vous lui faites confiance alors ? »

-« Oui »

-« Je pense que vous avez raison » affirma Reese en posant un baiser dans son cou le faisant frissonner

-« John » gronda Finch. Celui-ci sourit et demanda :

-« Et où est Lionel ? »

-« L'inspecteur Fusco… »

-« Harold ! » appela aussitôt Lee

-« … est allé chercher le déjeuner » acheva l'informaticien « Je crains qu'il ne se soit trouvé quelque peu dépassé par l'enthousiasme de son fils lorsqu'il a découvert ces lieux »

-« C'est parce que c'est trop cool ! » cria le gamin

-« Pauvre Lionel » constata Reese moqueur « Il va être fou quand il va voir la pile »

-« J'en ai bien peur » s'amusa Finch

-« Mais pourquoi vous interrompt-il sans cesse ? » chuchota l'ex agent

L'informaticien soupira

-« Lee ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne nomme pas son père par son prénom comme vous le faite » répondit-il sur le même ton

-« Oh je vois »

-« Il s'est mis en tête de corriger cela »

-« Alors c'est en bonne voie » jugea John

-« Pourquoi dites vous cela ? »

-« Parce que vous avez beaucoup de mal à résister à ce gamin »

-« Hum » marmonna Finch se sentant pris en faute

-« D'ailleurs à ce sujet… »

-« John ne commencez pas ! Comme vous venez de le dire c'est un gamin »

-« Pour l'instant. Mais il va grandir » rétorqua l'ex agent

-« Voulez vous bien être sérieux ! » protesta l'informaticien

-« Soyez moins tentant, je verrais ce que je peux faire » répliqua Reese en nichant son visage dans son cou

Finch pinça les lèvres

-« C'est perdu d'avance avec vous ! » Marmonna t-il. John eut un petit rire. Lee réapparut à l'entré du rayon pour mieux disparaitre dans le suivant

-« Vous allez en faire un rat de bibliothèque »

-«Est ce une mauvaise idée John ? »

-« Pas le moins du monde »

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et Fusco apparut, les mains encombrées de sachets. Bear surgit, fit le tour de l'inspecteur, et retourna vers son copain

-« Salut Superman » lança Fusco en posant ses sacs sur la table

-« Salut Lionel »

-« Bear veut assurer tout les services à la fois »

-« C'est le gardien des lieux » estima son maître

-« Je suis allé chez Zhang et j'ai pris un assortiment »

-« Tu as bien fait Lionel »

Lee revint avec un nouveau livre. Il stoppa son élan en voyant son père

-« T'es déjà là papa ? J'ai pas vu la moitié des étagères !»

-« Charmant l'accueil ! » grogna Fusco « Ca va faire deux heures que t'es là ! »

-« Ouais mais c'est grand ! » protesta son fils « J'ai trouvé mon livre préféré »

-« Mais c'est pas celui là qu'il te fallait. En plus Finch te l'as déjà offert »

-« C'est pas pareil ! Dans cette édition y'a de superbes illustrations ! C'est trop génial ! »

-« Lee ! » Gronda l'inspecteur

-« Harold a dit que je pouvais prendre ce que je voulais ! » l'interrompit son fils et il alla déposer le livre avec les autres, formant une seconde pile pour l'équilibre

-« Hein ? » s'étrangla Fusco en le voyant faire « Mais tu avais besoin d'un bouquin ! T'es pas censé piller la bibliothèque ! »

-« Mais papa y'a que des trucs super ! »

-« Tu n'es pas obligé d'en prendre autant » insista l'inspecteur « Tu pourras revenir une autre fois ! »

-« Oh ça oui ! » s'exclama le gamin

-« Ton père a raison Lee. Emporte déjà ceux là et tu reviendras » proposa Reese

Le garçon fit la moue, déçu

-« C'est plus raisonnable et cela te fera d'autres occasions de voir Bear » ajouta Finch

Cette fois le gamin afficha un large sourire

-« Vous avez raison Harold ! » Il posa le livre qu'il n'avait pas lâché « Je prends juste ça et je reviendrais » confirma t-il « Je vais juste vérifier que tout est rangé » ajouta t-il en retournant dans le rayon

-« Toujours les mots qu'il faut n'est ce pas ? » taquina Reese, posant un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son partenaire qui rougit

Fusco grognait dans son coin

-« Papa c'est cause toujours ! Mais qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait Harold ? »

-« Mais rien du tout inspecteur » répondit Finch amusé. Il vint s'asseoir à la table alors que Lionel déballait les sachets aidé de Reese

-« Celui là c'est le poulet pour Bear » Précisa Fusco en désignant l'un des sachets

-« Inspecteur ! » gronda l'informaticien

-« Vous faites jamais d'extra Finch ? »

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard

-« Tu peux rien faire ? » chuchota Fusco à son complice

-« Le sujet est brulant » remarqua celui-ci sur le même ton.

Lee revint et s'avança jusqu'à la table

-« Tu as pensé à Bear papa ? »

-« Oui le paquet est là » répondit ce dernier en désignant le sachet

-« Chic » jubila le gamin en s'en emparant. Il stoppa son geste et se tourna vers l'informaticien « On peut Harold ? » demanda t-il « Juste une fois ? On ne mange pas souvent tous ensembles ! » Plaida t-il

-« Hum. Il est vrai que cela n'est pas fréquent » concéda Finch « Alors pour une fois… »

-« Ah ! » se réjouit le garçon et il s'empressa de servir le chien  
Reese et Fusco échangèrent un regard puis se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'informaticien

-« Finch ! » s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix

-« Quand c'est moi vous râlez ! » protesta John

-« Et moi j'ai droit à un sermon » renchérit Fusco

Finch baissa les yeux, embarrassé

-« C'est un peu… différent » risqua t-il « Vous êtes des adultes… » Constata t-il cherchant une excuse valable à sa faiblesse

-« C'est un peu fort ! » affirma Reese

-« C'est injuste ! » insista Fusco

Lee leva la tête et fixa l'ex agent

-« John, ne faites pas semblant d'être fâché contre Harold c'est pas crédible » énonça t-il tranquillement « Et toi papa tu dis toujours qu'un invité ne dois pas critiquer son hôte, donc t'as pas le droit de critiquer Harold » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers son père qui lui adressa un regard stupéfait

-« On dirait que vous vous êtes trouvé un défenseur Finch ! » grinça l'ex agent

-« Ouais ! Le premier qui embête Harold on s'en occupe Bear et moi » confirma Lee l'air sérieux et le chien jappa comme pour l'approuver

-« C'est un complot » marmonna Fusco

-« Ca m'en a tout l'air » approuva Reese

Finch n'osa pas répondre, résistant difficilement à l'envie de rire devant l'air sérieux du gamin et les mines déconfites des deux complices

Deux " clan" se formèrent. Reese et Fusco d'un côté, discutant à mots couverts de leurs dernières enquêtes. Finch et Lee bavardant de divers sujets au gré de l'imagination du gamin. Bear en trait d'union.

Finalement Fusco consultât sa montre

-« Va falloir qu'on rentre. Tu prépares tes livres Lee ? »

-« Ok » le garçon quitta la table et se dirigea vers la pile. Finch le suivit

-« Je vais te donner une sacoche. Ton sac à dos n'y suffira pas »

-« Merci Harold »

-« Ca va aller pour ton exposé ? »

-« Je vais lire le roman dès ce soir. Il n'a pas l'air trop gros et pour l'instant je dois connaitre que les trois premiers chapitres »

-« Alors ça devrait aller » estima Finch

-« Je lis vite ! »

-« C'est bien mais l'essentiel est avant tout de comprendre ce qu'on lit » objecta l'informaticien

-« C'est vrai mais j'y arrive » précisa Lee « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le prof nous a imposé ce livre » jugea t-il en fixant l'ouvrage « Il est difficile à trouver. Certains de mes copains sont bloqués à cause de ça »

-« Oh. Et comment vont-ils pouvoir étudier ? »

-« La responsable de la salle de lecture a récupéré un exemplaire et elle va faire des photocopies. C'est pas pareil mais bon… »

-« Cela leur permettra de travailler »

-« Ouais »

-« Si tu as besoin d'aide… » Suggéra Finch

-« Merci Harold. C'est gentil. Vous l'avez déjà lu ? »

-« Oui. Il y a longtemps mais je m'en souviens. Ton père va t'aider aussi »

-« Papa est pas trop doué pour les dissertations. Parce qu'il est trop habitué à écrire des rapports »

-« Ils demandent moins d'imagination » constata Finch

-« Mais souvent il me relit et il me souffle des trucs. Il a toujours des bonnes idées » L'informaticien sourit à l'admiration tranquille du gamin pour son père « Mais cette fois il pourra peut être pas » ajouta Lee et Finch s'étonna en voyant son regard s'assombrir brusquement

-« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda t-il

Le garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite, rangeant le livre dans son sac puis en classant un autre dans la sacoche

-« Ce soir il va voir une collègue » dit-il finalement

-« Ah oui ? » répondit Finch perplexe

-« Elle l'a invité »

-« C'est une bonne chose non ? » hasarda l'informaticien

-« Mouais » marmonna Lee

-« Tu n'as pas envie que ton père ait une amie ? » demanda prudemment son vis à vis

-« Si. Ca me ferais même bien plaisir »

-« Mais ? »

-« Pas celle là »

-« Tu l'as déjà vu ? »

-« Une fois »

-« Et elle ne t'as pas plu ? »

Le gamin pinça les lèvres, ennuyé

-« Tu sais Lee ce n'est pas bon de juger les gens trop vite. Tu ne l'as vu qu'une fois, ce n'est pas suffisant. Prends le temps de faire sa connaissance, tu pourrais être surpris ? »

-« C'est pas ça » marmonna Le garçon

-« Explique-moi alors » intima patiemment l'informaticien « Je ne dirais rien tu le sais ? »

-« Oui » affirma le gamin, confiant « En fait c'est juste que moi, quand je croise des gens, ben soit je les sens bien, soit je les sens pas. C'et comme si y'avait des ondes vous comprenez ? » Demanda t-il avec un regard interrogateur

-« Cela peut arriver chez les personnes très intuitives » approuva Finch

-« Vous me croyez ? »

-« Oui bien sur, je sais que cela existe »

-« Papa dit que je me fais des films. Mais c'est vrai vous savez. Quand je croise un nouveau je sais tout de suite si on va être copain et je ne me trompe pas souvent. J'avais un copain une fois. Je l'avais mis en garde contre un nouveau que je sentais pas et il ne m'a pas cru et après il l'a bien regretté »

-« Je pense que tu as raison de suivre tes intuitions » jugea Finch après quelques secondes de réflexions « Toutefois il ne faut pas non plus juger trop vite, laisse une chance à cette "collègue" Peut être que les débuts seront compliqués puis cela s'améliorera ? »

-« Peut être bien » concéda le gamin « Moi je veux bien faire des efforts »

-« J'en suis sur. Tu es un gentil garçon »

-« Merci Harold. Vous êtes chic »

-« Et si ça ne va pas… »

-« Je vous raconterais » approuva Lee en baissant la voix avec l'air d'un conspirateur

-« D'accord » répondit Finch sur le même ton

L'appel de Fusco les interrompit

-« Tu es prêt Lee ? »

-« Oui papa » répondit ce dernier en fermant la sacoche. Lionel s'était rapproché et il la saisit

-« Elle pèse une tonne ! » protesta t-il

-« C'est le poids de la science inspecteur » remarqua Finch avec un clin d'œil vers Lee. Celui-ci sourit et vint poser un baiser sur sa joue pour lui dire au revoir, avant de faire quelques caresses à son copain canin

-« Allez en avant ! Merci Finch. Je vous rapporterais tout ça quand il aura fini »

-« Rien ne presse »

-« A plus les gars »

-« Salut Lionel. A bientôt Lee » répondit Reese que le garçon venait saluer. Il les regarda s'engager dans le couloir puis s'avança vers son partenaire et l'enlaça, posant le menton sur son épaule. Finch posa spontanément ses mains sur les siennes « A bientôt car j'ai dans l'idée qu'on n'a pas fini de voir ce gamin trainer dans le coin »

-« Ah oui ? » demanda Finch d'un ton innocent

-« Il est totalement sous le charme de ces lieux et surtout de leur propriétaire »

-« Et ça vous déplaît ? »

-« Oui ! » grogna Reese « En plus vous faite du favoritisme en le laissant nourrir Bear »

Finch gloussa devant l'air rancunier de son partenaire

-« Quelque chose me dit que je vais souvent entendre cette remarque »

-« Evidemment ! »

-« Vous n'avez pas le même âge M Reese »

-« C'est heureux pour lui » rétorqua l'ex agent

Finch se laissa aller en arrière, posant la tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux

-« Quelle importance si ce n'était pas le cas ? » murmura t-il « Puisque vous êtes le seul qui compte ? » Il sentit le frisson que ses mots firent naitre chez son compagnon. John enfoui son visage dans son cou en le serrant un peu plus

-« Tricheur » l'entendit-il marmonner et cela le fit sourire. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à profiter de l'autre puis Finch demanda :

-« Vous saviez que l'inspecteur Fusco a une amie ? »

Reese redressa la tête

-« Lionel ? Il a une petite amie ? » Interrogea t-il perplexe

-« Juste une amie pour l'instant. Une collègue apparemment »

-« Il m'a caché ça ! C'est Lee qui vous l'a dit ?»

-« Oui car cela semble l'inquiéter »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Je crois que le courant ne passe pas trop entre lui et cette femme »

-« Jalousie ? »

-« Non. Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu »

-« Je ne pense pas que Lee soit comme ça » approuva John

-« En fait c'est un enfant très intuitif et visiblement il est inquiet mais il n'a vu cette femme qu'une seule fois. Je lui ai conseillé d'attendre avant de la juger trop vite »

-« Il ne faut pas s'arrêter aux apparences » murmura Reese, bien placé pour le savoir. Finch le comprit et caressa doucement sa main

-« A voir comment cela va évoluer »

-« Quel cachottier tout de même » grogna l'ex agent

-« C'est le début. Si cela devient sérieux nous le saurons » estima l'informaticien

-« Et je pourrais enfin lui rendre ses taquineries ! » se réjouit Reese avec un sourire satisfait

-« Oh ! Quel gamin vous faites ! » Protesta Finch

Reese eut un petit rire

-« C'est dans ma nature » Il fit pivoter son partenaire dans ses bras « J'ai envie de vous embrasser. Ca aussi ça me vient naturellement »

-« Mais bien sur » ironisa Finch en le laissant faire

-« Et vous avez une injustice à vous faire pardonner ! » insista Reese en dénouant sa cravate.

Mais alors que les baisers devenaient un peu trop impatients et les mains un peu trop inquisitrices, une sonnerie bien connue les interrompit

-« Oh non ! Pas encore ! » Protesta Reese. Il posa son front contre celui de son partenaire « N'avons-nous plus droit au moindre moment de répit ? » soupira t-il

-« J'aurais préféré moi aussi mais visiblement les affaires se succèdent » constata Finch en lui caressant la joue

-« Je déteste quand elle fait ça ! » murmura l'ex agent

-« Je doute qu'elle choisisse son moment John »

-« Parfois je me le demande ! »

-« C'est une machine M Reese » remarqua Finch

-« Oui mais une machine particulièrement intelligente comme son créateur et qui pourrait bien vouloir garder son attention ! D'ailleurs vu ses agissements ces derniers temps j'en suis même certain ! Deux missions dans la même journée c'est suspect !»

-« Oh ! Vous êtes impossible ! » Gronda l'informaticien « Allons plutôt nous mettre au travail » jugea t-il en tachant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue

-« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre M Finch !» marmonna John

-« C'est votre menace préférée M Reese ! » se moqua son partenaire

-« Ah mais cette fois je suis sérieux ! »

-« Hum ? »

-« Vous verrez ce que je vous réserve »

-« Qu'allez vous encore inventer ? » interrogea Finch en prenant place dans son fauteuil

-« Que faut-il vous ramener ? » éluda l'ex agent

-« Vous n'avez pas envie de me répondre ? »

-« Non. Vous ne saurez rien »

-« Mais c'est peut être parce qu'il n'y a rien à savoir ? » taquina Finch

-« N'insistez pas. Je me venge »

-« D'accord. Mais autant vous prévenir que vous ne me faite pas peur »

-« Ca viendra »

Finch lui adressa un regard en coin mais renonça à répondre lui indiquant simplement ce dont il avait besoin. Comme d'habitude il rassembla les premières informations mais il manquait d'enthousiasme. Les missions s'étaient succédées à un tel rythme ces derniers jours. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de temps à eux et le besoin de le retrouver se faisait sentir. Il devina la même frustration chez son compagnon à la façon dont il l'embrassa, longuement, presque désespérément, avant de partir. Il assista à son départ pour leur nouvelle mission avec ce traditionnel petit pincement au cœur, signe de son inquiétude à le voir s'éloigner pour une nouvelle enquête dont nul ne savait ce qu'elle pourrait leur réserver mais avec en plus une certaine sensation de manque…


	15. Jeux de rôle

_Voici enfin la fin, il ne fallait pas désespérer… : p_

 _Si je publie d'autres tomes je prendrais soin de les finir avant de poster !_

 _._

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires, merci de vos commentaires !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

Un petit bip agressif retentit dans la salle. Finch émit un énième soupir de frustration et reprit sa correction. Bear quitta son panier et vint poser la tête sur son genou

-« Bear ? » Le malinois jappa doucement et donna un petit coup de museau dans la main qu'il tendit vers lui pour le caresser. « Oh je vois, tu sens que je suis nerveux et cela ne te plait pas ? » Le chien approuva d'un autre petit coup « Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton maître n'est pas en danger, enfin je crois. Je suis juste agacé par les circonstances mais ça va passer » précisa t-il en le câlinant

Deux missions en trois jours, succédant aux précédentes tout aussi rapprochées, ils n'avaient pas eu un instant de répit depuis cette petite parenthèse avec l'inspecteur Fusco et son fils. Ils s'étaient à peine vus, John ne cessant de parcourir la ville en tout sens. Il rentrait ensuite, plus ou moins tard, épuisé, avec la perspective de repartir tôt dès le matin. Ils s'étaient donc trouvés privés de leurs petits moments à eux, petits déjeuners gourmands ou dîners complices pour décompresser un peu, voir une nuit à se prouver leur amour, et cela l'agaçait. Ce n'était pourtant pas une situation nouvelle mais en cette période précise après l'incident avec Will et alors que quelques jours plus tôt il avait reçu sa convocation pour ses contrôles bi annuel, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Et pour couronner le tout en arrivant ce matin là il avait découvert une faille dans son système qui l'avait contrarié. Au final cela ne s'était pas révélé très important mais dans son état d'énervement c'était en quelque sorte le détail de trop. Son téléphone vibra et il décrocha aussitôt

-« Oui ? »

-« La mission est terminée Finch. Lionel vient d'emmener Josépha. Elle n'a pas vraiment fait preuve de bonne volonté pour le suivre mais il est habitué »

-« C'est une excellente nouvelle »

-« Et de votre côté ? C'est réparé ? »

-« Quasiment oui. Il me reste juste quelques vérifications à faire »

-« Tant mieux. Vous pouvez vous détendre alors ? »

-« Je n'étais pas inquiet »

-« Hum ? »

-« Disons pas vraiment » corrigea Finch

-« Je ne vais pas tarder. J'ai une course à faire et je rentre »

-« Entendu. Je vous attends »

-« Et ne m'appelez pas pour un autre numéro dans l'heure qui vient patron, où je vous préviens que je me mets en grève ! » ajouta John, taquin

-« Promis M Reese » répondit l'informaticien amusé. Il raccrocha puis caressa à nouveau le malinois qui n'avait pas bougé « Tout s'arrange tu vois ? ». Le chien resta tout de même quelques minutes de plus la tête sur son genou avant de rejoindre son panier.

.

Reese revint une heure plus tard de bonne humeur. Il sentit sa fatigue s'effacer comme par enchantement lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon même si celui-ci, en pleine manipulation, ne s'interrompit qu'un instant

-« Un nouveau souci ? »

-« Non. Je termine les mises à jour »

-« Bien. Notre dernière mission étant terminée nous allons pouvoir passer au week end ? »

Finch cessa un instant de frapper son clavier

-« Week end ? »

-« Oui. Vous savez ces deux jours que l'on peut parfois consacrer à la détente ? »

-« Je sais de quoi il s'agit M Reese » marmonna l'informaticien « Mais j'ignorais que nous avions quelque chose de prévu »

-« C'est une surprise et mon suppléant est d'accord »

-« Je vois que vous avez déjà tout prévu »

-« Je savais que vous alliez me faire la remarque, surtout avec l'agitation de la machine ces derniers jours » remarqua l'ex agent, logique

-« En tant qu'employeur j'ai peut être mon mot à dire ? » remarqua Finch

-« Eventuellement. Mais dans ce cas je poserais un congé » répondit John jouant le jeu « Et il me semble que ce sera bien mérité »

-« Ca c'est incontestable »

-« Et un patron ne peut pas imposer un emploi du temps à son employé sur son temps de repos » ajouta l'ex agent d'un ton docte

-« Vous voilà soudain bien renseigné sur le sujet vous qui n'arrêtez jamais ! »

-« Ca c'était avant. Avant nous » précisa John

Finch se tourna vers lui

-« Je sais » murmura t-il. Il fronça les sourcils « Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? » demanda t-il surprit

-« Rien pourquoi ? »

-« Votre manteau ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi soigneusement fermé, vous qui aimez tellement votre "liberté" » Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il se redressa, alerté « Etes vous blessé ? »

-« Non Finch je suis en pleine forme » le tranquillisa son agent « C'est exceptionnel. Je n'aimerais pas dévoiler trop tôt cette partie de ma surprise »

-« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda Finch de plus en plus intrigué. John pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute vitesse

-« Vous dissimulez… vos vêtements ?»

-« Peut être »

-« Qu'est ce que … » Commença l'informaticien puis il s'interrompit, écarquillant les yeux « John ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes allé au Symbole ? » Gémit-il

-« Notre amie me manquait. Je peux bien lui rendre une petite visite non ? »

-« Elle va encore être intenable la prochaine fois que nous aurons une soirée là bas » se plaignit Finch en passant la main sur son front d'un geste nerveux

-« Elle l'est toujours de toute façon » remarqua Reese

-« Après vos visites c'est pire ! »

L'ex agent eut un petit rire. Il se pencha vers son compagnon, posant deux doigts sous son menton pour le forcer à le regarder

-« Dites moi que vous n'aimez pas le résultat de ces visites ? » chuchota t-il

Finch rougit et se mordit les lèvres « Et bien ? »

-« Vous abusez de mes faiblesses » marmonna l'informaticien

-« Maintenant éteignez moi cet ordinateur »

-« Je n'ai pas terminé » grogna Finch

-« Alors je vais m'en charger » répliqua l'ex agent en se redressant et en faisant mine de contourner le bureau

-« Non ! » protesta l'informaticien « Je vais l'arrêter laissez moi cinq minutes ! »

-« Deux »

-« Trois »

-« Ok. Trois pas plus »

Reese s'appuya contre le bureau et fit mine de garder les yeux sur sa montre

-« Gamin » marmonna Finch entre ses dents le faisant sourire. Il arrêta son système puis se leva « Et maintenant ? »

-« Je vous kidnappe »

-« Ca j'avais compris » répliqua l'informaticien boudeur

John s'approcha de lui tel un félin vers sa proie. Il posa ses mains contre sa poitrine par reflexe. Précisément le geste qu'attendait son partenaire dont le sourire moqueur s'accentua dangereusement. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre il se retrouva les poignets liés d'un serflex

-« Mais qu'est ce que… » Protesta t-il

-« Je vous ai dit que je vous kidnappais » s'amusa Reese

-« Je ne vois pas l'utilité de ces liens » jugea Finch mal à l'aise

-« Depuis quand la victime d'un enlèvement se montre t-elle si coopérative ? » demanda l'ex agent.

-« Je pourrais très bien appeler du secours »

-« Avec ça ? » demanda Reese en désignant son portable dont il l'avait habilement délesté sans qu'il s'en rende compte

-« Toujours aussi adroit » marmonna l'informaticien

Reese retira doucement les lunettes de son partenaire et les glissa dans la poche de sa veste. Puis tirant un bandeau de la poche de son manteau il leva les mains pour lui bander les yeux. Finch eut un mouvement de recul

-« John » murmura t-il inquiet

-« Calmez vous Harold » intima celui-ci en suspendant son geste « Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? » lui chuchota t-il

-« Bien sur que si » murmura l'informaticien frissonnant sous son souffle

-« Alors laissez-moi faire. Il ne vous arrivera rien de mal. Au contraire ! » Ajouta t-il contre son oreille alors qu'il nouait le bandeau. Il posa quelques baisers dans son cou

-« Ne profitez pas de la situation ! » protesta Finch « Depuis quand les kidnappeurs embrassent-ils leur victime ? » demanda t-il en le paraphrasant

-« Depuis qu'elles sont un peu trop séduisantes »

-« Je n'approuve pas ! »

Reese eut un petit rire amusé

-« Je vous emmène M Wren ! »

Finch recula

-« Mais comment vais-je descendre ? » s'inquiéta t-il

-« Ce n'est pas un problème » répliqua son agent d'un ton tranquille. L'instant d'après il se sentit soulevé de terre et Reese le déposa sur son épaule comme un simple paquet

-« Oh ! » protesta t-il

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit John tout de même prudent

-« Ce n'est pas des plus confortable mais je suppose que ce n'est pas la préoccupation principale d'un kidnappeur ? »

-« Non pas vraiment ! » approuva John taquin. « Mais prévenez moi si vous avez mal » ajouta t-il plus sérieusement

-« Et le coupable aura pitié de sa victime ? » marmonna Finch

-« Je ne voudrais pas abimer la marchandise, sinon je ne toucherais jamais ma rançon ! » répliqua l'ex agent en riant, tout en emportant son partenaire, Bear ouvrant la marche. Parvenu au parking il le reposa le temps d'ouvrir la portière puis l'aida à prendre place

-« Vous êtes bien installé ? » chuchota t-il

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas votre marchandise est bien calée » grogna Finch. En représailles Reese lui donna un baiser possessif. Il s'accrocha à son manteau en laissant échapper un gémissement tandis que John faisait durer leur baiser aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait

-« Est-ce que… vous traitez… toutes vos victimes de cette façon ? » Haleta Finch lorsqu'il cessa enfin

-« Pas exactement. Vous je vous réserve un traitement de faveur »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Ca me rapportera plus » ironisa Reese

-« Je ne compte pas céder si facilement ! »

-« Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que vous seriez une proie facile honorable M Wren » John referma la portière, contourna le véhicule et s'installa derrière le volant « Mais je saurais vous convaincre » ajouta t-il en laissant sa main glisser lentement sur sa cuisse d'un geste suggestif

Le trajet ne fut pas très long. Finch gardait le silence faisant mine de bouder mais Reese n'était pas dupe de la manœuvre. Ils arrivèrent sur les quais. John gara le véhicule et aida sa victime à en descendre

-« Où sommes nous ? » demanda Finch sentant un sol de bois sous ses pieds et percevant des sons familiers

-« C'est confidentiel »

-« C'est la marina » affirma l'informaticien, renseigné par les bruits et les odeurs

-« N'essayez pas de deviner. Je vous emmène sur mon territoire, un lieu où personne ne vous retrouvera » répondit John. Il le souleva pour le porter à nouveau « Vous êtes mon prisonnier Harold Wren ! » Il traversa prudemment la passerelle pour rejoindre le navire sans bousculer son précieux chargement. Il avança jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cabine et le déposa dans un fauteuil. Finch s'y cala par reflexe et patienta tout en écoutant les bruits, une clé dans une serrure, quelques froissements d'étoffes

-« Vous pouvez retirer votre bandeau M Wren »

Finch obéit aussitôt, soulevant le tissu sombre. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent il distingua les contours de la pièce, toute en bois. Il sentait le sol bouger sous ses pieds, confirmant ses doutes sur les lieux de sa soit disant détention

-« Je vais vous aider » murmura John qui s'était approché sans bruit. Il reprit ses lunettes et les déposa délicatement sur son nez avant de reculer au centre de la pièce  
L'informaticien examina les lieux puis son regard s'arrêta sur son agent, campé devant lui, les poings sur les hanches et il sentit son cœur rater un battement devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. La chemise blanche, très cintrée, largement ouverte, dévoilant sa poitrine, qu'un gilet de cuir lacé par-dessus ne dissimulait pas davantage, les muscles bien dessinés sous la peau légèrement halée mis en valeur par la tenue, la taille serrée par une large ceinture de soie rouge nouée sur le côté et dont les pans flottaient le long de la cuisse gauche, le pantalon, particulièrement moulant qui épousait parfaitement la courbe des cuisses puis disparaissait dans une haute paire de bottes de cuir souple qui galbait parfaitement ses longues jambes. Un petit foulard rouge entourait son cou pour parfaire la tenue. Finch laissa son regard parcourir la silhouette de son compagnon, avalant difficilement sa salive. La lueur de désir qui fit briller ses yeux pales n'échappa pas à son partenaire qui lui adressa un sourire moqueur

-« Visiblement vous aimez ce que vous voyez M Wren »

L'informaticien se mordit les lèvres, vexé d'être si transparent

-« Je pensais que vous n'aimiez pas les nœuds » objecta t-il

Le sourire de Reese s'accentua, pas dupe de la manœuvre

-« Il parait que c'est indispensable dans la panoplie du pirate » Il avança lentement vers son partenaire, se délectant de sentir son regard rivé sur lui et se pencha lentement, posant les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil « Je vais aller prendre la barre » chuchota t-il « D'ici vingt minutes nous serons en mer et vous serez totalement à ma merci » précisa t-il en frôlant ses lèvres « En attendant, interdiction de sortir d'ici » intima t-il jouant de la frustration de son partenaire qu'il continuait de provoquer sans jamais l'embrasser vraiment « De toute façon je garde la clé » ajouta t-il en désignant le petit objet de fer pendu à son cou par une longue chaine d'argent. Finch l'observa se balancer doucement mais réalisa qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'en emparer et encore moins de s'enfuir. Toutefois il était décidé à jouer le jeu

-« Très bien » affirma t-il en faisant appel à toute sa volonté pour reculer contre le dossier du fauteuil « Je ne puis que vous suivre. Mais n'espérez pas que je me montre plus coopératif ! »

-« Nous verrons » se moqua Reese satisfait qu'il le suive

-« Et comment pensez vous récupérer votre rançon une fois en mer ? »

L'ex agent eut un mince sourire

-« En nature M Wren » chuchota t-il en posant enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il alterna de simples frôlements et des baisers plus appuyés. Sentant le souffle de son compagnon s'accélérer, il continua, le harcelant. Il sentit ses mains agripper sa chemise tandis qu'il cherchait plus de contact, essayant d'approfondir leur baiser, mais chaque fois John le fuyait habilement et Finch finit par laisser échapper un gémissement frustré. Il se redressa alors « Pas coopératif hein ? » le taquina t-il

L'informaticien réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas résisté plus de quelques secondes aux attentions de son partenaire et pinça les lèvres, dépité.

-« Il nous faudra continuer » chuchota John à son oreille. Il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou, mordillant légèrement la peau tendre

-« Non ! » répliqua Finch fermement

Reese releva la tête et capta son regard

-« Vous êtes sur ? »

-« Certain ! »

L'ex agent se redressa en riant

-« En tout cas pour quelqu'un qui cherche à résister vous n'avez même pas essayé de me subtiliser la clé ! » remarqua t-il en faisant se balancer le petit objet de fer

-« J'ai peut être une autre technique ? »

-« Elle ne vous sera guère utile lorsque nous serons en mer »

-« Qui vous dit que je ne saurais pas diriger ce bateau ? »

-« Nous verrons cela à mon retour M Wren ! » lança Reese en se dirigeant vers l'escalier en spirale qui menait à la cabine de commandement

-« Mais ! John ! » Protesta Finch « Vous pourriez au moins me détacher ! »

-« Ce n'est pas mon rôle ! » rétorqua l'ex agent

-« John ! » insista Finch. Mais celui-ci avait gravi l'escalier et ne réapparut pas et il soupira « Ton maitre est impossible » affirma t-il à Bear qui l'observait avec perplexité « Mais tellement… » Ajouta t-il en se laissant aller dans le fauteuil. Il n'acheva pas sa phrase ne sachant quel qualificatif était le plus adapté parmi tous ceux qui lui venait à l'esprit. Un sourire naquit spontanément sur ses lèvres alors qu'il songeait à l'imagination de son partenaire et au pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. Bien sur il avait protesté pour la forme lorsqu'il lui avait quasiment imposé ce week end mais au fond de lui il n'en pensait pas un mot, trop heureux à la perspective de deux jours de détente, parenthèse de paix dans leurs vies si aventureuses. Souvent il songeait qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le Harold Finch qu'il était devenu à vivre à ses côtés. Ce n'était plus lui ou peut être était ce le vrai lui même? Il ne savait pas répondre à cette question. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il aimait cette folie que son compagnon avait mis dans sa vie et qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer désormais. « Bon comment faut-il faire déjà ? » Murmura t-il en essayant de se remémorer les cours de son compagnon. Après trois minutes d'effort il finit par réussir à se libérer et s'en réjouit d'une exclamation. Le malinois le fixa, perplexe. « Oh ça va Bear je sais que ton maître n'aurait pas eu besoin de plus de trois secondes mais considère que je débute ! » marmonna t-il vexé

Libéré de ses entraves il réexamina la pièce qui avait quelque chose de familier. Il retourna à la porte mais comme annoncé elle était soigneusement fermée. Il avança vers le fond près de l'escalier où se trouvait une seconde issue qui se révéla toute aussi verrouillée que la première. Finch pinça les lèvres, perplexe. Il observa l'escalier en spirale mais il n'avait aucune envie de tester l'installation. Puis il devait mener à la salle des commandes où se trouvait son "ravisseur". Avisant une troisième porte il retraversa la pièce pour la tester. Cette fois elle céda dès qu'il eut tourné la poignée. Le battant s'ouvrit, dévoilant une pièce de taille moyenne dont le mur du fond s'ornait d'un grand hublot. Le volet de protection n'étant pas fermé, il laissait entrer les dernières lueurs du jour qui éclairaient suffisamment la pièce pour qu'il puisse la détailler. Elle était presque entièrement occupée par un vaste lit recouvert d'une parure noire et blanche. Un tapis, une petite table de l'autre côté. Irrésistiblement attiré par la vue, Finch traversa la chambre et se pencha vers le hublot. Il aperçut le port à quelques mètres qui s'éloignait lentement. Il se rendit compte que la pièce où il se trouvait surplombait directement l'océan comme cela se faisait souvent dans les vieux galions et il comprit alors où il se trouvait. Il se remémora leur visite du Belem quelques jours plus tôt. John avait alors remarqué une petite embarcation amarrée non loin qui se voulait une réplique du vieux gréement. Il se rappelait avoir émit l'hypothèse qu'il devait être original de naviguer à son bord. De toute évidence sa réflexion n'avait pas échappé à son compagnon ! Il leva les yeux et admira le ciel qui se piquetait peu à peu d'étoiles. Il était clair, totalement sans nuage, une fois en mer, sans la pollution lumineuse de la ville, il serait magnifique à observer songea l'informaticien avec envie. Peut être que son "Kidnappeur" le laisserait l'observer ? En attendant il profitait du spectacle. Tellement absorbé qu'il ne se rendit compte du retour de son partenaire que lorsque celui-ci le prit dans ses bras, posant un baiser sur sa nuque. Il sursauta et protesta

-« John ! Mais comment faite vous cela ? » Râla t-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Il devina son sourire dans l'amusement qui perçait dans sa voix quand il lui répondit :

-« Je pourrais vous apprendre ? Parce que visiblement vous êtes doué pour appliquer les leçons de M Reese » jugea t-il en caressant son poignet

-« Il a des méthodes d'enseignement très efficaces »

-« Et vous êtes bon élève juste pour lui non ? »

-« C'est possible »

-« Et le fait que vous soyez dans cette partie du navire ? Êtes-vous déjà prêt à entamer les négociations M Wren ? » Demanda John, taquin

-« Absolument pas ! » répliqua Finch en le repoussant et en lui faisant face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en un geste de refus

-« Dommage ! » estima John avec un sourire ironique « Mais ce n'est pas si grave je n'avais pas l'intention de les commencer si tôt » Finch fronça les sourcils « J'ai un tout autre programme » continua l'ex agent. « Et ensuite je sais que vous changerez d'avis » affirma t-il en lui caressant la joue. « Maintenant venez avec moi ! » invita t-il en lui prenant le bras pour l'entrainer à sa suite. Alors qu'ils traversaient la salle principale le bateau tangua légèrement, Finch se raccrocha à son agent par reflexe « Vous ne tomberez pas » lui chuchota celui-ci en lui volant un baiser et l'informaticien lui sourit, confiant. John ouvrit la porte en face et le fit entrer dans une pièce aménagée en salle à manger. La table était dressée pour deux, l'atmosphère rendue intime par quelques ajouts à la décoration

-« Je pensais qu'en tant que prisonnier j'aurais plutôt droit au fond de cale, nourri au pain sec et à l'eau » ironisa Finch

-« N'oubliez pas que je ménage ma victime pour en obtenir davantage M Wren ! » se moqua Reese en tirant une chaise

-« Je n'ai pas faim ! » affirma Finch en prenant place s'attirant un sourire moqueur de son compagnon. John se dirigea vers un coffre qui était en fait destiné au stockage des aliments et en retira un grand plat en forme de bateau qu'il déposa au centre de la table. L'informaticien y jeta un regard gourmand et constata qu'il était garni d'un assortiment de spécialités japonaises : à côté des sashimis, des sushis et des makis s'alignaient en diverses variétés. A l'avant était rangés Nems, kara-age, edamame et Gyoza. Le tout formait un ensemble coloré des plus appétissants

-« Zhang c'est surpassé. Il y a toute ses spécialités, toutes celles que vous aimez M Wren » précisa l'ex agent en déposant de petits bols de sauces devant eux

Finch se mordit les lèvres

-« Je suppose qu'un repas de poisson s'impose en ces lieux » jugea t-il « Mais aussi tentant que soit ce plat je ne suis pas disposé à y goûter Monsieur le pirate ! »

John s'accouda et posa le menton sur ses poings comme pour mieux l'observer

-« Comme il vous plaira » s'amusa-t-il. Se redressant, il choisit un Gyoza, le trempa dans la sauce et l'avala tranquillement. Puis il saisit un sashimi et le tendit à son partenaire. Celui-ci recula et refusa d'un mouvement de la tête. John eut un sourire mutin. Finch écarquilla les yeux en le voyant donner le morceau à Bear qui le goba, ravit. Reese mangea un maki puis renouvela sa proposition. L'informaticien, hésita puis refusa de nouveau ce qui lui valut un autre sourire moqueur et à Bear une autre bouchée

-« John ! »

-« Hum ? »

Finch pinça les lèvres, contrarié et garda le silence jusqu'à ce que son agent recommence son manège. Cette fois il n'y tint plus

-« John ! Arrêtez de nourrir Bear ! »

-« C'est vous qui refusait de manger. Nous n'allons pas gâcher ce superbe plat »

-« C'est du chantage ! » protesta Finch

-« Vous croyez ? » demanda innocemment l'ex agent. Son partenaire le fusilla du regard « Peut être » admit-il. « Mais rien ne vous oblige à y céder, Bear n'y trouvera rien à redire »

-« Evidemment » marmonna l'informaticien « C'est votre complice »

-« On peut dire ça » admit Reese. Il tendit un sushi à son partenaire qui se résigna à l'accepter.

-« C'est déloyal » marmonna t-il devant le sourire triomphant de son associé

-« Tout les coups sont permis M Wren. Je dois nourrir mon otage alors je fais ce qu'il faut pour cela »

Bear vint poser sa tête sur le genou de son second maître

-« Toi tu es du mauvais côté de la Loi ce soir ! »

Reese se leva et, en passant, se pencha sur son partenaire

-« Il est du côté de l'amour ça compense tout » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille, posant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il se redressa et alla récupérer la bouteille qu'il avait mis de côté. Finch le suivit des yeux en rougissant et caressa doucement le malinois

-« Ai-je bien choisit ? » demanda l'ex agent en lui montrant le vin

-« Très bien »

Ils continuèrent leur diner et Reese se retint de sourire en voyant que son compagnon y faisait honneur

-« Nous sommes sur la réplique du Belem n'est ce pas ? »

-« Je savais que vous n'auriez aucun mal à deviner, vous êtes bien trop rusé » estima l'ex agent avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste

-« Non. C'est juste que je vous connais. Dès que j'émets un souhait vous ne pensez plus qu'à le réaliser » murmura Finch

John eut un sourire timide, touché par cette déclaration de son partenaire à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Celui ci se leva et vint près de lui. Glissant une main dans ses cheveux, il se pencha pour l'embrasser

-« Merci » chuchota t-il. Puis se redressant il ajouta, posant un doigt sur les lèvres de son agent : « c'est mon compagnon qui a droit à un baiser, pas le pirate ! »

Reese saisit sa main et en embrassa la paume

-« Ca viendra » lui chuchota t-il

Il le laissa regagner sa place et ils achevèrent tranquillement le plat puis Finch retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Reese le suivit et s'installa face à lui, se calant dans le second fauteuil. Les mains croisées sur son ventre, les jambes allongées, parfaitement détendu, il se contenta d'observer son partenaire les yeux mi clos. Finch s'étonna de son attitude, ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il lui adressa un regard perplexe mais le visage de son agent était indéchiffrable.

Un quart d'heure s'écoula. Reese sentait le regard de son compagnon sur lui, le détaillant, s'attardant sur certains détails. Bien qu'il resta parfaitement impassible en apparence, il s'amusait intérieurement de le voir s'agiter sur son siège, sans doute perturbé par son comportement. Il devinait son impatience.

Finch étouffa un énième soupir et changea de position. Il commençait à trouver l'attitude de son partenaire sérieusement agaçante. Qu'attendait-il donc ? Il était tellement tentant à ses yeux qu'il mourrait d'envie qu'il le prenne enfin dans ses bras. Bon, il serait alors censé lui tenir tête. Sauf qu'à ce degré de frustration il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer la comédie bien longtemps. Il se demanda même s'il n'allait pas faire une entorse au scénario. Il eut une pensée pour maudire sa complice et son imagination débordante. Lorsque John allait la voir cela finissait toujours par une nuit complètement folle. Son inspiration pour le déguiser mêlée aux talents de John pour jouer le rôle qu'elle lui avait choisit créait invariablement un mélange irrésistible de désir et de frustration. Et John savait se jouer de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement à sa merci. Finch trouvait qu'il en abusait même. Seulement s'il en ressentait parfois une certaine exaspération il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il adorait cela ! Et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Reese, leur dépendance à l'autre était identique.A bien y réfléchir c'était un peu effrayant. En vérité il n'avait jamais été aussi libre, ni aussi aventureux. Il se sentit rougir en réalisant tout ce que son partenaire pouvait obtenir de lui mais aussi tout ce qu'il lui inspirait ! Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait en ce moment étaient bien la preuve de cette dépendance. Présentement la seule chose dont il avait envie c'était de sentir ses mains sur son corps, sa peau contre la sienne et ses lèvres le taquiner. Nerveux, il fixa son partenaire toujours parfaitement tranquille dans son fauteuil. Il se décida à se manifester :

-« Et bien Monsieur le pirate, auriez vous renoncé à vos projets ? » tenta t-il

-« Pas le moins du monde M Wren » répondit tranquillement l'ex agent. Il s'étira souplement et se réinstalla confortablement « Mais ce n'est pas encore le bon moment » précisa t-il

-« Vraiment ? » insista Finch

-« Rien ne presse » estima Reese en s'accoudant sur le bras du fauteuil. Il posa son menton sur sa main et fixa son compagnon d'un air amusé qui vexa celui-ci. Finch pinça les lèvres, agacé d'être si transparent envers lui « Nous avons tout notre temps »

-« Je ne vois pas ce que vous attendez » ajouta t-il tout de même

-« Vous verrez bien. Je préfère être patient. Et ensuite c'est vous qui lancerait les négociations »

Finch songea furtivement qu'il ne demandait que cela ! Mais il joua le jeu

-« Je vous l'ai déjà dit : n'y comptez pas ! »

Reese eut un sourire moqueur et un haussement d'épaules désinvolte comme pour signifier qu'il patienterait. Finch ressentit une violente envie de l'embrasser pour effacer ce sourire qui le narguait et dû faire un effort pour ne pas bouger

Un quart d'heure s'écoula encore puis Reese se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Lorsqu'il revint il s'arrêta devant son associé et lui tendit la main

-« C'est l'heure, venez » intima t-il

L'informaticien leva les yeux vers lui

-« Où cela ? »

-« Assister à la suite du programme »

Finch jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre dont la porte était restée entrouverte. Reese le capta et eut un sourire ironique

-« Et si je refuse ? »

-« Ce n'était pas une invitation M Wren » Le cœur battant Finch vit son compagnon se pencher vers lui, rapprochant son visage du sien « Vous me suivrez de gré ou de force » Posant une main sur sa joue, il l'attira un peu plus « Rassurez-vous. Nous n'irons pas dans la chambre » chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser « Pas encore » ajouta t-il entre deux baisers. Finch fit semblant de le laisser faire puis lui mordit légèrement la lèvre. Reese tressaillit et s'écarta « On se rebelle Harold ? »

-« C'est de bonne guerre non ? »

John glissa les bras autour de sa taille et le força à se lever puis à reculer, le plaquant contre la paroi tout en l'embrassant avidement. Les mains posées sur son torse, Finch tenta de le repousser mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Reese le débarrassa de sa cravate, ouvrant son col. Il caressa sa nuque, suivant la courbe d'une épaule d'une main, l'autre glissant dans son dos. Il se pressait contre lui et Finch sentait le désir monter entre eux. Il gémit doucement tout en laissant ses mains parcourir sa poitrine dans l'échancrure de la chemise, sa peau douce et chaude sous ses paumes. C'était ce qu'attendait Reese pour s'écarter de lui

-« John… » Soupira l'informaticien

-« Il est temps de passer à la suite »

-« Suite ? » répéta Finch, perturbé

L'ex agent l'entraina vers la porte, la déverrouilla puis l'emmena sur le pont. Finch frissonna, surprit par la fraicheur. La nuit était complète à présent. Tout autour du bateau la mer s'étalait à perte de vue. Et au dessus de leurs têtes le ciel semblait sans limite. Il eut un instant le souffle coupé par tant de beauté et de calme. Reese profita de son inattention pour l'embrasser dans le cou

-« Aimez vous l'antre du pirate M Wren ? »

-« Autant qu'un prisonnier puisse apprécier sa geôle » rétorqua Finch

-« Cela vaut bien un baiser non ? »

-« Non » répondit l'informaticien en reculant

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Reese en fronçant les sourcils « Savez vous quel châtiment les pirates réservent à ceux qui leur résiste ? »

-« Tant pis. Je prends le risque » répliqua l'informaticien d'un air de défi

Reese sourit, satisfait. Finch s'attendait à ce qu'il l'embrasse malgré tout mais il le frustra une fois de plus en se contentant de lui prendre la main pour l'entrainer vers l'arrière du navire, puis avant qu'il n'ait pu protester il se retrouva de nouveau perché sur son épaule tandis que Reese les faisait monter sur le pont supérieur

-« Avez-vous bientôt fini de me traiter comme un sac ?! » râla l'informaticien. John reposa son otage. Finch voulu continuer à protester mais resta muet devant l'installation qui s'étalait devant lui. Une sorte de grande tente blanche, haute et carrée, bougeait doucement sous la brise et occupait la majeure partie du pont « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » souffla t-il

-« Allez à l'intérieur » intima Reese. Finch lui adressa un regard perplexe « Allons. Obéissez M Wren !» gronda l'ex agent en passant la main dans son dos pour l'inciter. L'informaticien finit par obtempérer et entra sous la tente. Elle contenait deux grand matelas accolés et recouverts d'épaisses couvertures, un grand tapis où Bear s'étala de tout son long, un tabouret et un petit appareil de chauffage

-« Maintenant nous allons vous alléger un peu » annonça Reese en faisant glisser sa veste. Finch se raidit

-« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! » protesta t-il en s'écartant

-« Très » répliqua l'ex agent en s'attaquant aux boutons de la chemise. Finch saisit ses mains pour le stopper

-« Mais nous sommes… » Commença t-il en rougissant

-« En pleine mer » l'interrompit John « Il n'y a personne à des kilomètres à la ronde » précisa t-il en se dégageant

-« Je ne … » tenta Finch mais son partenaire lui imposa le silence à sa façon et la chemise rejoignit rapidement la veste sur le sol de bois. L'informaticien s'accrocha à ses épaules pour faire durer leur baiser et l'ex agent continua en saisissant sa ceinture qu'il déboucla d'un geste habile avant d'ouvrir le pantalon. Saisissant son compagnon par les hanches il le repoussa jusqu'à l'asseoir sur le tabouret

-« John » murmura Finch lorsqu'il leur fallu cesser leur baiser, sans trop savoir lui-même si c'était une protestation ou une supplique. Reese ôta chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon, le laissant seulement vêtu de ses sous vêtements

-« Parfait. Maintenant vous êtes prêt » estima t-il

-« Prêt pour quoi ? » interrogea son otage. Reese le prit par le bras pour le guider

-« Allongez vous sous les couvertures et profitez du spectacle ! » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille. Finch obéit et découvrit alors que le toit de la tente était complètement ouvert, laissant la vue dégagée sur la voute céleste. Et par un ciel aussi clair, loin de toute pollution lumineuse c'était un spectacle réellement magique

-« Oh » souffla Finch, fasciné

Reese sourit à son émerveillement. Il contourna la couche et, après avoir retiré ses bottes, il s'allongea près de son compagnon, appuyé sur les coudes

-« Ca vous plait ? »

-« Infiniment » soupira Finch

-« Vous avez assez chaud ? »

L'informaticien sourit _« Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher »_ songea t-il

-« Je suis bien »

John s'allongea sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la tête

-« Maintenant dites moi ce que vous voyez »

-« Monsieur le pirate ne connait donc pas ses classiques ? » se moqua l'informaticien

-« Obéissez M Wren ! » gronda Reese « Ou je vous fais passer par-dessus bord ! » menaça t-il en prenant un air sévère qui ne fit qu'amuser davantage son compagnon

-« Très bien. Je cède à la force ! » Répondit-il d'un ton plaintif et il commença son énumération. Cela dura un moment puis Reese ne fut pas surpris d'entendre son débit diminuer peu à peu jusqu'à finalement se tarir. Il se tourna pour le regarder dormir, se penchant un instant pour lui retirer ses lunettes et poser un baiser sur son front. Il savait qu'à cet instant il devait être aussi enchanté que frustré. Il espérait bien qu'à son réveil il ferait vite disparaitre ce second sentiment. Il se réinstalla et fixa ce ciel si apaisant jusqu'à s'endormir à son tour.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Un frôlement, une caresse qui glissaient sur sa peau, légère comme un souffle réveillèrent John un peu plus tard. Il sourit spontanément mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Cela n'échappa pas à son compagnon qui épiait chacune de ses expressions. Encouragé, il se rapprocha, posant quelques baisers au hasard sur sa poitrine. Puis constatant que son partenaire ne bougeait toujours pas il se redressa pour s'installer au dessus de lui. Reese ouvrit enfin les yeux et il lui adressa un sourire moqueur

-« Vous entamez les négociations M Wren ? » demanda t-il d'un ton ironique

-« Je crains de n'avoir pas d'autre choix si je veux retrouver ma liberté »

-« Je vous avais dit que vous y viendriez »

-« Ne soyez pas si sur de vous »

-« C'est pourtant bien vous qui entamez le dialogue »

-« Contraint et forcé » jugea Finch

-« Vraiment ? » insista John avec un sourire entendu. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches, remonta doucement sur les flancs, gardant les yeux rivés dans les siens, tandis que Finch laissait ses mains courir sur son torse. Il redescendit ensuite, s'aventurant toujours plus bas pour finalement glisser ses mains sous les fesses rebondies de son compagnon sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle. Son sourire s'accentua en constatant qu'il s'était déjà dépouillé de ses derniers vêtements « En tout cas vous me semblez bien empressé » remarqua t-il. Finch rougit

-« Contrairement à vous » répliqua l'informaticien qui entreprit de délacer le gilet puis acheva de déboutonner la chemise. Il reprit alors ses baisers sur son visage, dans son cou, puis sur sa poitrine, explorant soigneusement chaque parcelle de peau offerte. Les yeux mi clos, Reese se contentait de l'observer, caressant doucement son dos. Son immobilité finit par frustrer son partenaire. Il s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa longuement. John lui rendit son baiser, caressant ses cheveux d'une main, laissant l'autre se balader au hasard mais toujours sans vraiment agir

-« Je croyais les pirates plus audacieux » affirma Finch en se redressant. Reese eut un sourire mutin

-« Mais ce n'est pas à moi d'être convaincant M Wren » répliqua t-il, se réjouissant ouvertement de sa frustration. Il s'assit et retira gilet et chemise avant de l'enlacer, le plaquant contre lui « C'est à vous de jouer » chuchota t-il avant de laisser ses lèvres parcourir son cou. Mais lorsqu'il voulu l'embrasser Finch s'écarta. Posant les mains sur ses épaules il le repoussa sur la couche

-« Très bien ! Dans ce cas Monsieur le pirate je vais vous montrer combien je peux être éloquent ! » Menaça t-il. Il reprit ses baisers, tour à tour caressant, taquinant ou mordillant la peau, devenue moite, de son compagnon. Il le sentait s'embraser sous ses caresses même s'il cherchait à le dissimuler. Une caresse plus audacieuse eut raison de son apparente impassibilité

-« Harold » gémit-il dans un souffle

L'informaticien finit par s'aventurer aux limites du pantalon. Il déboucla la ceinture et l'ouvrit. Souriant d'anticipation, il tira sur le vêtement, Reese soulevant les hanches pour l'aider à l'ôter. Mais alors que son partenaire s'attendait à le voir poursuivre et lui retirer son sous vêtement, l'informaticien se contenta de quelques caresses à peine appuyées, suffisamment provocantes pour faire gémir son partenaire mais pas assez pour le satisfaire, puis il remonta pour reprendre ses baisers. Reese se mordit les lèvres devant cette évidente provocation, comprenant que c'était à son tour d'être frustré. Il glissa sa main dans son cou et l'attira pour un baiser impatient. Finch le laissa faire un instant puis le repoussa pour reprendre ses caresses comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Il renouvela ses explorations, laissant ses lèvres errer sur son corps jusqu'à revenir à ses hanches. Il passa les mains sous l'élastique du sous vêtement et joua avec quelques instants puis l'abandonna à nouveau

-« Harold ! » protesta John. Celui-ci sourit, satisfait de le savoir frustré à son tour. Il reprit ses caresses puis, après de longues minutes interminables pour l'ex agent, il saisit de nouveau le bord du vêtement et cette fois le retira d'un geste vif gardant les yeux rivés à ceux de son compagnon, se réjouissant de l'expression d'attente impatiente sur son visage. A la lueur qu'il capta dans son regard brillant, John comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Se redressant, il caressa sa nuque, dessinant ses lèvres du bout des doigts toujours sans le quitter des yeux. Finch sourit, interprétant son geste comme une approbation il embrassa sa paume puis le regarda se rallonger en fermant les yeux pour mieux s'abandonner au plaisir que son compagnon allait lui faire connaitre…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch rampa le long du corps de son amant et observa avec satisfaction son visage rouge, son air éperdu, son souffle court comme autant de preuves du plaisir intense qu'il venait de lui offrir. Reese ouvrit les yeux et capta son regard

-« On dirait que mon éloquence vous sied Monsieur le pirate ? » le taquina t-il « Au point de vous faire perdre la votre » Finch se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Reese lui rendit son baiser, le prolongea, le sentant se détendre contre lui. Brusquement il le saisit et le renversa

-« A votre tour M Wren » chuchota t-il à son oreille d'une voix rauque. Finch frémit à cette lueur d'envie dans ses yeux et se pressa contre lui. Il savait qu'embrasé comme il l'était Reese ne mettrait pas longtemps à se reprendre et les gémissements de plaisir qu'il laissa échapper sous ses attouchements toujours plus précis ne pouvaient que l'y aider. Dans ses bras il lui semblait être un instrument dans les mains d'un virtuose. Le corps parcouru de frissons délicieux il se sentait vibrer sous ses doigts, sous ses lèvres qui ne lui laissaient pas une seconde de répit, remuant sans savoir si c'était pour lui échapper ou le rapprocher encore. Finalement, poussé à bout par ces incessantes caresses il chercha à l'attirer encore plus près, ses mains agrippant ses épaules solides, son corps se pressant contre le sien pour l'inviter à parfaire leur union et connaitre une nouvelle fois l'harmonie parfaite…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese regardait le ciel pâlir un peu plus à chaque secondes. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour observer son compagnon qui reposait, la joue contre son épaule, une main sur son torse, les yeux clos même s'il ne dormait pas. Il tira sur la couverture pour la relever un peu et le couvrir

-« L'aube se lève. Nous devrions descendre dans la cabine » chuchota t-il

-« Je suis bien ici » murmura Finch

-« Vous n'avez pas froid ? »

-« Non »

John lui caressa doucement le visage

-« Vos joues sont toutes froides » remarqua t-il

Finch tendit la main et tira d'un geste ample sur la couverture, la passant au dessus de leurs têtes pour les recouvrir

-« Le problème est réglé » commenta t-il. Reese eut un petit rire

-« Nous allons étouffer » se moqua t-il

Finch nicha son visage dans son cou

-« Je voudrais que cette nuit ne finisse jamais » murmura t-il

-« Moi non plus » approuva Reese « Ou alors seulement pour en vivre d'autre semblables »

L'informaticien se redressa et s'appuya contre sa poitrine

-« Est-ce une technique de pirate pour charmer leurs victimes ? » demanda t-il

-« Quoi donc ? » demanda John surprit

-« De leur faire l'amour sous les étoiles »

Reese fit semblant de réfléchir puis répondit :

-« Je ne sais pas : je débute ! » son partenaire eut une moue dubitative « D'ailleurs ça fait plus longtemps que moi que vous êtes un pirate » remarqua l'ex agent « Alors c'est vous l'expert ! »

-« N'ayant pas la même spécialité que vous je crains de ne pouvoir répondre »

-« Vous ce serez plutôt dans une salle pleine de serveurs ? Ou un univers virtuel ? »

-« Plutôt oui » approuva Finch

-« Je veux bien essayer aussi » le taquina Reese. L'informaticien fronça les sourcils

-« Méfiez vous je pourrais vous prendre au mot ! Ou peut être que la prochaine fois c'est moi qui irait rendre visite à Bella ?»

-« Vous oseriez ? » interrogea John, curieux

-« Qui sait ? »

-« Le jour où elle aura une extinction de voix alors ? »

-« John ! » protesta Finch.

-« Vous ne tiendrez jamais face à ses commentaires ! »

-« J'ai de l'expérience avec vous et l'inspecteur Fusco ! » grogna l'informaticien. Il soupira et se réinstalla

-« Vraiment pas envie d'aller dans la cabine ? » demanda Reese en le voyant faire

-« Non. Je suis très bien ici »

-« Et vous n'avez pas faim ? » suggéra alors l'ex agent

-« Hum… »

-« Un bon petit déjeuner. Une tasse de thé chaud… »

-« C'est déloyal ! » l'interrompit Finch

-« Votre gourmandise est une valeur sure Harold »

-« Oh ! » protesta celui-ci vexé. Il se redressa « C'est votre faute : vous êtes trop bon cuisinier ! »

John rit franchement à l'accusation puis décida de se lever. Il enfila l'un des peignoirs qu'il avait posé non loin puis se tourna vers son compagnon

-« Alors vous venez ? »

Finch pinça les lèvres mais voyant que son partenaire n'était pas dupe il se décida à le suivre. Il s'assit au bord de la couche et grimaça légèrement mais fit comme si de rien n'était. John s'approcha et l'enveloppa du second peignoir

-« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda t-il à Bear qui s'étirait sur l'épais tapis tout en les observant. Le chien jappa puis se leva et se dirigea vers le pont. Reese enlaça son compagnon qui venait de se lever « Je vous porte ? » le taquina t-il

-« Je ne suis plus votre prisonnier Monsieur le pirate »

-« Ah non ? Qui a dit cela ? » Répliqua John et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre il empoigna son compagnon et le cala sur son épaule pour le faire descendre sur le pont inférieur. Finch protesta pour la forme mais savait bien que c'était peine perdue. Il le posa une fois revenu dans la cabine « Et voilà ! Vous voyez que vous êtes à bon port »

-« J'aurais pu y arriver seul ! » marmona l'informaticien. John passa un bras autour de sa taille

-« Venez donc prendre votre petit déjeuner sinon vous serez encore plus grognon que vous ne l'êtes déjà » le taquina t-il

-« Je ne suis pas grognon, je fais de la résistance ! »

-« Ah oui ? Je ne suis pas inquiet j'ai pu constater sa durée relativement courte »

Vexé, l'informaticien voulu retirer son bras de sa taille mais John resserra sa prise, le tourna et lui donna un baiser dont la tendresse le fit fondre instantanément

-« Ce que je disais » triompha John en le relâchant « Trois secondes ! »

Finch soupira et le suivit, résigné. Un jour pourtant il faudrait bien qu'il se montre plus endurant s'exhorta t-il. Un jour…

.

Reese prépara un thé et un café et sortit une boite de beignets de la réserve

-« Pas très conventionnel sur un bateau » remarqua Finch

-« C'est la touche de modernité » répondit Reese « Et la récompense du moussaillon » ajouta t-il en tendant un beignet à son chien qui s'en empara avec un plaisir visible.

-« Et qu'a-t-il donc fait pour obtenir une telle récompense ? » interrogea l'informaticien

-« Et bien, il a veillé sur mon otage, m'a aidé à le convaincre de se nourrir. Et il a monté la garde pendant nos négociations ! »

-« Bear est toujours votre complice de toute façon »

-« Le meilleur. Discret, fidèle, imperturbable » Reese se pencha vers son partenaire et ajouta, taquin : « L'avantage c'est qu'il s'adapte à tout et rien ne trouble son sommeil. C'est heureux sinon il n'aurait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière ! »

Finch rougit et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, réduit au silence par le baiser de son partenaire

-« John ! » râla celui-ci dès qu'il le put

-« Oui ? Vous alliez dire quelque chose ? »

L'informaticien hésita

-« Non rien ! » répondit-il finalement par prudence

-« Quoi ? Vous êtes libre de vous exprimer Finch » remarqua Reese l'air innocent

-« Vous êtes un cas désespéré » répondit celui ci désabusé. Bear vint poser la tête sur son genou « Deux cas désespérés » rectifia t-il faisant rire son partenaire

-« Tant pis : vous nous aimez comme ça ! » constata t-il et Bear l'approuva d'un jappement. Finch les observa l'un après l'autre mais renonça à se fâcher. A quoi bon ? Il n'aurait pas été crédible…

.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, l'informaticien se leva et Reese remarqua son maintien un peu raide mais ne dit rien

-« Je vais me reposer un peu. C'est éprouvant la compagnie d'un pirate ! »

-« Je confirme » rétorqua John

Finch leva les yeux au ciel puis se rendit dans la chambre. Il s'allongea dans le vaste lit avec un soupir bienheureux. John vint le rejoindre et il se blottit contre lui. Il caressa doucement sa hanche quelques minutes puis brusquement se dégagea. Finch tressaillit, surprit

-« Tournez vous » chuchota t-il en le poussant doucement pour qu'il s'installe sur le ventre. Finch hésita puis obéit. John s'agenouilla à côté de lui et entreprit de le masser. D'abord un peu réticent, Finch resta quelques instants tendu. Reese retenait son souffle, attendant sa décision. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque son compagnon s'allongea et le laissa faire. Bientôt il sentit ses muscles se détendre sous ses mains. Il ne put résister à la tentation de poser un baiser sur sa nuque entre deux manipulations. Finch sourit en sentant ses lèvres sur sa peau. Les massages de John finissaient toujours avec ce genre de complément. Lorsqu'il le sentit parfaitement détendu Reese se rallongea et le reprit contre lui

-« Merci » lui chuchota t-il. Finch posa la main sur sa bouche

-« C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça » Il le fixa un instant puis ajouta « Quand devons nous rentrer ? »

-« Ce soir. Nous pourrons profiter de la journée. Je pourrais vous apprendre à naviguer ? »

-« Et qui vous dit que je ne sais pas ? »

-« Alors j'ai hâte de voir vos talents ! Et ensuite peut être une sieste sur le pont ? Il doit faire beau normalement »

-« Bonne idée »

John laissa passer une minute puis ne put s'empêcher de demander mi taquin mi sérieux :

-« Ce sont vos ordinateurs qui vous manque ? »

-« Non » répondit Finch « C'est votre rasoir ! » précisa t-il en lui pinçant la joue d'un air sévère. Le rire de John résonna dans la pièce bientôt suivi de celui de son compagnon. Sur le pont Bear releva un instant la tête. Il observa la porte de la cabine devant laquelle il avait décidé de faire sa sieste, une façon de profiter du soleil et de l'air marin tout en veillant sur ses maîtres. En entendant ces sons joyeux il se réinstalla, s'étalant plus confortablement, tranquillisé sur le sort de ses précieux compagnons de route, heureux comme eux, tout simplement…


End file.
